The Songstress
by HannahHatter
Summary: We all know of Oliver's adventure to save his mother in the world of Ni No Kuni. But what if he had a fourth friend, who had joined his journey for a different reason? What if it was revenge, instead of justice? Meet Harmony, a girl whose home was the great and power kingdom of Xanadu, but escaped to Hamelin as it was attacked by Shadar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:  
The Fall of Xanadu**

Young Harmony lived in such a beautiful place, known as Xanadu. She was sure nothing could go wrong. The joys of being eleven years old. As she walked through the city, singing her song, she waved and smiled to everyone she passed.  
"Harmony! Harmony!" she heard a voice call, and sighed. Today was no ordinary day. Her mother, Dalia, was the Songstress, a powerful wizard who had no need of a wand, or a staff, or anything. Just her voice. But today, their most beloved Queen Khulan, who was a Great Sage, was going to perform the ceremony in which Dalia was going to pass her power down to Harmony. Harmony knew a few songs, such as Fireball and Frostbite, but many of her's were solely healing songs. Anything else, she had to use a wand.  
Harmony turned around and ran back home, where her mother waited for her, wearing a white dress that poked out from under a dark blue cloak. It was a simple one, but it showed who she was. The Songstress. Dalia went over to Harmony and pulled her into their home.  
"Go get changed! I couldn't bear it if Queen Khulan saw you in such a state! I'll be waiting for you there!" Harmony dashed to her small bedroom, where she donned a simple white dress that was held up by two thick straps on her shoulders and reached her knees in the front and ankles in the back. She went barefoot, but put her hair up on top of her head and had it going down her back in a tight jasmine braid. Then she ran as fast as she could down to the town square, carefully dodging any mud puddles as to not muss up her dress. When she she reached the town square, people were already gathering and Queen Khulan was up on a stage, Dalia standing next to her. Queen Khulan smiled kindly at her as she made her way over to the stage.  
"Now that our descendant had arrived, we may begin." Queen Khulan called to the crowd. Then she turned to Dalia, who knelt down onto her knee, and Khulan removed the cloak, revealing Dalia wearing a dress similar to Harmony's. Then Dalia turned to Harmony. "Our Songstress shall now sing the Song of Descending!" Then Dalia went into a song that said words that meant many things. Use your power for good, never turned to evil, search for justice, not revenge, many beautiful things. As she sang, a soft green glow flowed from her body, and into young Harmony's. Just as the song was coming to an end, they heard an evil laugh. Khulan turned to the sky, where they saw the man himself.  
"Shadar!" She shouted, people screamed and ran, Dalia going over to Harmony, who was terrified. Xanaduvian guards ran over to protect Khulan, but she waved them away.  
"Protect my people! I am a sage! I can take care of myself! Go! Save our people! And make sure the Songstress finishes!" She ordered, handing the cloak to Dalia, who wrapped it around Harmony. The guards led Dalia and Harmony away from Khulan and Shadar, who were fighting. She could see black mist covering people, then dissolving to see them turn against each other. She turned away, pulling her hood over her head as the guards led her and her mother to where dragons were kept to take them to the ground. There were plenty of people already there, waiting to get a dragon, but they parted for the Songstress and Harmony.  
"Oh no you don't!" Shadar called, then threw a spell towards them. Harmony cowered in the cloak as an Evenstar went over her head, but didn't harm her. The cloak had protected her. But not her mother! Harmony pulled her head out of the cloak and looked to Dalia, who had fallen, dying.  
"Mother!" Harmony cried. Dalia looked to her.  
"Harmony, you must flee! Leave Xanadu! Go to Hamelin, and ask for Raoul. He is the Emperor and a Great Sage. He will protect you." Harmony sobbed. "Harmony, go!" Dalia pushed her away, and Harmony ran to the dragons, the people around her dying or dead. She jumped onto one and flew off, but both of them were so scared, Harmony of Shadar, the dragon of the new rider, that the dragon threw her off! She fell fast, silently, looking up to see Xanadu, her home, falling from the sky, with her mother, and Khulan, and everyone she loved. Then she hit the ground hard, groaning in pain. She sang a quick song of Healing Touch, then sat up, wincing on her ankle, which was still sore. She sat back down, finding what appeared to be a cotter pin, which grew into a wooden staff that twisted around a small black stone at the top. She hoisted herself up looked around. Dark, desolate, filled with automata familiars, she was on Autumnia. She began to head for the direction of Hamelin. As she walked, she saw a boy of about her age walking away from Hamelin. When he saw her, he stopped.  
"Are you alright, miss?" He asked. She nodded. "Where're you heading?"  
"Hamelin." She answered. "I need to find the Great Sage Raoul. I need his help." The boy scoffed.  
"He's not going to help you. He doesn't help anybody. It's the Hamelin way." Harmony crossed her arms.  
"Oh really? Well Raoul happens to also be the Emperor, so how would you know that?" The boy scowled.  
"Let's just say I have a very close relation to him." He muttered, then began walking again, but she used her staff and stopped him.  
"How close?" He scowled at her again.  
"Why do you care?" He demanded.  
"Because if you're so close to the Emperor, then why are you leaving Hamelin?"  
"Because I'm the Prince! Alright!" He shouted at her. She stepped back, then smirked.  
"Yeah, right." He groaned.  
"It's the truth! Alright?" Then he sighed. "I'm Prince Gascon. I ran away so that I could try to do something that would actually make my father proud of me." He seemed so sincere, Harmony stopped smirking and sighed. Then she held out her hand.  
"I'm Harmony, the Songstress's daughter. I was on my to Hamelin, to tell the Great Sage that Xanadu has been taken down by Shadar." Gascon shook her hand.  
"I'm sorry." He said. She bit her lip, trying not to cry.  
"It's not your fault." She muttered.  
"If you'd like, I can walk you back to Hamelin." He said. She nodded.  
"I suppose that would be better than being alone." Then together, the two orphans, unknown to Gascon, walked back to the great city that was hidden under a roof. When they reached it, Harmony turned to Gascon.  
"Thank you for walking me to Hamelin, Gascon. Good luck on your travels. I hope to meet you again someday soon." They shook hands again, Gascon chuckling.  
"I doubt it, but it's a nice thought. Good luck with your future, Harmony." Then, he turned and headed back toward the sea, leaving Harmony to enter Hamelin alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
The Guards of Hamelin**

Harmony walked through Hamelin until she got to the palace. Standing at the entrance, were two guards.  
"Halt!" One of them shouted. "No one is allowed in the palace at this time!" Harmony was distressed.  
"But I must see the Emperor! Xanadu has fallen!" The one guard shook his head and the other gasped.  
"Another sage gone." The gasping one said.  
"'It's tragic, really." Said the other one. Harmony was confused.  
"Another sage? What do you mean?"  
"The Emperor has been killed by Shadar and Prince Gascon has gone missing." Harmony gasped.  
"Then I must get in there! Don't you have a younger prince? He needs someone to be with him!" The guard pushed her back onto the ground.  
"Begone with you, wench! No one is to go near the Prince Marcassin!"  
"How dare you speak to me like this! I know my rights!" She shouted.  
"And who are you to speak with such authority?" Chuckled the other guard.  
"My name is Harmony. I am the daughter of the Songstress and the last Xanaduvian!" One of the guards eyes widened, but the other one got angry.  
"Foolish girl! First you speak of the fall of a glorious kingdom, and now you claim to be the descendant of a most powerful wizard!?" She stood her ground.  
"Yes. Yes I do." The she grinned. "And you know what else I'm going to do? I'm going to go and fine the other sages and _defeat_ Shadar!" The guards looked at each other, then laughed.  
"Such big talk from one so small!" She glared at them.  
"You watch me. I'm going to train, and get stronger. And when I do, I'm going to gather the Great Sages Alicia and Rashaad. And when Marcassin is older, him too! And we will defeat the Dark Djinn!" Then she nodded towards them. "Nice talking to you." Then she walked away, ignoring the snickers that the guards were giving her, disgusted with them. Their Emperor had just been _murdered,_ their eldest prince was _gone,_ and what were they doing? Laughing at a small girl who needed help! She stormed away, heading for Hootique. When she entered the shop, she went straight over the Hootenanny, who smiled at her.  
"Oh, hello love. Hoo may I help you today?" Harmony leaned her staff against the desk and loomed over the small, elderly woman.  
"I need a crystal ball. I have to perform a spell and I can't perform it without one." The Hootenanny made a tsking noise.  
"Sorry dear. I don't carry crystal balls. However, I do know a man who does. His name is William Abel. He's a traveling merchant who stays by the entrance to town." Harmony thanked her, then went to find Abel. She bought herself a crystal ball, then sat down on a street corner and began to sing the song of Foresee. She had never been able to perform this spell, as she was never the a full Songstress. But to combine the magic of her voice and the staff, would make her just as powerful. So she sat on the street corner and she searched for Alicia. She could see her training in the Solosseum Series. When she looked for Rashaad, she saw him selling babanas on a street corner in Al Mamoon, a little girl playing near by. She decided to go for Alicia first, which would mean acquiring a ship. Which would cost money. She looked around wondering what she could do to earn guilders

 **About A Year Later...**

"Taskmaster!" A twelve year old Harmony, now wearing a black dress with the cloak, her bare feet grown hard. "I bagged the beast! Now have I earned the bounty?" The Taskmaster chuckled.  
"Oh ho ho! Very well lass!" He handed her five hundred guilders and a new blade for a familiar. "There you are!" She looked at the money and smiled. She finally had enough money to sail away from this stupid rock and the people shunned her on it. She waved goodbye to the Taskmaster of Hamelin for the final time for a long time and raced to the docks, where she saw a ship getting ready sail away.  
"Wait! Please, take me with you!" She called. A burly man who appeared to be the captain, looked at her and laughed.  
"Do you think ye can just aboard me ship, lassie? You need to pay, ye know!" She held out a large sack.  
"Five thousand guilders. I've been saving them up for a year now." The captain eyed her.  
"What's yur name, girl?" He asked.  
"Harmony." She said swiftly.  
"And, uh, _Harmony_ , why would ye like to board my ship?"  
"I'm searching for the Great Sages Alicia and Rashaad. We are going to take down Shadar." The captain laughed, but she did not join in. He eyed her once more.  
"Alright. Ye seem like a determined young lass, tell ye what. I'll take two thousand guilders and take as ye as far as Castaway Cove." She held out her hand and they shook on it.  
"Deal." Then she reached into the bag and handed over two thousand guilders to the man, then got onto the ship and cowered into a corner, holding her staff across her knees like a seatbelt. She only got up when a familiar attacked to help defend them. When they reached Castaway Cove she took her things and ran off the ship, trying to get out of Castaway Cove before the Governor saw her without a bathing suit. She was heading for the Temple of Trials. That was where she was going to find Alicia.


	3. Chapter 3

Harmony ran out of Castaway Cove, and was immediately attacked by a Purrloiner. She held her staff, ready to fight, and blasted the cat with an Arrow of Light, then two fireballs. It sat up, looking dizzy, then hearts came from it. She sang a Serenade and the creature flew into her heart. She smiled as she sent it back out and petted the creature.  
"I think I'll call you, Purrcy." She said. Purrcy purred at his name, then she called him back to her heart and continued on her way to the Temple of Trials, where she saw Alicia taking a break by a Waystone. Harmony felt a wave of relief go through her body as she ran to the woman.  
"Alicia! I need you!" The woman looked down at the twelve, almost thirteen girl and smiled.  
"Hello, sweetie. What can I do to help you?" Harmony looked up at the woman, and Alicia knew that she needed her help.  
"My name is Harmony. My mother was the Songstress. I'm on a mission to defeat Shadar so I can avenge her, Queen Khulan, and Emperor Raoul's death. Shadar brought down Xanadu and murdered the Emperor when he wouldn't join him." Alicia's face hardened.  
"Khulan and Raoul are dead?" Harmony nodded. Alicia turned to Master Solomon, who was sitting in his throne yelling at Umbopa. "Master Solomon, I'm afraid I must take my leave." Master Solomon waved her away.  
"Okay then! Leave! Get lost!" Then she and Harmony left. They had a long way to go before they reached Nevermore. They fought plenty of familiars to level up a bit, getting Purrcy to metamorphose into a cutpurrse. When they reached Nevermore and stood outside the doors of Shadar's throne room, and looked at each other.  
"Are you ready for this? You are very young, after all." Alicia asked Harmony. The small girl nodded.  
"I'm thirteen years old, Miss Alicia. I'm ready." Then they opened the doors and there stood the Dark Djinn. They walked in and stood at ready.  
"So, the Great Sage and the Daughter of the Songstress are working together. How quaint." Neither of them said anything. He chuckled.  
"It is time you met your end... Great Sage and Songstress Descendant." Alicia stepped forward.  
"You are wrong Shadar! I have found another way to defeat you!"  
"...What?"  
"I will travel to another world, leaving Harmony in charge. She will protect this world from any harm you may cause in my absence." Harmony felt a twinge of sadness. She had only known Alicia for a short time, meeting her a long time ago at a celebration, but she was already so close to the sage. "Somewhere out there, in a parallel dimension, there exists one who shares your soul. If I can save this soul mate of yours, then you too will be-" Shadar cut her off, chuckling.  
"Hm hm hm hm hm! So this is your plan? Your grand design? Then I am afraid I must disappoint you. You see... I have no soul mate." Harmony gasped, but Alicia caught his bluff.  
"N-no... No, that's not possible! Without a soul mate... how could you exist?"  
"I took the precaution of severing all ties with he who shared my soul, so that this weakness could not be used against me."  
"This cannot be!" Harmony shouted, watching Alicia out of the corner of her eye. Alicia looked like she couldn't quite believe it either.  
"Hm hm hm hm hm hm!" Shadar chuckled. "You see now that every path is closed to you. Every path...save that which leads to death." Harmony stepped up.  
"No, another yet remains." She said, still eyeing Alicia. "Souls are reborn after a time.  
"What do you mean by this?" Shadar inquired. Alicia stood next to Harmony.  
"Though you robbed him of life, he will be born again... Perhaps many years hence... but he shall be reborn!"  
"Madness... You cannot speak in earnest!" Shadar shouted. Harmony stepped up and hit him with an arrow of life, making him shout.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Dark Djinn." She told him. Then Alicia began to wave her scepter, creating a pattern as she held her stomach. The Dark Djinn watched her.  
"Surely not!" He shouted. "You know you will never return! Not to this time..." He said. Alicia stared at him.  
"I am well aware of that." Then she looked to Harmony, who nodded. "I am ready."  
"Damn you!" Shouted Shadar, waving his own staff, as if to cast a spell.  
"Today, tomorrow, yesterday!" Alicia shouted. Shadar cast a spell known as Evenstar, and Harmony defended, but it still hurt. She fell back, sore.  
"I may not be able to get that Sage, but I can end your life, you miserable wretch!" He shouted at Harmony. Harmony staggered to a stand.  
"As the Songstress, I can see into your past Shadar. Please, allow me to help you." Shadar laughed, then blew her back with a Foul Wind. She sat up, and stared straight at the Dark Djinn.  
"Shadar... Lucien..." Shadar yelled, and hit her with another Evenstar.  
"Don't you dare say that name! You don't know anything!" She stood to her feet once more.  
"I see you have no desire to see me. But I would like to see you, defeated."  
"You shall perish!" she waved her staff in the way as Alicia had.  
"Today, tomorrow yesterday!" She shouted, just as she was hit with another Evenstar.

 **SONG**

A little boy from Al Mamoon was getting ready to go for his morning run, when he saw a girl appear by the entrance. He ran over to her and helped her stand up.  
"Are you alright, miss?" He asked. She looked at him, and nodded, pulling out a bottle of Pixie Dew and taking a drink.  
"I'm fine, young one. Just need a rest, is all." The boy tilted his head.  
"What's your name?" She looked around, noticing the broken-hearted, and knowing Shadar was still at large. And she would bet her left arm that he thought she was dead. And that's how it would remain.  
"Abyssa. My name is Abyssa." She told him.

(Hey guys, just wanted to apoligise for not updating this as much as I probably should because I wrote it out on Wattpad and it's way father along there, but I am going to get more of it up as much as I can today. I promise)


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop! Thief!" Abyssa ran as fast as her legs would carry her, snickering as she stuffed the bread she had taken from the merchant into her bottomless bag, her staff flying next to her, Purrcy snatching a few guilders here and there. As a pirate cat, he had paws that you couldn't even feel, they were soft. Abyssa called him back to her and ran faster than ever before until she was finally out of Al Mamoon. She kept running until she was almost at Castaway Cove, and saw someone. She smirked, then jumped onto her staff that was gliding next to her and caught up with the man.

"Hello there!" She greeted lightly. He looked at her, confused.

"Hi?" He said. She looked at him curiously.

"You seem familiar, have I stolen from you before?" He smirked.

"I highly doubt it. No one ever steals from me."

"Really?" She said, sliding off her staff and grabbing it, using it as a walking stick. "Even your Pickpocket Pistol?"

"Yes, especially my-" he stopped and looked at her as she held it up. "Hey!" He snatched it back. "You're good." Then they stopped and he held out his hand. "I'm Swaine." She shook it.

"Abyssa." As they walked towards Castaway Cove, Abyssa studied Swaine.

"You know, Swaine, you seem awfully familiar. Can I see your palm?" He gave her a strange look.

"My palm? Excuse me?" She ignored him and studied the palm of his hand.

"Oh dear. Oh dear dear dear." She muttered. He became concerned and leaned it to try and see what she was seeing.

"What's wrong? What do you see?" Then she pushed his hand up and it smacked himself in the forehead. "Ow! What was that for?"

"A laugh." She said, chuckling. "But, I did see something interesting. Where're you from, Swaine?" His face turned red.

"Oh, uh, someplace. You wouldn't know where it was." She snickered.

"Really? Because I know something that you don't. I know that you have a dirty little secret!" He gasped.

"What secret?" She danced around him playfully, clearly enjoying herself.

"Just, a small boy, walking away from Hamelin. And a little girl, walking towards Hamelin. And I believe that that little boy is you..." she leaned in close to his ear to whisper. "...Prince Gascon." Swaine pushed her away and looked at her in astonishment.

"How'd you know that!? Who are you!?" He shouted. She smiled coyly.

"I was that little girl, that you walked all the way to Hamelin, and believed that you would never see again." He studied her, then smiled.

"Harmony." He said. She grinned.

"Hello Gascon." Then the two thieves walked through the woods together, not quite going into Castaway Cove yet. The two of them told each other of their adventures, laughing and joking like old friends.

"What I don't understand is how you look so young! We were the same age when we met, and yet you don't look a day over nineteen! And that was fifteen years ago!" Swaine exclaimed.

"I used a Breach Time spell to come eight years in the future. I'm waiting someone so that I may come out hiding soon." Swaine tilted his head.

"Why are you hiding?" She looked around, then pulled him into a nearby tree and spoke in a low voice.

"When I was thirteen, I went with the Great Sage Alicia to defeat Shadar. I had helped her cast her own Breach Time spell so that she could find Shadar's soul mate and help him. But Shadar had cut connections with his soul mate and she had to find the new one. I stayed behind and tried to defeat Shadar myself, but he was much more powerful than I thought. So as he did a spell, I cast Breach Time and made him think I died. I'm trying to keep it low key until his soul mate, the Pure Hearted One, comes to our world and defeats him. I want to be there when I watch that bastard finally fall!" Swaine listened to the story intently, his eyes wide.

"Wow! You and Alicia must be the only people to face Shadar and survive!" He said. She nodded.

"Yes, but I'm trying to hide until the Pure Hearted One comes to Ni No Kuni." Then she sighed and stretched out. "So, your piggyness, what're you doing by Castaway Cove?" He shuffled his feet.

"I've got to get back to Hamelin. Marcassin needs my help and I promised him I'd come whenever he needed me." Abyssa's eyes widened, but she said nothing. The two thieves sat in silence for a little bit, then Abyssa spoke.

"Perhaps we should stay together. Surely we'll come across the Pure Hearted One, and while we wait we can go to Hamelin. I am very excited to meet the little brother of the Lost Prince." Swaine chuckled again.

"Alright, but we need to stick out thieving names." Then he stuck out his hand, grinning. "Hi, I'm Swaine, a thief with no restraint." She smiled back and shook his hand.

"Hello Swaine. I'm Abyssa, a witch thief." Then the two of them went to Castaway Cove to see about getting a boat to Autumnia, stopping by the the Cat's Cradles to get bathing suits. Swaine went for a pair of green shorts, and unbuttoned orange shirt, and green flip flops. Abyssa went for a black skirt that had strings to tighten it with beads on the end, and a black top that didn't have sleeves and went halfway down her back. She felt bare, as of these days she went around walking barefoot with a black dress that reached her ankles in the back and knees in the front and a brown jacket that she pinned in the front and had a brown belt around her middle. Then the two of them walked out into the blazing sun, when Abyssa saw him. The Pure Hearted One! She knew him from the minute she laid eyes on him! He looked just like Alicia! She turned to tell Swaine this, when she saw him running off with a huge gold pot.

"Stop! Thief!" The merchant shouted. Abyssa rolled her eyes, but using her staff like a flying broomstick and gliding on it like a surfboard, followed Swaine. When she reached him, she found him trying to open the pot. She went up and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Fool!" She shouted. "I found the Pure Hearted One, and then you steal and make me have to chase you down? Idiot!" Then she saw the pot more closely. "By the Ancients! That's a cauldron!" She went over and inspected it more closely. Swaine stared at her curiously.

"A cauldron? Like, for wizards?" She nodded.

"Yes! Oh and its a beauty!" Then we saw, the Pure Hearted One! There was some blonde girl and a little fairy next to him.

"Dammit!" Swaine said.

"There's no escape!" The young boy, the Pure Hearted One, shouted.

"Give back what you stole!" added the blonde girl

"What I stole? What are you on about?" Swaine demanded. Abyssa smacked her forehead.

"What do you mean what am I on about?" The blonde girl stomped her foot. "That great big pot, of course!" Swaine looked to Abyssa, who sighed.

"Give it to them, idiot. Its less trouble." He snickered and lifted up the pot.

"Yeah, what do we want with this useless piece of rubbish? If you want it, it yours!" Then he threw it to them, the Pure Hearted One and the blonde girl catching it. Then Swaine and Abyssa ran away from them. "See ya!"

(Can I just say, I heard the name Abyssa from another fanficton, which was really cool. But the Abyssa in that fanfiction is trying to kill Swaine for stealing something from her. I just thought that was a bit interesting and ironic. Here's the link to that fanfic if you want to read it. s/10295142/1/Mystery-of-the-Drifter Also, I went back and I fixed it if you can't tell. I had to do this before with Chapter 5, I just didn't repost it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Swaine and Abyssa reached the Cat's Cradle, and Abyssa smacked Swaine again.

"You idiot! I can't believe that I found the Pure Hearted One, and you had to go and steal a massive cauldron! What were you thinking!?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I just saw it and thought 'grab it'!" She shook her head.

"C'mon. Lets see about getting onto that ship." They walked over to the dock, watching for the merchant. They were surprised to see that the merchant didn't have the pot anymore. Perhaps he gave it to that boy and his little girlfriend, and fairy babysitter. They went over to the ship and spotted the captain at once. Abyssa knew him as Captain Sindbah.

"Captain Sindbah! A word if you please!" The captain turned and grinned at the pair.

"Aye lassie. What is it ye be wanting?"

"We'd like a ride on your ship if you don't mind." The captain laughed.

"Sorry lassie, but I can't allow you." Swaine stepped up.

"And why the hell not!?" he demanded. Captain Sindbah stepped forward as well, his muscles seeming to grow bigger.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Who do you think you are?" Abyssa pushed Swaine back.

"Just a pair of humble friends looking for passage to Autumnia. There's someone we must see. Old family." Captain Sindbah chuckled.

"Well I'll tell you what I told the last pair of friends heading for Autumnia! If you manage to get a letter of passage from the Cowlipha, I'll let you aboard the Sea Cow!" Abyssa slumped as they walked away.

"I don't think the Cowlipha will give a couple of thieves a letter of passage. We're not very unknown, as you know." Swaine thought for a moment.

"Well, what if we steal that letter from the other pair? He said someone else was after that ship. We'll just take theirs!" Abyssa snapped her fingers.

"I like that! C'mon then!" The two of them made their way to Al Mamoon, Abyssa slipping the hood of her jacket over her head. She didn't want that other merchant to see her. That would be the last thing she needed. Then she saw the boy, the girl, and the fairy! She pulled Swaine over behind the side of a building and listened to what they were saying.

"... The palace, mun! The palace!" The fairy was saying. Abyssa gasped, then the blonde girl turned around.

"Yikes!" They ducked back behind the corner. They looked again and saw that the pair were talking to some artist. They dashed behind them, Abyssa resisting the urge to give that bloody fairy a swift kick to the backside. Then they stood by the milk fountains and sat and waited until the kids talked to the guards. They even got to speak to Master Abull! After that, Abyssa gave a whistle. One of the guards looked over, and she gestured for him to come over, smiling prettily. Being a girl had its advantages. The guard came over, a small bounce in his step, that went down when he saw Swaine.

"Hello there." Abyssa said sweetly. "Can you do us a favour?" The guard looked over the hooded woman and the curly haired man.

"What kind of favour?" Swaine stepped up.

"Let's say we give you two hundred guilders, in exchange for some information." he said. The guard looked suspicious.

"What kind of information?" He inquired.

"There are two kids who want to get into the palace for a letter of passage. We would like to know if they get it, where their going, and why they are going." The guard went inside and the two waited for a bit, stealing a few guilders from passersby. When the guard got back, he came up to them.

"They got into the palace with cheese." the guard told them first.

"Yeah?" Swaine said.

"But nothing really happened."

"Oh, is that so?" Swaine looked to Abyssa, and grinned. She just sighed, tossing her hair and crossing her legs. "Well, well, well... So they got into the palace did they? And what did they talk about?"

"They were talking about the Cowlipha having her heart broken and how they were going to fix it."

"Did they now?" Abyssa inquired. "Okay, keep us posted on what's going on inside."

"And.. my payment?" The guard asked. Abyssa gave him about 150 guilders.

"We'll have scored you some more later." The guard raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mean you are going to steal them?"

"No, no! Don't be stupid!" Swaine told him. "Now concentrate on the job at hand, will you?"

"We're counting on you to be our eyes and ears." Abyssa said, smiling coyly, playing with her braid and recrossing her legs, allowing her skirt to come up a little. "Don't let us down." The guard, who couldn't get his eyes off of her skirt, nodded.

"No worries, miss. I wont let you down!" Then he headed back to the palace. Swaine crossed his arms at Abyssa. She looked at him, confused.

"What?" He nodded to her skirt. She sighed and stood up, her skirt falling back down. "Oh shut up! The powers of seduction are unlimited!" Swaine snickered.

"Really? Do you use it often?" She groaned.

"Don't get used to it. Its not like I'll ever need to use them on you. More like, threats." They suddenly heard someone clear their throat and they saw the curry salesman, staring at them. They both backed away from each other, grinning.

"Hello, good sir." Abyssa said quietly. Then the two of them ran like they were being chased by Shadar. They reached Castaway Cove by the time dusk fell. Swaine was already yawning.

"C'mon, Abyssa. Even Savours have to sleep." Abyssa nodded wearily, and the two of them walked to the Cat's Cradle. They pooled what was left of their guilders and found they only had money for one room. They looked to each other. The rooms in the Castaway Cove Cat's Cradles only had one bed. Abyssa shrugged, paid for the room, and the two of them went up to their room. Swaine slipped off his shoes before he climbed onto the bed. He turned to see that Abyssa had slipped off her jacket. He felt a little uncomfortable, feeling that she was a little bare without her jacket. She climbed into the bed and patted the other side.

"C'mon then. I know you don't want to sleep on the floor." He gingerly climbed into the bed, snickering. "What are you giggling at you idiot?

"You said that you wouldn't use seduction on me." he told her. She gasped, then turned her back to him.

"Goodnight Swaine."

"Goodnight, Abyssa."


	6. Chapter 6

When Swaine awoke the next morning, he saw that Abyssa was rebraiding her hair, already dressed in her bathing suit.

"Good morning sleepyhead. We need to go and find the Pure Hearted One. He should have stayed in Al Mamoon over night, so we can stay by the entrance and wait for him. When he and his little posse passes by, we'll grab the picture and run!" Swaine smiled. She had seemed to gain his lack of restraint. So he got ready in his bathing suit, Abyssa with her back turned, and they waited by the entrance to Castaway Cove. Finally, the boy passed through, and Swaine ran out, grabbing a picture of some boy.

"Heh heh! I'll have that, thank you very much!" He said. Then Abyssa flew overhead on her staff and stole the letter of passage.

"And I'll take that!" She said, laughing. Then she flew off, Swaine following close. When they got to the dock, they showed Captain Sindbah the letter.

"Here, now you have to let us on the boat! Get this boat moving." Swaine said, showing him the letter. Abyssa nodded, grounded once more. Captain Sindbah crossed his arms.

"I don't like a tone, sir." He said. Swaine put his hands on his hips.

"I told you to get this boat moving!" He said. Abyssa crossed her arms.

"Can't you listen to a simple order?"

"The letter of passage does not belong to you." Captain Sindbah told them. "I know you, thieves. You stole it. From whom?" Abyssa stomped her foot.

"Who cares? Just shut up and let me on board, will you? We've got the letter, that means we get to ride on the ship."

"We know our rights!" Swaine added. "Now are you going to take us to Autumnia or not? Well?" Captain Sindbah didn't get angry.

"Belay there, friends. There is no need to be so agitated. What is so urgent that it may not wait for a favorable wind?"

"I need to find him. I need to tell him..." Swaine muttered. Abyssa put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Him? Who is this him?" Sindbah demanded. Abyssa crossed her arms.

"Listen, we just have to go there and see someone, okay?" She said.

"He's doing it all wrong..." Swaine muttered. "So I have to go and show him how to do it right! Come on! Take me there!"

"You two are known in this town. Why would I let the likes of you aboard my precious ship?" Sindbad demanded. Swaine crossed his arms.

"Grr... Listen, I have to get there, all right? If anything happens to him because you won't take me, I'll... You won't forget it in a hurry." Sindbah shook his head.

"Save your empty threats, and tell me instead of whom you speak. Why would you have me take you to him?" The captain was getting impatient. Abyssa stepped up.

"Maybe is threats are empty, but mine aren't." She growled, holding up her staff that wasn't just good for magic. Swaine groaned.

"Gah! What we have to do in Autumnia is none of your business! Now both of you shut up and get this boat moving!"

"Stop! Give us back our things!" They turned and saw the Pure Hearted One and his friends.

"Dammit! Not you again..." Swaine muttered, crossing his arms and stomping his foot. Abyssa sighed, then noticed something she hadn't before. Swaine's eyes were turning from their dull blue to a bruise purple.

"You have returned, lad! Well met!" Sindbah said. "Wait... the letter of passage... it is yours?" The boy looked to the two thieves as Abyssa tried to get a closer look at Swaine's eyes, but he pushed her away.

"Yes, Captain! They stole it from us!" The boy shouted. Sindbah glared at the two of them.

"Just as I thought. The Cowlipha would never grant such a privilege to common criminals! Begone!" Swaine stomped his foot and Abyssa stepped back.

"So does that mean you're not going to take us?" He stomped his foot again. "But... But... Can't you see...?"

"Swaine...?" Abyssa was concerned, but he ignored her as he ran to the end of the dock, purple mist surrounding him.

"Can't you see, its all for him? I have to get the Empire! Aaargh!" Abyssa gasped.

"What is this?" Sindbah asked.

"What the hell!? Swaine!" Abyssa shouted, but he just stood there, panting, as the smoke grew thicker, and thicker.

"Careful, Ollie-boy! Something's not right here!" The fairy told the boy.

"You think so, huh?" Abyssa sneered.

"That black mist... Its another Nightmare!" The boy, Ollie, cried out.

"A Nightmare? Oliver, what does that mean?" The blonde girl asked.

"Be careful, Esther! It's going to attack!" Oliver told her.

"What? Oh no..." Esther muttered.

"Swaine! Stop this!" Abyssa ordered, but he paid no attention. He keeled over, gripping his forehead, then his stomach, and all of a sudden, blackness exploded from his chest, and Abyssa, Oliver, and Esther were in some sort of other dimension!

"Jeepers!" Oliver shouted.

"Goodness..." Esther cried.

"What the hell?" Abyssa said, looking around, seeing some big black ball formed, then fell like a rain drop, creating a puddle in front of Swaine, who fainted. Then a huge, fat, ghost thing came out of the puddle. Oliver sent a little mitey mite out while Esther sent out a strongo. Abyssa pulled out Purrcy and him lay in on the beast.

"What is this thing?" She asked Oliver, who was telling his familiar to attack.

"This is a creature that clings onto the brokenhearted." She stared at Swaine's fallen figure as she brought Purrcy back to recharge and hit the creature with an Arrow of Light, which gave them all a chance.

"He's brokenhearted? How?" Oliver shrugged.

"Shadar stole a piece of his heart. I don't know which piece." Abyssa thought for a moment as she hit the Nightmare with a Pulse spell with what was left of her magic.

"I think I might know." She said, remembering what Swaine once told her.

"Hi, I'm Swaine, a thief with no restraint." She drank a quick Strong Coffee, grabbed two magic orbs, and hit it with another Arrow of Light just as Oliver's mitey mite smacked it and the Nightmare went down. She felt herself and Purrcy level up, then found herself back on the dock. She ran over to Swaine.

"Swaine! Are you alright?" She asked.

"Ow... Hang on... Where am I?" he asked, looking like he was in pain his eyes going from bruise purple to a purplish red.

"You got taken over by a Nightmare, mun." the fairy told him. "Think it might have made you have a bit of a funny turn, like."

"Can we have our picture back now?" Oliver asked. Swaine pushed Abyssa away, almost into the water.

"Shut up, all of you! Get away from me!" Abyssa was hurt. "If you come one step closer, I'll... I'll tear your precious picture into tiny pieces!" Then she got angry.

"You wouldn't dare! We've worked way too hard to get that letter and picture, and I'm sure as hell not going to throw it away like you did the cauldron!" Esther came over and pulled her away.

"Don't yell at him! It's not going to help!" She pushed Esther off of her.

"Get away! That's my friend!"

"Jeepers! What should we do, Mr. Drippy? I think he's still heartbroken..." Oliver asked the fairy. "Its going to tear their friendship apart! As well as the picture!"

"What's he missing though, I wonder?" The fairy, Drippy, said.

"His restraint." Abyssa said at once. They all looked at her. "He once told me that he was a thief with no restraint. I had thought it was a joke, but it clearly wasn't."

"So we need to find some more restraint, do we?" Esther asked.

"But where do we look? Abull already shared his with us..." Oliver put his finger to his chin. Abyssa looked around at all the people with bathing suits on, and snapped her fingers.

"I might have the answer to that one too." She told them. "Follow me!"

"I don't care what you do, just do it somewhere far away from me!" Swaine shouted. "Go on, get lost!" Abyssa looked to him angrily.

"You're gonna get a slap, you are!" Then she led the trio to the Cat's Cradle, ignoring all the glowing that Oliver's Locket was doing. She pointed into the building.

"He should be in there. I'll go wait with my friend." She said. Then she ran back to Swaine, who stood waiting on the dock. They waited until they saw Oliver, Esther, and Drippy come running up. Drippy looked at Abyssa oddly.

"How did you know that the Governor would be there and have the restraint we needed?" She shrugged.

"You've got to have restraint to be able not to get upset with those who apposed the bathing suit idea. And he often comes to the Cat's Cradle to see if any travelers needed bathing suits." Drippy crossed his tiny arms.

"Well then. Look whose got all the answers and the facts behind them." She stuck her tongue at him as Swaine spoke to Oliver.

"Damn it all...!" He shouted. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Abyssa stepped forward, but Esther held her back.

"Flipping heck, mun. He's really starting to get on my wick, he is... Sort him out, will you, Ollie-boy?" Oliver opened the little locket, and a bright blue light came flying out of it, landing into Swaine's chest.

"Hmmm? What did you just do to me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Abyssa ran over to Swaine.

"Are you alright?" She asked, just as Oliver shouted

"Hey, give that back!" Swaine and Abyssa looked at the picture of the boy.

"What's the matter? It's a just a portrait of some pretty boy." Abyssa said.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist!"

"Its important! It must be! Why would you steal it if it wasn't?" Oliver demanded.

"Let's just say, we can't have doing the rounds." Swaine said. "Tell you what. We'll buy it off of you! That's fair, right?" Abyssa gave Swaine a look.

"With what money?" She hissed.

"We'll figure it out." But Oliver didn't take the offer.

"No! Its not for sale! We need it!"

"Oh yeah? Need it for what?" Swaine demanded, stepping up.

"Go on, this should be good." Abyssa muttered, crossing her arms.

"If I tell you, will you give it and the letter back?" The thieves glanced at each other.

"Er... We might..." Swaine told him. Oliver sighed.

"Its a picture... of one of the Great Sages. We need to find him. He's going to help us defeat Shadar." Abyssa tugged Swaine's arm, and they did huddle.

"What do you need?" He demanded.

"Swaine, I told you, this kid is the kid I've been waiting for!" She told him. "If we give him back the picture, we can convince them to take us with them to Autumnia. He'll get his Great Sage, you'll get your brother, and I'll get to join the Pure Hearted One! It's a triple win!" Swaine glanced down at the picture again.

"I don't know. I don't want anyone else knowing." She sighed.

"I'm sorry Swaine. But I don't know if we have a choice. We'll just have to tell a few white lies to stay in Hamelin." Swaine looked down at the ground, then the two o them looked back to Oliver.

"...Fine. We give up." Swaine said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but this one got me half convinced in you lot." He turned and looked at the water.

"...All right, we'll take you." Abyssa finished. "We'll show where to find him." The three of them gasped.

"Eh?" Drippy said.

"Wh-?" Oliver gasped.

"You know him?" Esther asked.

"Yeah, a bit..." Swaine muttered. Abyssa shrugged.

"I've never met him myself, but this goof told me a bit."

"Neato!" Oliver exclaimed. "Thanks so much... Uh..." Swaine grinned.

"I'm Swaine." He said, handing back the picture. "Goo to meet you, kiddo."

"And I'm Abyssa. Glad to finally meet you, savour." She grinned. Oliver took the picture.

"I'm not a kid!" He exclaimed. "I'm Oliver!" Swaine stepped back, a little surprised.

"All right, all right, keep your hair on." Then he patted Oliver's shoulder. "Nice you meet you, Oliver."

"I'm Esther." Said the blonde. Then the fairy jumped onto Oliver's head.

"Drippy, Lord High Lord of the Fairies!" Abyssa snickered.

"So I guess we should set sail, huh?" Oliver said.

"This is so exciting, Oliver!" Esther said. Abyssa and Swaine glanced at each other. They were more anxious than excited. Then Swaine snapped his fingers.

"Oh, and while we're doing introductions... Out you come, boy!" Then his familiar, Gunther came out. Abyssa did the same with Purrcy.

"Meet our familiars." Oliver and Esther gasped. Abyssa snickered again.

"Wh- you have familiars?" Oliver asked.

"You didn't steal them, did you?" Esther asked suspiciously.

"No! There our familiars, fair and square! And mine packs a real good punch and a half!" Swaine said.

"And mine isn't too shabby with a cutlass, either!" Abyssa added.

"It'll be great having two more friends with familiars!" Oliver said. Esther crossed her arms.

"I suppose so." Then the five of them got onto the ship. Sindbah waved to them.

"There you are!" He called.

"Sorry, Sir. We got a little sidetracked." Oliver told him as they walked up.

"The preparations are complete! We sail immediately!" Sindbah told them. As Sindbah shouted orders and the boat began moving, Swaine watched as Oliver, Esther, and Drippy ran to the side of the ship and rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is gonna be fun." He muttered. Sindbah patted his shoulder, then walked off. Abyssa put an arm around him.

"Don't worry. We've already been though a lot together in these past few days. We can get through seeing... him." Swaine nodded, then the two of them stood by the edge of the boat, feeling the sea breeze. They watched the lapping of the waves, occasionally having to battle familiars, getting to tame an airhead that Abyssa named Thundercloud. As they rode to Hamelin, Abyssa felt a huge knot in her stomach as the skies darkened. She, much like Swaine, hadn't been to Autumnia in years. She didn't know how she was going to handle being there again, after spending an entire year there, being treated like an outcast by all of Hamelin and landing there when Xanadu had fallen. But there was something in the air that also concerned her. Something she didn't want to be apart of.

"There she blows! Autumnia!" Drippy shouted.

"It won't be long till we meet the next Great Sage, huh?" Oliver asked and Swaine looked at each other. Swaine may have traded his princely appearance that people would recognise for a more hobo attire, but all Abyssa had changed was her name and her coat. She had left her old blue cloak at the Hootique in Al Mamoon, somewhere she was sure it would fit in. If Shadar found it, the Hootenanny could pass it off as just something she found. She slipped her hood over her head and stared at the island. This was going to be fun.

That was when they heard a dark laughter. They looked, and saw Shadar! "I fear not, boy. Though you have come a long way..." he chuckled again. "Come then, show me your power..."

"Who the hell is that!?" Swaine shouted, pointing. Abyssa just shook. She'd been waiting to battle Shadar again for six years, and now she was terrified. He seemed a lot more powerful than he had before when she was with Alicia.

"It's... the Dark Djinn himself!" Esther said.

"Shadar!" Oliver shouted. Abyssa looked at Swaine again as Shadar came at them.

"Swaine, I can't do this! Not after last time!" She said.

"Just stay by me! We've got to fight!" Then they prepared to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

The fight started with Shadar throwing a Bleak Midwinter at everyone. Abyssa hit him with an Arrow of Light, a storm forming around them. Oliver sent out his mite and began to whack him with Cut Loose. As they fought, Shadar hit her and Esther with a Foul Wind, knocking Abyssa's hood down. Shadar looked at her, recognising her almost immediately. She yanked it back up.

All of a sudden, he chuckled.

"So, this is the extent of your power..."

"Shadar! Where is she?" Oliver demanded. "Where's Alicia?" Alicia?

"Alicia? That is a name I have not heard in a long time..." he glanced at a Abyssa, as a strong wind threw her hood down once more, showing her face. "And that is a face I have not seen in a long time." He then turned back to Oliver, Abyssa nearly fainting, Esther and Swaine helping her. "You may be fated to avert this world's doom..." the Dark Djinn continued. "But first, you will have to save yourself!" He began to rise in the air, chuckling.

"Shadar!" Oliver shouted as he disappeared. Then lightning crackled, and Esther screamed, covering her head. All of a sudden, a huge eye came out of the grey clouds, glaring at the ship.

"What the flippin heck is that big-!?" Drippy shouted, gripping Swaine's hair as Swaine and Esther gripped a pole. Abyssa grabbed onto the edge of the ship, right behind Oliver.

"It is the Eye of the Storm!" Sindbah shouted.

"Eye of the Storm?" Oliver asked.

"Summoned by sorcery!" Sindbah continued. "Curses! We will not escape these waters!" Then Oliver fell back and Abyssa helped him up, keeping an arm wrapped around him so that he wouldn't fall back down.

"This must be... Shadar's doing..." Esther said.

"Oh, you reckon, do you?" Drippy asked sarcastically.

"Hold on tightly!" Sindbah told them. "If the eye looks this way, we are doomed!"

"The damn thing already is!" Abyssa shouted at him. Suddenly, another huge gust of wind blew against Abyssa and Oliver, knocking him and almost her into the water!

"Oliver!" She screamed as she watched the small boy struggle against the waves.

"Man overboard!" Sindbah called. Abyssa undid her belt and threw off her jacket, tossing them to Swaine.

"Hold these! I'm going after him!" She called. Then she dove beneath the waves. She was a fairly good swimmer, but this was storm water. She swam under the rough waves, avoiding them, looking for Oliver. Then she saw him, barely able to stay afloat. She went back up and swam over to him.

"Abys-!" He tried to call, but ended up inhaling a load of water, and then him going under. She swam faster, then reached under the water, pulled him up, and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close like he was her own child.

"Don't worry! I've got you! You're safe!" She told him, scared to let him go. Suddenly, there was a bright light, and the ship was on shore, her and Oliver in the sand. She carried him farther onto the shore and lay him down in the sand, exhausted. Esther and Swaine came running over.

"Oliver?" Esther knelt down and shook him. "Oliver!"

"Ngh..." he groaned, opening his eyes. "...Esther?"

"Oliver! Oh, thank goodness!" Esther cried. Oliver stood up, looking confused.

"Huh...E-Everybody's here! But... where's Pea?" Abyssa and Swaine glanced at each other. They clearly had a lot to catch up on.

"Pea?" Esther asked. "She's not here..."

"What's he on about?" Swaine asked.

"Oi, are you alive, or what?" Abyssa demanded.

"Oh-ho! You are back with us at last!" Sindbah exclaimed cheerfully.

"Captain." Oliver said.

"Heh, looks like it'll take more than a gust of wind to keep you down!" Swaine snorted. Abyssa punched him the shoulder lightly.

"Enough of the soppy stuff!" She turned to Sindbah. "Captain, is the ship in a fit state to sail?" Sindbah shook his head gravely.

"Alas, she is not. The storm took a heavy toll on my beloved Sea Cow. Even with all hands on double shifts, repairs will take... at least one week." Swaine groaned.

"What!? But that's ages! Gah! We must the unluckiest people alive!" Abyssa punched him again, harder this time.

"Do not say such things! That we are alive at all makes us luckier that any who have faced the Eye of the Storm before."

"He's right." Esther said. "We are extremely lucky to survive. I bet it was because we had Oliver on our side." Oliver shook his head.

"Me... but I didn't do anything... do you think it was... Pea?" Then he shook his head again. "Anyway, it doesn't matter... I couldn't beat Shadar... I couldn't save Alicia..." Abyssa's eyes widened.

"What happened to Alicia?" She asked.

"We'll explain later." Esther told her, but that didn't stop Abyssa's pounding heart. What had happened to the sage?

"You speak of things unknown to me... but it is not enough that you are alive and well?" Sindbah asked.

"The old man's got a point Oliver!" Abyssa told him, trying to get her mind off of Alicia. "Cheer up, will you?"

"I, I'll try. Thanks..." he said wearily.

"Now, Captain, what can we do to help?" Esther asked Sindbah. Sindbah laughed.

"Ho ho! I appreciate your fire, young lady, but you must leave the work to we men of the sea." Abyssa rolled her eyes, muttering about stupid, stubborn, men, and other things that Oliver couldn't hear because Esther could and covered his ears.

"Then it looks like we're on holiday!" Swaine said, chuckling. "I suppose a few days of sunbathing wouldn't hurt..." Abyssa nodded, but Esther got upset.

"Typical!" She muttered. Abyssa shot her look as Oliver looked around.

"Huh? Has anyone seen Mr. Drippy?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it, no." Swaine said. "You don't think he's been washed away, do you? Oh no- look."

they looked and saw him sitting, looking out at the sea. They went over to him.

"Mr. Drippy! Are you okay?" Abyssa held back the chuckles at Drippy's face as he jumped up and faced them.

"Wh-What? What's that? What do you mean? Hm? I'm fine! Course I am!"

"Liar." Abyssa thought.

"Did you hit your head when we washed ashore or something? You're acting like a right weirdo." Swaine told him. Drippy began to shake.

"Wh-What are you on about, mun? Is the boat fixed? Tell me it's fixed! Come on, let's get off this smelly old rock!"

"It's nowhere near fixed and you know it!" Esther told him. "Come on, we need to keep ourselves occupied. Shall we have a look around the island?" Drippy flipped.

"Eh!? No! I mean, wh-why would you want to do that? Boring it is! Deserted, I shouldn't wonder- and dangerous too! Perilous, even!" Then he turned back to the sea. "Let's just stay by here and enjoy the view shall we? Ahh, there's beautiful! Yeah. Nice." Then Sindbah, overhearing their conversation, came back over.

"Ah! Of course! Friends, we will soon run short of provisions! Perhaps you can in search of sustenance for ourselves and our shipmates?" The four humans turned back around to face

Sindbah, and Oliver bowed to him.

"Of course, Captain! It's the least we can do!"

"Until Drippy starts flipping out again." Abyssa whispered to Esther, who snickered. Drippy flipped back around.

"Nah, mun! Wait, mum! You can't, mun! Didn't you hear me? It's dangerous! You'll be eaten a-flipping-live!" Swaine turned to him.

"Look fairy, I'm not mad keep myself, but we don't have much choice. We'll just have to grin and bear it, okay?" Drippy shook his head.

"Knickerrrs!" Then they began to head into the forest.

"Weeell!" Shouted a high pitched, Welsh sounding voice. "Well, well, well...!"

"Oh, knickers! This won't be pretty!" Drippy grumbled.

(Okay, so I've heard that Abyssa/Harmony seems like a Mary Sue. So I went and Googled her, and the people who have said that are correct. She is a bit of a Mary Sue. And you want to know something? I really don't care. All of my characters are a bit like that, because that's just my writing style. Some aren't, but a lot are. So if you don't like that, then I'm sorry. You don't have to read this story. Just don't flame me!)


	9. Chapter 9

"Huh? Wh-what's...?" Oliver seemed to struggle for his words.

"Well if it en't my little Drippy!" Said the voice. "Where have you been then? Off gallivanting, I bet, without a word to youer old mam the whole time. You'll be the death of me, you will..." Abyssa snickered.

"Oh I see what's going on now." She muttered.

"M-Mr. Drippy? I-I think she's talking to you..." Oliver said. Drippy shook his head.

"Can't be, mun. I've no idea who she is."

"Awww, there's cruel! Why you back anyway, Drippy? Find those humans you were looking for, did you? S'posed to be some sage and a singer or something, wasn't it?" Abyssa listened closer. Singer? A singer and a sage? She couldn't mean...

"No, mun! All right?" Drippy shouted. "I haven't found them yet!"

"Don't you "mun" me! You'd have found them ages ago if you weren't such a lazy beggar. And after all I did for you- ooh! Hello there! Who's that you've got with you, then?"

"...huh? Oh, um... are you talking to me, Ma'am?" Oliver asked.

"Proper little gentleman this one, en't it? Oh but look at the state I'm in! I've just woken up, mun! Why didn't you tell me we had visitors, Drippy-boy!?" Drippy groaned.

"C'mon Ollie-boy! Let's just leg it!" But Abyssa was not one to just leg it, especially if it was going to embarrass Little Lord Bigmouth!

"Here, you've got a map, haven't you? Well, take a look at the top right-hand corner. I've marked it for you, en't it? That's where I am, see? Come and see me, all right?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, we have to go now..." Oliver muttered.

"Chop-chop, mun!" Drippy said. Abyssa, however, had other plans.

"No way, Little Lord Bigmouth!" Then she ran into the forest. "I know who that woman is and I am determined to meet the Lord High Lord of the Fairies' mother!" The rest of them followed, and they were all surprised. It was a little village! A small village with small crazy looking people!

"Jeepers! A village? Oliver gasped. "All the way out here?" Esther laughed and pointed at a house with an octopus on it.

"Look at that!" She chuckled. "What a funny looking house! Is that supposed to be an octopus or something?"

"Knickers. Now I'm flipping for it..." Drippy muttered. Then a group of the strange little people came over, and Drippy hung back, hiding behind Oliver.

"I've never seen one before!" Cried one that had two horns, one with a giant ring on it decorated with jewels. "Proper weird lookin, en't they?" Swaine groaned.

"And I thought one Drippy was bad enough..."

"Look at them all..." Abyssa muttered.

"Are they all fairies, too?" Esther asked.

"Flipping heck, mun!" Said one with a curly cue hairstyle that was his skin tone. "It's only flipping Drippy-boy!"

"Youer right, mun!" One with big sphere shaped things on his head. "Drippy, mun! What are you doing back by there?" Drippy groaned and Abyssa gave him a tap with her foot. He glared at her, then turned back to the fairies.

"Oh. Um, how do, boys?" He mumbled. "Long time no see..."

"Drippy-boy...?" Oliver asked. Abyssa leaned against the little building next to her, grinning.

"Hang on, is this...?" Esther pondered. Drippy turned around to face them.

"Gah, all right, mun! Yes! It is, okay? Welcome to the Fairyground, forest of the fay folk, and land of my fathers!" Then he looked at the ground. "Well, mothers really, but..." all four humans gasped, Abyssa the only one grinning.

"What!? No way!" They shouted in unison.

"Aha! So that's why you've been acting so shifty!" Swaine said.

"Got it in one." Abyssa told him.

"Righto, boys." Drippy was telling the other fairies. "Just dropped by to say hello, en't it. That's done now, so... Tidy. Catch you next time." He turned to leave, but the fairies surrounded him.

"Nah, mun! You can't go going just like that! What are you on about, mun?"

"You've only just got home! You en't even seen Mam yet!"

"En't it though? Come on, we'll take you over there! Going that way anyway, weren't we, boys?" Drippy tried to back out of the circle they had made around him.

"There's no need, boys! Seriously! Lay off, mun!" Then the biggest one lifted Drippy over his head! "Oi! Stop it you lot! Ah! Ollie-boooy! Heeelp!" As the fairies began to walk away, Drippy kept on yelling. "Knickerrrs! Heeelp!" Abyssa and Swaine looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"So that's what's been making him behave so strangely..." Esther said.

"Yep. I almost feel sorry for our lantern-nosed friend." Swaine muttered.

"Yeah. Poor little bigmouth." Abyssa agreed. Oliver looked at the three of them, confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked. Esther giggled.

"From the look of it, I'd say Drippy doesn't enjoy visiting his mother very much!" Oliver put a hand to his chin.

"Huh? But why not...?" He asked. But Esther ignored him, and continued talking.

"Anyway, we can't leave him in the clutches of a gang of unruly fairies, can we? Let's go after them!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Oliver said. Swaine pumped his arms.

"Heh heh. I'm in. I wouldn't miss a chance to see the Lord High Lord of the Bigmouths squirm if you paid me!" Abyssa grinned and stood straight from her leaning position.

"Neither would I, frankly!" She said. _"Anything to get my mind off of Shadar."_ She thought to herself. Esther stomped her foot at the two of them.

"Don't be so mean!" She told them. Abyssa stuck her tongue at her. As they walked through the town, Esther looked at Abyssa, who couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Abyssa? Are you alright?" The wizard girl nodded her head.

"I'm fine! I'm completely fine!" Then she sighed. "Can you tell me what happened to Alicia?" Esther nodded.

"She's Oliver's mother's soulmate. In his world, Oliver almost drowned and his mother saved him, at the cost of her own life. He cried on a doll and Drippy came from it. Drippy told him that Alicia was trapped in a soul snare, and that if Oliver saved her, then his mother would come back." Alicia was dead? Abyssa knew that the story was only something that Drippy had pulled out of his hat. She sighed again.

"Oliver's going to be heartbroken when he finds out the truth. And not the kind where he can fix by putting a new piece back." She said. Esther tilted her head.

"What truth?" Abyssa shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Esther. But it is not my place to tell you that. You will have to find out on your own." Esther sighed, but they kept walking. That's when they heard that voice again.

"You knooow, mun-theeem!" It said.

"That voice, is that...?" Esther asked. Oliver nodded and the four of them ran across a bridge, just in time to hear Drippy say,

"I told you, I haven't got the foggiest who youer on about! Shut up about it, will you?" The woman paid no attention to him.

"Went round with you on youer travels, they did. What happened to them? Lovely girls..." She told him. "Their names started with a "P" and a "S"... both rhymed with something like, um... Hippopotamus!" Drippy sighed.

"Give up, will you?" He demanded as Oliver, Swaine, Esther, and Abyssa climbed up a ladder to a platform with Drippy on it. "Honest to goodness..." Then the woman yelled.

"Ahh! Now I remember!" She shouted. "Alicia and Harmony! Those were it!" Abyssa frowned when she heard that name.

"Blimey!" Drippy said as the four humans climbed onto the platform and gasped. There was a massive woman! She was huge! She had a mini volcano coming out of her head and she appeared to be a mountain all in herself.

"My goodness!" Esther exclaimed. "She's... enormous!"

"No kidding." Abyssa muttered.

"So this is Mr. Drippy's mom?" Oliver asked.

"Well she certaintly makes a big first impression, I'll give her that..." Swaine told the rest. None of them could take their eyes off the Fairy Godmother, who was still speaking.

"Lovely girls, they were! Where are they, eh? Probably just left them somewhere, didn't you? There's terrible! And to think youer a son of mine! And just look at youer nose, mun! You should turn that thing off once in a while, you little wastrel! Cost you a fortune, it will!" Drippy groaned.

"I don't charge myself for using it, do I? Flip, mun!" He shouted at her. "And I told you already-we're looking for Alicia and Harmony, en't it? Me and the young lad I was telling you about! You never listen to me, mun!"

"Oh you are, are you?" She said cheerfully. "There's kind of you!" Drippy sighed.

"Wh- And she's suddenly listening! Are you deliberately trying to wind me up or something? Honestly..."

"...Ooh! ...Oh, there's lovely!" The Fairy Godmother said, changing the subject. Drippy threw up his hands.

"What is it now, mun?" He demanded.

"Youer looking very slim these days, love..."

"What are you on about, mun? I'm exactly the same as last time you flipping saw me! Youer just saying things for the sake of it now..." The Fairy Godmother disagreed.

"I am not! Proper podgy, you were! Not surprising, considering how much you used to put away..." Abyssa looked at Esther and Swaine as they held back laughter. Oliver was too focused on this massive lady. "Little Lord Lard, I used to call you!" That did it. The three of them had to go down the ladder to laugh. Esther made the other two and they laughed harder than ever before. When they went back up, the Fairy Godmother was talking to Oliver.

"Oh, youer the little dears who've been going round with my Drippy, is it?" She asked. "Now, which one of you is the Pooer- Hearted One?" Drippy jumped.

"It's PURE-Hearted, mun! P-U-R-E! I'm the flipping pooer one, having you for a mother..."

"Uh, I... Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Oliver said in his polite way. "Are you Mr. Drippy's mother?"

"That's right, my lovely! For my sins... Aww, en't he just adorable?" Abyssa snorted.

"Yeah, a real cutie." Drippy glared at her.

"While youer over by here, I've got something to ask you."

"You do?" Oliver asked. "What is it, Ma'am?" (Anybody whose played the game realize that he looks at the camera as he said this?)

"Sorry to spring this on you out of the blue, like, but... You wouldn't mind taking a look at my guts, would you?" They all gasped.

"Huh!?" Oliver said. Drippy groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

"Crikey! You don't get much more out of the blue than that, mun!" The Fairy Godmother gave him a look.

"I'll thank you to keep youer clever comments to youerself! And I thought I told you to turn that flipping lantern off!" Drippy jumped up again.

"I can't flipping turn it off! And it's none of youer business what I do with it anyway! I'm a grown fairy!" Meanwhile, Esther was confused, as well everybody else.

"Um... when you say "take a look at your guts," what do you mean exactly? Do you mean you'd like us to... to... go inside of you and... um...look for something?" Swaine crossed his arms.

"Something funny's going on here." He muttered. "Something I don't want any part of..." Abyssa punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh, live a little, Swaine! I want to see what's going to happen next!"

"Well, what it is, see... They're not coming out." Everyone gasped again.

"They're not coming out! The littlies, I mean! I give birth to all of them, see? I'm the mother of all fairies, en't it? And there's a load in there now who should have come popping out a while back, but nothing! Not a peep! Desperate, I am!"

"I, I'm not sure I understand..." Esther muttered, rubbing her forehead. Drippy turned and faced them to explain.

"Right. It's like this, see? My mam here brings up all the littlies-that's baby fairies to you-inside her tummy. And once they're big enough, out they pop! But it's so warm and comfy in there that sometimes the little darlings don't want to come out." Swaine shook his head.

"I've heard some strange things in my time, but this is... this is.. I don't know what this is."

"I know, love." the Fairy Godmother said. "It is proper strange them not coming out..." Drippy shook his head.

"He en't talking about the littlies, mun!" Then he looked back at the group. "Anyway, the thing is, to get inside Mam and see what's going on with the littlies, there's a little something you have to do first."

"That's right!" The Fairy Godmother exclaimed, already loud. "You've got to make me laugh, en't it?"

"Wh- What do you mean?" Esther asked.

"The only way into Mam's tummy is through her mouth, but it's so massive, she can't keep it open long unless she's laughing her head off." Drippy explained.

"So why don't you make her laugh, Mr. Drippy?" Oliver asked him. Drippy shook his head.

"Don't be stupid, mun! I've been off the circuit for years!"

"I'm very particular, see?" Drippy's Mum told them. "New material only! And his set is as old as the flipping hills..."

"So we can't help?" Swaine asked. "Never mind. We didn't mean to come to this island anyway. We'll just leave it, shall we?" Abyssa nearly shoved him off the platform.

"No, we shall not!" Esther retorted. "Drippy, we have to do something!" Drippy nodded.

"Youer right. Proper worried about those littlies, I am... Let's go and look for someone who can make the old girl giggle, shall we?" But Oliver wasn't so sure.

"But how? I don't know anything about comedy..."

"Well, there's a famous theatre over by the Fairyground where us fairies cut ouer comic teeth. Called the Cavity Club, it is. And since I taught a couple of the boys down there everything they know, I reckon they'll be happy to help us in ouer hilarious mission!" Esther and Abyssa snickered to each other.

"You taught them?" Esther asked.

"This I have to see!" Abyssa giggled. Oliver nodded.

"All right! Let's go find the Cavity Club!"

"Thanks, lovelies!" The Fairy Godmother said. "Counting on you, I am!"

"Heh. No pressure there." Abyssa said. Then they headed back down the ladder and went to find the Cavity Club. They ran over and saw a tree with a mouth on it! In the mouth was a stage and two fairies who appeared to be twins, except one looked like a duck in a blue sailor suit and the other had big long horns that were held down by two big hoop earrings a red suit.

"Hurry up, mun, they're on already!" Drippy said as they ran to the stage.

"Look at that!" They have a stage and everything!" Esther chuckled.

"Take that..." Said the red one halfheartedly, the blue one smacking him in the stomach. "Thank you and goodnight." Then they bowed. Half the crowd left. The other half were asleep.

"Rubbish, they are these days, mun." Said a fairy to his friend as they passed Abyssa, Oliver, and their friends.

"How long is this going to go on for?" The other said. "This is embarrassing." They all looked back at the fairies on the stage, who looked downhearted. The five of them went over to the stage, the blue fairy muttering to the red one.

"Crikey... Another stinker..." He said. Drippy came over to them.

"Well, if it en't my old pals Smiley 'n' Surly! How do, boys?" They both jumped.

"Drippy!" Said the one in blue, who Abyssa assumed was Surely.

"How do, mun?" The red one, Smiley, asked, smiling. "Long time no see, eh?" Drippy jumped up onto the stage.

"Never mind the small talk, you pair of layabouts! What are you doing back by here? I sent you to spy on flipping Shadar, didn't I?" The two looked away, embarrassed.

"Ah, well, you see, we, umm..." Surly muttered. "we just popped back home to get some cash to continue funding ouer, er... espionage, en't it though?"

"We've been working ouer socks off, mun!" Smiley added. "Got a tidy bit of info just the other day, we did! See, what it is, Shadar, see, well. he's..."

"He's what, mun?" Drippy shouted. "Spit it out!" Abyssa wanted to shout the same thing. What was the Dark Djinn planning?

"He's got all horns on his head, en't it!" Smiley told them. Abyssa and Drippy groaned.

"Well, I know that, don't I? I've seen him in the flipping flesh!" Drippy shouted at them.

"So the news you were getting while you were a doll, Mr. Drippy, it was from..." Drippy looked at the humans.

"That's right, Ollie-boy!" He told them. "Smiley 'n' Surly here were my eyes and ears on the ground!"

"Training up some new talent, are you?" Smiley asked him. "How do? I'm Smiley from Smiley 'n' Surly.

"They look a bit wet, mun." Surly told Drippy. "And this one by here looks like he'd pinch the dummy from a baby's mouth!" he gestured at Swaine.

"Wh- You cheeky little-" Abyssa slammed a hand over his mouth.

"No more of that, thank you." She said.

"Don't take it personal, mun!" Smiley told him. "It's just his way-it's why they call him Surly, en't it?"

"Hmph." Surly grumbled. "It's better than grinning youer face off all day like this gormless idiot by here. Anyway, nice to meet you and all that."

"Um, nice to meet you, too." Esther said, sort of confused. "Are these the fairies you said you trained, Drippy? Can we get them to help us make your mum laugh?"

"Oh yeah!" Drippy exclaimed. "It's the least you can do after letting me down in youer spying duties! You've letting me down in youer spying duties! You've heard Mam's all clogged up with littlies, en't it?" Both fairies looked shocked.

"Is it? There's serious!" Smiley said.

"We've not heard that, mun!" Surly added. Then Drippy snapped his tiny fingers.

"Hang on a minute- You two- Now I get it..."

"What is it, Mr. Drippy?" Oliver asked. Drippy sighed.

"Well, it's like this, see..." he said. "We've been here all this time, and neither one of these two has cracked a single joke."

"And that's a bad thing?" Abyssa asked sarcastically. Drippy ignored and continued.

"It's worse than I thought, mun. They're... They're broken-arted!" Abyssa crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Huh?" Oliver asked.

"What?" Esther pondered. Swaine just shook his head.

"Ahh, so that's it, is it, mun?" Surly asked. "I was wondering what was up with us, like..."

"Trust you to spot it, Drippy-boy." Smiley added. "Proper sharped-eyed, you are!"

"Hold on a second!" Swaine cut in. "Does anyone have a clue what these lunatics are on about?" Drippy turned back to his clueless friends.

"Oh yeah. Well it's like this, see-we fairies' hearts are made up all the different types of comedy. Pieces of art, we call them."

"Like the pieces of heart that make up a human's heart?" Abyssa asked.

"Weeelll... it's not really the same, but if it helps you think of it like that, fair enough. Anyway, when we lose a "piece of art," we become "artbroken." see?"

"Just like when humans become heartbroken, you mean?" Swaine asked. Drippy shook his head.

"Nah, mun! What are you on about!?" he shouted. "Completely different, it is!" Swaine stomped his foot.

"Well, it doesn't sound it!" He moaned.

"Heartbroken people just act all weird. Folks who get artbroken have it much worse-they stop being funny! I know! Terrible, en't it?"

"Umm..." Esther was still confused. "I don't think I quite understand..." Abyssa snapped her fingers.

"I get it. This means that we can't get your mum laugh."

"Make Mam laugh?" Surly exclaimed. "Youer kidding, en't you? We couldn't make Laughy Laughingson laugh after a barrel of laughing gas, mun! Sorry. No can do!"

"He's right, mun." Smiley said. "We tried giving him a second barrel but he sicked up, didn't he? Sad, really-we thought he was giggling at first." Drippy shook his head at them.

"Flipping useless you are, the pair of you! Still, you are artbroken, I s'pose... All right. We'll help you."

"You will?" Smiley asked. "Tidy! A proper legend, you are, Drippy-boy! If we don't get funny soon, we'll have to split up. Imagine-after seventeen years!" But Surly was confused.

"Eh? Split up? That's the first I've flipping heard about it!" He shouted.

"You're right, Drippy-we should help them! Just like you and Oliver helped me!" Esther told him.

"Tidy! That's that decided, then! Let's get all the pieces of art together and give these boys a laugh injection, shall we?"

"Nice one, Drippy-boy!" Smiley said happily. "You don't want to see us split up, eh?"

"What do you keep going on about splitting up for, mun?" Surly asked, upset. "We've never said nothing about it!"

"Righto, Ollie-boy!" Drippy said excitedly. "Get youer piece-of-art-gathering hat on! I reckon eight should do it! Sound about right to you?" Oliver nodded.

"Come on, let's do it!" Oliver said. "We can't them split up!"

"How many times, mun!" Surly shouted. "We're not flipping splitting up!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Right then you lot!" Abyssa said to her friends as they walked away from the Cavity Club. "You can go and find them pieces of art! I'm going to go be, not here!" Then she ran off, just needing a few moments. Seeing Shadar, finding out Drippy's mother knew of her, meeting up with Oliver and all them, it was all a bit too much. She just needed a break from it all. She ran across the bridge to where the Fairy Godmother was and sat underneath the platform.

"Well now, lass! Why don't you come and see me?" She was startled to hear the loud voice. She climbed up the ladder and looked up at the massive woman.

"Yes, Fairy Godmother?" She asked. Drippy's Mum smiled down at her.

"You didn't think I'd know the Songstress when I saw her, now did you?" Abyssa gasped.

"How did you...?"

"Young lady, I'm the mother of all fairies. I may only look like a mountain that spews littlies, but I've got magic too, y'know? Abyssa looked at the ground. "My Drippy-boy was looking for you and Alicia for a long time. Whatever happened to her?"

"She's gone, Fairy Godmother. She was in the other world and she died saving Oliver." The giant woman looked upset.

"Oh, poor Allie. Such a lovely girl she was. Not unlike you, young Harmony." Abyssa began to panic.

"Please, ma'am. Don't say my name so loudly. Shadar already knows I'm alive. I really don't want him to find me. Not until Oliver is strong enough. I can't allow him to get hurt." The Fairy Godmother smiled kindly.

"I understand, dear. And I know you are going to defeat him. But beware, for you will have a hard decision." Abyssa tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There is someone in your future, who you will not want to leave with a lie. Someone who trusts you and wants to be with you. I know you will make the right decision, but for whom? Yourself, who has not had much happiness in these past years to come? Or the world, who has waited just as long for Shadar's reign to end?"

"The world of course!" Abyssa cried, standing tall in all her four foot nine height.

"If I could shake my head, I would." The Fairy Godmother said. "That will be a much harder decision when it comes." Then they heard shouting from below and the giant woman shouted. "Oh, my! The shows going to start! My, but that young boy-bach is quick! Do stay up here and watch it with me, will you?" Abyssa stared into the eyes of the giant fairy woman, and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." then they sat and watched Smiley 'n' Surly's show, laughing at it the whole time. The Fairy Godmother's loud laughter drowned out Abyssa's raucous howls of laughter. It'd been a little while. She could see Swaine, Oliver, Esther, and Drippy laughing just as hard down below. Then they ran back up to the platform, where Drippy's mother was laughing so hard, they thought she would pop out of the ground.

"'Bout time you lot showed up!" Abyssa told them, standing up and facing them.

"Ahh, there's hilarious!" the Fairy Godmother shouted. still laughing.

"She's laughing!" Drippy shouted. "Like a flipping drain! Tidy!"

"Drippy, mun- we're all set!" Said three fairies who stood by. Drippy turned to the four humans.

"Right, you lot! All aboard!" They all looked at him with confusion.

"Aboard? Aboard what?" Oliver asked him. Then the floor gave away and they fell into a huge cannon! They tried to get into a comfortable position, but it was a bit late as they were shot out of it, screaming.

"I didn't sign up for thiiis!" Swaine shouted.

"Nobody did, you idioooot!" Abyssa yelled back. Then they fell down a pink tunnel, and hit the ground bouncing. They all sat up, shaking a little, looking around at the pink room they were in. The walls were blue with a big sun and clouds on them.

"Is everyone okay?" Oliver asked as they sat up and Drippy came floating down gently. Abyssa gave him a dirty look.

"I... think so..." Esther muttered.

"I think I hurt my... my everything." Abyssa groaned.

"All here in one piece?" Drippy asked, sitting up.

"One pile, more like!" Swaine grumbled.

"All right! No need to get in a tizz! Its the only way to get in here, en't it. Ohh, this takes me back! Look around you, my friends- this here's Mummy's tummy, where it all started!" They all looked around and saw little classrooms and bounced on the floor.

"Aww, look at the little classrooms! They're so sweet! That is what they are, isn't it?" Drippy nodded.

"That's right, mun! This is where we're brought up, en't it? Can't do that without a classroom or two to teach us the ways of the fairy world, can you?"

"Wow! I can't wait to see what they like inside!"

"Esther! We have a job to do, remember!" Oliver scolded her. She blushed.

"... You're right. Sorry, Oliver. Okay, let's look for these littlies."

"Ouch! Ahh..." Swaine groaned. "Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

"Because you're friends with us, Swaine. Because you're friends with us." Abyssa told him, patting his back. He groaned as they set off for the first classroom. They went in, and there was a small littlie, alone, shoved into a corner, looking terrified as a dinkey yelled at it.

"Nasty! Nasty! Beastie! Beastie!" The littlie shouted as the four humans fought the dinkey and his mates. When they finished, they ran over to the small egg like creature with what appeared to be purple pants.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked him. The littlie bounced up and down.

"Ta! Ta! Ta very much!" (Can I just say that I do a _killer_ littlie? I'm serious mun! I don't mean to brag, but I sound adorable!)

"Aww, he's so sweet!" Esther said. Even Abyssa had to smile at the small fairy as it looked at them with trusting eyes.

"Oi, littlie!" Drippy said. "What happened by here anyway?" The small creature shuddered.

"Nasty! Nasty! Proper nasty!" He shouted.

"What's that?" Drippy asked him. "...No! Never! Well I'll be a monkey's uncle..." then he looked back at Oliver, Abyssa, Esther and Swaine who looked straight up confused. "There's terrible! The Faycare Center had been invaded! Horrible beasties have turned up, and they've been bullying the littlies, the rotters!"

"That's awful!" Esther cried. "We have to help them!"

"Please, mun! Please, mun! Pleasepleaseplease!" The littlie squealed.

"Course we'll help them." Drippy said. "Goes without saying, en't it? I'm just wondering how come beasties got in here in the first place..." Oliver seemed hesitant as he spoke.

"...Could he have made it all the way to the Fairyground? Shadar?" Abyssa tensed as Drippy spoke.

"It's possible, I s'pose, yeah... But if he's made it past Mam..." Swaine chuckled.

"Judging by what we saw him do in that storm, I don't think getting past your mum would be much of a challenge." Esther stomped her foot.

"It doesn't matter how they got in. What matters right now is saving the littlies!"

"Youer right, Esther!" Drippy told her. Then he looked at the littlie. "Oi, you! Stay here where it's safe, right?" As they began to leave, the littlie began to hop after them, grabbing the hem of Abyssa's skirt.

"Nah, mun! Wait, mun! Nahnahnah! Waitwaitwait!" Abyssa picked up the scared baby fairy.

"Abyssa, didn't you hear Drippy? He said that he needs to stay here!" Abyssa punched Swaine in the shoulder and pushed Drippy over with her foot.

"Look at the poor thing." She said. "We can't just leave him here-he's terrified! We have to take him with us!" Esther shouted at Drippy and Swaine. Abyssa didn't pay attention. She was focused on the littlie in her arms.

"But we're off bashing beasties, en't it?" Drippy told her. "It's not safe, mun! It's safe by here!"

"Scary! Scary! Proper scary!" The baby shrieked. "Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Abyssa bounced him up and down, shushing him as if she were his mother.

"Don't be scared!" Abyssa told him. "You'll be fine!" Swaine looked at her curiously. He didn't expect this kind of thing from her. She was a pretty tough girl, but she did have a soft spot. Then again, she was semi-nice to him, wasn't she? And she agreed to come with him to Hamelin when she had her own journey.

"I guess it's kinda dangerous to leave him here, too, huh, Mr. Drippy?" Oliver said.

"And he appears to have taken quite a shine to Abyssa." She blushed and put the littlie down, but he clung to her skirt.

"...Flipping heck, mun. All right." He looked a the littlie. "Come on then, you! We'll look after you!"

"Yes! Come along now, littlie!" Esther said.

"Tidy! Let's go! Tidy! Tidy!" the littlie said, bouncing up and down. "Gogogoch!"

(fluff)


	12. Chapter 12

(Hello? Are you all still there? Did I scare you off? I feel like I did, because I said that thing about the Mary Sue comments. Did you all actually hate my story that much and leave? *Crickets chirping* Oh well. I've still got these guys! *Wraps arms around Swaine and Marcassin*  
Swaine: *groans* Get off of me! First you want me in the chapter, then you want me here! Make up your mind!  
Marcassin: (Not broken hearted) And would you please let me go? I have business to attend to in Hamelin.  
Me: *Grins devilishly* Oh you have business to attend to in Hamelin alright! Especially when I get you in the story! Oh it's going to be more fluffy than a St. Bernard! *Shows him what I've got written*  
Marcassin: *Pales at the fluff* That looks painful  
Me: *Pats his shoulder* You'll do fine! I've got it all worked out for you! Anyway! On to the chapter!)

After a few more battles and more littlies that followed them, but didn't stick quite as a close as the one with the purple bottoms to Abyssa, They finally had them all!

"Heyah!" Abyssa shouted as she hit the Hubber Blubber with a last Fireball and he went down. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, feeling her and Purrcy leveling up.

"All here! All here!" The purple bottomed littlie told her, Oliver, Swaine, Esther, and Drippy. "Tidy! Tidytidytidy!"

"That's some proper good work, you lot." Drippy told them. "Looks like all the littlies are safe and sound!" Abyssa grinned as she took a sip of iced coffee.

"Are you sure? Thank goodness for that!" Esther said.

"Let's have a quick count-up..." Drippy said, turning to the littlies . "One, two, three, four, five, all the littlies are alive! Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, never let them go again!" Abyssa went over and patted Oliver's shoulder.

"You did good, kid. Nice work." He smiled.

"Thanks Abyssa. You did pretty neat too."

"...There's eleven, there's a dozen!" Drippy continued, dancing around a little. "Hey, that's Bevan, he's my cousin! How do, mun? Wahey, the gang's all here! Tidy!"

"Blimey, rhymy! Tidy! Tidy!" The littlies cried gleefully. "Drippy! Drippy!"

"Gah, do they ever shut up!? They're so annoying!" Swaine shouted. Abyssa gave him a swift punch on the shoulder. "Yow! Er, how do we get rid of them?" He grumbled, Abyssa looking at him smugly as the purple bottomed littlie came over to her. Abyssa smiled at him.

"Goodness. They may be harsh on the eardrums, but they are adorable! Do they have names, Drippy?" Drippy shrugged.

"When it comes to names in the Fairyground, we just sort of play it by ear. I became Drippy because... well... we don't have to talk about that right now, mun!" His cheeks turned red as he said this, as if getting his name was an embarrassing story. "As for getting out of here, we take them to the exit, en't it? There's a slide outside- you go down that, and the way out's just by the bottom there!"

"A slide? Why is there a slide?" Oliver asked.

"It's to remind them that they can slip and slide one the banana skins of life in here, but when they get outside, the same stuff won't slide, en't it? Typical Mam, that is. She's a big fan of the old tough love..."

"Well look who has all the answers now." Abyssa teased Drippy, remembering what he had said back in Castaway Cove.

"I have literally no idea what you're talking about." Swaine told Drippy. "Are you fairies all completely mad?"

"Hee hee!" Esther giggled. "I don't care what he means! I'm just looking forward to the slide!" Swaine sighed and shared glance with Abyssa, as they were the oldest humans in this group.

"Oh, to be young and simple... And flexible. This sounds like it's going to hurt." Abyssa laughed.

"C'mon, you ole codger! Be young once more!" Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the slide with the others, laughing and making him smile.

"Now, all we've got to do is hop on this slide, and we'll be out of Mam's guts before you know it! You ready to go, Ollie-boy?" Oliver nodded. Drippy then turned to the littlies.

"Righto! Come on, littlies!" He called. "It's time for the slidy ride of youer tiny tidy lives!" All the littlies jumped up and down.

"Slidy tidy ridy! Tidy slidy! Slidy! Tidy!" Then they all slid down the slide, shouting, "Wheeee!" Drippy stepped next, then looked at the humans, who seemed hesitant.

"Well? Don't just stand there! Come on!" Then he slid down the slide. Oliver followed, then Esther.

"C'mon Swaine! You've got no way back!" Abyssa told him. Swaine grimaced at the pink slide before him, then stepped up to it. Abyssa groaned. "Too slow!" Then she pushed him down, him shouting and her giggling after him. They slid into a pile at the end of the slide, and looked up to see a giant jellyfish!

"What the-!?" Oliver exclaimed.

"What is that thing?" Esther asked.

"That Esther, is the Royal Jelly. The Bane of Mam's Belly." Abyssa said, just as much in shock. Then they heard squealing coming from the tentacles.

"Knickers! That rotter of a squid's got ouer kids!" Drippy shouted.

"What the heck!?" Swaine sputtered.

"Knickers! Knickers!" The littlies cried.

"The littlies!" Drippy shouted. Oliver looked at the beast in disbelief.

"No way! We already saved them once!"

"Sorry, Ollie-boy, but the future of the fairy race is at stake!" Drippy shouted. Swaine groaned, waving a fist at Drippy.

"Do we have any choice?" He demanded. Then the jelly came at them.

"I guess not!" Abyssa screamed, then they attacked the jelly, it hitting them with electrical moves. Oliver got it with a good Fireball, and two golden glims came out! Oliver grabbed one and did a Burning Heart, giving it a good hit. He was about to go for the other one, when Abyssa got it.

 _"Stormageddon!"_ And she hit the jellyfish with an amazing lighting move, similar to Mitey's Slash Dance, but dealing storm damage! The jellyfish sat there, giving everyone a chance. Then she sent out Purrcy, while the others sent out their familiars. When the jellyfish finally went down, they all cheered.

"We did it!" Oliver shouted. The littlies who had come unstuck from the jelly's tentacles came running over.

"Ta, mun! Ta! Ta! Tatatatatata!"

"Thank goodness!" Said Esther. "Is everyone all right?" Drippy scoffed.

"Ha! 'Course they are! These littlies are nowhere near as fragile as they're egg-looking! When I was their age, I ate squid for breakfast! Proper hard, I was!" Abyssa rolled her eyes.

"...But wasn't that a jellyfish just now?" Oliver asked him.

"What a lucky escape, though!" Esther said. "I've never seen a sea creature so big! I thought we were finished!" Drippy nodded.

"Well, something had to be done about it, and I s'pose we were just the ones to do it, eh? There's heroic of us!" Abyssa rolled her eyes again.

"You weren't doing a damn thing." She muttered. Nobody heard her.

"Sure, someone had to make sure the littlies made it out somehow, huh?" Oliver said.

"Speaking of which, how do we get out of here?" Swaine asked.

"Yes. How do we get out of here?" Esther added. "Th-there's no way out! We can't go back up the slide."

"Of course we can't- it's miles back up to the top." Swaine told her. "So what do we do?"

"As much fun as this has been, I'm not sure about being inside your mother's stomach my whole life." Abyssa said lastly. Drippy held out his hands for silence.

"What do you think we do, mun? We get reborn, en't it?" They all looked at each other.

"Huh!?" Oliver gasped.

"What!?" Esther exclaimed.

"Yeah, we pop out along with the littlies!" Drippy explained to them. "Come on, mun-you only live once!"

"And you're only supposed to be _born_ once, too, you demented little gnome! Just what are you suggesting!?" Swaine demanded. Drippy shook his head.

"You flipping humans are so prudish! It's like this, see-just up beyond here is Mam's... exit. It's where the littlies get born from, en't it? And if we just pop out with them, we'll be back in the Fairyground before you know it! Besides, it's not like we've got much choice in the matter..."

"Just pop out!?" Abyssa spluttered. "Are you mad!?" The littlies jumped around behind him.

"Poppy toppy! Tidy ridy! Wahey!" they cried.

"Gee... I don't know about this..." Oliver said, looking at his feet.

"Don't worry. As long as we're together, we'll make through somehow. Remember the Eye of the Storm? We survived that, didn't we?" Esther said encouragingly.

"Toppy poppy! Toppy poppy!" the littlies shouted. They all looked at the exit.

"Then I guess this is it." Oliver muttered.

"Time to be born again..." Abyssa muttered. Drippy grinned.

"Here goes nothing, mun!" He said. "We'll make a quick exit... And one heck of an entrance!" Then they all went through the exit, and found themselves flying through the air once more, this time with the littlies! They had been shot out of the volcano on the Fairy Godmother's head!

"Not agaaain!" Swaine shouted as they all fell into the river below, screaming. They looked over to see the other fairies jumping into the water with them. Abyssa grinned, until she saw Oliver struggling to stay afloat. He was standing on a rock, but was slipping. She remembered what Esther had said about his mother saving him from drowning and what happened with the Eye of the Storm. So as quick as she could, she swam over and took the small boy in her arms, adjusting his cape so that it was behind him and not in her way.

"Don't worry, buddy. I gotcha." She told him. He looked at her and grinned.

"Thanks, Abyssa." She smiled back.

"No worries, kid. Esther told me what happened with Alicia. I didn't want you going under like you did with the Eye of Shore." He nodded as she took him by the hand and swam to shore, him gripping her hand so he wouldn't go under.

"It wasn't Alicia. It was my mom." Abyssa nodded this time.

"Yeah, your mom." She muttered. She climbed onto shore, then helped Oliver up. Swaine, Esther, and Drippy swam over.

"Oi, mun! What're you doing?" Oliver looked at Abyssa.

"He needed my help getting to shore and I helped him." She said. Then she looked back at the ten year old boy. "C'mon Oliver. If we're not swimming, we might as well go dry off." He nodded and they went to get changed.


	13. Chapter 13

(Yup, I think you all abandoned me. Either that, or I'm just impatient.  
Swaine: No, they're all gone. And you can end the story here, and I can go take a nap! *Starts to run*  
Me: Oh no you don't! *Grabs him by the collar of his shirt* You're staying here until this story is done! Especially now that I've found a perfect soulmate for Marcassin! Well, two. But I think I've decided on one!  
Swaine: *Groans* Have you found one for Abyssa and I by any chance?  
Me: No, but I will! And you're staying here for the small bit of fluff! And a small spoiler for a later book! And they won't even know it yet! *Shows him the book*  
Swaine: *Groans* You're nuts! I'm going into the story!)

Later that evening, Oliver, Swaine, and Esther all stood by the Cat's Cradle. They were waiting on Drippy to get back from talking to his friends. Abyssa was talking to the littlie that had been hanging around her a lot. He was dragging her from one flower patch to another.

"Pretty! Pretty!" He told her. One of the older fairies saw them and smiled at the littlie.

"Eh, mun. It's enough to bring tears to my eyes when I see a littlie so excited over the beauty that is nature." Abyssa smiled.

"He does seem to love the gardens. Are they your's?" The fairy shook his head.

"Nah, mun. This tree by here is, though." He gestured to a nearby tree that wasn't as big as some of the ones that made up the forest, but it was still pretty big. "Been growin her since I was a littlie, myself. Reckon I grew up with this littlie sapling." The small littlie pointed up to the tree.

"Sapling! Sapling!" Abyssa laughed, then she had an idea.

"That's what we'll call you! Sappy! It's perfect!" The littlie seemed to like that name.

"Sappy! Sappy! Hooray!" He shouted. She smiled, then saw Swaine gesturing to her. She sighed, then patted the littlie.

"I've got to go now, Sappy. Take care of yourself, alright?" He nodded, and hugged her ankle.

"Bye bye Song-girl!" he called as she walked away. She walked a little faster. She didn't know why that littlie was calling her Song-girl, but she didn't want to find out!"

When she got back, Swaine nudged her."Where's Drippy?" Esther wondered aloud. "It's getting late..."

"Yeah, he must be knackered after the day we've had." Swaine muttered. "I know I am... Oh, look. There he is." They looked and saw him having something to drink with Smiley 'n' Surly. They overheard him talking about how he missed being in the comedy game. They all looked at each other. They felt bad.

"Mr. Drippy..." Oliver said quietly. Drippy turned around, looking anxious.

"Oh, its you lot, is it? What's up? You didn't hear all that, did you?" he came closer.

"Uh, we... um... No." Oliver said. "We didn't hear anything."

"N-No, we just got here, didn't we? Um, anyway... it's late. We should get some rest." Esther told them.

Drippy nodded. "Yeah... youer right. Tidy, I'll show you to the old inn, shall I? It's a bit small for you lot, but you'll just have to grin and bear it!"

"That's what we've been having to do this whole trip." Abyssa muttered. "Myself, my whole life."

"How am I supposed to sleep in a fairy sized bed?" Swaine grumbled. Esther rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm sure you'll manage somehow. You never seem to have much trouble falling into a deep and noisy sleep..." Abyssa punched her in the shoulder this time. "Ouch!"

"Gee..." Oliver muttered. "Poor Mr. Drippy..." Abyssa wrapped an arm around the kid as they went to fairy sized Cat's Cradle.

"you gonna be alright, Ollie?" She asked him. "You had quite a scare back there, nearly drowning again." He nodded as Drippy go them all checked in a crawled into the tiny rooms.

"Yeah. Thanks for getting me out of there again." He said as they lay down to sleep. She rubbed his back affectionately.

"Hey, no problem. Remember, I'll always be there if you need me. Rain or shine, Day or night, Shadar or rabbit, this world or the next, I'll be there. You've grown on me, kid." He smiled and curled up next to her. They had to lay on the floor because they didn't fit in the bed, so they were all kind of squished together. Drippy was the only one who got the bed.

"Good night, Abyssa."

"Good night, Oliver."

 **SONG**

The next morning, Abyssa woke up to Oliver crying in his sleep. She shook him awake. "Ollie? Oliver, wake up." The small boy stirred, then opened his eyes and sat up. "Are you alright?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I just had a bad nightmare."

"About your mother?" He nodded. "Don't worry, little buddy. We'll help you through it." Then she patted his back. "C'mon, let's wake up the others and go see Fairy Godmother." They looked over at Drippy's bed and saw that he was already gone. So they woke up Swaine and Esther and went to visit the Fairy Godmother, who looked absolutely delighted to see them. Smiley 'n' Surly were already there with her.

"Oh, how can I ever thank you, bach?" She asked Oliver. "Saved my life, you did!" Oliver blushed.

"We're just happy to help, Ma'am. And we're sure glad the littlies are safe."

"But are you all right now?" Esther asked her. "You did have a giant jellyfish inside you, after all."

"Ohh, is that what it was? I thought it was a squid!" Drippy's mother said. "Us fairies love a bit of seafood, see, and it looked so big and juicy, I just couldn't help myself..." They all looked at her, confused.

"You mean..."

"That's right, bach! Swallowed it straight down, I did!" She hooted. They all gasped.

"What!?" Swaine shouted. "There we were worrying she'd been attacked by Shadar, and it was all because she's too greedy for her own good?"

"Look on the bright side, Swaine-" Esther said. "it means the reason was much less serious than we thought it was."

"Shadar, you say?" The Fairy Godmother asked. "Where've I heard that name? Shadar... Shadar...Oh, hiiim!"

"You know Shadar, Ma'am?" Abyssa asked her.

"Nope!" Swaine stomped his foot.

"Is she taking the mick?" He demanded.

"Sorry, love!" She said. "Of course I know him! He's that one who was flying around my head, causing all kinds of mischief! "Proper little terror, he is!" Then she looked at her two sons. "Smileeey! Surlyyy! Get youer bottoms over by here!" The two fairies stepped up.

"We're here, we're here." Surly grumbled. "Keep youer hair on, mun..."

"What is it, Mam?" Smiley asked. "Stop flipping shouting!"

"Can you two boys go and take a look over by Shadar's castle for me?" She asked, as if she was sending them for a bottle of milk. They both flipped.

"Wh-!?" they shouted. "Knickerrrs!" Abyssa chuckled.

"Not bad, love, not. I thought you'd lost youer comic touch, but what a reaction! Found youer form again, you have. There's lovely!" the two fairies gaped at her in disbelief.

"This en't part of ouer flipping act, mun!" Surly shouted at her. "You just asked us to go to Shadar's flipping castle! What kind of reaction did you expect?"

"We can't refuse Mam, though, can we?" Smiley sighed. "We'd best go and have a look, eh?"

"Crikey, you don't take much convincing do you?" Surly said, surly.

"Yeah, mun, but think about Ollie-boy and that." Smiley said, smiling. "They helped us out good and proper, en't it, though? Least we can do is return the favour." Surly looked at Smiley.

"There you go being noble again." He grumbled. "What did I tell you about that?"

"Please, boooys! For meee?" The Fairy Godmother asked. "You wouldn't want to disappoint youer dear ol mam now, would you?" Surly shuddered.

"You can say that again. We know better than to get on youer bad side. Looks like we're taking a sabbatical then, eh?" Smiley looked confused.

"What's that? Splitting up, you mean? Righto. Might as well, eh?" Surly groaned.

"How many times!? We are not flipping splitting up! I meant we'll have to take a break for a bit! Honestly!"

"Thank you, Smiley!" Oliver said, bowing to them kindly. "Thank you, Surly!" The two fairies turned to the humans.

"Don't thank us, thank Mam. It was her flipping idea." Surly told them. "Ta, Mam. Anyway, we'll let Drippyboy know if we find anything, en't it."

"Thank you!" Said Esther, then looked around. "Speaking of Drippy, where is he?"

"He's slipped off, en't it? Probably gone to say bye to all the boys in town, eh."

"Mr. Drippy..." Oliver whispered, Abyssa patting his back.

"Righto! Youer off now, en't you bach?" The Fairy Godmother asked.

"Me?" Oliver asked. "Uh, yes, Ma'am! We have to find the next Great Sage."

"Course you do love! Youer a wizard, en't it?"

"We need to get moving." Swaine interrupted. "Come on, we've wasted enough time. Let's find Lanternface and get back to the boat."

"You're right. We need to get back on the trail of the Great Sage!"

"We sure do!" Oliver added. "Good-bye, Ma'am!"

"Goodbye!" Esther called.

"Ta-ra, my loves!" She called. "Pop by anytime!" As they went down the ladder, she called one last time. "Oh, and Abyssa?" Abyssa looked up. "Remember youer decision. Choose wisely." Abyssa nodded.

"The world every time, Ma'am. The world every time." Then she climbed down the ladder and followed her friends.


	14. Chapter 14

As they reentered the Fairygrounds, Oliver point at the Cavity Club.

"Ha! Look at Mr. Drippy!" They looked and saw him surrounded by all the littlies, who were cheering for him. He seemed, pretty happy.

"Hee hee!" Esther giggled. "He does have a caring side after all!"

"Hm. Family's family, I suppose..." Swaine muttered. Abyssa put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Drippy..." Oliver muttered. Abyssa put her other hand on his shoulder. "...this is where you need to be." Esther turned to them.

"Shall we go?" She asked. Abyssa nodded.

"Maybe we should. This is where he belongs, after all." Oliver sighed and turned around, Abyssa adjusting her position so that she had her arm around him.

"...Yeah." He whispered. "...it is, huh." She knew that Oliver didn't want to leave Drippy behind.

When they got back to the boat, Oliver called out to the captain.

"Captain Sindbah!" Sindbah turned around and grinned at the group.

"Oliver!? Thank goodness! Tell me that you at least found somewhere to shelter at night..." Abyssa remembered that they hadn't gone back to the ship last night.

"We sure did!" Oliver said. "And we brought a ton of food, too! There's a little village on the island, and-"

"A village, you say?" Sindbah interrupted him again. "And food, also... I am pleased to learn this. And you will be pleased to learn that my men have completed their repairs to the ship. She is ready to sail upon your command! Shall I give the order to weigh anchor?" Oliver hesitated, then nodded.

"Uhh... yes. Yes please." Sindbah wasn't convinced.

"Hm? You are troubled, I feel. Have you left something behind in the forest?" Oliver shook his head.

"...No. No, we're ready to go!" Sindbah seemed to sense he was lying, but nodded.

"Very well! We sail!" They got on the ship and watched as Teeheeti became smaller and smaller.

"We did the right thing...didn't we?" Oliver asked.

"Of course." Esther told him. "Family is the most important thing there is. We all know that." Swaine and Abyssa exchanged glances, but she said nothing.

"And besides, he's no spring chicken." Swaine said, instead what he and Abyssa were both thinking. "It's probably about time he settled down." Abyssa came over and patted Oliver's shoulder.

"And you've still got us, Oliver!" She told him. "The four of us can do this if we work together!" Oliver nodded.

"I guess so..."

"Ooooooooooooooooooi!" They heard. They looked around.

"Hm? Did you hear that?" Esther asked.

"Huh?" Oliver said, staring out at sea. They looked back at Teeheeti and saw cloud of dust, being made by Drippy!

"Ooooooooooooooooooi!" He shouted again, running across the water and jumping onto the ship.

"Mr. Drippy?" Oliver said as he flew over their heads and landed on his feet in front of them.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" He asked them. Then he kneeled over, panting. "Phew! I'm pooped, mun! You trying to leave without me or something!?" He demanded of the four humans.

"But... Drippy... We thought you wanted to stay back there in the Fairyground." Esther told him. He got upset.

"Who told you that, mun? And when, exactly? I want names, dates, times!"

"We just though...all your friends are back there." Oliver said.

"Course they are, mun! And they're very dear to me-even the stupid ones! But you and me have been a team now since you were a littlie and I was just a doll, en't it, Ollie-boy? I've been at youer side through thick and thin! Remember what you said? You said I was youer friend! You lot are all my friends! My companions! My brothers and sisters! My family." Swaine groaned.

"Eurgh. I'm going to be sick." He muttered. Abyssa punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up, that's sweet!" She said. "You're one of the stupid ones he loves dearly." Swaine gave her a dirty look as Drippy continued.

"Thank you, Abby-girl! What I mean is, you lot are stuck with me whether you like it or not, so get it through youer thick skulls, will you?"

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Drippy!" Esther put her hands on her hips.

"Hmph! We were only trying to be nice after we heard what you said to your friends yesterday!" Drippy flipped.

"Oh, so it's my fault now, is it?" He demanded. "I get it! You don't think I've been pulling my weight, is it? Fine! I'm going to start using a little trick I know that'll blow youer tiny minds!"

"Heh, I can't wait to see this." Abyss muttered.

"Anyway, it looks like the gang's all here. Shall we get back to what we're supposed to be doing?" Swaine demanded.

"What he said!" Drippy agreed. "To Hamelin, and the next Great Sage! Autumnia, here we come!"

"Let's go!" Oliver agreed.

Later, Abyssa borrowed the Wizard's Companion to read some of the Twelve Tales of Wonder. She found one called The Fairy Who Wouldn't Stop Crying. It was about a little fairy who had seen something so terrible that he always cried. A wizard came by one day and drank from a pool of his tears, then asked why he was crying. The fairy told him it was because he was afraid of the dark. So the wizard gave him a lantern and hung it on the end of his nose, making the fairy much braver forever. Abyssa laughed as Drippy passed by her.

"Oi, Byssy-girl! What's so funny?" She pointed to the story.

"Drippy, I didn't know you were such a Cry Baby Bunting!" He looked at the page and gasped.

"Mam!" Then he ran off and hid, Abyssa still laughing at him.

"Oh come on back here, Little Lord Lard!"


	15. Chapter 15

When they reached Autumnia, they fought a few new familiars, Swaine getting a Tin-Man. When they got into Hamelin, Abyssa lifted her hood over her head, already getting a few dirty looks from older people.

"Well, looks like they're letting the trash back into Hamelin." One woman whispered to a man. "She may have changed clothes and got a little older, but she's still a thief!"

"I en't seen that old beggar since I was young." He told her. "She tricked me and took a hundred guilders." Abyssa pulled her hood even lower on her face.

"Crikey! This place is flipping massive!" Drippy shouted.

"Neato! There are machines everywhere!" Oliver said excitedly. Esther giggled at him.

"Careful, Oliver! Your eyes are going to pop out of your head if you're not careful!" They weren't paying attention. Good. Abyssa slipped off, eager to get away from the crowds. She was eager to meet this sage and she knew where to find him. Swaine could help the others. She went to the one man in this city she knew she could trust. The same man she had helped set up the Black Market. William Abel.

When she entered the Black Market, his eyes widened as she lowered his hood. "Hello, Abel." She said. He gasped.

"Well, if it isn't little ole Harmony! How're you doing? Last time I saw you, you were planning on escaping from Hamelin! Yet you're back." She laughed.

"I've been around. By the way, call me Abyssa. I'm in hiding."

"I see!" He in the Black Market, he didn't question those who were in hiding. "Now then, what is it you need?"

"Grunt armour. And don't lie to me because I know that you can carry anything." He grunted, but nodded.

"I've got some. Let me get it for you." He went in the back and brought out some armour that she immediately put on. She stuck her staff in her boot and had it going up her back. Then she hurried out the door and into the Main Street, where she saw a royal procession going in!

"Perfect." She muttered. She noticed Swaine, Esther, Drippy, and Oliver watching from the stands. She quickly jumped onto the prince's float and acted as one of the guards, the one standing next to her clearing his throat, but not saying anything. When the float turned around and went back into the palace, Abyssa snuck off the float and ran through the palace, giving off a fake voice.

"Halt! State your name, rank, and business." She deepened her voice.

"Private Wells, sir! I was sent out for black truffles, sir!" The guard nodded.

"Proceed." She saluted.

"Sir, yes sir!" Then she continued down the path until she reached a room at the end of the hall. She slowly pushed through the door to see the Prince! He sat in his grunt armour, looking exhausted. When he saw her, he gasped.

"Wh-who are you!?" He demanded. "I did not send for anyone!" She came over to him.

"Please, listen to me! You must help me and my friends!"

"What sort of thing is so bad you are desperate for the help of a joker like me?" He muttered. She tilted her head.

"I suppose that can wait until my friends come." She said, noticing something about the Prince. "Do you mind terribly taking off your grunt armour?" He nodded his head quickly.

"I would very much mind! And so would you! I'm hideous to look at!" She sighed.

"Please? I'd like to meet the man who rules Hamelin face to face." Nothing. "I'll take off mine. We'll do it together." He sighed.

"Fine! But only if we do it at the exact same time." She nodded.

"Cross my heart." He sighed, and they both reached for the back of their heads and unbuttoned their helmets, then pulled them off. Underneath of Prince's helmet, he had long, matted navy coloured hair with bangs, fair skin and perfect blue eyes. They just stood there, looking at each other. Then he sighed a third time.

"Go ahead. Say it. I'm horrifying." She shook her head, pulling her black braid out of her helmet armour.

"No, you're not horrifying. You're, rather handsome." She told him. He blushed.

"You're too kind." He said. She smiled. "You're, rather beautiful." She blushed back, making him smile.

"Thank you, your majesty." Then she began to pull the rest of her armour off.

"What are you doing?" He asked her wearily.

"Taking my armour off. It's bloody hot in here!" He chuckled.

"It is, isn't it? Perhaps I'll take mine off as well." Then he slipped his off and she saw he was wearing a pair of green leggings with little green flats, a green undershirt and a tan over shirt. She giggled. He looked up in alarm. "What's wrong? What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing! It's just, those clothes aren't exactly what you would expect a prince to wear. Perhaps you should trade them out for something a little more, masculine. You look like a girl in these clothes." He sighed.

"I knew you would say something." He turned away, but she grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.

"No, it's not bad. If you were a girl, you would be a lovely girl, but I like you better as a boy." He blushed a deeper red. Then they heard screaming from down the hall, but he didn't turn that way. He just stared at her.

"Well, if you twisted your hair like this..." he messed with her hair and she laughed. "...then you would be a very handsome boy, but I prefer you as a girl." She blushed a deeper red as well. Was this prince, who from-what she'd heard from Swaine- had never gotten any chances to ask a girl out or never learned of the "birds and the bees", flirting with her?

"What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked him, forgetting about the noise down the hall.

"Marcassin." He said. "How about you?"

"Abyssa." She said dreamily. This boy was truly hypnotising. He pushed a strain of hair out of her face, which had fallen when he was messing with her hair.

"Abyssa. That's a beautiful name." Her cheeks were so warm, you would have thought she was in an oven.

"Well, Marcassin is a wonderful name as well." His cheeks were equal to her's. Then she heard another loud yell. She looked at the Prince, who seemed concerned. "Please, allow me to see what is going on." He looked upset, but nodded.

"Of course. But please come back." She smiled as she opened the door.

"I wouldn't doubt it one bit." She said. Then she dashed down the hall, where she saw Oliver, Swaine, and Esther fighting a robot pig!

"Where the hell is Abyssa when you need her!?" Swaine shouted. She decided to surprise him.

 _"Rain and thunder, dark grey clouds! I call upon... Thunderstorm!"_ She sang. Then a there was an actual Thunderstorm that did about two hundred fifty nine damage. They all looked over at her.

"Abyssa!" They shouted. She grinned.

"Did you miss me?" Then she sang another song.

 _"Clouds of white that fly and hurts, I send forth a Cloudburst!"_ That did about the same amount of damage. Then a gold glim came down and Oliver hit it with a Burning Heart, sending it straight down. Then they ran over to Abyssa.

"Where the _hell_ have you been!?" Swaine demanded.

"How did you get inside the palace?" Esther asked.

"Did you meet the prince or the Great Sage?" She looked at the floor.

"Let's just say I'm well known in this town, and not in a good way. So I had to get out of there. I bought some grunt armour off the Black Market and hitched a ride on the procession float. Then I snuck in with a fake name, rank, business, and found myself talking to the prince and the Great Sage!" The other looked at each other, grinning.

"Neato! Nice job, Abyssa!" Oliver told her. She grinned, although she was a bit embarrassed by how she talked to the prince.

"Hurry! We've got to get out of here!" Swaine shouted, heading for the hallway with the prince in it. "Guards heard us fighting! They'll be looking for us!"

"Then let's hurry!" Esther said, and they followed Swaine and Abyssa to where the prince was.


	16. Chapter 16

They ran down the halls as fast as they could, breathing hard.

"They went that way!" Shouted a guard from behind them as they took a sharp turn and dove behind a pillar, Swaine and Abyssa pulling Oliver and Esther close, Drippy hiding under a pig helmet. "Don't let 'em get away!" They heard the guards shouting. Esther peeked out and checked on Drippy, who had fallen down, then quickly pressed her self against Swaine once more. "This way! After 'em!" Then a whole load of guards ran past the corridor. As soon as they were gone, they continued their trek down the corridors.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Drippy called, ditching the helmet. Abyssa ran ahead as far as she could, using her staff to speed herself up. She had to get to Marcassin first. She didn't know why, but she did!

She listened outside the door, hearing him moaning.

"Ugh! So...so...hideous! Why am I so... ugly!?" She heard him groan. "How did she not get horrified by me? She is either very kind, or very foolish." She walked into the room, knocking softly. He gasped when he saw her.

"Abyssa!" He cried, pulling his grunt armour back on. "You came back!" She nodded, coming over and trying to gently stop him.

"Yes, I did. And I-" then he heard the others running down the hall and cupped his giant pig hand over her mouth.

"S-someone is coming!" He pushed her behind the couch.

"Oh!" She squealed as she fell.

"St-stay here!" He stuttered, still pulling on his pig suit. "Must...hurry!" Then he shoved his helmet on as Oliver, Esther, Swaine, and Drippy burst in. They gasped. "Wh-Who are you?" Marcassin demanded. The four stared in awe.

"But you must be..." Esther breathed.

"You're the Prince!" Oliver exclaimed. Marcassin pounded his chest.

"C-Correct!" He said, trying to look not scared. "I am Prince Marcassin, ruler of Hamelin. And who might you be?" The four of them stuttered and mumbled, not sure what to say. Abyssa snickered as she stood up. "What do you think you're doing here?" Marcassin demanded. Then his helmet came off. "Hm?...Oh! Nooo!" He shouted. Oliver, Esther, Swaine, and Drippy gasped. "I can't- You mustn't- Gah! No!" He covered his face and ran to the couch. "Get away! Do not look at me!" He buried his face into the couch. "Get out of here I say! You mustn't look at me! Go! Begone!" He sobbed. Abyssa came out from behind the couch and put her hand on Marcassin's shoulder.

"Marcassin, these are my friends. The ones I was telling you about." Oliver gasped.

"Abyssa? You met him?" She nodded.

"We were having a pleasant conversation about me getting his armour off, when you lot came bursting in! Honestly, I should have just brought you the way I came in! You've frightened him!"

"So the Prince is the Great Sage?" Esther asked. Abyssa nodded, still comforting Marcassin, who wouldn't take his face out of the couch.

"Please Abyssa. You must go! You mustn't see my horrid features!" He whimpered.

"Got it in one." Swaine muttered.

"Just who in the world are you? Why has this world cursed me with the joy of Abyssa, one who I actually believe accepts me, then tear me down with others who scorn me!?" Oliver stepped forward.

"Your Highness..."

"You have nothing to fear..." Esther added. "There's something we'd like to ask you."

"This is what I was going to ask you earlier, but we decided to wait for them." Abyssa told Marcassin. He sat up slowly.

"Something to ask me? ...Ah, I see. You sent her to learn my secret and now you mean to blackmail me!" He pushed Abyssa off, who looked hurt. She stood back, folding her hand in front of her.

"That's not it!" Oliver told Marcassin. "We came to... We wanted... We need the Great Sage's help!"

"Huh?" Marcassin said. "Great Sage...? You mean me?"

"Yes, of course we do." Esther said in her soothing way that could put the most savage of beasts at peace. "You were one of the Great Sages who protected this world, weren't you?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you." Marcassin muttered. "It was my father who was the Great Sage. He passed away fifteen years ago."

"But you inherited his powers, didn't you?" Swaine demanded, speaking for the first time.

"The Great Sage's powers?" Marcassin asked. "Hmph. You should not believe everything you hear. I was never good enough. How could I be a Great Sage? Me of all people? ...I have no gift for magic." He shook his head, as if trying to hold back tears.

"Huh?" Oliver asked.

"But you..." Esther started, but didn't finish. Swaine sighed and shook his head, combing his fingers through his hair. Abyssa just stood in silence.

"I think you've been here long enough." Marcassin told them coldly. "No one asked you to come! Now leave me alone! Go!" He shouted. Drippy tutted.

"There's something iffy about that lad, I reckon." Oliver bent down to listen to Drippy.

"Do you think...?" He asked, standing straight once more.

"No doubt. He's broken-hearted."

"But which piece of his heart is missing?" Esther asked.

"His belief." Abyssa said simply, still watching Marcassin like he was her parent, scolding her. Drippy nodded.

"That's right! Sure as eggs is eggs." He said.

"His belief?" Swaine asked. Drippy nodded again.

"That's right. Folks can tell him how blinking handsome he is till they're blue in the face..." Marcassin turned away as Drippy spoke. "...but will he believe them? Not a bit of it! Lost his belief, he has-in himself and everyone else."

"And he calls himself a prince?" Swaine scoffed. "That's a laugh! He's just a snivelling little wimp.

"Come on! Let's go find that piece of heart!" Oliver told them. Swaine scoffed again.

"He's more trouble than he's worth." He muttered as he left the room. Oliver bowed and Esther curtsied to the Prince, Drippy giving a little wave.

"I guess we'll be going now, your Highness." Oliver told him. Then the three of them left, leaving Abyssa with Marcassin. She went over to him.

"Marcassin..." he turned his back to her.

"Just go, Abyssa. You've been here long enough." She sighed, then nodded.

"Alright." Then she followed Oliver and the rest of them. Swaine came back to her and patted her shoulder.

"You alright?" She nodded, wiping her watering eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Seeing him as a wimp isn't exactly what I wanted, but at least I know he's semi okay." Abyssa nodded, then came up with Oliver, Esther, and Drippy.

"So the Great Sage is the Prince himself, is it?" Drippy pondered aloud.

"And he's broken-hearted!" Esther reminded them.

"We have to do something, and fast!" Oliver told the gang. "We have to find him some belief..."

"Er... is it just me or is it getting misty in here?" Swaine asked. They looked around, and there was indeed a mist going over them.

"Whoa... This really is something..." Oliver muttered. Abyssa gripped his hand, scared that Oliver would disappear into the mist and she would be alone again.

"What's going on now, all of a sudden?" Drippy demanded, grabbing the hem of Abyssa's skirt, like the littlie had before.

"I can't see a thing!" Esther cried out.

"Huh? Wait a second!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Hm?"

"There's someone there..."

"Wh-Who? I can't see anything..." then the mist cleared, and armoured men appeared around them. They seemed just as confused as our heroes.

"Where'd they come from?" Oliver asked, backing into Abyssa.

"They're still after us!" Swaine shouted.

"To our right! Look!" Esther pointed.

"There's more behind us!" Drippy cried. The five backed into each other, each facing a different way.

"Dammit! We're surrounded." Swaine said. Abyssa looked around, trying to see an exit. Then a much older man with a moustache and long hair came over.

"Just who in blazes do you think you are?" He demanded. "And where in the world did you spring from? I will have answers!"

"Huh? We could ask you the same thing!" Esther told him.

"Mind your tongue, girl!" Said one of the guards. "You stand before an emperor!"

"We'll take care of them, Your Majesty." He reached and out grabbed for Abyssa's wrist, but she lifted her staff and flew out of his reach.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are they!" She told the guards and Emperor. The Emperor held out his hand to stop the guards and Abyssa.

"Stand down!" He shouted. The guards backed up and Abyssa lowered to the ground wearily. "I must discover how they came to appear here. And I shall not rest until I have done so." He narrowed his eyes at Oliver and Abyssa, who put her hand on the small boy's shoulder protectively. "It is my sworn duty to know all that goes on in my domain." He turned back to his guards. "Come! Bring them to my chamber! We have much to discuss."


	17. Chapter 17

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" The Emperor laughed at them later in the same chamber that Marcassin had been hiding in. "The more I listen to your lies, the more laughable they become!" He shouted. He was a very loud man. "You are truly trying to suggest that you are from... the future?"

"...Is it really true, Swaine?" Esther asked. "I'm not sure I believe it myself..."

"There's no doubt about it. You saw the sorry state of the Prince with your own eyes. The man you see before you now, on the other hand... He's the former Emperor of Hamelin!" Abyssa gasped, then covered her mouth. She'd wanted to meet this man so long ago! He was dead in her time! This was Emperor Raoul.

Raoul raised his eyebrows. "Hm. You shall tell me more of this. Now, speak! What becomes of Hamelin in the future? And who is this "Prince" that you encountered?"

"Uh... He had long, dark hair and... blue eyes..." Oliver stuttered.

"Hm... ha ha ha ha ha!" The Emperor laughed again. "If you must tell lies, you might at least make them credible, boy!"

"Huh? We're not lying, he-" the Emperor cut him off.

"Do you mean to tell me that my younger son will one day become Emperor!?"

"Y-Younger...?" Esther asked.

"So that mardy prince has got an older brother, has he?" Drippy pondered.

"Look at this." Swaine told the Emperor, holding up the picture of Marcassin. "This your darling son Marcassin, all grown up. This is the future Emperor of Hamelin." Raoul leaned in closer.

"Hmm...It does indeed look somewhat similar to my son..."

"...Should you really be showing him that, Swaine?" Esther asked.

"I had to do something." Swaine told her. "He never would've believed us otherwise."

"Marcassin becomes Emperor... But what if Gascon? What will become of him?" The Emperor asked. Swaine stomped his foot.

"Well... You never really liked him much anyway, did you? He wasn't really emperor material..." The Emperor frowned at Swaine.

"Are you claiming that I do not care for my own son? I have had men imprisoned for less!"

"Are you denying? Surely not." Swaine scoffed. "Marcassin was the only son you ever wanted."

"H-How dare you! How dare you make such a claim!" The Emperor shouted, shaking with anger. Then a soldier came running in.

"Your Majesty! Something terrible has occurred! It's Prince Gascon and Prince Marcassin! They went out to practice their magic, but...they have ventured beyond the city walls!"

"Leave them be! They shall fend for themselves." The Emperor demanded.

"B-But your Majesty-think of the danger... And Prince Marcassin is still so young..."

Oliver, Swaine, Esther, Abyssa, and Drippy turned to the Emperor.

"Y-You're not going to help them, Your Majesty?" Oliver asked, looking angry.

"Certainly not. They must learn to resolve problems that are of their own making. That is the Hamelin way."

"Y-You're really going to abandon your own children?" Esther asked.

"That's horrible! What kind of father are you?" Abyssa demanded, Swaine holding out his arm as she tried to step up to the man.

"Silence!" The Emperor shouted. But Oliver didn't easily give up.

"But they're in danger, Your Majesty! If you won't help them, we will!"

"Look, we don't have time for a staring contest." Swaine said, shaking his head. "I say we leave this old fool to stew and find those kids." The Emperor raised his eyebrows.

"What did you say!?"

"We'll continue this later, shall we?" Swaine told him. Then they left, Abyssa throwing a dirty glance towards the Emperor. As they walked, Swaine nudged Abyssa.

"You alright? You barely said a word in there." She nodded.

"Yeah. Just thinking about if you were okay. I mean, that was... your father..." she whispered the last part. He nodded.

"I felt like when I was a kid again. We used to argue all the time." She shrugged.

"I've never had a father. It was always me and my mother, and we hardly argued." They were silent for the rest of the trip to the mines, where they found two young boys, one eleven and one six, up against an Earth Ogrr.

"Look! There! It's them!" Esther called.

"Come on! Now!" Shouted the older one holding a spear, who Abyssa recognised immediately as Gascon.

"Here goes..." the littler one said, waving a staff about his size and a half. That must have been Marcassin! "Aaargh!" He fell down as he tried to shoot magic at the Ogrr. "I just can't do it..." he told Gascon. Gascon dropped his spear and came over, taking the staff in his hands as well.

Stop whining! Try again!" He helped Marcassin wave the staff as magic glowed on top.

"Be careful, Gascon!" Then the magic flew off the staff, knocking them both down and missing the Ogrr completely. Marcassin ran over to his brother.

"Gascon!" He shouted, as Gascon shouted

"Marcassin!"

"We've got to help them!" Oliver told the others.

"Yes!" Then Oliver, Esther, and Swaine ran into the fight while Abyssa ran over to the boys, pulling them away from the fray as Oliver almost hit them with a Fireball.

"Come on, you two! Get away from here!" The two princes looked at her, but followed her towards the entrance and away from the fight. When the others finished fighting, they came over to Abyssa, who was straightening up young Marcassin's cloak and jacket.

"Phew...Crikey, that was a close one!" Drippy panted.

"Are you all right? You two are the princes, aren't you?" Esther asked them as Abyssa stood up and stood next to Swaine. "Your father is the Emperor."

"...Yes! My name is Marcassin." The little boy said. Gascon looked down at him.

"Shut up, you fool!" He demanded. "We can't go telling everybody who we are!" Esther raised an eyebrow.

"...Oh? So your brother isn't going to tell us his name?"

"Leave me alone!" The older prince demanded. Esther jumped at his rudeness.

"Leave you alone!? You do realise that we're the ones who came and rescued after you well off all on your own, don't you!?"

"Heh! No one asked you to! We were practicing magic! Until you lot got in the way, that is..." Marcassin looked up at Gascon.

"Uhhh... G-Gascon...I'm...h-hungry..." Gascon shook his head.

"What? Already?" Marcassin nodded. "Well... I suppose we'd better get you something to eat, then. Come on you lot!"

"...Huh?" Oliver asked. Gascon scoffed.

"Heh... You'd never make it back to Hamelin by yourselves. We'd better escort you." Esther tilted her head.

"Escort... us?" She asked. Gascon nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry, you can thank us later." Abyssa put her hand on her hips.

"It won't be a thank you're going to get, you cheeky little so-and-so..." then they went back to Hamelin.


	18. Chapter 18

(I've been wanting to say something because we're coming up to my favourite chapter. But... I have nothing to say. But thanks! Thanks for reading if you stuck around!  
Swaine: *Shakes head* You are nuts! Why am I in this story still!  
Me: Because you were in the original story and I didn't want to change it! Although, I thought of the best idea EVER for the next book! And it's all for you!  
Swaine: *Meekly* can I at least see what's been written so far?  
Me: I haven't written it yet! But when I do, you're gonna DIE! Not literally, but figuratively. Come on! I'll show you something that nearly threw my brother in tears! *grabs his wrist and starts running to my computer*  
Marcassin: *Sighs* While I go and save Gascon from a crazy Author, enjoy the chapter! *Sighs again* why must we be her favourite characters?)

They walked in silence back to Hamelin. When they got back, Gascon turned and looked at them, as if he was surprised they were still following him and Marcassin.

"Are you lot still following us!?" He demanded. Abyssa stepped forward, her fist clenched, but Swaine pulled her back.

"B-But we've got to tell the Emperor that we've found you!" Esther told him. Gascon scoffed.

"Heh... You want to see my father, do you? I wonder what you want from him... Actually, I don't care. Bye!" The two princes turned to leave, but like Abyssa, Drippy wasn't done with them.

"H-Hang on a minute, mun! We saved youer skin back then! En't you going to thank us or anything?" He demanded. The two princes turned back to face them.

"Thank you?" Gascon scoffed again. "You're the ones who should be thanking us for escorting you back to Hamelin!" Drippy jumped up.

"The flipping cheek of this kid! I en't ever seen anything like it, mun!"

"I have." Abyssa muttered. "He's just grown up." Swaine gave her a swift punch in the shoulder, in which she returned.

"Kid!? I'm not a kid!" Gascon shouted. "And I have a name: Gascon. "Prince" Gascon to you. Be sure to address me properly if we ever meet again."

"I oughta address my staff to your backside if we ever meet again." Abyssa told him. Gascon glared at her, then turned back to Marcassin.

"Come along, Marcassin!" The little boy looked helplessly at Abyssa, then nodded to his big brother.

"A-All right." Then they entered the palace, leaving the others behind. Drippy jumped up, shaking a tiny fist at him.

"Wh-Who the blinking heck does he think he is!?" He shouted. "He's got me proper wound up, he has!" But Esther seemed confused, as per usual.

"So the two princes are called Gascon and Marcassin..." she said.

"There's something about Prince Gascon..." Oliver said, equally confused as Esther.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I feel like I've met him somewhere before. I guess it's just my imagination, though..."

"Oh, definitely." Swaine said hurriedly. "No doubt about it, it's your imagination all right!" Oliver nodded in weary agreement.

"I, I guess so, huh..." Swaine spared Abyssa quick glance before looking back at the palace doors.

"Now stop wasting time with harebrained theories. We need to get moving!" They went back into the palace and met up with the Emperor, who chuckled after they told him of their small tale.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I admire your spirit. Not every child would so readily refuse an emperor." Oliver bowed politely.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty. But there's something we have to do..." the Emperor nodded.

"Indeed... And yet your magical abilities really are outstanding. I realise now that I never should have doubted you!" He looked to Abyssa. "I mean, the girl here showed great potential with that flying staff trick earlier, but this tips the scale! You understand that I am reluctant to let such a talent slip away. Are you sure I can't persuade you to be Marcassin's magic teacher? Either of you?" Swaine chuckled.

"...Heh. Just as stubborn as I remember." He muttered. Abyssa blushed, a little embarrassed. It was rare that she received any compliments.

"Sorry, Your Majesty. But I'm afraid I shall decline the offer." Oliver nodded.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but we really do have to back to our own time." The Emperor sighed. "It's just... we don't know how." The Emperor raised his eyebrows.

"You wish to go back to your time? To the future? Well... Breach Time would be ideal, of course..." Abyssa gasped.

"Breach Time?" Oliver asked, Esther giving Abyssa a curious look. But Abyssa knew, that if Breach Time was her only way back, she couldn't go back.

The Emperor nodded. "A legendary spell, one that allows the caster to take a leap through time. Alas, it has long been sealed away on account of its power..."

"Gee... that sounds like just what we need. I wonder if there's a way we can get this Breach Time spell..." Oliver pondered. Then they heard an angry voice behind them.

"Hey! I heard about your new rule!" They turned and saw Gascon coming up with Marcassin. "Why can't I go with Marcassin and help him practice his magic!?" He demanded. The Emperor sighed.

"Really, Gascon-we both know you haven't a single magical bone in your body! Marcassin is to become a sage. He will learn nothing from the likes of you!"

"That's not true! I'll teach Marcassin magic!" Gascon told his father. "I'll help him become a sage, you'll see!"

"He does not need your help! Your time would be better spent thinking of another role for yourself within the Empire."

"What kind of "role" are you talking about?" Gascon demanded. You could that they were father and son.

"Would you have me spoon-feed everything to you!?" The Emperor exploded. "You must find your own answers to such questions! That is the Hamelin way!" Gascon grunted.

"Fine! Come on, Marcassin. Let's go and practice some magic."

"All right!" Said the small boy. Then the two princes left. The Emperor sighed.

"Hmm... I am sorry you had to witness that." Swaine looked thoughtful, but said nothing.

"You were talking about Breach Time, Your Majesty..." Esther reminded him. The Emperor nodded.

"Yes... Now, in return for rescuing my sons, I shall relate to you a piece of Hamelin lore. It states that the spell require to travel through time is hidden on the Tombstone Trail, along with the wand required to cast it..."

"T-Tombstone Trail...?" Esther asked, looking worried. "I don't like the sound of that..."

"The Tombstone Trail winds its way through a desolate valley to the northwest of here. At its end stands an ancient altar, dating from the Age of Sages. That is where you will find the legendary wand Mornstar..."

"Mornstar!?" Oliver exclaimed. Abyssa almost shouted the same thing. Mornstar was the wand of the Wizard King! He had used it himself in the Wizard's War many years ago! It was every wizard's dream to cast a spell with such a powerful wand.

The Emperor nodded at Oliver. "Prove yourself worthy of wielding that wand, and you shall surely be deemed ready to cast Breach Time. Be aware, however, that you can only cast Breach Time once in your life." Abyssa slumped at his words. She'd known this, and yet it hurt to hear the words. She had already used Breach Time before. Oliver, Swaine, Esther, and Drippy maybe able to return to their own time, but she couldn't.


	19. Chapter 19

As they thanked the Emperor for his information and left the chamber, the Sage had one last thing to say.

"You, young lady with the black hair. Please, come back." Abyssa stayed behind, waving the others ahead. "I noticed you appeared unhappy to hear of Breach Time." She sighed.

"I have already used Breach Time before, about fourteen years ago. I skipped six years of my life." He raised his eyebrows.

"You used Breach Time to leave one year today?" She nodded.

"I was hoping to find Oliver and to help him defeat the Dark Djinn." He looked at her, unamused.

"And who are you, with such high aspirations?" She sighed.

"I suppose I can tell you this, seeing as you are in the past. But I'm Harmony, the Songstress's daughter." The Emperor's eyes widened.

"Is that so? What happens to Dalia in the future?" She looked at the ground.

"Xanadu has fallen in my time, Your Majesty. Shadar took it down." Then she bowed. "Now if I may, I must go." The Emperor nodded.

"You may. And I hope that you find a way home." She nodded.

"Thank you." Then she caught up with the others, who looked at her curiously, but she said nothing. Nobody said anything all the way to Tombstone Trail. When they reached it, Swaine sighed.

"Here we are. The Tombstone Trail..." he mumbled.

"Hey!" They heard someone shout.

"...Huh?" They turned around and saw the two princes. Gascon chuckled at them.

"Heh heh... Heading into the valley, are you? Well, we're coming with you!" Swaine shook his head.

"What? You're not serious..." Abyssa whacked him in the shoulder.

"What were you thinking? Not only did you put yourself in danger, you put put Marcassin in danger!" She hissed.

"Flipping heck, mun!" Drippy shouted. "They must have followed us all the way here, the cheeky little beggars!" Then he sighed. "But we can't very well go leaving you to get lost in a place like this now, can we? If anything happened, the Emperor would flipping spare!" Gascon snorted.

"Heh. You don't honestly think my father would lose a moment's sleep if I disappeared, do you?" He asked them, then said without waiting for an answer, "He doesn't give a damn about me! All he cares about is Marcassin!" Maracassin looked up at his brother with big wide eyes.

"G-Gascon, that's not-" but the older prince wouldn't hear of it.

"Come on! Let's go! I'll go without you if I have to!" Esther put her hands on her hips.

"Wh-Why is he giving us orders all of a sudden?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Yeah. You'd think he would at least respect those older than him!" Abyssa muttered. Swaine shook his head.

"Wow...I-I'm struggling believe this myself. ...What were you thinking?" Oliver looked over at him.

"Sorry? What was that, Swaine?" He asked. Swaine stepped back, suddenly eager to walk.

"...Nothing. Come on, let's go." Oliver, Esther, and Drippy gave Swaine a strange look, but didn't say anything. They found a rusty old door in the side of the mountain that Drippy said wouldn't budge an inch. Soon, they came upon a skeleton man who was blocking the path. He looked them over, disdainfully.

"And where do you think-k-k-k you're going?" He demanded. Oliver yelped.

"Agh! It can speak!" He exclaimed. The skeleton laughed at him.

"Mwahahaha! How very observant of you, boy! Now let's have a look-k-k-k at you..." he looked over the group, staring each of them down with a hard glare. Little Marcassin grabbed for the nearest person, who so happened to be Abyssa, and squeezed her middle. She bent down and gave him a hug, comforting the young prince. She could tell he hadn't wanted to come here. "Oh dear... Oh dear me..." the skeleton muttered. "It would seem you are... alive and well!" Abyssa smirked.

"Thanks. I work hard to keep it that way." She told him, lifting up Marcassin to be semi eye level with skeleton. Of all the things to be, it had to be short!

"This will not do!" The skeleton told them. "This will not do at all! I c-c-cannot let you pass! We'll have no heartbeats here! This area is stric-c-ctly c-c-corpses only!" Oliver looked down hearted.

"R-Really? But we won't cause any trouble, honest we won't... Please let us pass, Mr. Skeleton!" The skeleton laughed again.

"Mwahahaha! Over my live body! The only way you're getting past me is dead-just like everyone else. Is that c-c-clear?" The Oliver looked at his friends, unsure what to do. Then he turned back to the skeleton.

"...You'll only let us pass if we're dead!? That's...asking kind of a lot, you know."

"You think because we're dead, we have no principles? No c-c-code of c-c-conduc-c-ct to die by? So long as you breathe, you're barred. "Live" with it! Mwahahaha!" Abyssa set Marcassin down and stepped up to the skeleton, waving her staff like she was going to hit him.

"I'll show you who's living." She muttered, but Swaine and Esther pulled her back. Marcassin ran over to Gascon, clinging to his big brother. Oliver looked helplessly at Drippy.

"What are we going to do?" He asked. Drippy grinned at him.

Simple! We do what the man says, en't it?" He told them. "Time for a spot of dying, I reckon!" They all stared at Drippy.

"Excuse me?" Abyssa demanded. Oliver was thinking the same thing.

"Huh!? Y-You don't mean- You want us to-?" Drippy shook his head, jangling his lantern.

"Don't be daft, mun! I'm not asking you to _actually_ die! Just pretend, like! It en't that hard!" The four friends and the two princes looked at each other, clearly confused.

"Pretend to be dead? But how?" Oliver asked.

"With magic, of course!" Drippy exclaimed.

"With magic, of course." Abyssa mocked under her breath. Drippy ignored her and kept talking.

"Now get that spell book of youers out and find us a spell that lets you pretend youer dead!"

"There's a really a spell for that...?" Oliver asked. "Okay...I guess I'll take a look..." he looked in the Wizard's Companion and read through the pages until he found one called Poison Apple. It created a poisoned Apple that induced a death-like state when eaten. He conjured one up and everyone took a bite. Then they fell over, gripping their hearts. They had died.


	20. Chapter 20

Abyssa rubbed her head as she sat up.

"Ugh. Never again, am I eating one of those." She muttered, looking around. Gascon was helping Marcassin, Swaine was still on the ground, and Esther was waking up Oliver.

"Oliver! Oliver, wake up!" She shouted. Abyssa went over and gave Swaine a swift kick to the shin, making him pop up at once.

"Yow! He yelped, glaring at Abyssa. Oliver looked around as he sat up.

"H-Hey... It looks like we made it." He said.

"Made it into another graveyard, at least..." Swaine muttered, still upset with Abyssa. She smirked at him.

"Well, why don't get going then, en't it?" Drippy said. "We've still got a trek and a half to get to Mornstar." They walked through the trail. At one point they had to light a load of candles to get rid of a blockade at the end of a cave. When they broke through, they found a small shack.

"What's all this then? A little run-down shack, is it?" Drippy said. Oliver shrugged.

"It doesn't look like anybody's lived here for a long time." He said. Abyssa nodded.

"We might as well rest then. I don't know about anybody else, but I'm knackered!" Oliver looked at her, worried.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Abyssa? I mean... it looks kinda creepy..." Abyssa shrugged as she went over to the shack and went inside.

"I've been in creepier places. You wouldn't believe how creepy the Vault of Tears is." Oliver looked at the shack again, then nodded.

"I suppose we could rest for a little while..." Gascon clapped his hands together.

"Perfect! Come on Marcassin! Let's practice magic!" The little boy looked like he would rather do anything else, but nodded.

"Okay." While they practiced magic, Abyssa hid behind the shack, wondering how she was going to tell everyone she couldn't come home with them. There was no way. The spell could only work on the caster once in a lifetime. Then she saw Marcassin running past her, tears streaming down his own little face. She went over to the small boy.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked.

"G-Gascon got mad at me! He's mad because he thinks I'm l-lying when I tell him I can't do the spell!" She looked into the boy's deep blue eyes.

"Marcassin, can you do the spell? I promise, I won't tell Gascon." He looked into her brown eyes that glinted with with gold, trusting her. He nodded.

"I can do lots of spells. But, if I show that I can be a Sage, then father would believe I could also be an emperor, and then I would spend even less time with Gascon. I hate that he gets told off all the time, but I don't want to lose him." Abyssa sighed.

"Marcassin, I understand how you feel. But Gascon wants you to become a Sage. When he sees you do a spell, I'll bet he gets super excited and cheers you on." Marcassin nodded.

"I like performing spells for Gascon. He does get really proud of me." She smiled.

"Then you oughta continue to make him really proud! And I'll bet anything, he'll want to help you become emperor. Who knows? Maybe he'll be emperor instead." Marcassin smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." Then they heard Swaine calling for them.

"Oi you two! Get a move on!" Abyssa took Marcassin's hand and they left the shack.

"So, why were you crying, Abyssa?" Marcassin asked her. She shook her head.

"I wasn't crying. I never cry." She told him. He titled his little head, all of his dark hair falling to one side.

"Then why did you hide? Are you scared?" She shook her head.

"It's just..." she sighed. "I have no way of getting home. I've already used Breach Time, and it can only be used once in a caster's life." She tried to keep it quiet, still not quite knowing how to tell the others. But of course, Drippy of all people heard her.

"You what!?" He demanded, stopping the group again. "What do you flipping mean you already used Breach Time?" She looked helplessly at the others, Oliver and Esther looking downright upset, and Swaine and Gascon both crossing their arms, looking at her sternly. They really were the same person. She sighed.

"Look, I don't want to go into detail, but I used Breach Time before, as I said. And I can't use it again, because it can only be used once in a caster's life!" Marcassin gave her a hug, and she returned it, a tear streaming down her face. As much as she adored young Marcassin, she would never see the prince all grown up again. And Oliver would take his friends and leave her here to start over, back to where this whole mess started. "I can't go back with you all. I'm stuck. You'll have to leave me behind." She told them, voicing her thoughts as she stood up, wiping her lone tear. Esther and Oliver ran over, giving her a hug, as well as Marcassin.

"That would never happen!" Oliver declared. "We will get you back to the future, Abyssa! I promise!" Abyssa smiled and hugged the three of them back.

"Thanks, you lot." She said. "I don't know where I would be without you!" Then they continued their trek up the trail until they reached a huge area that had some sort of altar at the end. There were jack-o-lantern's everywhere. All of a sudden, a huge ghost came out of the tomb and circled them! They all screamed and sucked their heads. Abyssa could see that the ghost had blue flames candles on us hands and head.

"What's going on!?" Gascon shouted, pulling Marcassin close to him and away from the ghosty, candle, creatures Abyssa stared at the creature, knowing exactly what it was.

"That's Candelabracadabra!" She shouted. "The Ghoulish Guardian of the Great Wand's Grave!"

"That flipping great candle must be guarding Mornstar!" Drippy shouted. Oliver stepped up.

"Well then, I guess we're going to have to prove we've got what it takes to get it!" He told them. He turned to his friends. "Everybody ready?" They nodded. Then he came at them with a huge move called Wacko Lantern, where he hit them with flames. Abyssa rubbed the flames out of her hair and sighed, throwing an Arrow of Light at him. This battle might take a bit.


	21. Chapter 21

Gunther gave Candleabracadabra one last hit and went down like a melted candle. Swaine called him back, and they headed back to where the princes were. Then they heard a scream and turned to see the candle was back up again!

"Crikey! Back for more, is it?" Drippy shouted.

"It doesn't know when to give up!" Swaine cried.

"Look out!" Oliver yelled as the candle came back at them. They all yelled, then a bright light hit the candle, knocking it down instantly! They looked at the altar, and there was Marcassin! He had done the spell! He had a bright light floating around him, and he levitated above the altar. He looked wicked powerful for a six year old.

"Marcassin!" Gascon gasped. Even he hadn't expected that. The candle sat up again and screamed at the little boy, but he just hit him a third time, and the candle was gone. Then he floated back to the ground, a panted, looking exhausted. They all ran over to him.

"Marcassin... That spell... Did you...?" Esther asked. The young prince nodded.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"You did it, Marcassin! You got him!" Gascon cheered, pumping his arms. "That was amazing!" Marcassin smiled at Gascon.

"Thanks, Gascon..." he said. Abyssa winked at him.

"I told you Gascon would be proud." She said. Marcassin blushed.

"Marcassin, you saved us! Thank you!" Oliver told him. Marcassin looked at him.

"Oh, it was nothing..." he mumbled. "Now hurry, let's get Mornstar!" Drippy jumped up.

"He's right, you know! Come on, Ollie-boy! Let's head for that altar, en't it!" Oliver nodded, then they walked into the altar, leaving the princes outside. Oliver went up to a huge stone coffin that sat right in the middle of the room.

"The legendary wand must be in here..." he said. All of a sudden, the coffin opened, and a bright light came out of it, followed by a wand with a black handle and a large gold ring that had wings on the sides of it, and three smaller rings on the inside.

"Look at that! What a beauty!" Drippy exclaimed, jumping up and hanging from Swaine's shoulder. "It may be older than my mam, but it's still got a bucketload of oomph!" Oliver went over and took it from the air.

"So this is the legendary wand-" he said in awe. "Mornstar..." all of a sudden, an even brighter light appeared. Oliver yelped and they all covered their eyes.

"You have done well." Said a voice. Then a tall man appeared! A man, wearing white robes with black armour and a gold helmet that looked like a bird, a cape with what appeared to be thorns at the end of it blowing at an unseen wind. In his hand, he held a wand that looked like a much bigger version of Mornstar. They all gasped when they saw him. He looked like a ghost!

"Who are you?" Oliver asked him.

"I am one who guides the fate of this world. And yes, it was I who summoned you here to this time." Swaine got mad.

"...Huh!? Do you realise what you've done! You trapped Abyssa here!" Abyssa slapped a hand over his mouth, but the man continued speaking.

"I had scant choice but to bring you here, for in your time, Mornstar has been... mislaid. For my boldness, you must accept my apologies. Know that countless trials lie ahead of you still. Steel yourselves and fix your sights upon your goal."

"But what about Abyssa?" Oliver demanded, determined to get her home. "She can't come home with us! She's already used Breach Time before!"

"I have a solution to that." He said. Then he waved his sceptre, and a gold glim came out of it and seeped into Abyssa's heart. She gasped and stared as the light disappeared into her chest. "That shall allow her to follow you home once you use Breach Time. However, as Breach Time, the gift can only be used once." Abyssa looked up at the man, her eyes wide.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered, a little astonished. He nodded.

"Until the day when you finally arrive... I shall be waiting." He told them. Then he disappeared. Everyone gasped again.

"He's gone..." Oliver whispered. Abyssa patted his shoulder, then the five of them went back out to the princes. "We got it." Oliver told them. "We got Breach Time."

"Breach Time, eh..." Gascon said. "I suppose the rumours about you lot coming from the future are true, then..."

"Is Abyssa going to be able to get back?" Marcassin asked, looking worried. The girl smiled and nodded to him.

"Don't worry. A masked wizard helped me. He sent us here, and he helped me be able to get back." Gascon scratched his chin.

"I've never seen any masked wizard's here in Hamelin before, though. Have you Marcassin?" The little boy shook his head.

"No, never..."

"Well, let's head back to Hamelin for now, Oliver." Esther said. "We need to take the princes back to their father." Gascon nodded slowly as Swaine turned to them, looking thoughtful.

"...Yeah." The elder prince mumbled. Oliver looked at him, concerned.

"...Are you okay, Gascon?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He didn't look truthful, but nobody pressed the matter. So instead, they walked back to Hamelin. On the way, Gascon looked like he was planning something. When they were almost there, Gascon stopped and turned away from the city.

"I'm sorry everyone, but this is where I say good-bye." He said.

"Good-bye?" Abyssa asked.

"It's time we went our separate ways." Gascon told them.

 _No, this wasn't it. It couldn't be._ She thought. She looked at the skies, seeing the fire. It truly was it. The moment that had pulled her into this journey in the first place.

"Huh...?" Oliver asked Gascon.

"What are you talking about?" Esther asked. "Aren't you coming back to Hamelin with us?" Gascon shook his head.

"...No. I'm not going back. I've got my own journey to go on!"

"You're own journey? You mean you're running away from home?" Gascon ignored her and looked at Marcassin.

"Hey... Look after yourself, all right? Here, you'd better take this." Then he pulled out a sword. It had a gold handle with a single red Jewel on it. Marcassin came over and took the sword. "Father gave me that sword... but you're the one who should have it. It's the kind of sword that a sage should wield. A sage like you'll be someday." Marcassin looked at the sword that he held in his one hand, his sceptre in the other. A tear ran down his pale cheek. "Hey, don't cry!" Gascon told him. "You don't need to be scared! If you ever get in trouble, I'll come and help you, I promise! Wherever you are, no matter how far away, I'll always be there for you if you need me!" Marcassin looked into his brother's eyes, as if he couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"Wherever... I am...?" He murmured. Gascon nodded.

"Yes, I promise you! But if I'm going to live up to this promise, I'm going to have to do some training of my own. As Father keeps saying, I need to find my own role within the Empire. I need to find out what I'm good at..." Gascon shook his head. "I won't let him down. I refuse to be a disappointment..." Marcassin nodded slowly.

"All right. But please come back soon... I'll be waiting for you..." Gascon nodded back to him.

"You do that, Marcassin!" He said encouragingly. "We'll meet again one day, you'll see!" He then looked up at the others, who couldn't seem to quite believe this themselves. Except for Abyssa, who stared right past Gascon and up at the sky, unable to tear her eyes away from Xanadu, falling, and an out of control dragon throwing off its rider.

"I wish you and your friends all the best as well, Oliver." Gascon said. "I hope you make it back to your time!" Oliver nodded.

"Thanks, Prince Gascon! I sure hope we meet again someday!" Gascon chuckled.

"Hey! I don't think you have to call me "Prince" anymore. Well, goodbye." He turned and began to walk away, when Esther ran after him.

"H-Hey! Wait!" She called. He turned and looked back at her.

"...What is it?" He asked.

"Are you really sure about this, Gascon?" She asked. He nodded.

"...It's what I've decided. I'll be better off watching Marcassin from afar. Watching him become a sage... I don't change my mind once I've made a decision. That's the Gascon way." Esther looked at the ground.

"...The Gascon way." She muttered. "Well, it sounds like your determined to be your own man... But I refuse to say good-bye. Let's just say... until next time!" Gascon chuckled again.

"Heh, all right! Until next time! In the future... In your time... See you then!"

"I'll be seeing you a lot sooner than you think, your piggyness." Abyssa muttered under her breath, having barely avoided watching herself fall out of the sky.

"Take care, Gascon!" Esther called to him as he walked away. She waved to him, and he waved back as if he was a boy going on a school trip. "Gosh, that boy really is stubborn..." she muttered.

"You have no idea." Abyssa muttered again, giving Swaine a nudge. Esther looked back at the group.

"Now, come on, Oliver! Let's head back to our time!"

"Sure thing!" Oliver said, nodding. Then they went into Hamelin, with only Marcassin.


	22. Chapter 22

The six of them walked into the Emperor's chambers, where they found him lying on the ground.

"Oh! The Emperor!" Swaine ran over to him as quick as he could.

"Your majesty!" Oliver shouted. Esther, Drippy, Marcassin and Abyssa came in soon after, and gasped. Marcassin fell to his knees, dropping his sceptre and Gascon's sword.

"Father!" He cried, clutching his heart as he went down. Abyssa caught him in time and she held him close, Esther standing next to them, unsure what to do, as was Drippy.

"But why?" Swaine asked the Emperor, sitting him up and shaking him, trying to make him regain consciousness. "What happened!?"

"Sha... Shadar..." Abyssa gulped, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Oh my gods. This is it." She whispered. "I didn't want to watch him die too!" Esther put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shadar?" Oliver asked the weak Emperor.

"Yes... He was here... He came to... To demand our unconditional... surrender."

"Huh?" Oliver gasped. Emperor Raoul nodded.

"B-But let it be known..." he gasped out. "I defied him... I would not bow to that wretch..." then he went into a hacking cough.

"No, don't..." Swaine said quietly. "Don't try to speak..." Raoul stopped coughing, and looked at Swaine.

"Gascon." He said. "My son... My beloved son..." he reached up to touch Swaine's cheek, but Swaine moved away, looking confused. "You really thought I couldn't tell?"

"You knew...?" Swaine asked incredulously. Abyssa didn't look. She buried her face into Marcassin's hair, not wanting to watch this awful scene.

"Your appearance may have changed..." The Emperor was telling Swaine. "But I know my own flesh and blood..." then he sighed, glancing around at the others, Abyssa looking up for only a second, to see him give her a knowing look, before turning back to Swaine. "What the future holds, is a mystery to all men..." Swaine leaned him up against the couch that was behind him, his father getting heavier in his arms. "But I know... I know that together... you and Marcassin can... I believe in you... Protect the Empire...Now... and in the future..." then he hacked a few more times, and fell back, limp.

"Father! No!" Swaine cried out. "Father!" Abyssa could feel Marcassin burying himself deeper into her lap as Swaine sobbed. "Please! Father! I got to meet you again... and now this?" He stopped crying. "I just wanted... I just wanted to make you proud." He sat up, looking angry. "And now... this has to happen! Dammit!" Marcassin buried his face into Abyssa's shoulder, scared of Swaine's behaviour.

"Swaine..." Esther whispered.

No!" He cried, sobbing into his father's chest. Abyssa wanted to run. She wanted to get away. She felt the same way she had fifteen years ago. The way that Marcassin and Swaine felt now. Alone.

The next few hours were like a blur. There were people who came and took the Emperor's body away, a funeral being planned... and Swaine had locked himself in his room. Marcassin had cried himself to sleep in her arms and she managed to carry the orphaned prince to his chambers. As she shut the door quietly, she heard a commotion coming from outside, a familiar voice. No, could it be...? She ran to a window and looked out to see a girl with long, black hair in a jasmine braid, and big blue cloak! She was talking to the guards at the gate.

"...My name is Harmony. I am the daughter of the Songstress and the last Xanaduvian!" The small girl shouted.

"Foolish girl! First you speak of the fall of a glorious kingdom, and now you claim to be the descendant of a most powerful wizard!?" The guard shouted at her angrily. But the small girl stood her ground.

"Yes. Yes I do." Then Abyssa saw her grin. "And you know what else I'm going to do? I'm going to go and fine the other sages and defeat Shadar!" The guards looked at each other, then laughed.

"Such big talk from one so small!" Abyssa snickered at her young self's expression.

"You watch me. I'm going to train, and get stronger. And when I do, I'm going to gather the Great Sages Alicia and Rashaad. And when Marcassin is older, him too! And we will defeat the Dark Djinn!" Then she nodded towards them. "Nice talking to you." Then she walked away. Abyssa sighed.

"Abyssa? Are you alright?" Abyssa turned around and saw Oliver standing there. She nodded.

"Yeah. Just a bit of a brawl down at the front gate. That little girl sure was brave..." Oliver nodded.

"I heard a little bit. She said she was going to face the Dark Djinn, huh?" Abyssa nodded again.

"You remember when the Fairy Godmother spoke of a young girl called..." she paused for a moment, having not said this in fifteen years. "...Harmony? She mentioned that Harmony and Alicia travelled together?" Oliver nodded. "That was her, fresh from the fall of her kingdom, and as Swaine and Marcassin have just done, watched her single parent, her mother, sadly die at Shadar's hand." Oliver's big blue eyes widened.

"Do you know where she is now? Back in our time?" Abyssa nodded sadly.

"She was killed by Shadar. She and Alicia had gone against him. Your mo- er, Alicia was trapped into the Soulsnare, while Harmony was killed." Oliver looked at the ground.

"Oh." Then the two just sat there, watching the people below. Then Oliver spoke. "Abyssa, how do you know about Harmony?" Abyssa looked away.

"She was a powerful wizard who I admired. They called her the Songstress, even though she hasn't officially been passed down the power. And she never believed she was ready for such a title." Oliver tilted his head.

"Where are you from, Abyssa? I realised I don't know much about you, except that you and Swaine appear to have known each other for a while." She shifted her feet.

"I came from a city that's now long gone. I've been on my own for about fifteen years, meeting Swaine back when he was Gascon, I meeting him mere moments after we left." Oliver's eyes widened.

"Then you knew about him being a prince, huh?" She nodded.

"Yes, but he didn't want anyone knowing. And I swore that I would never tell his secret." Oliver seemed surprised.

"Did you guys travel together back then, too?" She smiled and shook her head, acting as if she much, much older.

"No. We began travelling together just a few minutes before we met you lot the first time. We'd met up, shared a few stories, then we went to Castaway Cove, where I saw you the first time, and Swaine stole that cauldron."

"How did you know it was cauldron? I haven't used it since I got it." She laughed.

"I'd like to say I know a wee thing about wizardry." He laughed with her, then yawned. She smiled at him.

"We'd better head to bed, little buddy. Although we might have a bit of a break while Swaine's... coping." Oliver smiled tiredly, then they both went to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

A few days later, there was the funeral for the Emperor. It was being held in the palace in front of a fountain. Everyone was somber as they saw the Emperor's body in the casket. Esther, Abyssa, Oliver, and Drippy sat up front with Marcassin. Swaine stood by the casket. Once the people of Hamelin had gathered and sat down, Swaine began to speak.

"When I ran away from this city a long time ago, I never knew that the Emperor died." He started. "Now that I'm back in the past and I've figure it out..." he wiped his eyes. "I'm not sure how to handle it." He sighed and fixed his jacket. "Emperor Raoul was a good man. He served his subjects well and was a wonderful father, as he was a wonderful ruler. We shall all..." he paused for a second. "...miss him dearly." Then he went over to the casket and closed the lid. "Good-bye, father." He whispered, only his friends hearing. As the casket was taken away and everyone left, Abyssa went with Swaine back to his bedroom, avoiding being around Harmony, who had to stick around Hamelin for another year, until she earned enough money to get on a ship.

Several more days later, Esther, Oliver, Abyssa, and Drippy stood outside Swaine's room, waiting for him. They were going home today.

"I wonder what's taking Swaine so long..." Esther said, more to herself than everyone else.

"He's probably still mourning." Abyssa told her. "It takes a little bit to get over a parent's death, especially if you were there. You and Lord Bigmouth down there wouldn't know." Esther looked at her feet, her cheeks burning. She hadn't meant to make Abyssa upset. Or Oliver for that matter, noticing how he was suddenly very interested in the floor. She knew Oliver had been by his mother's death bed that day, and Abyssa... well, she didn't know about Abyssa. She was about as secretive as Swaine. But by the way she talked, Esther could tell, Oliver and Swaine weren't the only ones who witnessed their parents deaths. She decided then that the moment she got the chance, she was going to talk to Abyssa and find out more about her.

While Esther thought about this, Drippy was muttering to them. "I just can't believe that he's Gascon. The heir to all of Hamelin... my mind's boggled beyond all belief, mun!" Abyssa shook her head.

"I'm going to go and see what's keeping him." She told them. Oliver gave her a worried glance.

"Are you sure, Abyssa? He might just be having a moment." She nodded.

"Swaine's my best friend. I can handle him." Then she went inside of Swaine's room and found Swaine still sitting on the bed.

"Swaine?" She said, knocking. "Are you alright?" He shrugged.

"I don't really know, honestly. Until I met you, I never really knew that my father had been killed. I'd assumed that he had eventually gotten old and died. That's another reason I came to help Marcassin. He was alone." Abyssa went over and hugged Swaine.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You've got Oliver, Esther, myself, and whether or not you like it, Drippy all behind you. We're here to help you." Swaine smiled at her.

"Thanks, Abyssa." Then they walked back to the others. "Sorry to keep you waiting..." He told them. They looked up at him, sober.

"Swaine!" Oliver said, but Swaine acted as if he'd heard nothing.

"I suppose it's time to go. But I need to say goodbye to Marcassin first." Esther nodded.

"All right..." then they went to the late emperor's chambers, where Marcassin was. He looked at them and sighed.

"It's today that you're leaving, isn't it...?" He asked, looking sad. Abyssa felt the same way. Marcassin was going to be all alone. At least she and Swaine had found Oliver, Esther, Drippy, and each other. Marcassin had no one.

"Yes, your highness." Oliver told him.

"Thank you for everything..." Esther added. Marcassin shook his head.

"No, no, I should be thank you. Because of you, I was able to become my father's heir, and soon I'll formally inherit his title..."

"Yeah, I bet the people of Hamelin are glad about that, and all!" Drippy said. Abyssa remained silent, scared of whatever she said would throw her into tears. Marcassin nodded.

"I mean to give them a reason to be. I want them to know that they have nothing to fear from Shadar. I refuse to let him defeat us!" He looked at Swaine in particular. "I want Gascon to be able to come back to Hamelin whenever he likes, after all." He looked back at the others. "I must keep the Empire safe until he does so!" Swaine smiled at his little brother.

"...You'll make a fine emperor, Marcassin. Gascon would be proud of you." He said. Abyssa patted Swaine's shoulder.

"He's always been proud of you." She added. Marcassin nodded.

"I hope so! He always believed in me... And I shall never stop believing that he will come back..." Then Oliver's Locket began to glow. Drippy jumped up and looked at it.

"Look at youer Locket, Ollie-boy! It's all aglow, mun! You don't think-" Oliver nodded.

"It must be! Marcassin's belief in his brother must be real strong!"

"The Locket can find pieces of heart?" Abyssa asked. Esther nodded to her.

"I'm sorry, I-" Marcassin started, but Oliver cut him off eagerly.

"Your Highness, there's someone who needs your help! Someone who needs some of the strength that's in your heart..." Marcassin looked at him curiously.

"My heart...? Whoever are you talking about?"

"Well...you, Your Highness. I-In the future, I mean. In our time, a piece of your heart is... missing..."

"My future self...?" The little boy asked, looking slightly confused. Oliver nodded.

"That's right. And we need you to share some of your belief with him, to help him get back to normal!"

"My belief..." Marcassin muttered to himself. "...Very well! I can hardly refuse my own future self a piece of my heart!" Oliver walked over to him, wand ready. "I will gladly share my heart. Come, take it!" Oliver did just that, and the piece of heart flew into his Locket.

"Thank you very much, Your Highness!" Oliver said, bowing to Marcassin. Marcassin shook his head.

"There is no need to thank me. Now, please, give that belief to my future self! But before you go..." he looked at Swaine, who looked uncomfortable. "Swaine...?"

"...Yes?"

"When you return to your time, please give my regards to my future brother."

"I'll be sure to do that, You Highness." He mumbled. Then Drippy jumped up.

"Righto, back to the future it is! You know which spell you want, don't you, Ollie-boy? Breach Time, en't it!?" Oliver nodded.

"Roger! Let's go everybody! To the future!"


	24. Chapter 24

Abyssa watched anxiously as Oliver created the symbol with his wand, feeling nervous. What if that ghost man was wrong? What if she couldn't get home?

"Okay! All together!" Oliver called. They each held up a hand to the symbol.

"Today, tomorrow, yesterday! Send us safely on our way!" They all said in unison. Then a bright circle surrounded them and an unseen wind blew. All of a sudden, a huge tunnel surrounded them, and they were caught in bright lights. Then the tunnel disappeared, and they found themselves back at the same place, Marcassin and his guards who had been watching gone. Abyssa felt a pang in her chest, as she knew that little boy had been alone for fifteen years and she couldn't go back and comfort him.

"...Did we make it?" Oliver asked. Esther looked around.

"Huh? Aren't we still in the same place...?" She asked. Drippy shook his head.

"No way, mun. That's impossible. I know when a spell works, and that spell worked right and proper. We're back in ouer time, no doubt about it." Abyssa nodded.

"He's right. I know a Breach Time spell, and that was it." Swaine nodded.

"Yeah this place is... different, somehow."

"Swaine..." Esther murmured, but he ignored her.

"We made it back. That's all that matters. Now, isn't there someone we should be helping?" Esther nodded.

"O-Of course! Come on, Oliver, let's find Marcassin!"

"Let's give him back his belief!" Abyssa said. Then they ran down the hall and stopped at the door. They entered slowly, and Marcassin made a disgusted noise at them.

"Get out of here! Go!" He shouted. "Begone, I say!" Abyssa went over and patted his shoulder.

"Marcassin, we have something to give you. It's from fifteen years ago." Drippy sighed.

"So all that carry-on was fifteen years ago, was it? And this pooer lad's been on his own ever since... There's tragic."

"I'm pretty sure Swaine and I can relate." Abyssa mutter under her breath. Oliver came over.

"Uh...Your Highness? The thing we brought... it's a gift. A gift from you. A-Anyway, if it's okay, we'd like you to have it...back..." Marcassin looked flustered as he said this.

"...What did you say? What is the meaning of this?" But Oliver paid no attention as he took the top off of his Locket, and cast Give Heart, the piece of belief moving from inside the Locket into Marcassin's chest. "...What is is this!? This...glow..." he blinked, and then he seemed less upset, more confused. "Wh-What's happening...? What is this warmth that spreads within my breast...? What have I been doing? All this time I have been so misguided..."

"It was Shadar, Your Highness." Esther told him. "He took the belief from your heart." Marcassin looked at the ground.

"...My heart? My...belief?" Then he looked up again. "Wait! I feel...I believe in people once more! I want to believe in people! It has been so long since I felt this way..." he looked at the ground again. "Does this mean...?" He looked at them all, questioningly. "Does this mean that you saved me? Was it you gave me back the capacity to believe?"

"It was, Your Highness. I did promise, didn't I?" Swaine told him. Marcassin turned to him. "I promised I'd come and help you if you were in trouble. Wherever you were, no matter how far away..."

"Wherever...I...?" He asked. Then he smiled. "I see. Ha ha! Now, I see! You came back. I always knew you would. Thank you."

"There's really no need to thank me, Your Highness." Swaine told him.

"...Your Highness, we need your help!" Oliver told Marcassin. "We want you to help us to... To defeat Shadar!" Marcassin's eyes widened.

"What did you say? You mean to face Shadar?" They nodded.

"And we need your help to do so, Your Highness." Abyssa added. But Marcassin was worried.

"That is... impossibly reckless. I am a Great Sage, and yet Shadar was able to enter my heart and take a piece of it with impunity... And yet I was saved. Just as I was promised... Very well! I shall assist you. Together, we will defeat the Dark Djinn. Shadar's days are numbered!"

"They sure are!" Oliver exclaimed happily. Abyssa smiled at the young boy's excitement. "Thank you so much, Your Highness!"

"I knew you wouldn't let us down." Abyssa said. Marcassin blushed as she spoke. Swaine chuckled.

"Heh... And that is why you're the Emperor, Marcassin." Swaine told them. Then Drippy gave a great big yawn.

"Sorry, mun! It's been a long day!" They all chuckled at him.

"Of course! You must all be exhausted. Please, allow me to lead to some guest suites." Marcassin offered politely. "Gascon, if you'd like, you can stay in your old room. I've left it the same since you left." Swaine chuckled again.

"Thanks Marcassin." He told him. Then the prince led them each to a bedroom, Swaine immediately disappearing into his. Esther bid everyone goodnight and shut her door. After Marcassin had said goodnight to Oliver, Drippy, and Abyssa, he too went to his Royal chambers. Drippy went into the room where he and Oliver were going to share, but Oliver stayed behind. Abyssa was staring at Marcassin with a longing sort of look.

"Abyssa? Are you okay?" He asked her. She snapped out of it and looked at him.

"What? I'm fine! Really! Don't ask stupid questions!" She said quickly, and a bit harshly. Oliver jumped at her words. She sighed. "Sorry, Ollie. Just thinking."

"About what?" He asked. Drippy could overhear and came out to see how red Abyssa's cheeks were. He grinned. Oliver may not know, but Drippy sure did!

"I bet it's a certain young mun, innit?" He teased. Her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.

"What? N-no! Why would you think that? I was just thinking about...the gift! That gift that that man had given me back at Tombstone Trail. How strange."

"Why is it so strange?" Oliver asked, oblivious to the fact that she was lying. The joys of being ten.

"Well, only certain people had such a powerful. No one's had that power since the Wizard King, and he's been long dead." She told him. Drippy sighed. Oliver shrugged.

"Well, let's think about it tomorrow. Goodnight, Abyssa!"

"Goodnight Oliver."


	25. Chapter 25

(Okay, so please Please PLEASE don't flame this chapter! This is probably my absolute favourite chapter that I wrote for the whole book and it makes my heart hurt every time I read it, so if you don't like it, then you can just leave! GAH!

Marcassin: Um, should I be concerned?

Me: Possibly. You're probably going to hurt a bit in this chapter too. Sorry, mate

Marcassin: :(

Me: Oh, and sorry that I messed up and didn't check for it being code instead of actual words. The site is being screwy!)

Alas, although she said goodnight, Abyssa lay in the bed, but couldn't sleep. So she got out of bed and wandered through the halls of the Porcine Palace, tiptoeing so that she wouldn't wake up anyone. She decided to go and take a walk through the city. A nice stroll would clear her head. She headed for the entrance of the palace, but was stopped by the two guards at the front gate. The same two guys who wouldn't let her in twice!

"I'm sorry miss. But I can't permit you to leave the palace unescorted." She groaned.

"I just need to get some fresh air. Please, let me through." Knowing Oliver for a little bit, she'd learned that being forceful and getting angry was not the way to go. But this time, being nice didn't seem to work.

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow it." She tried to push past them, but they held her back.

"Please! It's only for a moment!" She exclaimed.

"Ma'am-" one of the started, but was interrupted.

"I am her escort. Allow the lady through." The three of them turned to see Marcassin coming up.

"Your majesty!" The two guards bowed. "We hadn't realised!" Marcassin nodded.

"It's alright. You were only doing your job." Then he looped his arm through Abyssa's, startling her. "Follow me." He whispered as they walked between the guards, sliding his hands over her eyes, closing them. She felt him lead her out to windy place, then felt herself floating, but his arms still with her. They landed on a metal floor, then he led her a few more feet, then, using his fingertips, gently tilted her head up by pushing on her chin.

"Alright. Now open." She slowly opened her eyes, and gasped at the stars above her, the wind blowing her black hair out of her face. She gasped at the sight. She looked at Marcassin, who was smiling.

"Oh my... Marcassin..." she said in awe, looking around, find they were standing on the roof of the whole city, then back at him. "It's beautiful!" He chuckled.

"I know. But do you know what's more beautiful?" She didn't look away.

"What?" She asked. He put his hand in her's, and she gasped.

"You, right now, and forever." She gasped, then looked away.

"Oh, but we've only just met..." he gently took her chin between his thumb and index finger and guided it to face him once more.

"Abyssa, we've know each other since I was six years old. You've known my brother since the two of you were eleven." A tear fell down her cheek as he caressed it. "It's clear that I love you. Don't you love me back?" She nodded into his hand.

"Yes, but..." she thought about what she was hiding from him. This what the Fairy Godmother meant. This was the decision. Go with Oliver and save the world? Or stay with Marcassin and be happy?

He looked at her, concerned.

"But what, my love?" More tears fell as she took his hand from her cheek. She told the Fairy Godmother what her decision was, and she was sticking to it.

"But we can't be together." She walked away, not daring to look at him. "You would be in more danger than you realise." He went over to her, taking her hands in his.

"Abyssa? What aren't you telling me? Is someone going to hurt you?" She looked at her feet, sobbing. He brought her close and she sobbed into his shoulder. When she calmed down, she looked at the spot she had made. She wiped a tear from her eye and nodded.

"Yes. Shadar. But I know what I must do, and I'm not going to allow you to put yourself into any danger. I'm already risking Oliver, Drippy, Esther, and Swaine. I can't risk you as well. I've tried to steer them all off this track, but it's Oliver's destiny to defeat Shadar. I'm going to be there, by his side, and help him. I don't want you to be hurt." Marcassin already looked hurt.

"I see. You have already decided." They stood there for a few moments, heads together, faces mere inches apart. Then he spoke quietly, his warm breath in her face. "If I may, can we at least share a first and last kiss?" She shook her head a little, but he ignored it as they both leaned in and kissed. Tears streamed down her face from her closed eyes. His eyes closed as well, he used his fingertips to wipe her tears away.

"Marcassin? Where are you?" It was Swaine. He'd woken up hungry and on a whim had decided to check on his little brother. He found him missing and went looking for him. He saw the ladder to the roof and climbed up it, and saw them. They didn't notice him. He gasped silently, then climbed back down, a little upset. He'd only just found his brother, and that girl for a matter of fact, after fifteen years, and they were already that close. He didn't expect this, but this somehow made him unhappy. He went back to the palace and crawled back into bed to do some thinking. Back outside, the two had pulled apart.

"Thank you, Marcassin." She whispered. Then she left, and the young prince stood there, his arms wrapped around himself, saddened that she was leaving.

(Don't judge! I'm a deep believer in true love and love at first sight! And that wasn't technically the case! Don't judge! Someone had to get him and I sure as hell couldn't! *sobs*

Swaine: Is she okay?)


	26. Chapter 26

(Okay, so more pain to the heart, but hopefully just a little. Also, again, don't judge! Please! I realise I have a problem, but that doesn't mean you have to tell me!

Swaine: Yes we do! You say you realise you have a problem, yet you don't fix it!

Me: Swaine! I am the Author! I have the power! And I can get the Zodiarchs in here! Don't even get me started on my fangirl problems!

Swaine: *Gulps* help)

The next morning, when they all went to breakfast, Oliver noticed that Abyssa looked as though she had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair limp, and she was picking at her food. Marcassin looked just as upset, and Swaine just seemed downright uncomfortable. Esther and Drippy seemed to notice it too and the three smaller people exchanged looks. What had happened last night?

After breakfast, Swaine went up to Abyssa and Marcassin.

"I saw you two." He told them. "Out on the roof last night." Abyssa gasped.

"Swaine! Please don't tell the others!"

"Why shouldn't I? Don't they deserve to know your probably going to abandon them for this guy?" He jerked his thumb towards Marcassin.

"Abandon them? Swaine, I-"

"We talked about it last night." Marcassin spat, not wanting to hear it come out of her mouth again. "She's not staying with me. She has decided to continue traveling with you." Abyssa nodded. Swaine looked at her, curiously, going a little softer.

"Abyssa? Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Yes." Was all she said. Swaine almost made a sigh of relief. He didn't want her to leave. She was his best friend, maybe...more than that... but he would forget that "maybe" in a heartbeat for his brother, and for her. The fact that she was coming with them and not staying with Marcassin gave him a little bit of hope.

As Abyssa left, Marcassin looked at Swaine.

"Gascon, do you... love her as well?" Swaine shook his head.

"No! Yes!" He sighed. "Maybe. But you're my brother and she's my best friend. I want you both to be happy." Marcassin nodded.

"Thank you, brother." Then he walked away as well, leaving Swaine to his thinking.

 **SONG**

They all gathered back in Marcassin's chambers and began to discuss the plan to defeat Shadar.

"...All right, everyone, listen." Marcassin said. "In order to defeat Shadar, we must first breakdown his defenses."

"The Black Briar." Abyssa muttered. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"The Black Briar...?" Oliver asked. She and Marcassin nodded, avoiding looing at each other.

"Yes." Said Marcassin. "It is a cloying magical barrier which no spell can permeate. Neither Rashaad, nor Alicia were able to overcome the Black Briar. Harmony was only able to damage it, but not by much. That is why Shadar was able to defeat them..." Everybody was silent for a moment, thinking about the three powerful wizards. Then Marcassin shook his head. "And with the other Great Sages and the Songstress incapacitated, he was able to delve deep into my own heart and steal a piece of it..."

"But now, Marcassin-" Esther caught herself. "Oops! I mean, Your Majesty!" Marcassin smiled at her kindly.

"Come along now, Esther-I once fought alongside you as a child. There is no need for you to use my royal title. The same goes for all of you." Oliver nodded.

"Sure, Your Majesty! Uh..." Marcassin chuckled a little and Abyssa smirked.

"Ha...Don't worry, Oliver." He told Oliver. "I'm sure you'll get used to it." Then his smile disappeared and he ran his fingers through his bangs. "Now, I would dearly love to accompany you on another journey, one where we grow strong together. Strong enough to defeat Shadar..." He glanced Abyssa's way, then looked at the ground. "But protecting the Empire has to be my first priority. There is also the small matter of rectifying the many mistakes I made whilst brokenhearted. I comfort myself with the knowledge that you now possess a wand that should enable you to defeat Shadar without my aid, Oliver." Abyssa nodded, her arms crossed.

"He's right. Mornstar once belonged to the Wizard King. It is said to have the power to overcome any enchantment. Including, hopefully, the Black Briar that protects Shadar... But unfortunately, however, Mornstar is incomplete."

"Eh!? Not complete? What are you on about?" Drippy demanded. Marcassin shook his head, looking at Abyssa.

"Mornstar's true power is beyond most wizards' comprehension." Marcassin told him. "It is so powerful, indeed, that the ancient king who created it decided that its power should be divided between three magical stones."

"The Sun Stone, the Star Stone, and the Moon Stone." Abyssa added. Marcassin nodded, then continued.

"These three stones were then sealed away, far from the wand itself..."

"So...we need to go find them, right?" Oliver asked. Marcassin nodded, but he looked distraught.

"Yes... But I have an apology to make in that regard..." He almost mumbled.

"Huh? Wh-Why? What have you done?" Oliver asked him. Marcassin's look turned to embarrassment.

"A map detailing the locations of the three stones was once in my possession. I am afraid, however, that it has been stolen."

"Stolen!?" Esther and Abyssa cried in unison. Marcassin nodded.

"When I brokenhearted, I must confess that I became rather neglectful of the palace's treasures. Books and maps would often disappear..." He looked at the ground. "To my shame, I actually observed several such thefts... and did nothing." Abyssa hated seeing him so upset. She went over and patted his shoulder comfortingly. Swaine nodded his head running his hand through his curly black hair.

"That sounds about right. I found it hard to care about anything much when I was brokenhearted..." Drippy crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Well this is a bit flipping rum. If the thief who pinched the map uses it to get hold of the stones, what do you think he's going to do with them?"

"He probably thought that he could sell the map to a passing wizard and make a few guilders." Abyssa told them. "After all, many wizards would love to get their hands on Mornstar." Marcassin shook his head.

"I do not know... What I do know, however, is the identity of the thief. His name is Kublai. He styles himself "King of the Sky Pirates."

"Kublai...!?" Swaine and Abyssa exclaimed at the same time. "Of all the people to tangle with..." he muttered.

"What would he want with the map of the stones, I could only imagine." Abyssa muttered, sticking her hands on her hips. Drippy looked at the two thieves.

"I should have known you three would be thick as..." Abyssa narrowed her eyes at him. "erm... Anyway! I don't s'pose you know where he is, do you?" Swaine shook his head.

"That's the thing with the Sky Pirates. You never know where they are. They're always moving from hideout to hideout on these giant airships..."

"I could tell you where he is." Abyssa told them. "I stowed away on his ship once and found it. That's how we met."

"Then it's settled." Marcassin said. "Locating Kublai is the easiest way for you to recover the three magic stones. He is very unlikely to cooperate peacefully, however... I had better give you some new spells, Oliver!" Then he went over to the end table by his couch and pulled out a few pieces of paper, handing them to Oliver. They were called Ward, Fuse, Insight, and Travel. "You will almost certainly be doing a lot of traveling on your search for Kublai. The Travel spell instantly transports you to any location you have already visited. While I am unable to accompany you on your travels, I can at least make them pass more comfortably." Esther smiled.

"That's great! And it means we can come and see you anytime we like, Marcassin!" She said. Abyssa was happy about that too, but there was something she could do with that spell. Her cloak had been left back in Al Mamoon. A cloak that could repel magic spells like the Black Briar. Esther pumped her arms.

"That's amazing! But our first priority, though, is to find Kublai, King of the Sky Pirates. Come on, Oliver! The next chapter of our adventure starts here!" Oliver nodded at her.

"It sure does! Let's go!"


	27. Chapter 27

Just before they left the Porcine Palace, Marcassin called Abyssa back.

"Abyssa, are you sure that you won't stay?" She nodded, refusing to cry any more.

"I must help Oliver to defeat Shadar. I must avenge my mother's death, for he is the cause of her death." Marcassin's eyes widened a little at her.

"Avenge? Abyssa, revenge is never the answer. As a wizard, you should know this." She nodded.

"I do. But this is my mother. I dare not sit and let her death go in vain. Neither her's, nor Oliver's mother."

"What happened to Oliver's mother?" He asked her. She sighed.

"His mother died of a heart attack saving him from drowning. He believes he can save Alicia, but I believe it is impossible." Marcassin's eyes widened even bigger.

"His mother is...?" She nodded.

"Yes, but I believe that I can help him through this." Marcassin smiled at her.

"You are a kind soul, Abyssa. I'm glad to have met you. Hopefully you can do justice to your mother, rather than revenge." Abyssa nodded.

"Don't worry. I know the difference." Then she left the palace. She could see Oliver, Drippy, and Esther mending another broken heart. Swaine was watching them, chuckling with his arms crossed. Abyssa went up by him, gripping her staff.

"Swaine, do you think you could go somewhere with me? Really quick?" He looked at her, startled by the question.

"Go where?" He asked wearily.

"I took a look at the Travel spell Marcassin gave us. I want to go back to Al Mamoon for a moment. I left my cloak back there and I want to retrieve it for Oliver." His eyes widened.

"Your cloak? Harmony, that's impossibly reckless!" She slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Swaine!" She hissed. "Don't say my name out loud!" then she took her hand away and spoke normally. "And I want to get it for him, because much like Shadar's Black Briar, it can deflect magic spells. I want Oliver to have it when he fights Shadar. That way he'll be safer." Swaine nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go." She cast Travel, then they disappeared and found themselves at the entrance of Al Mamoon. They entered and Abyssa ran to the Hootique, where the Hootenanny gasped when she saw her.

"Harmony!" She whisper-shouted. "What are hoo doing here?"

"I need my cloak back, Hootenanny." The little old woman's eyes got bigger than normal.

"Your cloak? Harmony, we both know Shadar can find hoo much easier with it!" Then she noticed Swaine. "And hoo is he?" She asked. Abyssa waved her hand away.

"He's a friend of mine, don't worry about him. He already knows. I need my cloak!"

"Why doo hoo need your cloak so bad?" The Hootenanny asked.

"You know Oliver, the young boy who's going to save our world? I'm traveling with him, and I want him to have it." The Hootenanny sighed, then pulled out the dark blue cloak that Abyssa hadn't seen in six years.

"Please be careful, dear." Abyssa nodded.

"I will. Thank you, Hootenanny." The woman smiled.

"Hoo hoo hoo! A pleasure my dear! Tootle hoo, for now!" Abyssa smiled at her, then she and Swaine left. They Traveled back to Hamelin, where Oliver, Drippy, and Esther were giving a few familiars to a man called Derwin, who collected familiars and studied them. When they saw the two, they ran back over.

"Where were you two, mun!? Worried sick about you I was, sick!" Drippy shouted at them. Abyssa sighed.

"Keep your lantern on, Drippy! We just stopped at Al Mamoon for a moment. I had to grab something for Oliver." Then she pulled the cloak out from behind her back and held it out to Oliver. Oliver looked at it.

"What's that?" he asked, taking it.

"Its the Cloak of the Songstress's Daughter, Harmony. It can deflect dark magic. I le- er, found it in the Hootique in Al Mamoon a while back ago. And now, I want you to have it." Oliver's eyes widened, then tried to hand it back to her.

"I can't take this! You deserve to have it, Abyssa! You said that you admired her very much." Abyssa shook her head, pushing it away.

"No, it's okay Oliver. I want you to have it. So that you'll be safe when you fight Shadar." Oliver looked a little anxious as he gingerly put the cloak on, it being a little big.

"Thank you, Abyssa." Then they left Hamelin and went back to the Sea Cow, to go and find Kublai.

SONG

On the ship, Esther went over to Abyssa, who was watching Oliver admire his new cloak. She gave the girl thief a nudge.

"Hey." She said, grinning. Abyssa smiled back at her.

"Hey." She muttered. Esther could see that the girl's mind was somewhere other than Oliver.

"You know, you don't talk about yourself much." Esther said, trying to slowly coax a little backstory out of Abyssa. "You're about as secretive as Swaine was, yet we found nothing more about your past. Where're you from?" Abyssa's cheeks turned pink.

"Why do you want to know about my past? It's not that interesting." Esther shrugged.

"Well, yesterday, you mentioned how Drippy and I didn't know it felt to lose a parent. You talked like you did." Abyssa blew air out of her mouth slowly.

"My mother." She said. "Our home was attacked, and Shadar killed her." Esther gasped.

"Oh... I'm so sorry." Abyssa shrugged.

"The past is in the past. I focus now solely on avenging her, and defeating Shadar with Oliver." Esther sighed, then changed the subject.

"Where are you from?" Abyssa looked at the ground.

"I lived much of my life in Hamelin, as Swaine had. When my mother died, I became a thief. I am shamed in Hamelin, much rather than welcomed. That is all I wish to say on the matter." Then she went over to Oliver and spoke to him, Esther watching her walk away.

"What are you hiding, Abyssa?" She whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

Abyssa led Sindbah to lead the ship around the main island. Oliver thought for a moment that she was leading them down to Ding Dong Dell from the seaside, but she pushed them past it, until they reached another shore. They climbed off the ship and Abyssa led them up a trail to a mountain shaped like a skull, fighting familiars on the way. There were small figures and pirate flags everywhere. Abyssa stopped at the skull of the mountain and realized there was a cave in the mouth. She stared into the cave.

"Skull Mountain." She muttered. Then Esther zoomed in, and gasped as she looked around.

"Wow! Look, everyone! It's enormous in here!" Oliver, Drippy, Swaine, and Abyssa ran in after her. Abyssa knew that Esther was far too naïve to go wandering in a place like this alone. They all were, except maybe Swaine. "And... My goodness!"

"What is it, mun?" Drippy called as they caught up with her.

"Esther!" Abyssa shouted, then saw what she was looking at.

"Neato!" Oliver exclaimed. "it's a huge ship!" Esther tilted her head, confused.

"A ship?" She asked.

"Well if it is, it's a pretty flipping weird one!" Drippy scoffed. "I mean, it 's made out a metal, for a start-and it hasn't even got a sail!

"No it hasn't!" Esther said. "How does it move?"

"It uses its engines, of course." Swaine told them. "...Hang on, you lot don't know what it is, do you?"

"Its a flying ship!" Abyssa told them. "That's why they call them airships."

"This is an airship?" Oliver asked. "Then does that mean-?"

"Yup, I reckon it does..." Swaine said. "We've found the King of the Sky Pirates' hideout."

"I told you lot I knew where it was." Abyssa said, crossing her arms, her staff floating beside her. "This is Skull Mountain, Den of the Sky Pirates." Esther pumped her arms excitedly.

"Brilliant!" She exclaimed. "So Kublai must be somewhere aboard!" But Drippy wasn't so sure.

"Hang on a second- if this is the sky pirates' hideout, where's all the flipping sky pirates? We'd best be careful, you lot!"

"For a change, he's not wrong." Abyssa told them. "Kublai doesn't let just anyone on the Iron Wyvern. I should know, I went through initiation." Oliver nodded, but she could tell it was going in one ear and out the other.

"Gee, I wonder how it flies..." He said. "Do you think he'll let us ride it?" Abyssa shook her head.

"Oliver!" Esther scolded. "This is no time to be daydreaming about flying ships!" Oliver blushed, looking very embarrassed.

"oh, uh... Sorry, you're right." He mumbled. "We need to find the Map of the Stones, huh?"

"Blimey, you're such a kid!" Swaine snickered.

"S-Sorry! It won't happen again!" Abyssa gave Swaine a punch on the shoulder.

"Leave Oliver alone. He is a kid!" Swaine chuckled.

"Heh, I was only kidding. I know just how you feel, Oliver." He told the little boy. "But let's concentrate on the stones for now, shall we?" Oliver nodded.

"Sure, Swaine! Let's sneak aboard and see what we can find!"

"Let's just proceed with caution." Abyssa told him. Then they went across and found a small bridge that led onto the ship. They went about halfway across the bridge, and stopped just to stare at the size.

"Wow... It's so big!" Esther exclaimed. Oliver nodded.

"It's hard to believe something so huge can actually fly..." Oliver said. But Drippy and Abyssa knew better, and sort of hung back, Swaine a little ways in front of them.

"Oi, you lot-" Drippy called up to the younger two. "don't you think we're getting a bit to close a bit too easily? This is what usually happens before..."

"Avast!" called an unknown voice, interrupting Drippy. "Who goes there?" They turned, and saw a sky pirate!

"... a flipping ambush!" Drippy finished.

"O-Oh no!" Oliver exclaimed.

"So you filthy thieves are here to plunder our plunder?" The pirate demanded. Abyssa stepped up to him.

"Stand down! It's only me, Abyssa! You granted me permission over two years ago! And I'd take a look in the mirror before calling someone a filthy thief, my friend."

"Don't make them angry, Abyssa!" Esther shouted at her. "They're bloodthirsty sky pirates!" The pirate raised her eyebrows.

"If you knew that, girl, why would you risk your pretty neck trying to sneak aboard?"

"You're either mighty brave or mighty stupid!" Called a voice from behind. They turned and saw another pirate stood there. They were surrounded!

"Knickers! We're flipping trapped!" Drippy told them. "Trapped, I tell you!"

"Ha! We have company, I see!" Said a third voice from the sky. They looked up and saw more men, one bigger than the others, and definitely the leader. Abyssa looked up at him defiantly.

"Kublai! Stand down! It's only me! These are my friends!"

"That's... Kublai!" Swaine exclaimed, staring at the man.

"That's him, is it? Crikey, look at the face on him!" Drippy shook his head. "There's gruesome!"

"We... We came here to speak to you!" Esther told him.

"That's right! We have a favor to ask, Captain Kublai, Sir." Oliver added. Abyssa nodded.

"Listen to them, Kublai!" But the man just laughed at them.

"You stroll uninvited into my mountain stronghold hoping to be granted a "favour"!?" He demanded. "What are you? Would -be heroes come to take back your plundered treasures?" He laughed again.

"Kublai, you fool! We have Mornstar!" Abyssa shouted, annoyed. Kublai raised his eyebrows.

"...Hm?" He looked, and saw indeed that Oliver had Mornstar sticking out of his holster on his belt. "...By the skies!" He exclaimed. Then he looked at Oliver. "Boy, I'll hear you out. Come aboard!" They all sighed with relief, but Abyssa was still tense. They went across the bridge and Kublai came down. Oliver told him the tale of how he came to the world, from arriving the world, to where they were now. Kublai listened intently. "Hmm... That's quite a tale, lad. Aye, 'tis true that I plundered that map. And I'd do it again! That lily-livered fop of a prince had it coming to him!" Abyssa thumped her staff against the ground, sending the crew and Kublai to the ground with a strong wind.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Marcassin like that, you no good thieving bastard!" She growled. Esther nodded.

"Yeah, don't talk about Marcassin like th-" Swaine gave her a look.

"Not now, you two!" He scolded.

"We need those magi stones!" Oliver told Kublai. Esther nodded, cheeks pink.

"Y-Yes, we do!" She told them. "We need them to help us defeat Shadar!" Kublai raised his eyebrows.

"By the skies! Shadar?" He asked. "You mean to cross swords with the Dark Djinn?" he looked at Abyssa. "Abyssa, didn't you have a similar que-" She cleared her throat.

"That is unimportant as of now, Captain!" She said under her breath through her teeth. Drippy nodded to answer Kublai's first question.

"That we do! We've got to stop him before he breaks the hearts of everyone in ouer world, en't it!" Swaine nodded, pumping his arms.

"Yeah. Yours included." Kublai laughed at him.

"You come aboard my ship and dare to compare me to the sniveling wretches who fall prey to Shadar? Let him try and break me! I'll show the scurvy dog what it means to face a true adversary!" Drippy shook his head.

"Well I'll say this for him-he's not lacking for confidence! Shadar en't to be sniffed at..."

"There's none knows that better than I, fairy! So...if you're looking to take on Shadar, you'll be possessed of the skills to do so, I take it?" Then he grinned, and snapped his fingers. Immediately, one of the crew took Abyssa's staff and another grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her away from the others.

"Hey, let me go!" Abyssa shouted, trying to stomp on the pirate's foot, but him far back enough for her not reach. Kublai laughed.

"Aye, of course you are! So this'll be child's play for heroes such as yourselves!"

"Uh... what will...?" Oliver asked.

"And what are you doing to Abyssa!?" Swaine demanded angrily.

"Don't fret, lad!" Kublai told Oliver. "It's just a little test of your swashbuckling skills! All in a day's work for a battle-hardened warrior such as yourself." Then he turned to Swaine. "And the lass has proven herself worthy! It's your turn!" Then he laughed again as Abyssa was pulled over next to him and he wrapped an arm around her, making it near impossible for her to move.

"...Huh?" Oliver asked. Then they heard the sound of wings flapping.

"Wh-What's that sound...?" Esther asked, looking around.

"Oh no!" Abyssa mumbled. "This won't be good!" Then a huge red dragon came in through a hole where the ship must get through. Drippy yelped and hid behind Swaine's leg, who was just as shocked.

"Aaah!" He cried. "What the-!?" Kublai chuckled. Abyssa sighed.

"I'm sorry, Oliver." She said. "That's the Red Dragon, the Scarlet Sentinel. You'll have to fight her. She's your initiation." Then the dragon came at the three, Drippy running by Kublai and Abyssa.


	29. Chapter 29

They fought hard, Swaine hitting it repeatedly with his Rotshot, poisoning the dragon. As they fought, Kublai spoke to Abyssa, gesturing to the pirate who had her wrists to let her go and leave.

"I never thought I would see ye again, Byssy." He told her. "Ye were fifteen when I last saw ye, having met ye a year prior. And ye told me that ye never wanted to see me again. What changed?" She stood tall, looking away from him.

"Nothing. Oliver just needed your help to find Mornstar, seeing as you stole the map from… Marcassin." Saying his name was like saying her own name. Hard. Kublai raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Because, ever since I saw ye all them years ago, I've never stopped thinking about ye. And not in the way ye think about that princey fellow. In a way that I recognise ye, yet I can't place where I've seen ye." Abyssa felt herself stiffen up. She knew exactly where he last saw her.

"Well, when I first met you, I had never met you before I snuck onto the Iron Wyvern." Kublai gave her a look.

"Byssy, tell me. Who are ye? Cause, do ye want to know who ye look like?"

"Who?" he came over, grabbed her shoulder, and turned her around.

"Ye look like the Songstress." She felt the blood rush from her cheeks, but didn't change her expression.

"The Songstress? Dalia?" He shook his head.

"No. Her child. Harmony." She pulled away from him, turning away so that he couldn't see the lies forming in her head.

"The Songstress's daughter? I-impossible." Kublai came around and gave her that look again.

"Byssy, are you the Songstress's daughter?" she shuddered a little, but luckily the others came over and distracted Kublai and didn't see her. Abyssa quickly took her staff back from the pirate who had taken it, then went over to the huge dragon, who was groaning a little.

"Aw, you poor old girl." She cooed. Swaine raised his eyebrows.

"You're comforting that thing?" He asked. She nodded, whacking his leg.

"Yes, and she's not a _thing._ Old Red's a sweet old girl, she's just for this. She's not mean, just loyal." Swaine rolled his eyes, then he followed Oliver and Esther over Kublai. Kublai looked impressed.

"Well, now... There's not many face the old girl's breath and come away unsinged, lad." he was telling Oliver. "You're a plucky one, and no mistake, just like her..." he gestured to Abyssa, who was helping Red up a little, still petting her, trying to ignore him. If only she could tell him. If only!

Oliver, Esther, and Swaine glared at him.

"Wh-What!?" Swaine shouted. "Why would you set her on us if you knew she was that dangerous!?" Drippy nodded, glaring too.

"Yeah, mun! What are you dong calling in a massive great big dragon all of a sudden like that? I nearly flipping wet myself!" Abyssa rolled her eyes as the dragon flew away. Then she came over.

"Silence, dogs!" Kublai shouted at them. "I'll ask the questions here! The wand-where did you get it?"

"Wh-What does it matter to you? We won't let you have it!" Esther told him defiantly. "No matter what you do to us!" Abyssa sighed.

"He's not going to try and take it!" she told them. He nodded.

"It matters to me, girl, because the accursed thing's not supposed to exist! The Queen must hear of this..."

"What queen?" Swaine asked. Kublai shook his head.

"Never you mind! Now, follow me." he told them. "The map's aft in my cabin!" Then he walked towards the cabin. Abyssa started after him, but the turned to see the other's looking a little surprised.

"All right, grumpy guts..." Drippy grumbled.

"We're still the good guys, right?" Swaine asked wearily. "I only ask because the King of the Sky Pirates appears to like us..." Abyssa chuckled.

"Don't you worry, Kublai's a good man. He just has a habit of causing a bit of mischief. But he's really a good man." Esther pumped her arms.

"We did it, Oliver!" She said excitedly. "Let's go and look at the map!"

"What are you worms waiting for?" Kublai called. "Move your scurvy carcasses!"

"Give us a moment, you spineless wart face!" She shouted at him. Then they followed him into the cabin, where he showed them a map of the whole world with a single red X on it.

"This is what you came here for-the map of the stones." Kublai told them. Drippy hopped up on the table and looked at it intensely. "This here X marks..." Oliver looked at it a little more closely.

"...where the stones must be hidden..." He murmured.

"A remote island?" Swaine pondered. "Makes sense, I suppose."

"Well, it's not like they would have left it with Marcassin and the map." Abyssa told him. Esther pumped her arms.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We've got a ship-let's sail there and find them!" Abyssa held out a hand to her.

"It can't be that easy, Esther. That's far too easy." Kublai nodded at the girls.

"Aye, pipe down, girl. D'you think the boats of those seafaring simpletons could reach where even the mighty Iron Wyvern could not go?" Drippy shook his head.

"Eh? What the flip are you on about?" He asked.

"The Wyvern here is too large to land on Solitary Isle." Kublai told the fairy. "And the seas around that rotten little rock are riddled with reefs." Oliver looked disappointed.

"Jeepers... So we can't get to the stones?" Kublai shook his head.

"Don't start sniveling just yet, lad. There's a way there, all right." Abyssa crossed her arms.

"Old Red. She could fly us there." Kublai shook his head.

"The reason she can't fly is in her name! I speak of Tengri, winged dragon, and master of the skies. None flies faster or higher than the pride of my pack of wild wyrms!" Abyssa raised her eyebrows. Last time she'd heard about Tengri, he was just a baby dragon. Now he was all grown up? She was rather excited to see him now.

Drippy jumped up. "Crikey! There's impressive-sounding! Come on then, where is this Tengri?" Kublai looked discouraged at his words.

Well now, fairy, there's the rub. Tengri has been struck down with the dreaded lurgy, and flies no longer. Esther's eyes widened.

"Lurgy? You mean he's sick?" Kublai nodded to the blonde girl. Swaine shook his head.

"Gah, nothings ever easy, is it?" He muttered. Abyssa punched his shoulder, lightly.

"If everything were easy, life wouldn't be so interesting." She told him. Drippy nodded.

"That's right, mun! Don't speak too soon! We have the mighty wizard Oliver on ouer side, after all!" Kublai raised his eyebrows.

"Hm? You mean to heal him?" He asked.

"Well, we can't promise anything, but its worth a try, I reckon. Ollie-boy here's got a spell or two up his sleeve that might get youer dragon friend back on the wing!" Esther nodded.

"Yes! You must have something that will work, Oliver! Let's go and meet this dragon, shall we?" Oliver nodded to her, then turned back to Kublai.

"Sure! Where can we find Tengri, Captain Kublai?" He asked.

"No doubt the great lump will be cowering in a corner of the cave somewhere feeling sorry for himself." Kublai told Oliver. "See what you can do."

"Thanks! Come on, everyone-we have a dragon to save!" Esther told them.

"I hope we can help him!" Oliver said. Swaine sighed.

"You lot love nothing more than a charity case, do you?" He asked. Abyssa shrugged at him.

"Well, they took you on, didn't they?" They all laughed at Swaine, then went to find Tengri. As they left, Esther went over to Abyssa.

"What "queen" did he mean, Abyssa? You seem to know a bit." Abyssa shrugged.

"For once, I haven't a clue." She told Esther. "The only queen he must be thinking of would be..." She trailed off, looking at the ground. Esther looked at her, concerned.

"Who?" She asked. Abyssa shook her head, straightening up.

"Nobody. Come on, we have a dragon to save." She told her, knowing that he could only be thinking of the long lost Queen Khulan of Xanadu.


	30. Chapter 30

They found Tengri indeed cowering in a corner. When they came up to him, he whimpered, trying to back deeper into the corner. Drippy

shook his head.

"Crikey... This dragon looks like he'd lose a fight with a fly, mun! Not like that one we just fought-proper feisty, he was!" Abyssa glared at him, remembering with sadness at the Tengri she knew when he was but a small dragon. Such a lively fledgling, now reduced to a shivering beastie.

"Well, he is sick, Mr. Drippy..." Oliver told the fairy, but the fairy ignored him and spoke directly at Tengri.

"What's up with you then, Tenny-boy? Wingrot, is it? Touch of hornache?" Tengri just whimpered again. "Come on, mun, we can't help you if you just stand there groaning like that!" Abyssa gave Drippy a small kick in the backside, then went up to Tengri, standing on her toes and rubbing his nose with her fingertips, Tengri timidly lowering his head and she scratched behind the horn.

"Drippy, you can't just yell at him. Look at the poor thing." She told the fairy harshly.

"Uh...I guess he's trying to say something to us." Oliver told the others as he watched Abyssa pet the dragon. "In, you know... dragon."

"You sure, Ollie-boy? Well, if you say so..." Drippy muttered, still rubbing his sore backside. "Let's have a listen, then."

"Oh! You mean-"

"Flipping heck, mun! Look lively, will you?" Drippy shouted at Oliver. "How many animals have you spoken to now? And you still don't know what to do!? Cast that spell, en't it!?"

"Another outburst like that and it won't just be a sore back you'll have to worry about!" Abyssa warned him. Drippy's cheeks turned red and he looked at the ground. Oliver's cheeks were just as red.

"I DID know!" he insisted. "I was just going to say that!" Then he pulled out his Wizard's Companion and cast a spell known as Nature's Tongue. Then he looked back up at Tengri. "Hello, Tengri." He said. "We wanted to talk with you, if that's okay."

"Yeah, we heard youer a bit poorly, en't it?" Drippy asked him. "Tell us what's up, mun. Maybe we can help, like." Tengri whimpered a third time, moving away from Abyssa's petting hand.

"Look! He's scared, aren't you, Tengri? Poor thing..." Esther murmured, going up to him with her own hand in a calming gesture. She was a familiar tamer, after all. "There, there... We won't hurt you. Don't be frightened." Tengri looked at the small blonde girl, trust filling his big eyes. "You want to fly again, don't you, Tengri? Why don't you tell us what's wrong?" The big dragon hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"...All right." He said, in an almost childlike voice.

"Go on..." Esther coaxed.

"I... I feel strange..." He told her. "There's a me who isn't me... Another me. And he's sick, so... So... I c-can't fly."

"Another Tengri?" Esther pondered aloud. "Do you think he means...?" Drippy nodded.

"Of course! He's got a soulmate over in Ollie-boy's world, en't it?"

"You mean back in Motorville?" Oliver asked him.

"Like Myrtle and I?" Esther added. "But Tengri's a dragon..." Drippy jumped up.

"That happens too, eh, Ollie-boy? We've seen people with animals for soul mates before, en't it?"

"You mean like Timmy and King Tom?" Oliver asked him. "Sure we have."

"Exactly! And I reckon Tengri's super-sensitive animal mind means he can tell what's going on with his soul mate over by there."

"What are you lot talking about?" Swaine asked, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't understand a word you're saying..."

"I do." Abyssa said, crossing her arms. "Soul mates, right? Basic wizarding knowledge." Esther sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you know about them, Abyssa. But I really can't be bothered to explain it to you now, Swaine. I'll tell you afterwards, all right?" Then she looked back up at Tengri. "Tengri? The other you is sick in his heart. Do you understand?"

"In his heart?" Tengri asked, tilting his head. Esther nodded.

"Yes. But don't worry-we're going to make him better! So you'll be able to fly again soon!"

"...Really?" Esther nodded again.

"Really! And when you can fly again, do you think you might let us ride on your back?" The dragon considered this for a moment, then nodded.

"...Um, yes. All right. I'll let you."

"Thank you so much, Tengri! We'll help you, I promise!" Oliver looked at Esther in amazement.

"Gee, Esther. That was amazing..." he told her. Drippy nodded.

"It was, eh. I've got so used to the girl, I clean forgot she had such a way with animals. S'pose she is a familiar keeper after all..." Esther giggled.

"Tengri's not a familiar, silly!" She told the boys and Abyssa. Swaine shrugged.

"No, and he's not much of a dragon either, the massive wimp." Esther and Abyssa gave him a look.

"You'd be a wimp too if your soul mate was sick! Or have you forgotten what it's like to be attacked by Shadar?" Swaine shook his head.

"...No. And I won't forget in a hurry, either." Drippy muttered inaudibly to himself, but Oliver ignored him and spoke to the others.

"I'm sure we can do something to help Tengri! Come on, let's go tell Captain Kublai!" Then they left Tengri and went back to the Wyvern, where Kublai stood expectantly, his arms crossed.

"Well? Did you discover what has made a mouse of my once mighty dragon?" He demanded.

"Well... We've got an idea, yeah." Drippy told him. Kublai chuckled.

"Then I suggest you find the cure, fairy! I shall look forward to seeing it." Then Oliver waved his wand, and a bright light engulfed them, a soothing warmth going over their bodies. Then the light disappeared and they found themselves on the streets of the town called Motorville. Abyssa looked around, amazed.

"My goodness! So this is where the other half lives!" She muttered. "This is, rather extraordinary!" Swaine nodded, equally impressed.

"No kidding. Look at those machines." he pointed towards the cars that flew past on the road. Drippy chuckled at him.

"Aye, en't they amazing? But we got a job to do, en't it!" then he turned to Oliver. "Righty-ho, Ollie-boy! We need to find Tengri's soul mate then, en't it? Can you think of anyone who reminds you of a massive flying dragon?" Oliver put his hand on his chin.

"You mean, uh...somebody...dragonlike?" Drippy nodded.

"Come on, mun! You know everyone in town, don't you?" Oliver nodded, a little wearily. "If you can't think who it might be, just ask around, en't it?" Oliver nodded again. Then they went down the sidewalk a little ways, Abyssa spinning as she walked, careful not to hit anyone with her staff as she passed. This was where Alicia had escaped to and died? It was saddening, yet miraculous at the same time. That's when she heard Esther say,

"Oh, hi, Oliver!"

"Esther...?" She turned and saw, another Esther!


	31. Chapter 31

"Hi, Myrtle! Long time no see!" Oliver told the Esther look a like. Myrtle? "How's it been working for Miss Leila?"

"I love it!" The girl, Myrtle, said. "And I'm getting better all the time! I know the names and prices of everything in the store now!"

"Very impressive, young lady." Swaine told her nicely, not something that seemed to be normal for him. (It just seems completely out of character for him!) "Oh, I'm Swaine by the way."

"And I'm Abyssa." Abyssa told Myrtle slowly, a little bewildered by Swaine's behavior. "Swaine and I were traveling together when we met this lot." Swaine nodded.

"Yeah. I don't really like to talk about it, but I made it my business to protect her, and later these poor kids here. I'm what you might call their guardian." Abyssa put her hands on her hips and gave Swaine a weird look.

"Since when were you our "guardian"?" She demanded. Drippy gave them both a weird look as Myrtle didn't answer.

"...Er, you know she can't hear you, don't you?" Swaine and Abyssa's eyes widened.

"You what!?" Swaine demanded.

"What do you mean she can't hear us? We're right here!" Abyssa asked the fairy. Esther giggled at them.

"People from this world can't see or hear us, sillies!" She told the two thieves. "This girl is my soul mate. Can't you tell?" Abyssa nodded, crossing her arms, her staff floating next to her again.

"I knew there was a something a little too "Esther" about Myrtle." Esther giggled at the phrase. Swaine put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"...Yeah, I suppose I can, now that you mention it." Drippy nodded at him.

"Yeah, mun, they look just like each other, en't it?" He told Swaine. "They don't act the same, mind." Swaine sighed with relief jokingly.

"Thank goodness for that..." Esther didn't quite take it as a joke.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Abyssa laughed at her. Myrtle looked around, confused.

"Oliver... can you hear voices?" She asked Oliver. Oliver shook his head quickly, tossing a quick glare at his friends.

"Uhh...nope!" He said, stuttering. "No, I can't hear them!" Myrtle shrugged.

"Hmm... weird. Hey wanna know what they call me around town these days?" Oliver shook his head again, and Myrtle giggled. "People have started calling me the Dairy Fairy! It's a little embarrassing, but I kinda like it..." Oliver pumped his arms.

"Neato! That's so great, Myrtle! I can't believe how much things have changed for you!"

"You mean now they don't call me Starey Mary anymore? Yeah, I guess thing have changed." Oliver chuckled, a little awkwardly. Then they heard barking and growling, and a bull dog came running up.

"Uh-oh!" Swaine exclaimed. "There's a mad dog on the loose!"

"Strange... I feel like I know him from somewhere... Isn't he sweet, though?" Drippy gaped at her.

"Umm... no."

"He's a bit on the viscous looking side." Abyssa muttered. But Myrtle looked concerned, not scared of the dog.

"Hey there, Genghis!" She said to the dog. "Are you out on your own again, sweetie?" Oliver tilted his head curiously at Genghis.

"Hey, this dog, it's..." Myrtle nodded.

"That's right, it's Denny's dog!" Myrtle told him. "You know, Denny who lives next door to me? They're always out walking together." Then she chuckled. "Well, I guess you couldn't really call it walking. As soon as school's out, the two of them go running off together all over town!" Then she sounded sad. "But I haven't seen Denny lately."

"Even though you live next door?" Oliver asked her. "That's weird..." Myrtle turned to him.

"It is, huh. I always know when he leaves the house. I hear him laughing and hollering. At least, I did until recently..." Oliver turned to her. (Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! *Clears throat* Sorry. Irresistible!)

"You mean he hasn't been going outside?" Oliver asked. She nodded.

"Maybe, yeah... Maybe he's like I was..." Drippy put his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

"Crikey, you mean now we've cured Starey Mary, we've to Glarey Cary to deal with instead? Typical!"

"Glarey... Cary...?" Myrtle asked, looking around again. Abyssa tapped Drippy with her toe, knocking him down.

"Mr. Drippy!" Oliver hissed. Drippy grunted, standing up.

"What, mun!? I thought she couldn't flipping hear me!" He whispered back. Genghis growled, then howled, trying to get the humans' attention. Swaine shook his head.

"What are you getting so worked up about?" He demanded of the dog.

"Myrtle, what's going on out there? Are you alright?" Called a rather familiar voice that Oliver couldn't quite place, but knew it wasn't Miss Leila.

"I'm fine, Melody!" Myrtle called into the store. "It's only Denny's dog!" Then she looked back at Genghis.

"...I think he wants to tell us something." Esther pondered out loud. Oliver tilted his head at Genghis.

"Huh? Genghis? What could he want?"

"Looks like another case for the heroic wizard who can talk to the animals!" Swaine joked. Abyssa chuckled, but was a little more curious about the girl inside the milk bar, who's voice she was sure she knew.

Esther gave Swaine a look. "Don't make fun of him! Oliver... I know we're supposed to be looking for Tengri's soul mate, but... Please... could we speak to Genghis?" Abyssa rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to the familiar keeper to want to talk to the growling dog!" Oliver ignored Abyssa and nodded at Esther.

"Sure! Let's hear what he has to say!"

"Myrtle! I need you in here for a second!" Shouted the girl, Melody, from inside again. "That damned shelf fell again and I need the stool to put it back up! I've got it in place, but I'm on my toes!"

"I'll be there in a moment!" Myrtle called to her.

"Just a second, Myrtle." Oliver told her, semi trying to shoo her back into the store. "I need to ask Genghis what's wrong." Myrtle furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh... sure." She sounded confused. "...How, exactly?" Oliver's cheeks turned red, realising what he had just said.

"Oh, I, uh... I mean, I need to see if he has any clues, you know, being Denny's pet and all..."

"Shut up, mun!" Drippy shouted at him. "Youer making it worse!" Esther looked like she was trying not to laugh, Swaine was shaking his head, and Abyssa was practically howling with laughter. Myrtle was laughing too.

"You can be awfully strange sometimes, Oliver..."

"Myrtle!" Melody sounded desperate. Myrtle laughed again.

"Anyway, I have to go help Melody. She can't hold that shelf forever, not with how short she is. I'll see you around, okay?" Melody called again. "I'm coming, Melody!" Then they heard a crash.

"Aw, crap!" They heard Melody shout. Myrtle ran in, the others all laughing at her.


	32. Chapter 32

After Myrtle ran inside to help Melody with the fallen shelf, Oliver cast Nature's Tongue on Genghis, who growled at them again.

"Grr! Why won't you listen to me!?" He said in a gruff voice. "HOw many times do I have to tell you? My master-he's in trouble!"

"Blimey! Sounds serious…" Swaine said, his eyes wide. Genghis growled again.

"Grrruh? Oh, you're listening now, are you?" Oliver nodded.

'And you can see us?" Esther asked him. Genghis nodded.

"Sure I can! You're not exactly easy to miss! How come you suddenly started listening?" Drippy nodded and crossed his arms.

"Of course! He can see us 'cause animals are all sensitive and that, en't it? Oh, and we were listening, Dogface, we just couldn't understand till Ollie-boy cast the spell, en't it." Genghis growled in confusion.

"Well, you seemed so upset, we had to find a way of speaking to you…" Esther explained. "There's something you want to tell us, isn't there, Genghis, sweetie?" Abyssa snorted and Genghis growled.

"Sweetie…?" Esther jumped back, startled by the growl.

"Oh! Sorry!" SHe said. "I meant, "Mr. Genghis, Sir"!" Genghis grumbled.

"Stupid humans… Anyway, I'll tell you again." He told them. "MY master Denny, is the greatest athlete this town has ever seen… And I'm his best friend, the King of the Dogs! You can call me Genghis…" Drippy shook his head.

"I could swear I know someone who talks just like you…" He said. Abyssa nodded, chuckling.

"Now who does that sound like?"

"I was thinking just the same thing…" Oliver told them. "In fact… Doesn't Genghis kinda look like somebody we know, too?"  
"It's Mr. Genghis, Oliver!" Esther insisted. "But yes. I had to same feeling…" They all looked at Genghis closely.

"Who the flip could it be now…?" Drippy muttered. Then it came to them all at once.

"Kublai!" They all shouted in unison.

"How could we not have spotted it?" Esther pondered aloud. "Just look at his expression!" Drippy laughed.

"Ha! Could be old Pirateface's head on another body, now that I look at it properly! There's sharp-eyed of you, Ollie-boy!" Abyssa chuckled.

"With a little added fur." She added. Oliver nodded.

"He talks just like him, too. Kinda… rough. It's funny, huh? Over in your world, Kublai keeps dragons, but here, he's somebody's pet." Then he realised something. "Hey! Do you think…?"

"What, mun?" Drippy demanded, ever the impatient one. "Spit it out!" Abyssa gave him a look, then smiled over at Oliver.

"I think I know what you're getting at, Ollie." Oliver smiled back.

"Tengri's soulmate… could it be Denny?"

"What makes you say that?" Swaine asked. "Does he look like a dragon or something?" Abyssa shook her head, but Drippy smiled too.

"...Oh I get you! Kublai and Tengri are proper close, en't it? So it makes sense Genghis here would be close to Tengri's soulmate!" Oliver nodded.

"Exactly." Then Esther tapped her chin.

"But that would mean KUblai's pet in our world is his master in this one…" Abyssa snorted and Swaine laughed.

"The old switcheroo, eh?" He said. "Classic stuff!" Then Genghis growled, tired of being ignored.

"Grrr! Stop yapping and listen to me, will you?" He demanded.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Genghis, sir." Esther told him.

"Are you listening now?" He asked. "Good. Until recently, my master and I spent all of our time training." Oliver nodded.

"You did, huh. I used to see you running around town all the time." Genghis nodded back.

"Well, of course you did! We were working for our dream! For my master's dream of making the state championships!" Esther tilted her head.

"You were helping him train?" She asked. Genghis growled.

"I just said that, didn't I?" He told her. "Any,way, he didn't make the track team. Nobody ever said life was easy, after all…" Swaine and Abyssa shook their heads in unison.

"Tell me about it…" they said together, then glared at each other in surprise.

"But he didn't give up! Not my master!" Genghis continued. "He just trained harder than ever!" Esther pumped her arms.

"That's the spirit! That's just what I imagine a someone with a friend like you would do!" But Genghis still wasn't done.

"BUt then… it happened. Grrr… Maybe he trained too hard… Maybe I didn't look after him well enough…"

"He went and got himself injured, did he?" Drippy said. "Is that why he's not been out and about lately?"

"I didn't think it was anything serious…" Genghis told them. "I thought he would be fine… And by the time I noticed, it was too late."

"Whatever happened wasn't your fault, Genghis." Abyssa told him. "Remember that."

"So that's what's behind it all, eh?" Swaine said. Genghis growled again.

"Grr… He lost his confidence. He was so convinced he would make the team next time, and then suddenly… he was different."

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed. "I bet he's…"

"Heartbroken?" Drippy asked. "Could be, Ollie-boy, could well be!" Oliver nodded.

"That would explain why Tengri can't fly, too, huh?"

"Then we have to help him!" Esther told them. "Mr. Genghis, Sir-can you take us to your master?" Genghis growled.

"Grrr! You think you can fix him? Fools!" Genghis shouted at them. "He's seen all the best doctors, and they couldn't help. What makes you so special?" Drippy shook his head.

"It's nothing a doctor can fix, mun! It's his heart, see- it's broken. And we just happen to specialise in mending broken hearts."

"Mr. Genghis, Sir, you have to trust us!" Oliver told him. "I think we can help Denny!" Genghis growled.

"...Fine. But if you hurt him, I'll bury your bones in our back garden." Abyssa grimaced.

"That's a comforting thought." Genghis ignored her.

"You know our house, don't you? I'll wait for you there." As he ran off, Swaine shook his head.

"Heh. Same old story, eh? Well, I don't suppose there's any harm in Kublai owing us one in this world as well." That was when Myrtle came back out. She seemed surprised to see Oliver still out there.

"You're still here, Oliver?" She asked. "Did Genghis give you any clues?" Oliver nodded.

"He sure did! It's bad news, Myrtle! Denny's hurt!" Myrtle gasped.

"He is? Oh, that's terrible! I had no idea!" Then she furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait… Did you really ..talk to Genghis?" Oliver looked at the ground, his cheeks turning pink.

"I, no… I just… figured it out… And it's worse than that… I think his heart may be broken too! I have to help him! I have to mend him!" Then he realised who he was talking to. "S-Sorry, Myrtle… You have no idea what I'm talking about, huh?"

"...Maybe not, but I believe in you." She told him. "You used… magic to heal me, didn't you?" Oliver nodded.

"...Yes." that was when Melody's voice called again.

"Myrtle! How long does it take to flip the open sign? Miss Leila's going to be here in an hour!" Then a rather short girl with short black hair, cocoa brown eyes, and a white day dress with short sleeves and little white flats appeared in the doorway. That was when she noticed Oliver. "Oh, hello there." Oliver smiled pleasantly at her.

"Hi. You must be Melody. I'm Oliver." She gave a small wave back.

"Nice you meet you." Then she looked back at Myrtle. "Myrtle, come on!" But Myrtle didn't move from where she stood.

"Well, actually, Oliver, can I come with you?" She asked tentatively. "Denny and I were good friends once…" Melody's expression changed to disbelief. "And when I couldn't go outside… you helped me so much. Maybe I can help you this time…" Oliver nodded vigorously.

"Gee, Myrtle…" He said, a little sheepish. "Thank you…"

"That's okay." Myrtle said.

"That was you?" Melody asked Oliver. "You got her folks going all right and got her a job here?" Oliver nodded.

"Well, I helped her family pull through, anyway." He explained. Melody's eyes widened.

"Well, it sounds like you're going to help Denny. Maybe I'll come along. If that's alright with you." Oliver nodded again.

"Yeah, that's okay. Thank you too, Melody."

"She's a nice girl, eh?" Swaine said to Esther about Myrtle. Esther giggled.

"Of course she is!" She told him. "She's my soulmate!" Drippy, Swaine, and Abyssa all shook their heads at her.


	33. Chapter 33

They all ran over to Denny's house, where Genghis was waiting for them in front of the house.

"This is your master's house, isn't it, Mr. Genghis, Sir?" Esther asked him. Genghis nodded.

"Yes! But I can't take you any further than this." Drippy jumped up.

"And he can't see us, en't it?" he said. "Looks like youer the man for the job, Ollie-boy!" Oliver gave a quick nod.

"S-sure." Then he went up and knocked on the door, but no one answered. "...Are you sure he's in there?" Genghis growled.

"Of course I'm sure! He's in there on his own!"

"Can't you just use magic to unlock it, mun?" Drippy asked.

"Let me call him for you!" Myrtle told Oliver. Genghis gave a short bark.

"It's that girl from next door…" he said. Melody tapped her foot.

"This better be quick. If we don't get back soon, Miss Leila will have our heads!" She told Myrtle anxiously, glancing around, holding a glance at one direction for a moment, but when Swaine glanced over, he saw nothing, but a foot disappearing behind a house. When he looked back at Melody, her gaze had switched back to Myrtle.

"Hm…"

"Denny!" Myrtle called into the house. "Denny, are you in there? Denny! It's me, Myrtle! Can you hear me?" The door opened, and purple mist spilled out. Genghis began to bark and growl at it.

"Myrtle! Melody! Get back!" Oliver shouted. Melody wrapped her arms around Myrtle protectively and pulled her back.

"Wh-What is that?" Myrtle asked fearfully.

"Not again!" Swaine cried out, him, Esther, Drippy, and Abyssa jumping back.

"It's another flipping Nightmare!" Drippy exclaimed. Denny came out, and he held his head in his hands, yelling in pain.

"Denny!" Myrtle cried out, trying to go to him, but Oliver held out his hand so she wouldn't get hurt. Then Denny screamed, and blackness exploded from his chest as it had with Swaine before. They were back in the other dimension, and a much smaller ghostlike creature appeared above Denny's fallen figure.

"Denny's Nightmare. Void of Confidence." Abyssa whispered as the creature came at them. They fought valiantly, but the Nightmare was a bit tough, and everyone was a bit low on magic. Soon, Abyssa had gone down. They were hit with an Oil Spill, and Purrcy's Evade had ended too quickly.

"Goddamn!" She shouted, and she fell unconscious. As she hit the ground, her vision blurred, then she was in a different room. There were many people with different masks of different animals, including the man from before. The man who had given her the gift that allowed her to come back into the future. At the head of the group, was a woman in white, with a galaxy like cape and a mask that revealed glittering green eyes, and there was a purple crown atop her head. Next to her, was a bird of a light purple with gold around it's magenta eyes, and white feathers down its front. In front of the woman, stood Shadar. Abyssa gasped.

"Where am I?" She pondered, but there was no answer. It appeared that she was invisible to the group.

"I seem to recall you telling us the mighty Mornstar was no more…" The bird was speaking to Shadar. "And yet somehow the boy managed to acquire it." They must have been talking about Oliver. He was the only boy whom had any need of Mornstar. "Things don't seem to be going according to plan, do they, Shadar?" she taunted. Shadar showed no emotion, as usual.

"What you say is true." he said in his quiet way. "I went to great lengths to destroy the wand that the boy might never wield its power…" Abyssa walked over until she stood before him.

"Yeah, well the lengths weren't great enough, were they?" She taunted, feeling rather powerful, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Not great enough for Oliver!"

"But I could not have known he would travel through time to obtain it."

"That reminds me, Lord Gallus." Said a woman with helmet that had the appearance of a rabbit. "You have used that spell…" Abyssa looked to see she was speaking to the man who gave her the gift. So his name was Gallus. "The one that binds past, present, and future."

"Surely not…" Another woman with a mask that looked like a walrus exclaimed. "Surely you did not meet with this "savour" in the past?" Abyssa went up to her.

"LIke hell he did!" She told the woman. "You've got a spy amongst you, mate!" But Gallus only laughed.

"The very thought!" He said, as if the very idea of it was completely ludicrous. "What would I stand to gain from such a meeting? Perhaps the good lady forgets that it is Shadar who has been charged with the boy's… disposal." Abyssa remembered something she had seen all those years ago the last time she saw Shadar, and knew Oliver's disposal was not his wish.

"Your Excellencies, there is no cause for alarms." he told them. "Everything is in hand, I assure you. I am the Executor, charged with bringing destruction to this world. And I fully intend to fulfill my duties."

"In any event, the wand he holds is incomplete." Gallus added. "Without the power of the three stones, Mornstar is weak. Set against the might of our own wands, it is a mere toy.

"It's seems you are quite the expert!" A man with ears and tusks like an elephant said accusingly.

"They are lost, are they not?" A woman with a snake mask asked asked. "The stones from which Mornstar's magic powers sprang."

"Correct. The magic stones are lost." Gallus assured them crisply. "But the boy is searching for them now. Of that I have no doubt."

"And how are we to stop him from finding them?" The bird asked. Gallus turned to the centre of the circle, looking towards Shadar, but Abyssa felt as if he was speaking to her.

"When the Wizard King concealed them long ago, he entrusted their case to three fearsome guardians."

"The Keepers of the Stones." Abyssa whispered, remembering vaguely a journey to meet with the guardians. It hadn't ended well.

"I propose that we awaken the Keepers of the Stones from their slumber." Abyssa gasped.

"No!"  
"Does this plan please you, Your Radiance?" He asked the woman in white.

"It does." She told him. To Shadar, Gallus said,

"Listen to me well, Shadar-the Keepers of the Stones shall henceforth answer to you."

"I am… honoured." Shadar told him.

"I am… horrified!" Abyssa exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Use your new powers wisely. The Wizard King's most faithful servants are now yours to command…"

"The Wizard KIng's most faithful servants?" Abyssa questioned. The Wizard King was a good guy, wasn't he? Why would he command such beasts, such as the one she met before? That was when she felt something splash in her the face, and was pulled from the dream, and found that Swaine had given her a Phoenix Tear.

"You alright? You were making faces in your sleep." She decided not to tell them what happened unless the moment became necessary. No need to scare them.

"Just saw you in all your ugliness." She told him, whacking him on the shoulder. Meanwhile, Denny was moving around a bit.

"Nnngh…" he groaned. Genghis barked some more.

"Denny!" Myrtle cried, her and Melody coming over. They both looked scared and hextremely confused. "Oliver! Oh, Oliver! Everything went dark! So dark… It was Denny's heart… I felt it."  
"It was like it was… crying out for help!" Melody added. "He was in so much pain…" Drippy shook his head.

"There's weird… Must be the Nightmare, en't it?" He said.

"I suppose it appears for them like it does for us, just without the Nightmare creature itself." Abyssa thought aloud.

"Huh?" Oliver asked. "You mean Myrtle could see it, too?: Drippy shrugged.  
"I don't know, do I? But it seems like Myrtle could hear me a bit didn't it? Maybe she's more sensitive to these things than most…"  
"Perhaps it's because Myrtle is the soulmate of the daughter of a Great Sage that she's a little more weary." Abyssa said. "And perhaps, Melody is someone else who is of great power's soulmate as well."

"Dammit. It's hard to see her so upset and not be able to do anything about it…" Swaine muttered, crossing his arms. Esther nodded.

"Yes…" Then Drippy turned to Oliver.

"Oi, Ollie-boy, you know it's not as simple as just beating the Nightmare, en't it?"

"Oh, it's like when it happened to me, is it?" Swaine said, shaking his head. "So what piece of heart is he missing?"

"I just can't keep up…" Denny muttered. "I'll never catch them…"

"He's lacking confidence, isn't he?" Esther murmured. "Oliver, we need to get some from somewhere!" Oliver nodded.

"Sure!" Then he looked at the other three. "Denny, Myrtle, Melody…"

"Oliver…" Myrtle said slowly. "I think I understand what Denny was feeling…" Melody looked at her, confused.

"You do? Mind sharing it with the class?"

"It was just like when it happened to me…" Myrtle explained. "Oh, my… What can I do to help him?"

"It's all right, Myrtle." Oliver told her. "I'll help him, I promise!"

"Oliver…" She started, but Oliver spoke to Denny now.

"Denny! Wait!" Oliver told him. "I need to mend your heart!" Denny looked at him angrily.

"What do you know about my heart? I didn't make the cut. It's that simple. And now, with my injury… I don't deserve to run."

"Denny, you probably deserve to run more than anyone out there!" Melody told him. "Ever since I came here, I always saw you tearing down the street with Genghis." Denny shook his head.

"They'll all overtake me… They'll all leave me behind… And there's nothing you or I can do about it!"

"Oh, Denny…" Myrtle murmured. Melody went over to Denny and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Denny, you listen to me now and listen to me good. You are by far the fastest kid out there! There is no one on that team who deserves to be on there more than you! I can promise you that!" Denny looked like he almost believed her.

"Yeah, but they made it. If they got on, then they must be better than me." Melody shook his head.

"So? I'll bet whoever was putting people on that team wasn't even paying attention when he put people on the team and just added people for the heck of it! You've just gotta keep on going and show him that no matter what, you deserve to be on that team!" Denny looked at her.

"You think so, huh?" She nodded.

"I know so." Denny looked like he was okay, for just a second, then he slapped her hand away.

"No! You're just saying that! Leave me alone!" Oliver turned to Myrtle and Melody.

"Myrtle, Melody, I need you to do something for me. I can help Denny, but… I can't do it right away. So I need you to look out for him for a little while. Can you do that for me? Can you stay with him?" The two girls nodded.

"S-Sure, Oliver." Myrtle said, a little confused. "Anything I can do to help."

"Thanks, girls! I'll be back soon!" Then he turned back to his Ni No Kuni friends.

"This is all very heroic of you, Ollie-boy, but have you got any idea where we can find some confidence in a hurry?" Drippy asked. "En't like it grows on trees, is it?" Oliver looked at the ground.

"Well, I… Uh…"

"It doesn't matter!" Esther told him. "Let's just go back and visit all the places we've been to so far!"

"Back in our world, you mean?" Swaine asked. "Yeah. Why not? There's got to be someone somewhere with more confidence than's good for them." Abyssa pumped her fists.

"I know just the man!" She said. Oliver nodded, looking determined.

"Thanks, you guys." He said. "Let's go find some confidence!" Then they cast Gateway and went back to Ni No Kuni, where instead of sticking by them so that Oliver could cast Travel to go to another town, she ran right up to Kublai.

"Abyssa! Wait!" Oliver called, running after her. As he neared Kublai, his locket began to glow.

"Ollie-boy, mun!" Drippy exclaimed. "Look at youer Locket, will you? It's glowing like nobody's business! I'm sure it wasn't doing that before." Oliver looked at the pirate captain, semi surprised.

"So it's… Kublai!? Well, I guess he does have a lot of confidence…" Kublai overheard them and came a little closer.

"Did you speak my name, boy? Why, then, I take it you've got a cure for my dragon!" Oliver shook his head.

"Uh… Not just yet, Sir. Sorry…" Kublai laughed loudly.

"Sorry, are you? Well don't be! At least you're trying- which is more than I can say for the rest of my scurvy crew!"

"Uh… Actually, Captain Kublai, Sir… We were wondering if we could ask you for a favour…" Oliver said meekly.

"Out with it, then, boy!" Kublai demanded. "I don't much care for meekness!"

"Well, there's somebody who's had a piece of their heart stolen, and we were wondering if we could use a piece of your heart to help them…"

"That's right! After all, not many people have got as much confidence as you, mun!" Drippy told the captain.

"I don't care much for flattery either, fairy!" Kublai growled. "... What would you have me do?" Drippy shook his head.

"You don't need to do anything! Just stand there while Ollie-boy waves his wand, and it'll be over before you know it!"

"Very well. Do your worst!" Kublai told Oliver. Abyssa shook her head.

"It's not going to hurt you, you moron." She muttered as Oliver cast Take Heart, and the shining piece of heart came out of Kublai and into the locket. Kublai groaned.

"Grah… What have you done to me, boy!?" He demanded. "What is this feeling!? It is… It is… not bad." Abyssa laughed and punched Kublai in the arm.

"Hah! You big wimp!" She told him. "Scared of a little magic!"

"Jeepers!" Oliver exclaimed, looking at the piece of heart in his locket. "That sure is a big hunk of confidence!"

"Youer not wrong, Ollie-boy!" Drippy told him. "That Locket of youers is fit to burst! Now let's head over to Motorville and mend that Denny lad's broken heart, shall we?" Oliver nodded.

"Sure thing, Mr. Drippy!" He said. "Thanks a lot, Captain Kublai, Sir!"

"It was nothing, boy!" He boasted. "You could have taken more for all I cared!" Then he said. "Oh! Before you part-take these. I found them in a pile of plunder. They mean nothing to me, but I daresay they might sit well in that magic book of yours." Then he handed them pages describing the Quake and Seek Fortune spells.

"Hey, they're pages from the Wizard's Companion with new spells for me to try! Thanks, Captain Kublai!"

"Ta, Pirateface!" Drippy told him. "Right, time to get moving Ollie-boy! Motorville, here we come!" Oliver immediately cast Gateway and they ran to Denny's house back in Motorville. They found Myrtle, Denny, Melody, and Genghis still waiting for them.

"Righto, Ollie-boy!" Drippy said. "Time to hand over that confidence!" Oliver nodded, then cast GIve Heart on Denny, and the hunk of confidence flew into his heart.

"Huh…? What…? What are you doing…?" Denny asked.

"...Myrtle? Melody?"

"Denny!" Myrtle gasped. "I can feel it! The pain in his heart… It's disappearing…" Melody nodded.

"That funny look he had in his eyes is gone too." She told Myrtle. Genghis barked.

"Hey, boy! You're here too! I'm so sorry…" Denny said. "I've caused everybody so much trouble…" Oliver shook his head.

"It's not your fault!" He said. "You were… uh…" Abyssa snickered.

"Oh, Oliver…"

"My… my heart… It feels so… light…" Denny murmured. "Like a weight has been lifted… You did this, didn't you?" Myrtle nodded, smiling.

"He did! And he did the same for me, Denny! Oliver knows how to use magic spells!" Denny laughed and Melody shook her head.

"Heh. I'd be surprised hearing that from anyone but you, Myrtle." Denny said.

"As would I." Melody agreed. Oliver jumped.

"Wait! No, I… uh…" Esther laughed.

"Hee hee! Don't worry, Oliver. He doesn't actually believe her." Genghis howled and barked, as if trying to get their attention. Denny nodded.

"You're right Genghis. We need to get back in training!" Denny told him. Myrtle's eyes widened.

"B-But Denny! Your leg… Are you sure you should?" Denny laughed again.

"Ha! That? That was just a scratch! I can't sit around feeling sorry for myself because of that!" Melody laughed with him.

"Atta boy, Denny!"  
"The longer I sit around, the faster the others get! I can't let them beat me! I have to make the cut next time! Like you said, Melody! I have to make them notice me!" Myrtle giggled.

"Hee hee! That's the Denny I know! Good luck!"

"Ha! Thanks, but I won't need it!" Denny told her. "Come on, boy! It's training time! I can feel myself getting slower by the second!" Genghis barked. Then the pair ran off.

"Crikey! He doesn't look too slow to me!" Drippy said. Esther laughed again.

"Hee hee! Looks like he's forgotten all about his injury! That's the power of the heart!" Then Myrtle turned to Oliver.

"You did it again, Oliver…" She said. "Thank you so much…" Melody reached over and patted his shoulder.

"Nice job, kid." She said. Oliver shook his head.

"It wasn't me, Myrtle. Melody. It was Denny. His heart was strong enough to make it. I just… gave it a helping hand."

"You really are a hero, aren't you?" Myrtle said. "Maybe even a handsome prince!" Oliver's cheeks turned bright red and Melody snorted.

"Wh- Cut it out, Myrtle!" He told her. "Hey, I sure hope Denny makes the state championships, don't you?" Myrtle giggled.

"Hee hee! Of course I do!" Swaine chuckled.

"Heh. It won't be easy, but something tells me he'll make it." Abyssa nodded.

"I can see it happening." She said, literally seeing it happen. The joys of spoilers from being the Songstress's daughter. Esther nodded.

"Of course he will! Especially now we've helped him on the way!" Then Melody gasped.

"Myrtle! The store!" Myrtle gasped.

"...oh no! We have to get back!" Oliver looked confused.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"We were in the middle of opening up!" Myrtle explained. "Miss Leila will be so mad!" Oliver jumped.

"Wh- you were working? Jeepers! You need to get back there!" Then Melody grabbed Myrtle's hand and the two girls raced off, almost as fast as Denny. Swaine snickered.

"Heh heh. They're just as easily distracted as some other people I could mention…" Esther and Abyssa gave him a look.

"Oh yes? And who might they be?" Esther inquired.

"Yeah, what's that supposed to mean, Swaine?" Abyssa growled, stepping up to him. His face was a mask of fear. Drippy just sighed and shook his head.

(Yes, I realized this chapter was particularly long. Please don't flame!)


	34. Chapter 34

The four of them raced after Myrtle and Melody, following them all the way back to Miss Leila's store, where Oliver saw Pea!

"We're so sorry, Miss Leila!" Myrtle exclaimed. "We didn't mean to leave the store like that!"

"Please don't be mad!" Melody begged.

"Myrtle, Melody, dears! Where have you been?" Miss Leila exclaimed. "I was worried about you!" But Pea was focused on the people from Ni No Kuni.

"Look! It's Esther and the other one! And Harmony! Hee hee!" She giggled. Abyssa gasped, then self consciously threw her hood over her head, hearing someone say that name, but not seeing the speaker. Myrtle and Melody looked and saw Pea.

"And who might you be, sweetie?" Myrtle asked.

"Aren't you just cute as a button?" Melody added.

"This little lady's been around an awful lot lately!" Miss Leila told them. But Drippy, Swaine, Abyssa, and Esther were confused.

"Eh? What little lady?" Drippy asked.

"I can't see anyone." Abyssa added. Pea went over to Oliver.

"There you are! Hello, Oliver!" She said. "I've been looking for you!"

"Pea?" Esther asked. "She's here somewhere?" Myrtle giggled.

"Hee hee! Is she a friend of yours, Oliver? Then we'll leave you two and get back to work. See you soon!" Melody gave a small wave.

"Bye Oliver!" But Miss Leila wasn't done.

"Oliver, honey, when you're done out here, why don't you come inside? I've got something to tell you, darling." Then the three women went inside, Miss Leila speaking to Melody. "Oh, and Melody? Want to explain the fallen shelf with the shattered jars and the salt spilled everywhere?" Oliver ignored them as Pea spoke to him.

"Oliver! I have to tell you something!"

"I'm sorry, Pea. What is it?" He asked. BUt Swaine and Abyssa were still confused

"Eh? Who's he saying sorry to?" Swaine asked.

"Oliver! The slithery one and the doggy one and the boney one! They're coming!" Pea said quickly. "The Keepers! You have to be careful!"

"The Keepers?" Abyssa questioned, still looking around. "Who's talking about them? Am I going crazy now?"  
"I… I don't understand, Pea…" Oliver said.

"Yes you do!" Pea insisted. "Just be careful!" Oliver nodded.

"Okay, Pea. I'll try…" he told her.

"Er… what!?" Swiane exclaimed. "Who were you just talking to?" Oliver turned back to his friends, remembering.

"Huh? Oh, gee. I'm sorry. You don't know about Pea yet, do you, Swaine and Abyssa? She's a funny little girl I know. I see her here in Motorville sometimes. I've seen her in my dreams, too…"

"BUt we can't see her." Esther added. Oliver nodded.

"No. I still can't figure out why…" then he looked back at Pea. "Do you know why, Pea?" But Pea was gone. "...HUh? She's gone! She always does this!" Esther tilted her head.

"What's wrong? Did she disappear again?" she asked. Oliver nodded.

"Uh-huh… And I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me."

"Ahh, I think I get it…" Drippy said. They all turned to him.

"Get what, Drippy?" Esther asked.

"Well, Myrtle and that lot can't see us lot from ouer world, right? So that means Pea probably can't see us lot either, en't it?" Swaine put his hands on his hips.

"It's the same but the other way around, you mean?" He asked.

Drippy jumped up.

"That's right. It's not so weird when you think about it, eh? Us not being able to see someone from another world…"

"Uh… it's not…?" Oliver asked. Esther shook her head.

"Oh, who cares, as long as you can see her, eh, Oliver?" Swaine nodded.

"Yeah. I'm more worried about going and seeing how Tengri's doing. If your guess was right, Oliver…" Drippy jumped up again.

"En't it though! We've sorted Denny out, so Tengri should be able to fly again! Tidy!" Oliver nodded.

"You're right! Let's go check on Tengri!" As he readied to cast Gateway, Abyssa lowered the wand with her staff.

"Hold up, you lot. Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked. They all looked at her. "Miss Leila wanted to tell you something, Oliver. It sounded important." Oliver remembered.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks Abyssa! I'll do that now!" Then he went into the shop.

"Careful, Oliver!" Melody shouted, from where she was sweeping. "There's broken glass and salt everywhere!" Myrtle was holding up a shelf while Miss Leila pounded a nail into it with a hammer.

"You wanted to tell me something, Miss Leila?" Oliver asked her, being cautious of the broken glass and watching his friends out of his peripherals. After all, Abyssa was barefoot. When Miss Leila saw him, she nodded and climbed down off a stool. She looked serious.

"Yes dear. You might want to sit down." She told him, and pulled up a chair from behind the counter. Oliver sat down. "Now, with your mother gone, there's really no one to take care of you. I'd love to take you in myself, but I can't really afford that." Oliver felt his heart sink. "So, I called up Social Security and they sent me some papers. You're going to be put in the foster system. And that means you won't be able to live here in Motorville anymore." Oliver jumped up out of his chair.

"What!? No! I can't leave Motorville!" He exclaimed. Miss Leila put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, dear. But there isn't a foster care in town." Oliver sat back down in disbelief. He was going to have to leave his home.

(And then this one was particularly short. Still, no flaming!)


	35. Chapter 35

Oliver and his friends hung around Motorville for the day after hearing the news. Oliver still couldn't quite believe it. He was going to put in the system and have to move away from Motorville! He couldn't leave! He had too many friends here and he'd hate to leave the home where he lived with his mother.  
While Miss Leila was taking care of the legal business, Oliver got to know Melody, who seemed to be nothing like Abyssa, even though they looked exactly alike and appeared to be soul mates. She was working at the Milk Bar to help her parents pay the mortgage. She had a boyfriend named Grant, who had been sick for a while, and she was helping his brother Sam and their family earn a little money for medicine. She apparently had never stolen a thing in her life, and was not a very strong person.  
"Maybe she isn't my soul mate after all." Abyssa muttered, a little sadly. "All we've got to go by is looks." Swaine shook his head.

"She's practically your twin! Either you're soul mates, or long lost sisters!" He told her, giving her a light punch on the shoulder, making her smile and punch him back. Then Miss Leila came over to Oliver.  
"Oliver, honey? You'd best head to bed, dear. You can stay in the apartment upstairs if you like." His face turned red as he spoke.  
"Oh, n-no thank you Miss Leila. I-I'm staying with an old f-friend of my mother's." he stammered. She looked at him curiously.

"Who is this friend, Oliver?" She asked suspiciously. "How well do you know them?" Oliver's eyes widened. Abyssa leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Her name is… Harmony." Oliver told Miss Leila. "My mother's known her since she was… twelve years old. I met her about a month ago, before my mother died. She was staying... at the inn, but now she's with me." Miss Leila raised her eyebrows, but nodded slowly.

"Alright, but I hope to meet this Harmony someday. You're lucky I'm too busy tonight." Then Melody went over to the counter with a basket of food and a bottle of milk.  
"Miss Leila, I'd like to take this food as my pay again tonight, if you don't mind." She said. Miss Leila's eyes widened a little.  
"Again? Melody, are you and your parents getting enough food at home?" Melody nodded quickly, her already big brown eyes looking even bigger on her thin cheeks.

"Oh y-yes, M-Miss Leila. I j-just… my parents aren't home on these nights, I just grab groceries for my mother b-before I go home." she said quickly. Too quickly in Oliver's opinion. She took the basket, and Oliver followed her out, waving goodbye to Miss Leila. Myrtle had already gone home for supper. Drippy's gaze followed Melody's figure against the sunset, as she met up with a boy with short hair, a green sweatshirt, faded jeans, and black boots. Then he looked at Abyssa and Oliver, who both looked like they wanted to follow Melody.

"I'll take Esther and Thief-face 'round by youer place, Ollie-boy!" He said, giving Oliver a small punch for encouragement. "You two can go follow them, yeah!" Swaine shook his head, crossing his arms and standing next to Abyssa.  
"Wherever she goes, I go." he declared. Drippy and Oliver nodded, then they split ways. Abyssa and Swaine slipped ahead and listened in on the their conversation.

"Have you got the groceries, Mel?" The boy asked. She nodded, showing him the basket.

"Of course I got the groceries. It's Wednesday, Sam." She told him. He chuckled, then reached into her basket and stole an apple. She swatted his arm playfully. "Have you got Grant's medicine, you moron?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of milky white liquid.

"Doctor I took it from told his patient only a teaspoon a day." Sam told her. Melody still seemed concerned.

"And you're sure it's enough for Grant?" He nodded, putting an arm around her as they headed for the house next door to Oliver.

"Don't worry. Even without the medicine, Grant's getting better everyday." He said kindly. She nodded, but it seemed halfhearted. Swaine and Abyssa slipped after them, walking towards what appeared to be the kitchen while Oliver squatted outside a window. Inside the house wasn't much. The kitchen had a sink, but it was rusted, and didn't look like it had been used in a long time, with a bucket in it. There wasn't a refrigerator, but there was a cooler, and there wasn't a proper cooking oven and stove, but a little camp stove. In the living room, there was a chair that was missing one of it's legs and a couch that was sunk in. On the couch, lay another boy. He had dark hair that reached his jawline and pale skin. He wore a teal t-shirt and dark jeans with white socks. His eyes were closed, but they opened as Melody and Sam walked in. His deep blue eyes sparkled in the fading light coming from the window. He smiled at the two and sat himself up slowly. Melody smiled back at him as she came over and lay her hand on his forehead.

"How're you feeling today, Grant?" She asked him. "Any better?" He nodded, then covered his mouth as he coughed.

"A little." He muttered, flopping back down, laying his head on the arm of the couch. Sam went into the kitchen and came back with a spotty glass filled with water and a single ice cube. Then he handed it, a teaspoon, and the white liquid over to Grant.

"Here, it's medicine. It'll make you feel better." Grant gave him and Melody a balking look. "Don't look at us like that." He sighed.

"Sam, Melody, you know you shouldn't steal from people." Melody shrugged from where she had sat in front of the broken chair.

"We shouldn't steal from people like Sam shouldn't have left you for the system!" She shot back. Oliver's eyes widened. The system? He adjusted his position, then there was a snap. He'd stepped on a twig.

"Who's there?" Melody asked. Oliver ducked down, breathing hard. Melody marched over to the window.

"Oliver, look out!" Abyssa shouted, but it was too late. Melody, who again had said she wasn't very strong, grabbed Oliver by the nape of his shirt, yanked him into the room, and glared down at him.

"What did you see!?" She snarled. Oliver covered his face.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" He shouted. Melody took a good look at him, then dropped him, her face becoming softer.

"Sorry, kid. Thought you were a cop or something." He looked around at the three.

"How old are you guys?" He asked them. "Don't you have any parents?" They looked at each other, none of them wanting to answer. Oliver nodded, knowing the answer. "Me either. I don't know who my dad is, but my mom died about a month ago."  
"You're Allie's son?" Sam asked incredulously. Oliver nodded again. "Mr. Bystin was talking about it. She jumped in to save you from drowning, then had a heart attack, right?" Oliver nodded a third time, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Abyssa started to go over to give him a hug, but Melody beat her to it. The girl wrapped her arm around Oliver and gave him a squeeze.  
"We're all in the same boat around here, kid." She told him. "My dad took off when I was little and my mother and their father were…" Her cheeks flushed pale as she said the next word. "Murdered. They were killed by the same man." Sam turned away.

"Our mother got sick and died when Grant was two." He muttered. "And I ran away and left him behind." Grant reached out to Sam.  
"Sam, don't think like that. It wasn't your fault." Oliver looked between the two.

"What wasn't his fault?" Sam didn't answer, but instead left the room. Grant looked kindly at Oliver.

"Sam and I are brothers. When we were young, after our mother died, Sam ran away from home. He felt that it was his fault, for he was the only one home when she died. She had been asleep, then died in said sleep. He blamed himself, and ran." Oliver hugged his knees. "After our father died, I was put in a the foster system. We hadn't met Melody yet." She nodded.

"I lived in the next city over while they lived right here in Motorville. That was where I met Sam, and we came back for Grant." She hugged her own knees and buried her face in between them. "I should've known he would have only gotten sick."

"Melody, my illness is not your fault either." Grant told her. He looked to Oliver. "When they freed me from the system and we fled to come here, I picked up a bout of pneumonia. It's taken it's toll on the three of us."

"With only two of us working, and not very well paying jobs at that, we're behind on our new mortgage payments. We already can't afford anything. Now we're going to lose the house we've just bought." Melody added. Oliver looked again at the two. Sam didn't seem to be any older than twenty five, Grant had to be about twenty two, and Melody must have been nineteen like Abyssa. They were all still young and needed help.

"So, all that stuff you said… about your parents and having a boyfriend… it was all a lie?" He asked Melody. She smiled and held her hand out to Grant, who took it, smiling.

"I wouldn't say my boyfriend was a lie." She told Oliver, still smiling at Grant. "I have this one, don't I?" He chuckled. From where he stood, Swaine looked at Abyssa, who couldn't keep her eyes off of Grant.

"You know, Sam looks kind of like…" She whispered. Swaine thought back to the older boy. He did sort of look like Swaine. And he was very close to Melody, like Swaine was to Abyssa. Then a thought popped in his head.

"You don't think… if Melody is your soulmate, and Sam might be mine, do you think Grant's…?" Abyssa shook her head, but she seemed to agree with him.

"I doubt it. The very thought…" Oliver watched them talk, feeling bad. He knew what they were thinking. He wished he could go up to Abyssa and tell her that what she was seeing with Melody and Grant could happen for her. That was when he got an idea to at least help the two from this world.

"Maybe you all can become my guardians!" He exclaimed, jumping up. Melody, Abyssa, Swaine, and Grant looked at him strangely. "I'm going to be put in the system because I don't have a legal guardian." He explained. "Since you're all adults, you can legally become my guardians."

"Legal guardians?" Melody asked incredulously. "Oliver, we can barely take care of ourselves. How can we take care of you?" Oliver took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"I could help out! And so would Miss Leila! Just until Grant gets better!"

"And don't forget, they're going to find my father's will." Grant added, sitting up and leaning back against the couch. To Oliver, he said "My family was pretty wealthy, but I don't know my, nor Sam's inheritance. Since he was gone when my father was killed, I asked them not to read the will until we found him. Now that he's back, they've got to find it in a load of paperwork that they've been holding for me since I was a kid." Melody looked at the two in shock.

"But-" She started to protest, but Oliver cut her off with a pleading look.

"Please, Melody? You can stay in my house right next door and have my mother's old room! We've also got a guest room, and I don't want to leave Motorville!" Melody looked into Oliver's eyes, then sighed, and nodded.

"I guess so. We'll have to go to a courtroom though and get the rights signed over to us. And of course, we'll have to talk to Sam about this, and…" She grinned for the second time since she'd entered the house. "Oh thank you, Oliver!" She hugged the small boy tight. "Thank you! I promise, Sam, Grant and I will do our very best to be good guardians!" Oliver hugged her back. He could see Abyssa and Swaine smiling from where they watched the whole scene. Next to Swaine, leaning against the doorframe of the hallway, was Sam. Melody turned and they looked at him expectantly.

"I heard everything." He told them. Then he smiled. "And I like that idea." Melody and Oliver cheered, then Oliver led the three over to his house, Melody helping Grant all the way there. When Drippy saw the three misfits and Swaine and Abyssa told him and Esther what was going on, he jumped up in surprise.

"Is he flipping mad!?" The fairy shouted. "How does he think that these three are going to be able to take care of him!? Look at the pooer lad, there! He can barely stand!" But Esther disagreed.

"If Oliver trusts them, then we should too. And after all, they're doing their best. Besides, they're the soulmates of Swaine, Abyssa, and Marcassin. How irresponsible can they be?" Oliver was not a part of the discussion. He was making sure that Melody was going to tell Miss Leila their situation in the morning and letting them all know he was going to be "at a friend's house" for a while. He still had a whole world to save. As much as he hated to leave them, he didn't want to abandon his old friends. So that night, after Sam had retired to the guest room, Melody and Grant were asleep in his mother's old room, and his magic friends were comfortable on the couch, chair, or rug in the living room, he went to his room with Drippy, who fell asleep at the end of his bed and opened the Wizard's Companion. He wanted to do a little reading. That was when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." The door opened and he saw Abyssa appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Oliver, I had to ask you something." She said. Oliver nodded, setting the Wizard's Companion to the side.

"What is it, Abyssa?" She came over and sat at the end of the bed, pushing Drippy over so she wouldn't sit on him and ducking her head on the low ceiling.

"When you spoke to Pea, she spoke of Keepers, did she not?" Oliver nodded.

"Yeah. She said a bony one, a doggy one, and a slithery one." Abyssa looked at the ground.

"Just as I suspected…" she murmured. Oliver tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"  
"I could hear a little bit of what she said. The Keepers she spoke of were the Keepers of the Stones, the guardians. I'm certain you've encountered a few guardians before?" Oliver nodded. "Well, these are the toughest guardians you could ever meet. I met one once when I was a bit younger on accident, more or less. He nearly killed me, trying to protect that stone. He was rather slow, as if he had just woken up, but he was still powerful. And when I was unconscious during the battle, I saw something. It looked as if Shadar was speaking to someone who overruled him, and there was that man who sent us to the past. He was called Gallus, and he gave Shadar power over the Keepers to awaken them completely. I came with a warning, Oliver. These Keepers worked for the Wizard King and are crazy dangerous, especially with what they're protecting." Oliver nodded.

"I'll remember that. Thank you for telling me, Abyssa." She nodded.

"No worries. You're like my little brother, Ollie. If something happened to you and I knew it was going to happen and didn't try to stop it, I'd never forgive myself." Olver tilted his head again.

"Really? You really care that much about me?"

"Of course. And so do the others, even Melody, Grant and Sam, even if they have only known you for a few hours. They'll fight for you, to keep you as their own. I know it!" Oliver smiled.

"Melody really is your soulmate. I can tell." Abyssa smiled and tousled his hair.

"Well then, you best get some sleep. We're going to see Tengri tomorrow morning, after all." He nodded, and she headed for the door.

"Goodnight Abyssa." She stopped mid leaving.

"Goodnight, Ollie. I'll see you in the morning."

(Can I just say I'm really hexcited to write the chapter where they turn into frogs?

Swaine: Wait, what was that?)


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning, they left Melody, Sam and Grant at Miss Leila's store to work out how they could adopt Oliver and travelled back to Skull Mountain, where they found Tengri not in his cave anymore.

"Where's Tengri at?" Oliver asked.

"Why don't we go ask Kublai?" Esther asked. Oliver nodded, then they ran onto the ship, where they found Kublai watching the sky, looking proud.

"Hi there, Captain Kublai!" Oliver said. "Uh… Do you know where Tengri is?" Kublai chuckled.

"You come at a good time, boy. You see…" That was when they heard a loud screech.

"...That sound!" Esther exclaimed, and they turned to see Tengri flying in!

"Tengri!" They all shouted in unison. Oliver ran over and gave the dragon a hug around the nose, laughing as Tengri nuzzled him a little.

"Behold!" Kublai called. "He's a sight for sore eyes, and no mistake! He stopped sniveling and took to the skies again not long after you left. Like magic it was… Wait- you meddling dogs did something while my back was turned, didn't you?"

"Well, it's a little hard to explain, but…" Esther started, tapping her chin. "We went to another world and Oliver helped the Tengri there get better… All you need to know is that Oliver's magic is the reason that Tengri is flying again!" Kublai laughed.

"Still spouting nonsense, I see! But no matter-you did as you said you would. I'll not question your methods." Esther laughed.

"Hee hee! I had no idea the real Tengri was so lively!"

"This is how dragons should be." Abyssa said. "Flying around, and not broken hearted." Kublai grunted.

"Hm. Seems he's taken a liking to you." He told Oliver. "And after all my hard work… Gah, so be it! I know when I'm beaten." Abyssa gave him a look.

"No you don't." She told him, but he ignored her.

"He's yours. You're his master now, lad. You and he both know it already." Oliver's eyes widened.

"Wh- Really? But…"

"What's the matter, worm?" Kublai demanded. "Not good enough for you?" Abyssa gave Oliver a look.

"Don't turn down the offer of a dragon, Oliver. You'll never get another opportunity like this one!" Oliver shook his head.

"N-no! No, Sir!" he told Kublai. "Th-Thank you very much, Captain Kublai, Sir!" Kublai laughed again.

"That's settled, then! Tengri, lad-say hello to your new master!" Tengri screeched, seeming happy with this. Esther giggled.

"Hee hee! Nice to meet you too, Tengri."

"Likewise, I'm sure." Swaine said, crossing his arms. Abyssa just laughed.

"Hello, Tengri!" She called. It'd been ages since she'd last properly rode on a dragon. This time, she wouldn't fall off.

"All right!" Oliver said, pumping his arms. "Let's go find the magic stones!"

"Set a southward course, lad." Kublai told him. "You'll happen upon Solitary Isle soon enough!" Tengri gave a screech, as if to say "Let's go!".

"Let's get going then!" Abyssa exclaimed, taking a running start, jumping, grabbing onto Tengri's collar and pulling herself up. "Giddy up, Tengri!" The others followed her on, and Tengri started to go up. Swaine began to laugh with Abyssa and Drippy shouted "tidy!"  
"We're flying! We're actually flying!" Swaine exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" Abyssa added. Esther giggled at their excitement.

"It's nice and comfy up here!"

"Come on Tengri!" Oliver called. "Let's fly!" Swaine began to laugh harder.

"Away we go!" He and Abyssa called together, Tengri screeching. As they soared above the clouds, Abyssa cheered. This was better than flying away from a burning city and falling off!

"Woohoo!" She cried, standing up on Tengri, her staff flying next to her as fast as Tengri himself. Swaine grinned up at her, and she grinned back down at him. Then she did a backflip off of Tengri's back and as she flew back, grabbed onto his tail, staring down at the ground below. It Looked amazing!  
"Harmony!" Swaine called, and she gave him a glare when he saw her. "Sorry!" All too soon, they reached Solitary Isle, where they found only what appeared to be a tombstone.

"Crikey! Look at this monument by here!" Drippy said. Abyssa went over and pulled some of the moss and dusted it off a little.

"Goodness. This must of have been here for ages. Around the Wizard Wars, at least. And that's about as far back as I know before I was born, so this could be even older than that!" Swaine shook his head.

"Well, this didn't make it here by accident. It must have something to do with the stones!" Oliver came over with Abyssa and helped push away some of the brush.

"Hey, look. There's something written on it…" he said. The others came over and looked over his shoulder.

"What's this funny writing?" Esther asked. Abyssa gasped.

"By the Ancients!" Drippy looked at her.

"You know what that is, don't you, Byssy-girl?" She nodded.

"Yes, I-I do! My mother said that every Son- er, child should learn it before their six years old! Less they be uncultured." To herself, she whispered, "And unable to cast the proper songspell."

"Nazcaan, en't it!?" Drippy told the other three. "And it probably tells us where them stones are hidden, and all! Shall I decode it for you, Ollie-boy?" Oliver nodded.

"Yes, please Mr. Drippy!"

"Righto! Gis a sec… Ahem! It says…"

"The secret that the map imparts, Lies not without but in it's heart." Abyssa said with him. "I don't need a moment to prepare." She teased. Esther tilted her head.

"...And that means what, exactly?" she asked.

"It means, if I'm not very much mistaken… that the stones en't on this island."

"What!?" Drippy nodded.

"You heard me! The secret of where they're hidden "lies not without," It said-meaning not on the surface of the map for all to see. And I reckon that bit about it being "in its heart" means the real locations of the stones are lurking somewhere inside the flipping thing." Abyssa reread it, then nodded.

"That makes sense. After all, it'd be too easy just to have the stones marked on the map of one solitary isle. You'd need to hide them especially secretive, and inside the map would be the place."  
"So, uh… how do we, um…get them out?" Oliver asked the two. Abyssa shrugged.

"Well, I don't flipping know, do I!?" Drippy shouted at Oliver, then felt a proper hard tap on his head. "Ouch, mun!" He looked over at Abyssa, who was glaring at him, her staff in her hand.

"I warned you about those outbursts." She told him. "It's not his fault." Esther nodded.

"Yes, calm down, Drippy!" She told him. "It's not as if we even have the map at the moment…"

"Looks like we'd better go and talk to old Kublai again." Swaine told them. "Giddy up, Tengri!" Oliver used the dragon horn that Kublai had given him to call down Tengri and they climbed aboard.

"Hey, Oliver?" Abyssa said, tentatively. "Do you think that I could drive Tengri?" Oliver nodded, moving out of the spot and she slid in feeling right where she belonged.

"Let's go, Tengri!" The dragon gave a screech, then zoomed off. Abyssa wasn't as much of a smooth flyer as Oliver was. She did loop de loops and sharp turns. When they finally reached Skull Mountain, Esther was as white as a ghost, Swaine was as green as his jacket, Oliver's hair was sticking straight up, and Drippy's eyes were as wide as his lantern was bright. Abyssa's cheeks were pink and she looked happy, however.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed, doing a backflip off of Tengri. "Can I do it again?"  
"No." The others said in unison, getting off of Tengri with wobbling legs.

When they got back in the mountain and Kublai saw them, he laughed.

"Tell me, boy, did you find those magic stones?" Oliver shook his head.

"Well, uh… Not exactly. We did find a big old monument, though. It was-"

"The point is, Mr. King of the Pirates, is that there were no stones there. Not a single one!" Drippy interrupted. "I reckon you'd better give us another look at that map of youers!"

"Hm!? Curious." Kublai said. "And you searched thoroughly?"

"Thoroughly!? We're trying to save the world, mun! 'Course we searched flipping thoroughly!" Drippy shouted at him, then winced, giving a Abyssa a quick look, but she didn't hit him this time for the outburst. She looked just as annoyed.

THey followed Kublai back to his cabin and they looked at the map again.

"Hmm…" Esther tapped her chin. "It was definitely the right island…"

"Here, Ollie-boy-give the Nazcaan from that monument thingy another read. That'll tell you the secret, I'll bet!" Drippy told him.

"The secret that the map imparts, lies not without but in it's heart." Oliver recalled. "...What could it mean?"

"Well, the heart stuff always has something to do with your magic, right?" Swaine asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"So should we cast Take Heart on it or something?" Esther asked.

"Eh? Cast it on the map." Drippy asked her, jumping up. "And what would we do with what we got from it? If we got anything, that is…" Abyssa nodded.

"After all, it's not like the map has a heart to take." Oliver crossed his arms.

"But it could be something to do with magic, right?"

"Yeah… That tends to be the case when you're involved…" Swaine said, shaking his head. Abyssa nodded.

"It's for sure something to do with magic, we're not doubting that. But I don't think Take Heart is the spell to do."

"You put a good deal of faith in the boy's wizarding." Kublai told them. "Does he know many spells?" Esther nodded, pumping her arms.

"Oh, lots and lots!" She told Kublai. "People just keep giving them to him!" Abyssa chuckled at Esther's enthusiasm.

"A lot of people don't do magic, so they have no need for the spells." She patted her pocket that she had. "Unlike some of us."

"Youer not wrong, girls…" Drippy told them. "We've got a tidy pile of spells now, en't it… I reckon we must have something that'll work."

"The secret that the map imparts, lies not without but in it's heart." Esther repeated. "Do any your spells spring to mind, Oliver?" Oliver nodded.

"Gee, one or two, maybe… Well, there's only one way to find out!" Then he flipped through the Wizard's Companion, looking at all of his spells. Then he seemed to find the right spell and cast it on the map. The map itself lit up, and three glowing spots appeared on it. Drippy jumped up, the other three looking at the map in astonishment.

"Tidy!" He cried. "We've hit the flipping jackpot!"

"So they were hidden seperately… I had my suspicions." Kublai said quietly. "There are three stones after all. To hide them in one place seemed…foolhardy." Abyssa nodded, looking at one place.

"He really was guarding a stone. And now he is awake." She whispered to herself. "This won't be fun."

"Hang on, I'm not sure I understand." Esther said, tapping her chin. "What made the marks appear on the map?"

"It was the spell I used." Oliver told her. "Insight. It shows you the memories of the people who once owned an object."

"I get it." Swaine said. "So it showed you the places that the person who made the map wanted to keep secret." Oliver nodded.  
"Yeah… The memories just came rushing into my mind all at once… And there was a message, too…"

"Well? What was it? Spit it out, mun!" Drippy told him. Abyssa slyly and quickly reached over and knocked Drippy over with her staff, giving him a superior grin.

"Uh, let me see…" Oliver said, ignoring the two. "The wand is the weapon of the heart… The stones merely reflect it's surface… True power lies in the depths…" He looked at his friends. "...That's all it said."

"What the heck's that s'posed to mean when it's at home?" Drippy asked. Abyssa tapped her chin.  
"I think it means, if I'm not mistaken, the wand isn't the true power. It's only a representative of the power the wand holder has in his heart." She looked at Oliver. "Oliver, it's saying that the power is not truly in the wand, but in your own heart."

"Where did you get that, Abyssa?" Esther asked. Abyssa shrugged.

"Just a thought. After all, it said that the wand is the weapon of the heart. You can't actually use your heart to fight, so the wand is the representative. It just sounded right." (It really did! That's what I thought when I played!) Drippy shrugged.

"Fair enough." Then he looked over at Kublai. "Here, Pirateface, will you give us a lend of the map? It'll be a right faff coming back here all the time to check it." Kublai nodded.

"The stones are your concern. I have no need of the map. Take it." He grinned. "It will free up space for good, honest plunder!" Abyssa snickered.

"I'm not sure there's such thing as "honest" plunder, Kublai." She told him.

"Thank you very much, Captain." Oliver told him. "We'll go see what we can find at the three places marked on the map!" Esther pumped her arms.

"Then it looks like we'll be spending plenty of time up in the clouds with Tengri! I can't wait!"

"Heh. Yeah, we'll be keeping him busy all right." Swaine chuckled. Drippy did a spin.

"Tidy! It's time to begin the next chapter in The Adventures of the Intrepid Wizard Ollie-Boy: The Search for the Magic Stones!" Abyssa pumped her fist into the air.

"Wahoo! I get to drive!" Then she dashed out of the cabin and headed for Tengri before The others could turn their heads.


	37. Chapter 37

(This chapter is going to be fun! And for the record, because they're going to be frogs, the text that is italic will be english while they say ribbit!

Swaine: Why do you keep going on about frogs!? I don't want to be a frog!

Me: Too bad! It's how the story goes!)

After they visited Kublai they headed out, watching the map.

"I think we should head towards Shipwreck Shore first, Oliver." Esther said. "That's where one of the stones are. Another appears to be by Tombstone Trail and the third appears to be in some sort of icy place."  
"Well, I do want to hit up Tombstone Trail sometime soon." Abyssa said. "There's a casino around there and a skeleton who owes me a few guilders."

"What did a skeleton do to owe you guilders?" Swaine asked.  
"He told me that all the dragons were gone." She told him, then patted Tengri. "Well, I'm going to prove him wrong!"

Soon they arrived on Shipwreck Shore, where the map led them into a building.

"Gah… Where have we ended up this time?" Swaine moaned. "I've known prisons that looked more inviting."

"Another damp old ruin is it? Knickers." Drippy muttered. "My lantern's going to end up covered in mold-caked, I tell you!"

"Does that lantern really go moldy…?" Esther asked him. Oliver turned to them.

"Uh… You know, that's not really important right now."

"Youer not wrong there, Ollie-boy-it looks like we've found the place we're after! One of them magic stones should be somewhere in here!"

"Then let's find it and get out of here." Abyssa muttered. "This place gives me the willies." Esther looked at her in surprise.

"Really? I didn't think you got scared, Abyssa." Abyssa gave her a look.

"Do you know where we are, Esther?" the blonde girl shook her head. "This is the Vault of Tears. The Cursed Crypt of the Cobra King." Then she shuddered. "Never thought I'd visit this place again."

"You've been here before?" Swaine asked as they walked in. Abyssa nodded.

"I thought I mentioned it before. There's a huge legend surrounding this place. A woman came here and sobbed for her lost love til the day she died. Some say, you can still hear her crying…" Swaine shuddered as they came into a bigger room with a statue of a snake.

"That doesn't make me feel any better about this place. I just wish it could be a bit less… creepy…" he looked at the huge snake statue, and his face froze with fear. "Take this, for example: a statue of a snake. Who in their right mind would choose that as an ornament? A nutter, that's who!"

"Hold on…" Esther said. "Are you saying you're scared of snakes, Swaine?" He turned around and shook his head.

"O-Of course not! And what is it to you if I am, anyway? Why do you-" Then Oliver gasped.

"Hey! Did anyone else just see that?"

"...HUh?" Swaine turned to him.

"Just now, the statue's eyes-they glowed…" Abyssa looked at the snake statue, her stomach in knots.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" She muttered, but Swaine was angry now.

"Ohh, I see-trying to be funny, are you? Well it doesn't suit you, Oliver…" Then he turned back to the statue, and the eyes glowed again, and a bright light surrounded them. When the light disappeared, they looked down at themselves. They had been turned into frogs!

"...Ribbit!?" Oliver cried. _Huh!?_ He was a little blue frog.

"Rarebit! Rarebit!?" A little teal frog with a lantern on it's nose cried. That was Drippy. _What the flipping heck is going on!?_

"RRRibbit… Ribbit…?" Said a small pink frog that had to be Esther. _Have we… turned into frogs?_  
"R-Ribibit Ribbit Ribbit!" a short black frog shouted. That was Abyssa. _This didn't happen last time!_ a big green frog, that had to be Swaine, turned back to them.

"Rob-it! R-R-Rob-it! RRRRRRob-it!?" He stammered. _It's a c-c-curse! What are we going to do!?_

"Rarebit! Rarebit, rarebit!" Drippy shouted told him assuringly. _Don't make such a fuss, mun. It's not like it's made us smaller or anything!_

"RRROB-IT!" Swaine exclaimed. _Speak for yourself and Abyssa! She's only shrunk about a foot!_

"Ribbit! Ribbit Ribbit Ribbit!" Abyssa shouted at him. _Hey! I may be small, but I'm also four foot nine! That's a lot taller than one foot three!_ She hopped closer to him. "Ribbit Ribbit Ribbit." She said threateningly. _And I'm way stronger too._ Swaine hopped a little ways away, the snake statue seeming a little less scary now.

"Ribbit… Ribbit rrribbit!?" Esther asked, nervously. _So… How are we going to turn back to normal!?_

"Ribbit, ribbit." Said a rather high pitched voice that didn't belong to any of them. Oliver looked over.

"Ribbit!?" he exclaimed. _...What's that!?_ They all looked and saw a rainbow frog!

"Ribbit, ribbit?" It said.

"RRRibbit! Ribbit, ribbit!" Esther remarked. _Gosh! What a colourful frog!_

"Ribbit, ribbit!" The frog said again, then hopped down a corridor.

"Ribbit! Ribbit, ribbit!?" Oliver called to it. _W-Wait up! Where are you going!?_

"Rarebit! Rarebit, Rarebit!?" Drippy wondered aloud. _Was that frog cursed by the statue as well, then?_

"RRRibbit…? Ribbit!?" Esther asked. _Do you think it's actually a human? Someone who came here before us…_ Abyssa shook her frog head.

"Ribbit! Ribbit ribbit!" _I don't think so. We would be able to hear them if it was._

"Ribbit! Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit!" Oliver told them. _Maybe it knows something about this place! Let's go after it!_ Then they hopped after the rainbow coloured frog. As they hopped, Abyssa was still so confused.

"Ribbit Ribbit Ribbit! Ribbit!" She muttered to Swaine. _I still don't understand. I came here before and didn't turn into frog._ Swaine shrugged the best he could with his froggy shoulders.

"Rob-it Rob-it Rob-it." He told her. _Maybe because someone's looking for the stones, the magic's reactivated._

"Ribbit Ribbit. Ribbit." She muttered. _Perhaps it's because the guardian has reawakened._ Soon, they came across a huge room that had two statues of weeping women and pictures of frogs all on the floor.

"Rarebit? Rarebit Rarebit…" Drippy remarked. _Hmm? I'm sure that frog came over by here…_

"Ribbit, Ribbit…" Esther looked to the side.

"Ribbit! Ribbit, ribbit!" She exclaimed. _Oh! There it is! Stop, please!_ They all turned and saw the Rainbow Frog

"Ribbit…?" it said. "Ribbit, ribbit!"

"Ribbit, ribbit!" Oliver told them. _Come on, everybody! We have to go after it!_ Then they continued their froggy adventures after it.

(Ha ha ha! I love this chapter!

Swaine: Rob-it Rob-it! Rob-it! _Not funny Author!_

Me: Sorry, Swaine! I don't speak frog!)


	38. Chapter 38

(Quick question! So, spoilers, I'm planning on making a sequel to this story! And then a third book! Solely because I like having Abyssa in there, plus my character from the next book! BUT! And that 's a big but!

Swaine: Like your's…

Me: Shut it Swaine! Anyway, BUT! I have an idea for a Ni No Kuni and Doctor Who crossover that I am so hextremely hexcited about, you have no idea! Ni No Kuni and Doctor Who are my two favourite things in the world and the fact that I was able to combine them made me SO happy! But I want to know this… Do you want Abyssa in it? And if so, should it go along with the series of Ni No Kuni stories! If you have any questions or want to talk to me about it, because I feel there's a lot of explaining that I don't want to do right here, leave a review letting me know and I'll pm y'all! Now read on, you clever fangirl. And remember…)

They hopped around the Vault of Tears, using their familiars if they had to fight. All of a sudden, they hopped across a circle, and turned back to human!

"...Woohoo! We're back to normal!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Phew… The novelty of being a frog wears off pretty quickly, eh?" Swaine said, shaking his head. Esther nodded.

"I know! And having to speak in that awful frog language was just so tiring!" Abyssa nodded as she smoothed down her frizzed up hair, trying to pull it back into the jasmine braid in normally was.

"I was just tired of hopping around this place! Goodness, I haven't felt this grungy since that time I took a mud bath after that fight at the Cat King's banquet." Drippy nodded.

"Too rarebit, mun! Er, I mean, too right!" Swaine chuckled.

"Heh. Looks like Drippy misses old froggy form… Anyway, we should get back to searching for that stone."

"Wait! What if…?" Esther wondered out loud. "I think that rainbow-coloured frog was trying to lead us here!"

"So why hasn't it changed back into a human like we did? Maybe it was just a normal frog all along." Abyssa shrugged.

"Perhaps, though it's definitely a strange looking frog. If we find it again, I might take it as a pet! It's rather pretty looking. Something to keep the spirits up." Esther tapped her chin.

"Hmm. I don't know. But it is curious…"

"Well, I'm sure we'll bump into it again before long, en't it?" Drippy told them. "Now then, let's start looking for that stone, shall we?" Oliver nodded.

"Sure thing! Let's take a look around these ruins!" That was when they turned around, and saw the rainbow frog sitting on one of the stones.

"There's the frog!" Abyssa shouted, and they ran over to it. It didn't move.

"Maybe it's hurt?" Esther suggested. Oliver cast Nature's Tongue on the frog.

"Help him, please!" It said in a woman's voice.

"Help him? Help who?" Abyssa asked her, then looked behind her. There appeared to be some sort of dungeon. "I've never seen that place before. Come to think of it, I've never really been down here before. There were always… strange noises. Come on." Then she headed down the hole. The other's followed after her into a really dark area.

"Where are we…?" Oliver shuddered, wrapping Abyssa's cloak around him tighter.

"Crikey… This place is a bit blinking grim. Must be a prison or something…"

"Is there… someone there?" Said a low voice. Then Swaine gave a yell.

"Wh-Who's that!?" he exclaimed, and pointed into a cell. There was a giant frog inside wearing human clothes!

"It's a f-f-flipping frog! Another one!" Drippy shouted.

"...Another one?" The frog asked. "Do you mean someone else has been blighted by my curse…?"

"A-Actually… we were cursed and turned into frogs ourselves. But we didn't look like you do…"

"Are you hurt?" Abyssa asked her, going to the cell and bending down a little to be level with him. "How long have you been in there?" He shook his head.

"...Leave, now! You must leave this place! It is dangerous!" Abyssa's eyes widened, a little taken back. Oliver jumped.

"Huh!? B-But you-"

"Do not waste time worrying about me. Nghhh…" He groaned.

"What's the matter!? Are you hurt?" Esther asked again. "Oh, Oliver! We've got to do something!" Oliver nodded.

"Yes! We have to help him! I guess I can use magic to get this door open… Let's give it a try!" Then he cast Spring Lock on the lock and the door swung open.

"Nghhh… What are you doing!?" The frog demanded. "Leave me alone, I beseech you!" Abyssa's eyes widened and Esther gasped.

"Wait a minute… Are you…? Are you the Frog Prince!?" She asked. Abyssa looked at her, then back at the frog, then gasped.

"Oh my goodness! He might just be!"

"You know who I am!?" The frog asked. "But how!?"

"The Frog Prince of the Desert…" Esther said. "That's you isn't it. The one who left his kingdom, abandoning his princess!"

"Ngh! How do you-!?"

"So you admit it!" Abyssa shouted at him, now angry. "How could you!? Abandoning her like that!"

"What are you two going on about!?" Swaine demanded of them. "Are you trying to confuse us or something?" Esther crossed her arms.

"Hmph! It wouldn't take much to confuse the likes of you, Swaine! I'm just a bit shocked, all right?"

"Yeah, it's not like we knew we were going to bump into a prince from a fairy tale, did we!?" Abyssa told him.

"A fairy tale!?" Swaine exclaimed.

"Ngh… I see… So that is how you know of me…" Abyssa looked to Esther.

"Story time!" Esther nodded.

"Now let me think… Ah yes! I remember. All right, listen carefully…

"Once upon a time, before the fathers of our fathers' fathers were born, there was a magnificent desert kingdom.

"In that kingdom lived a handsome and courageous young prince who was much loved by all his subjects.

"Then one day, the kingdom was attacked by a monstrous serpent. A beast so hideous that it struck fear into all who saw it. A terrible, evil creature…

"The prince decided that, in order to defeat this serpent, he would have to drink a certain mysterious potion.

"No sooner had he swallowed the diabolical draught than he began to turn into a frog-"

"What!?" Swaine interrupted. "Why would he drink a potion that turned him into a frog? A frog doesn't stand a chance of beating a snake!"

"I haven't finished the story yet!" Esther shouted, stomping her foot. "I told you to listen carefully, didn't I- not ask stupid questions!"

"Continue please!" Abyssa told her, slapping a hand over Swaine's mouth. "I'll keep him quiet!" Esther nodded approvingly.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes! The reason he decided to turn into a frog was-"

"To lull the serpent into a false sense of security by becoming one of its favoured footstuffs… if I recall correctly." The frog interrupted. Esther cleared her throat.

"Y-Yes!"

"My apologies. Please continue." Esther nodded, then continue.

"And so, the prince turned himself into a frog. For he had a plan.

"He knew the serpent would not be able to resist eating him, and that this would allow him to attack the monster from within…

"The plan worked. The serpent swallowed the prince, and received a mortal blow from inside for its trouble.

"But alas, the prince could not return to his original form.

"No matter what he tried, he remained an ugly frog.

"This caused him great distress. He could not stop thinking about how foolish he had been.

"So he vowed to hide himself away from the world…

"Now the prince was married to a beautiful young princess.

"Though he had promised her that they would be together forever and ever…

"...She had not seen him since he left to face the serpent. It began to seem that he would never return…

"Despairing the princess went to the tomb where the prince had slain the serpent, and wept for her lost love.

"And there she remained, waiting for her prince, though she knew he would never come…

"...Waiting until the end of her days."

"Hm. She waited, you say?" The frog asked. "I see that it truly has become a fairy tale." Oliver nodded.

"Gee… That's a pretty sad story…"

"Every girl in Al Mamoon is told that story when they're young, and everyone cries the first time they hear it…" Esther told them, Abyssa shook her head.

"I didn't. I don't cry. That, and I was sitting on the roof of a woman's house and listened to it, but I couldn't cry because then I would have been caught." Esther stomped her foot.

"That's not the point!"

"You speak of it as if it were a work fiction…" The frog mumbled.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Prince Ali…" Esther said quietly, and Abyssa gave a short curtsy, almost falling over. The frog's eyes softened and he looked sad.

"Prince Ali… It has been a very long time since anyone has called me by my name…" I can relate to that. Abyssa thought to herself as Prince Ali stood to his feet. "Well then-shall I tell you the final chapter of your fairy tale?" Esther tilted her head.

"The final chapter…?" Ali nodded

"So, the prince left his princess behind, and turned his back on his kingdom. The princess's name was Yasmina, by the way. She was the love of the prince's life, and yet… he abandoned her!" He looked down at himself. "Man years passed, and the prince remained a frog, only to find, that he was unable to die. Yes, he was destined to live as a frog forever… Even after his kingdom had been razed to the ground…"

"That's just terrible…" Esther murmured. Abyssa reached her hand out and patted Ali's shoulder, comfortingly.

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Ha!" Ali exclaimed. "I may have suffered, but is nothing compared to the pain I caused my beloved Yasmina. Indeed, I feel sometimes that this is just punishment…"

"But… why are you in this cell, Your Highness?" Oliver asked Ali.

"It is the serpent, Aapep…" Ali told them. "He has returned. Someone brought him back to life…" Esther shook her head.

"I don't think there are many people who could breathe new life into an ancient monster…"

'Yeah. I can only think of one…"

"You mean… Shadar!?" Oliver exclaimed. Ali looked like he was trying not to cry.

"Aapep wasted no time in taking his revenge. That is how I came to be imprisoned. Who can say how long he intends to prolong my agony? Have I not suffered enough? To remain in this form… To live without my beloved…"

"Oliver! Isn't there a spell you can cast to bring Prince Ali back to normal?" Esther begged, looking nervous.

"You mean something to lift the curse that turned him into a frog? Hmm…" Oliver looked just as nervous.

"Hang on a flipping minute, mun!" Drippy exclaimed. "Why don't we use that magic circle that lifted ouer froggy curse?" Swaine nodded.

"You're right!" He told them. "It worked for us- maybe it would for him!"

"But… surely you did not consume the same shape-shifting potion that I did?" He asked. Esther shook her head.

"Well it wasn't a potion, no… But that's not important right now. Come on, Your Highness, let's give that magic circle a try!" Ali looked like he still couldn't quite believe it.

"Could such magic truly reside in this temple? ...And what if I were to become human again? What new torments would Aapep devise for me then…?" Abyssa shook her head quickly.

"You mustn't think like that! You have to just forget the past and focus on what's right in front of you! And what is right in front of you is an opportunity to truly live again!" Ali's eyes were wide, but he nodded.

"You are right. This is truly the opportunity of a lifetime. I shall try this, magic circle."

(Oh! And before I go! I want to let you know I am out of prepared chapters! *covers ears as fangirls die screaming* I am working as fast as I can, but I've also really been into working on another book for the series and I just haven't been writing this one. But I will update it as much as possible! It's just that I also need to watch videos so that I can remember what everyone says, and it takes forever to type each and every line! But it's totally worth it when I see how many people I see liking and reviewing my story! So thank you all for understanding! Also I'm planning another Ni No Kuni story other than the one I mentioned above! It's going to be The Tales of Wonder, but more than just the ones from the Wizard's Companion. I've got a few of my own I'd like to share with you! So let me know what you think of that, and I'll get back to you! Later skaters!)


	39. Chapter 39

As they walked through the temple, Prince Ali walked a ways back with Abyssa.

"I noticed something about you. Something that tells me we are very much alike." She looked at him, bewildered.

"What? No, there's nothing that is the same about us." She told him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really? Because I saw something in your eyes, after young Esther there called me by my name. I noticed a pang of pain, as if the same had been for you for a long time." Abyssa turned away from him. "I feel as though you understand somewhat of what I went through. What I'm going through." She shook her head.

"Your highness, nobody can understand fully what another's problems are. Problems are merely similar, not alike." Prince Ali looked like he wanted to say something, but then Esther called.

"Prince Ali! This is the magic circle that lifted our curse!" Ali looked at the circle on the ground in amazement.

"A magic circle… Could such a thing really have the same effect on me?" Esther pumped her arms.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Ali nodded.

"...Yes. You are right." Then he walked right into the centre of the circle, the bright light shone, but nothing happened!

"What…?" Esther wondered. "I don't understand… He's standing in the magic circle like we did, but nothing's happening…" Swaine shook his head.

"The poor fellow's been like that for thousands of years. We were only cursed for a few minutes…"

"I'm so sorry, Prince Ali. I didn't mean to get your hopes up…" Esther told him sadly. Ali turned to them.

"There is no need to apologise. I was rather expecting this to happen. I do not believe my curse will be lifted while Aapep draws breath. He is doubtless using his own foul magic to strengthen its hold." Abyssa stomped her foot, looking discouraged and angry.

"We can't just let you stay like this, though!" Drippy jumped up.

"Well, then. It's pretty obvious what we need to do, en't it!?" Oliver nodded.

"Mr. Drippy's right! There's only one thing for it!" Prince Ali looked skeptical.

"Surely not… Surely you are not going to try and defeat Aapep!? That would be unspeakably reckless!" Then he doubled over a little. "I… I shall assist you! I must… Ngh…" Abyssa ran to him, helping him stand.

"No! You can't fight him, Prince Ali." Esther told him. "Not in your condition…"

"Don't worry, Prince Ali!" Oliver told him. "You can count on us! We'll defeat Aapep and lift your curse!" Ali looked at the group, and nodded.

"I… I believe you." He told them, standing straight. "Something about you makes me believe… Aapep lurks deep within these ruins. I shall take you to him." Then he led them back to the huge room with the frog symbols on the ground.

(Skipping finding the key because that took a while for me to figure out how to do the statues and really, there was nothing hexciting about that!)

Oliver held up the Serpent Key to the lock, and turned to the others.

"So the King of the Cobras is up ahead, is he?" Drippy asked, looking at the four humans. "Everyone ready, then?" They all exchanged looks, and nodded, determined. "Tidy! Let's go!" Then Oliver stuck the key into the lock and unlocked the door. They entered the room, and found a blue stone floating in front of a statue of a frog. From the stone, came black mist and a bright light, then a huge snake circled the statue!

"Aapep. The King of Cobras." Abyssa whispered, a little intimidated by the huge snake. The snake hissed at them, then threw a Death Rattle at them. The battle had begun.

(I know that this is a short chapter, but I don't like writing battle scenes, and plus I only had a few minutes to write it. I'm sorry, I love you all, thanks for waiting, and check out the sequel that is already out and prepare for Ni No Who! Also, let me know what Doctor and companion, if any, you want for Ni No Who! I personally was going to go for Ten and Martha, but let me know what you guys think! See you next chapter!)


	40. Chapter 40

Oliver hit Aapep with one final Fireball, and Aapep went down in smoke. From the smoke, came the blue stone! Drippy went up, gave it a small kick, then jumped away like it was going to attack him.

"It's not going to attack you, Drippy." Abyssa said, rolling her eyes. Drippy gave them a confident smile, as if he knew that. Oliver went over and picked up the stone, looking at it with wide eyes as the others came over, followed by Ali.

"This is it! One of Mornstar's magic stones!" Oliver told them. Drippy shook his head.

"So that slimy Aapep had it all along, did he?" he grumbled. "Good work, Ollie-boy!" Prince Ali looked like he couldn't quite believe it himself.

"I am… speechless I can scarcely believe that Aapep has been defeated. And yet…" all of a sudden, he groaned and doubled over.

"P-Prince Ali!?" Esther exclaimed. Abyssa pumped her arms.

"It's working!" She whispered.

"I-Is th-this…?" Prince Ali tried to say, but he couldn't get it out.

"It's the curse!" Swaine exclaimed. "The curse is lifting!" Then a bright light shone, almost blinding them, and a human Prince Ali stood before them!

"Uggghhh… I'm…" He groaned, looking down at himself.

"Prince Ali!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Wow! It's a miracle!" Esther shouted. "He's human again, after all these years!" Abyssa chuckled and crossed her arms.

"For a few thousand years, he looks pretty good for his age." She remarked.

"It seems I… have returned to normal." Prince Ali said, rather sadly.

"Too right you have!" Drippy told him. "So what are you still looking so glum for!?" Prince Ali sighed.

"Though I am human once more, my kingdom is naught but ruins. And she… She is long gone." Abyssa came over and put her hand on his shoulder, trying to be comforting. "Our story has already become a fairy tale. Everyone knows how it ends…"

"That doesn't mean it has to stay that way!" Abyssa told him. "LIve every day in her memory. Start anew, and never forget." That was when they heard a soft sound.

"Ribbit…" They looked and saw the Rainbow Frog!

"Huh? You're that frog we saw before!" Oliver said, surprised. "Where have you been all this time?" Prince Ali looked at the frog curiously.

"A… frog?" The frog hopped closer to them.

"You know, this frog helped us back when we were cursed." Esther remarked. "In fact, it led us straight to you…"

"You don't think…" Abyssa started, but then the frog began to glow, and grew into a young woman!

"Where the heck did she come from!?" Swaine exclaimed. Ali looked just as in shock

"S-surely not… Surely this is impossible!" Abyssa felt her smile slip a little, but she forced it bigger. This was Ali's happy moment. "Yasmina! My beautiful Princess Yamina!"

"Huh…?" Oliver jumped a little.

"Ali… I have been waiting for you. Waiting for so long…" She told Ali. "And I was a frog as well! Just like you!"

"Is this… a dream!?" Ali demanded, still in shock. (Fun fact: I was listening to Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood while writing this and I started to cry a little as I wrote it) "Are you really…? But how…?"

"Hang on a minute…" Swaine said. "So that colorful frog we saw was actually… a princess!?"

"I… I think I'm going to cry…" Esther said, wiping her eyes already. But Ali and Yasmina ignored them.

"I drank the same potion as you, Ali. The potion that changed you into a frog. The one that cursed you… I thought… if I were cursed as well, then you would not be alone…"

"You did this… for me?" Ali whispered, his disbelief melting. Yasmina nodded.

"I always believed that we would meet again, Ali. I knew that your curse would be lifted on day. I had only to wait… And wait…"

"Yasmina!" Ali whispered.

"Ali!" She whispered back.

Then they all rode on Tengri back to Al Mamoon, where our heroes dropped the couple off.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart…" Ali told them. "You need not worry about us anymore. We are together again, and that is all that matters." Yasmina nodded, smiling as brightly as the sun.  
"Yes! We will finally be able to spend our lives together, just as we always wished…"

"But where are you going to go?" Drippy asked them. "I didn't want to mention it, like, but youer kingdom… Well, it en't what it was. Seen better days, and all that." Abyssa gave him a tap with her foot.

"Drippy!" She hissed. This was their moment! He didn't need to spoil it.

Yasmina nodded. "That is true… Though this is also a magnificent city in it's own right. I feel sure we can make it our home." Ali nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. It is a fine city… And we should not dwell on the past. We should think about what we can contribute to the world of today." Abyssa smiled at the two.

"You two are truly lucky to get a second chance at life. At happiness. Don't waste it, because once it's gone, it's really hard to get back." Ali nodded again to her.

"Indeed. And it is thanks to you that it has finally arrived."

"You know, Esther, I think you'd better change the ending of that fairy tale." Oliver told the blonde, smiling. Esther nodded at him.

"Oh, yes! Absolutely!" Yasmina chuckled.

"And what will the new ending be?" Abyssa raised her hand, jumping up.

"I've got an idea! Give me a moment!" Then she put her hands to her temples, closed her eyes, and thought for a moment. "The Prince and the Princess became babana merchants, and had many happy days. The Prince also studied alchemy a little more, while the Princess bore his child, who grew to become a great hero, with…" then she opened her eyes. "Well, I shouldn't spoil everything, should I?" They all laughed at her.

"Please, wait!" Ali told her. "Do not be so hasty in writing the ending of our story, I beseech you." Swaine nodded.

"Yeah. I suppose this fairy tale isn't over, is it?" Ali shook his head.

"Certainly not. Indeed, I feel that it is…"

"...To be continued!" Yasmina said with him. Then they both laughed. Swaine squirmed, uncomfortable.

"Erm… Right! Let's get a move on, shall we?" he asked the others. "I reckon the happy couple might want some time alone." Abyssa snickered, and Oliver looked at them, confused.

"Huh? Why?" He asked. Drippy turned around to face him.

"You've got a lot to learn, Ollie-boy. You really have." He told him, shaking his head. "Anyway, that's quite enough talking- let's get walking! We've got things to do, you know!" Then they left Al Mamoon in pursuit of the next stone, Esther having a feeling that they would see the fairy tale couple again soon.

(Oh, Ollie… you've got a lot to learn. And I'm not just talking about magic…

Esther: *Covers Oliver's ears* Can we please not talk about such things while he's around, please?

Me: *Raises eyebrows* When did you come into this!? This is a me and the princes thing!

Abyssa/Harmony: *smirks* what? You three can't have all the fun!

Swaine: Plus, I was tired of having to deal with you mostly by myself! Marcassin's usually busy with Hamelin stuff!

Me: *Holds up wand* Right, come here Swaine!

Swaine: *Begins to run* Oliver! Esther! Harmony! HELP! *is chased away by Author*  
Esther: Oh dear! *Starts after them*

Abyssa/Harmony: *Rolls eyes and runs after them* Hannah! Drop the wand!

Oliver: I guess I'll do the announcements. Make sure you check out the Author's new story, Ni No Who that just came out! And also check out the sequel to this one called Return to Ni No Kuni! They're both pretty neat!)


	41. Chapter 41

When they got back on Tengri, Abyssa drove them a to a colder area, less crazy than before. She wasn't doing any loop de loops or anything, but she was flying roughly, like her mind was somewhere else. And it was noticeable.

"Is Abyssa alright?" Esther whispered to the boys. Oliver shrugged.

"I think that Prince Ali's story got to her." Swaine told them. "Let me talk to her." Then he crawled up next to Abyssa and gave her a nudge.

"What? I'm trying to fly." She said, grouchily. He tilted his head at her.

"Harmony, you're flying straight, more or less." He told her quietly so the others wouldn't hear. She sighed.

"I guess… I guess I do kind of get where Ali was coming from, you know?" He nodded.

"Yeah, you both were in sort of the same situation." He said quietly. Then he nudged her again. "Why don't we tell the others your secret? Mine's out there, might as well lay everything out." She shook her head.

"Not while Shadar's still at large. He wants me dead, as well as Oliver. And besides, what good would it do? I'm no Songstress, even if I go by my true name." Swaine raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? You're super powerful! What makes you think that you're no Songstress." She gave him a look, Tengri almost hitting a mountain from her not paying attention, had Swaine not pulled him up.

"I've gone against everything the Song of Descending says. I've lied, cheated, stolen! Hell, I started a fight at a peace banquet, and stole your Pickpocket Pistol when I saw you again at Castaway Cove!" She sighed. "Trust me. I don't deserve to be the Songstress." Swaine started to say something, but she landed Tengri and jumped off before he could. They were at a town. To Oliver, she said "Here, Ollie. This is Yule."

"Why did we stop here?" Esther asked her. Abyssa turned on her heel.

"Because, the map points us in the direction of the Glittering Grotto. And as most people know, you need permission of the village Elder of Yule to get into the Glittering Grotto." Swaine wrapped his arms around himself, pulling his jacket around him tighter. Oliver was about to pull Abyssa's cloak around himself, but then he saw Esther shivering in her halter top and harem pants, and instead gave the cloak to her.

"Here, Esther. You look colder than me." She shook her head.

"No, it's okay Oliver. You can keep it. I just have to get used to it." Oliver shook his head and threw the cloak around her, her face being covered by the hood on it.

"I'll be alright. I've got long sleeves and a cape." Esther blushed as she adjusted the hood a little and pulled the cloak around herself tighter as they walked into the town.

"Guys, welcome to Yule." Abyssa told them, smiling. "Home of the Snowfolk." Esther looked around as Swaine and Drippy began to shiver even more.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Oliver nodded, holding his cape tightly around his shoulders.

"It sure is! Look at the lights coming through the snow… It's beautiful!"

"And look at those big fluffy things! I've never seen one before! What are they?"

"Them?" Drippy asked. "Oh, they're called tomtes, en't it. You only get them by here in the Winter Isles. Everywhere else is too warm for them, see?" Abyssa nodded, rubbing her shoulders through her jacket. It was freezing.

"Yeah, they're real kind too! I once got stranded out in a snowstorm, and one came out in it and carried me back here in a hug! I warmed up real quick with a warm hug like that!"

"Really?" Oliver said, staring at them in awe. "Wow! They're so cute!" Swaine jerked his head, like he was trying to nod, but was too cold.

"Yeah, yeah, they're lovely, but can we talk about this inside? I think I can feel my blood turning to ice…" Oliver turned around and began to shiver a bit more, wrapping his arms under his cape. Drippy nodded.

"I'll second that emotion! Freezing my bits off, I am! Brrrrrrrrr!"

"Why don't we head for the Swift Solutions and see about trading in for some bounties and errands?" Abyssa suggested. "Perhaps we can trade in for some coats and get warm." Oliver nodded, then they ran as fast as they could to the Swift Solutions, where they found that it was much warmer inside.

"Goodness!" Esther remarked. "It's really much warmer in here!" Abyssa nodded.

"It's the tomte. They know how to make anything warm! Even an igloo!" That was when a tomte standing in the corner noticed them.

"Ohhh! Hello to you! You are being…" He looked like he had to think for a moment, as if remembering. "You are being Oliver, yes?" Drippy jumped.

"Crikey, Ollie-boy! There you were with tomtes for butties, and you never even told us! There's secretive, you are!" Abyssa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Oliver looked just as shocked as any of them.

"No, you, uh… I don't… Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I am learning it from my teacher, yes?" The tomte told them. "She is being your biggest fan!" Abyssa tilted her head at him.

"Goodness Ollie! From being friends with the tomte to having a fan base, you've got a whole secret life behind you!" Esther however, tilted her head at the tomte.

"Your teacher?" The tomte nodded.

"My teacher, yes. She is coming to our village to study the ancient archaeology. I am being her pupil, yes? Hello to you! I am being Ake." Swaine seemed surprised.

"You're studying archaeology?" He asked. "But you're a… snow… person." Abyssa punched him in the shoulder.

"Swaine! Don't be rude!" She hissed as Ake nodded.

"Yes, a tomte, yes. I am being Ake!"

"Hello there, Ake! Purrhaps you'd like to introduce me to your new friends?" They heard someone say by the door. They turned and saw a grimalkin woman standing there with glasses.

"Ohhh! Teacher! Hello to you!" Ake told her. "You are being very late, yes?" The grimalkin gasped when she saw them standing there.

"Oh-Oh, my! Oliver!" Abyssa and Swaine snickered and snorted.

"Found the president of the fan base." She whispered to him.  
"Goodness!" The grimalkin carried on. "This is such a purrivelege! Imagine-the great wizard Oliver coming all the way out here to this frozen corner of the world!" She came over and shooed Ake away, then straightened her coat out. "But oh, how purrefectly rude of me-I must introduce myself! I'm Tabitha. I'm a researcher and purrofessor. I've been reading all about your exploits in the Daily Yarn! You're quite the news purrsonality!" Drippy crossed his arms.

"The Daily Yarn, eh? That's how you grimalkins learn what's going on in the world, en't it?" Purrofessor Tabitha nodded.

"Well, aren't you a knowledgeable little thing! Yes, the Daily Yarn is the purremier news purrovider for grimalkin across the world." Abyssa picked up a copy off of the Taskmaster's desk and took a look at it. "And lately, we've all been glued to the tales your adventures!"

"No kidding! Listen to this: Local hero Oliver was last seen flying over the world on a dragon, heading towards the Vault of Tears. Rumor has it, him and the gang are after the mysterious stones for the famed wand Mornstar!" She and Drippy exchanged looks. "Goodness. I wonder who their source could be." Purrofessor Tabitha nodded.

"Truly interesting, isn't it?" Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed.

"Gee, that's… Thank you, Ma'am." He said. "It's kinda embarrassing, but… thanks." Purrfessor Tabitha shook her head.

"What purrfect nonsense! Embarrassing? Don't be silly! You're a hero! Oh, by the way-I have something to tell you! You're here in search of one of the magic stones to help restore your wand to its former glory, aren't you?"

"How did you-?" Oliver nodded. "Yes! That's exactly why we're here!"

"Then you're in luck! I am a purrofessor of archaeology, you see. And I'm going to tell you everything I know about Mornstar!" Drippy's eyes widened.

"Crikey, what are the chances of that, eh? There's a turn-up for the books!" Purrofessor Tabitha chuckled.

"Mmmyahaha, no at all! Now, according to my research, Mornstar as fashioned by none other than the Wizard King himself. And just purrior to settling down to his eternal slumber, he divided the incredible power of the wand, and sealed it inside the three magic stones. The stones were entrusted to his most faithful followers in order to purrevent the wand's power from falling into the wrong hands." Oliver tapped his chin.

"His most faithful followers, huh? Do you think that creature we fought on the Tombstone Trail could have been one of them…?" Purrofessor Tabitha shook her head.

"Now, now, concentrate! Purrepare yourself for the most important part of what I have to tell you! If my theory is correct…"

"That one of the followers are in the Glittering Grotto with one of the stones?" Abyssa asked, still looking at the Daily Yarn. Purrofessor Tabitha nodded, a little stunned.

"Yes! Yes of course!" Swaine pumped his fists.

"Bingo! That's where the map of the stones was pointing us to!" Purrofessor Tabitha gasped.

"Mmmyuh!? The map of the stones…? Y-You mean…? You mean you knew purrecisely where it was already? So I haven't helped you at all… How inexpurressibly disappointing…" Oliver shook his head quickly.

"No! That's not true! We didn't know anything about the Wizard King, or his followers, or any of that stuff!" Abyssa started to raise her hand, but Esther reached over and slowly lowered it. Now was not the time for her comments. "Thank you, Purrofessor!"

"Purrofessor Tabitha…" Esther said slowly. "What kind of place is this Glittering Grotto?"

"Cold." Abyssa muttered, not even looking up. The story was actually kind of interesting.

"...Well, it's a cave just beyond Yule. A cave marked on ancient maps as "The Maw of the Mountain King." My theory is that the Mountain King and the Wizard King are one and the same. Anyway, the cave has the power to suck objects into its darkest depths. All of which leads me to theorize that one of the Wizard King's magic stones may well be hidden in the deepest part of the Grotto." Swaine stepped back, his face going pale.

"Uh-oh… I've got a funny feeling about this…"

"Yes, I'm sure you have, you great big wimp!" Esther told him. 'It's called terror!" Swaine turned to her.

"N-No it's not! Shut up!" He shouted at her. "It's… intrepidness and, um… excitement…" Abyssa coughed, but Swaine could hear the word coward. "Shut up, Abyssa!" Purrofessor Tabitha decided then to interrupt the argument.

"Before you go rushing off in purrsuit of the stones, you'll need the purrmission of the village elder to enter the Glittering Grotto."

"Told you so." Abyssa muttered.

"Shut up!" Swaine hissed at her, but Oliver ignored them.

"The village elder?" he asked Purrofessor Tabitha. The grimalkin nodded.

"Purrecisely. But he's away at a gathering of the elders at the moment. You'll have to wait until tomorrow to meet him." Then she sighed. "I was hoping to be able to accommodate you at my home, but I'm afraid there's not enough room there to swing a cat… Oliver shook his head.

"It's okay! You've done more than enough for us already! Thank you so much, Purrofessor Tabitha!" She shook her head back.

"Don't be silly. It's me who should be thank you! It's not every day you get to purrovide a renowned hero with help on his legendary quest! There should be room for you all at the inn just inside the entrance to the village. I wish you a purrfectly wonderful night's rest!" Then they left the Swift Solutions and checked in at the Cat's Cradle. While they did, Swaine gave Abyssa a poke. She was still reading the paper.

"Hey, Abyssa! What's so interesting about the Daily Yarn?"

"Well, for starters, your apparent fan base is filled with strange girls." He tilted his head look at the paper himself.

"Why are they strange?"

"They appear to like you!" Swaine gave her a punch on the shoulder, which she returned immediately before following Esther to their room. It had been a long day. Because it wasn't what they had said about Swaine in the paper that had caught her eye. It was what they were saying about her.

"As you know, the young hero entrusted two well known thieves as his companions. But his With Thief friend was not only well known in the Summerlands as his older friend. She was immediately recognised as the young girl in Hamelin who once claimed herself to be the daughter of the befallen Songstress.

Of course then she was scorned, as no one would believe that anyone would have survived the fall of Xanadu that the Songstress suffered. But the power she has been showing alongside the Pure Hearted One has truly turned heads and made people wonder. Could she really be the daughter of the Songstress?"

(Four. Days. It took me four days to write this chapter. My family is mean. They don't let me finish things. Also, I have ADHD. That doesn't help at all. Love you!)


	42. Chapter 42

When Abyssa woke up, she found herself to be alone in the room, but she could hear Esther downstairs, talking to Drippy and Swaine. Oliver must not have been up yet. She crawled out of her bed, threw on her jacket, grabbed her staff, and went into the boys' room, where she found Oliver still sleeping. Oliver, was tossing and turning in his sleep, whimpering.

"Mom…" He cried. Abyssa ran over and began to shake him, trying to wake him up.

'Oliver, wake up! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Oliver immediately sat up and dove into Abyssa's arms, sobbing.

"She was there! I saw him!" He cried. She rubbed his back soothingly. "Shadar! I watched him trap Mom in the Soulsnare!"

"Shh, it's okay. It was only a dream." She whispered, hugging him close. She'd known him long enough wouldn't do this if he could help it. "It's okay." Oliver sniffed, then pulled away, wiping his eyes.  
"Thanks Abyssa." she smiled and patted his back.

"It's alright. Once we defeat Shadar, you'll feel better. I promise." He nodded, smiling.

"Yeah! Cause then I'll have my mom back!" Abyssa's smile disappeared, but he didn't notice as he jumped up and dashed out of the room, eager to get back on his mission. Abyssa sighed, knowing she had to tell him soon, before he found out on his own.

When Abyssa came down, she found Oliver telling the others about his dream.

"... She's right, Ollie-boy." She heard Drippy saying. "And anyway, it wasn't youer mam, was it? It was Alicia." Oliver nodded.

"Alicia… Of course…" He noticed Abyssa as she came over. "I guess it was, huh… Sorry, everybody… We will save her. We have to!"

"Course we flipping do-" Drippy told him. "It's the whole reason we're on this journey, en't it?" Oliver nodded.

"Yes, it is."

"Great. Glad we've cleared that up." Swaine said impatiently. "Can we go and see the village elder now?" Abyssa chuckled and wrapped an arm around Swaine.

"Patience, young Swaine. Life is long. Do not make haste, lest you miss the view." Swaine just raised an eyebrow at her, then pulled her arm off and wrapped his around her.

"Aren't I older than you now?" he asked her. She laughed, pushing him away as they left the Cat's Cradle.

"Nope. Technically, we're the same age, I just skipped six years." Swaine stuck his tongue out at her, then quickly pulled it back in, his saliva already freezing over. Then they all ran as fast as they could to the Village Elder's house, where they found him standing before a huge pot of stew. When he saw them, his huge bushy eyebrows lifted ever so slightly.

"Ah! I am thinking that you are the travelers, yes? The ones who are wanting to head into the Glittering Grotto? Purrofessor Tabitha told me you would be coming."

"That's us, Sir!" Oliver told him. "So… would it be all right if we went inside?" The Village Elder nodded.

"It would be being all right… but the terrain to the north of here is being bitterly cold and very, very snowy…" Swaine shuddered, still just warming up from the walk from the inn to here! But Drippy shook his head.

"Don't worry about that, mun! Kids like Ollie-boy loves a bit of snow, en't it!?" Abyssa gave him a look.

"Yeah, Oliver may be a kid who loves to play in the snow, but he'll still freeze into an Oliversicle!" The Village Elder looked over the five of them. At least, Abyssa thought he was. It was kind of hard to tell, with his eyebrows so huge.

"Hmm. It seems you are determined to go no matter what I am saying… Am I thinking correctly?" Oliver turned to his friends, and they stood a little taller than before, eager to prove to Oliver that they had his back. Then he turned back to the Village Elder and nodded.

"Uh… I guess you are, Sir!" The Village Elder chuckled a little.

"Oh ho ho! Then I will be opening the gate for you now. You should be heading out before the temperature is dropping further." Oliver nodded again.

"Thank you, Mr. Elder, Sir!"

"Oh! I was nearly forgetting!" He said. "Yes, you would surely be dying without them…" Then he reached into a barrel and pulled out a few winter coats! Oliver's eyes widened as the Village Elder gave them the coats. They immediately pulled them on and ran outside, enjoying the warm feeling from the coats in the cold air.

"Tidy! This is proper cozy, like!" Drippy said, checking himself out in his new coat. They all laughed a little, Oliver adjusting the sleeves of his blue coat while Esther dusted off her pink one and Swaine petted the soft material on his green one. Abyssa just hugged herself in her warm black one.

"Goodness, putting these on makes it feel like I've been out in the cold for so long I've forgotten what warm is!" Esther said. Abyssa nodded, smiling as she pulled her hood up over her head like Swaine and they began to walk towards the Glittering Grotto.

"I believe they're made from tomte fur. Even a tomte needs a haircut, so what they do is, they take all their hair, turn it into fabric, then wash the fabric and make them into coats for travellers! That's what they told me once."

Soon, they reached the cave, and they all looked around in amazement. "Here we are." Abyssa whispered, her breath coming out in a fog. "The Glittering Grotto. Hall of the Mountain King." Swaine gave her a funny look.

"You can be so dramatic sometimes." She punched him in the shoulder.

"Just look at it!" Esther exclaimed, ignoring the two. "It's so incredibly beautiful…" Swaine rubbed his arms, cold again.

"N-N-Not to mention incredibly c-cold. Brrr! And I thought it was n-n-n-nippy outside…" Abyssa shook her head, subconsciously rubbing her arm.

"I w-warned you. I said it was c-cold." Drippy shivered again, nodding.

"It is a b-b-bit brass m-m-m-monkeys, eh? Let's g-g-get this over with quick and get the f-f-f-flip out of here, shall we?" Esther stomped her foot.

"Gah, why do you three have to moan on and on like a bunch of old codgers all the time?" Abyssa and Swaine gave her a look.

"B-B-Because we ARE a bunch of old codgers compared to you! Brrrrrr!" Abyssa nodded, rubbing her arms again, smirking a little.

"Y-Yeah. J-Just because I have good looks, d-doesn't make me any younger!" Swaine snickered at that and Abyssa gave him another punch to the shoulder. Oliver shook his head.

"It doesn't matter how cold it is. There's a magic stone here, and we have to find it. We have to go on, no matter what. Watch your step, everybody…" Drippy shook his head back.

"P-P-P-Pah! That's easy for you to say, k-k-kiddo! I'd give my right nostril to be a littlie again…" Abyssa nudged him.

"Th-then you couldn't hold your lantern and y-you'd be scared of the dark, Little Lord Lard." He gave her a dirty look, then they set off into the cold cave.

(Gah! So so so so sorry guys! I've been super busy and have not been able to write anything at all! And my mom keeps needing the computer because she's doing a lot of work lately and I haven't been able to get on the computer at all! And I'm going to be going away for a while, so I won't be able to write at all! But I promise! The meowment I get, I will write until my hands fall off! Until this story is done! BUt I do not worry! I will stop loving Ni No Kuni before this story is abandoned! So don't worry!

ALSO! HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT! I had another idea for a NI No Kuni crossover to come after Ni No Who! Harry No Kuni! It's a Harry Potter fanfiction and I came up with it because I have been a tiny bit obsessed with Harry Potter lately! It's still a bit in the planning phase, meaning I've come up with a villain and everything, but I'm still working a little bit on a storyline! But if you want it, it will happen!

Swaine: Don't do it! She's already got a story she wants after Ni No Who! Don't let her push that story back again! For the sake of the children!

Me: Shut up, Swaine! There might even be a story after that one anyway! So technically, I'm pushing back two stories…

Swaine: See!? She's nuts! Do not let her do Harry No Kuni!

Me: *Slaps hand over mouth* Don't listen to him! Follow your hearts my readers!)


	43. Chapter 43

(Yay! I'm back! And I'm ready to start writing again, let me tell you that! But to warn you now, school is coming up for me soon and I will have even less time to write, but don't worry, I will aim for a chapter at least every week! I'd prefer every day, but I don't know how well I'll be able to get that done.

Also, Guest-desu-desu, I see where you're coming from what you said. But Abyssa/Harmony is not here to replace Oliver, Esther, and Swaine. As the Songstress, she was taught spells in song form, Serenading included. She's a thief like Swaine because she didn't know all the songspells and had no money, so that's what she chose.

Swaine: And…?

Me: And Swaine's one of my favourite character and I wanted them to have something in common. And she isn't going to be powerful like Oliver. She's going to be powerful like Marcassin. She's been studying magic for about as long as he has, so she knows the same spells that he does. And no, she is not out to replace Marcassin either. I hope that clears everything up. Anything else to say, I strongly recommend that you pm me because I prefer to use this space for announcements, not arguments.

Lastly, I still want to hear your opinions on Harry No Kuni! Again, it is a Harry Potter/ Ni No Kuni crossover, I finally thought of a storyline, please let me know! Don't be silent readers!

Now enjoy the chapter!)

They travelled through the Glittering Grotto for quite a while, battling familiars, and narrowly avoiding falling into a deep abyss. As they neared the end, they saw two people who should not have been there.

"Mom!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Could this be the place?" Alicia asked Emperor Raoul. Raoul nodded.

"It could. The Maw of the Mountain King seems an apt hiding place for the visionary magic of the ancients…" Alicia sighed.

"The power to save souls… Could it really be here? If we could only find it, we might stand a chance of defeating the Dark Djinn." Swaine jumped back.

"Th-Th-That's my d-d-d-!" He caught himself in time. "I m-m-mean the old emperor!" Oliver nodded, looking just as wide eyed.

"It is, huh." He muttered. "Why would he and my mom be here?" Abyssa shrugged.

"Perhaps they were looking for the stones too." Drippy shook his head, his lantern jingling.

"That en't his mam, Byssy-girl… That's the Great Sage Alicia… Crikey, it's been a while…"

"Alicia? Of course…" Oliver nodded again. "She was in my dream… She looks so much like her…" Swaine chuckled, putting his hands on his hips.

"So the old emperor spent his time hanging around with pretty young sages, did he? Heh. It's all right for some…" Abyssa gave him a nudge.

"Look who's talking!" She teased. "You're hanging around the pretty young daughter of a sage aren't you?" He smirked at her.

"Not to mention the Songstress's daughter." he whispered. She gave him a shrug, chuckling. Esther put her hands on her hips and glared at the two.

"Swaine! Abyssa! Is this really the time for your lewd comments?" That was when the two sages disappeared. Oliver looked like he wanted to run at them, and Abyssa put a hand on his shoulder.

"No…" he whispered. "She… disappeared…"

"What the hell was that?" Swaine asked, angrily. "Am I seeing things?" Abyssa shook her head, upset with him being angry while Oliver was clearly upset.

"If you are, then so am I." Drippy turned around, shaking his head.

"Ahh, now I remember! Nah, mun! We en't seeing things!" Oliver looked at him wide eyed

"We're not?" Drippy nodded.

"Oh, it was a tidy while back… Searching all over, she was- Alicia, I mean- for some ancient spell or other. That must have been a conversation they had back then- can't have been anything else. Certain of it, I am!" Abyssa rolled her eyes., but Esther was confused.

"Um… I don't quite understand…" Swaine tapped his chin with his gloved hand, shaking his head.

"What's not to understand? We just saw a flashback of the past. The only question is, why?" Oliver wasn't quite listening.

"So that was the Great Sage Alicia… Mom's soul mate…" He seemed to be speaking to himself as Abyssa wrapped him in a hug. "It won't be much longer now… We will save you, I promise!"

"Oliver…" Esther whispered sympathetically. Oliver turned to them.

"Sorry, everybody. Come on! Let's go get this stone!" Then they began walking again. As they walked, Abyssa moved up next to Oliver.

"Oliver, back there… there was no need to apologise. You have every right to be upset. Everyone's lost something because of Shadar. You've just lost something very, very important to you." Oliver shook his head.

"I'm not upset. I know I can get her back." Abyssa tilted her head.

"Ollie…" He sighed.

"Okay, maybe I was a little upset. But I do know that I can save her. I sure of it." Abyssa looked at the ground, then sighed.

"Ollie, there's something I have to tell you. Your mother, she's-" But just as she was about to say it, Esther came running over.

"Oliver! Look!" She pointed ahead, and they saw a huge cave, like a gaping, sharp tooth filled mouth. In the cave, were glowing yellow eyes that glared at them. Abyssa took a stance.

"We meet again, poochy." She muttered, just as a huge, icy dog jumped out of the cave and howled at them.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Swaine shouted as they were pulled into combat. Abyssa had the answer to that.

"Cerboreas. Spirit of the North Wind."


	44. Chapter 44

They fought valiantly, until Cerboreas nearly fell over, panting.

"Stay back, everybody!" Esther called. "It might still be dangerous!" Drippy shook his head.

"Nah, mun. Look at those puppy dog eyes." He told them. "He en't on the warpath no more." That was when Cerboreas let out a small growl.

"Grrr… Forgive me…" They all jumped at that.

"Flipping heck, mun!" Drippy exclaimed. "A flipping talking dog!" Abyssa gave him a look.

"That's what surprised you? You live in a world that has a kingdom with a giant cow woman for a queen, for heaven's sake!"

"Wh-What the hell are you!?" Swaine demanded.

"I am… Cerboreas, faithful servant of the Wizard King, and Keeper of the Stone." Esther slowly calmed down a little, looking sympathetic at the huge pooch.

'So Tabitha was right…" Abyssa furrowed her eyebrows.

"So you are the guardian of the stone." Cerboreas nodded.

'Even after his passing, I served my master still. For many ages now have I guarded the stone… But… it's power became… too much for me… It consumed me… It drove me… insane…" Oliver looked at the ground.

"You poor thing…" Cerboreas shook himself out of it and looked back up at the heroes.

"You came here for the stone, did you not?" Esther nodded.

"Y-Yes, we did! We have to gather all of them so that we can defeat Shadar!"

"Hm. I had sensed that all was not right in the world beyond these walls… In saving me from my madness, you have proven your strength and purity of heart. You are worthy of stone." Abyssa put her hands on her hips, chuckling.

"They don't call Oliver the Pure Hearted One for nothing." Drippy nodded.

"You could tell all that just from us smacking you in the gob? Youer a perceptive pooch, I'll give you that." Cerboreas was not amused.

"Hm. I understand much that is not seen, fairy. As will you. You are the ones for whom my master waited. For whom he waits still…" Oliver's eyes went wide again.

"Your master… the Wizard King… he knows about us?" Cerboreas nodded, and Abyssa looked around, half expecting the ghost of the Wizard King to appear.

"The Wizard King knows all. And the time when you, too shall know all approaches. But first, you must prove to him your strength."

"HUh? How do we do that?" Oliver asked him.

"Do that which he asks of you. Grant him his final wish… Right the wrong of ages past…" Then the dog left. Oliver tapped his chin.

"What could the Wizard King want with us?" he wondered outloud. Abyssa just shivered.

"Beggared if I know. Still, looks like old Muttface didn't mean us any harm in the end, eh?" Swaine shook his head.

"Maybe, but all he did as throw another load of riddles at us. When is this all going to start making sense?"  
"When you begin to shower regularly." Abyssa told him. Esther stomped her foot.

"Don't be so negative! We got the stone, and that's what matters! The thing to do now is to keep on going!" Oliver nodded.

"You're right, Esther! Time to go, everybody!" After they got out of the Glittering Grotto, they decided to train up a little and prepare. They had a bit of trouble with defeating Cerboreas, and felt the need to level up. So while Drippy and Esther went and got some more supplies, Swaine, Abyssa and Oliver fought a few of the familiars outside.

After they had finished a battle with a Turban Legend and two Sasquishes, Abyssa went up to Oliver, grinning.

"Your mighty mite's getting awful powerful, Ollie. Have you been thinking about what you want to metamorphose him into?" Oliver shrugged.

"I don't know. I've been looking at the two creatures he could metamorphose into, but they both look super powerful." Abyssa nodded.

"I don't how to help you, really. I've already decided what Purrcy's going to metamorphose into. He'll be a fine Puss in Boats soon." Oliver smiled at her.

"Wow, how did you decided?" She shrugged.

"I don't really know. I only decided because I found him on the Castaway Coast. Thought it would suit him." Oliver's eyes widened.

"Found him? You mean, you didn't use Form Familiar?" She shook her head.

"I never had a need for a familiar until I met Purrcy. He was the first familiar I really fought." Swaine, who had been listening in, raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I didn't know that! I mean, since I can't do magic, I didn't get Gunther by doing Form Familiar. We fought one day, he liked me, and i haven't gotten rid of him since." Oliver smiled.

"Well, why don't we do Form Familiar for you guys? Wouldn't you like to see what familiars you guys could get?" Abyssa tapped her chin.

"Hm. Well, it would be pretty interesting." Swaine shook his head, pulling out Gunther, his Thumblemur, and his Jabberguppy.

"These guys are all I need. I work well with them." Oliver turned to Abyssa.

"Then you try, Abyssa!" Abyssa smiled, then cast Form Familiar. Then a gray bubble of light appeared from her chest. She gasped, looking very uncertain about this.

"What's happening!?" Oliver laughed.

"That's your familiar being formed, Abyssa!" From the light, came a Sweetpea Sprite! As soon as the Sweetpea Sprite settled on the ground, Abyssa smiled.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" Oliver smiled again.

"What're you going to name her?" Abyssa studied her Sweetpea Sprite.

"Alacamara. Her name is Alacamara." Swaine smiled and patted her back.

"Nice name." Then they headed back to Yule to pick up Esther and Drippy.

(Harry No Kuni is out! Check it out!)


	45. Chapter 45

After a bit of leveling up and a bit of showing Alacamara off to Esther, who was extremely enchanted by the Sweetpea Sprite, the heroes flew off on Tengri to find the next stone. This time, Oliver drove however, much to Abyssa's disappointment.

Esther looked at the map as they flew around in confusion.

"I don't understand this. The stone appears to be moving across the sea."

"Maybe it's on a boat?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe, but then we'd need a boat to get to it." Swaine told them.

"Where did we leave the Sea Cow?" Abyssa asked them. They all exchanged looks.

"We left back by Skull Mountain, didn't we?" Swaine muttered. Drippy nodded.

"That we did mun, that we did." They all groaned collectively.

"It's going to take days to sail all the way out by where their sailing!" Esther wailed.  
"Where are they sailing, Esther?"

"All the way out by the Tombstone Trail!" They all groaned again, but Oliver turned Tengri around and headed for Skull Mountain, where they had to convince the crew that the sky pirates weren't as good at poker as they were and that it was time to find someone worth playing against. But luckily for them, it didn't take too long to get all the way back to Tombstone Trail, where they found an enormous back ship with blue flames surrounding it like Wisps. There were huge cannons on the sides, and it seemed ghostly. Swaine gave a shout.

"It's a gh-gh-ghost ship!" Esther turned to him, looking like she was trying to be annoyed, but was as terrified as he was.

"D-Don't be so silly, Swaine." She said slowly. "I'm sure there's a much simpler explanation…" Sindbah nodded.

"The girl is correct. It is no ghost ship." Abyssa looked to him, feeling very uneasy.

"Then what the hell is it?" She demanded as she put her hand on Oliver's shoulder protectively.

"It is a ghost galleon." Drippy grabbed on Oliver's blue cloak fearfully.

"A gh-ghost g-g-g-galleon!?" Oliver exclaimed. Sindbah nodded again.

"Look closely. There are many cannons protruding from the sides, are there not? It is one of the legendary and most fearsome warships constructed for the conflicts of the ancients. Or the ghost of one, at least." If looks could kill, Sindbah would be dead from the look that Swaine was giving him.

"So it's even worse than a ghost ship!?" he demanded. Then an evil laugh came from the ghost galleon.

That it be, shipmates!" an dark voice called. "Worse that the worstest nightmare ye've ever had! Arr!"

"...Hm?" Esther murmured. "Whose voice is that?"

"They who come alongside the Black Porpoise unbidden end their voyages at the bottom o' Davy Jones's Locker! 'Tis the law o' the seas!" Drippy jumped up, letting go of Oliver's cloak.

"Davy who? I'm Drippy, mun! Youer thinking of someone else!"

"Drippy, I don't think he was talking about you!" Abyssa hissed.

"Be I?" The voice asked. "Arr, that's terrible rude o' me. Forgive me shipmate-" then he caught himself. "Arrr! What be I sayin!? Jetsam! On deck with ye! Run these scurvy dogs through, ye ne'er-do-well nautomaton, ye!" All of a sudden, a strange robot sort of thing came after them and jumped onto the ship!

"What the hell is that!?" Swaine demanded, throwing Gunther at it. Abyssa shrugged as she pulled out Alacamara.

"I'm assuming that this is Jetsam, the ne'er-do-well nauomaton." Then they set out their familiars on it, although it wasn't very strong and didn't last very long. After Mitey gave a good whack on the knee, it went down in a pile of junk. They all looked at it strangely.

"What was that thing?" Swaine demanded, a little annoyed. "'Ne'er-do-well nautomaton'? No-good pile of nuts and bolts, more like!" Abyssa nodded, her hands on her hips.

"Isn't that the truth!" Drippy nodded too.

"En't it, though! Proper hunk of junk, it was. Funny-looking, too…"

"Arrr, ye're no lily-livered landlubbers, I'll give ye that! But the nightmare ain't over yet-why it's barely begun!" The voice rang over them again, an evil laugh punctuating it.

"It's that voice from before!" Oliver told them, looking around for the source.

"Wh-Who is that?" Esther demanded. "Show yourself!" Then the laugh came again.

"What's the matter, girl? Did the gulls take yer eyes? I be right here! Aharrr!"

"...Huh?" They all turned around, and saw a skeleton pirate crew! "Ahhh! It's him!" Oliver exclaimed. The skeleton who appeared to be the captain laughed at them.

"Ye gave Jetsam a sound scuppering! Ye've backbone, I'll lay to that. But not a bit as much backbone as me an' me scurvy crew here! We're bone from keel to topsail, ain't we, boys?" One skinny one in a yellow shirt laughed raucously.

"Why, Cap'n, ye're the wittiest skipper ever to sail the seven seas! Hahaharr!"

"I'll make no bones about it, Cap'n!" A fat one called. "Ye're a regular laugh riot! Hahaharrr!" Drippy shook his head.

"Crikey… It wasn't that flipping funny…"

"Wh-What are you people, anyway?" Swaine stuttered. "You're not really skeletons, are you?" The captain nodded.

"...Well now, shipmate, I be the dreaded Cap'n Crossbones! Skipper an' master o' this here tub we calls the Black Porpoise, an' scourge of every inch of ocean from here to eternity!"

"Arrr, Cap'n, ye've a fine way with words!" Said the one in the yellow shirt.

"Tis poetry, Cap'n! Pure poetry!" Said another.

"Laying it on a bit thick, aren't we?" Abyssa asked, rolling her eyes.

"Shut yer trap, girl!" Cap'n Crossbones roared. "Now then, state yer purpose-what business have ye with me an' me cutthroat crew?" Oliver stepped up calmly.

"We're looking for the three magic stones. And the map brought us here…" Cap'n Crossbones laughed again.

"Here to rob us of our treasures, are ye, by thunder? An' not just any treasure, but the very jewel given us by the Wizard King hisself? Ohh, ye're plucky ones, I'll give ye that!" Oliver's eyes widened.

"...Huh? So he…"

"He's got the flaming thing, has he?" Drippy exclaimed. "It would have to be him, wouldn't it? Flipping typical, this is!"

"Another one of those few things that we can both agree on." Abyssa muttered.

"We seadogs values our treasures more than our very lives themselves! Why, we'd die for the least little trinket amongst them! If we weren't already dead, o' course!" Then he laughed again, soon joined in by his crew.

"Another Cap'n!" Said that ever faithful one. "Another jest fit to slay a man! Harrr!"

"Haharrr! I've died all over again!" The fat one roared.

"Um… call me silly, but I'm starting to like these skeletons…" Esther murmured, a small smile creeping onto her face. Abyssa patted her back, mirroring the smile.

"Yeah, they are a rather cheerful bunch, aren't they?" But Sindbah shook his head.

"This swollen-headed fool is the legendary captain? Pah!" Cap'n Crossbones glared at Sindbah for a moment, then turned to the others.

"The stone is the greatest treasure in all our holds full o' plunder! Ye'll have to prize it from me cold dead hands, ye scurvy dogs!" Oliver pumped his fists.

"But… But we need it! Whatever it takes, we have to have it!" Cap'n Crossbones laughed raucously once more.

"Whatever it takes, ye say?" He stepped away from his crew towards them. "Very well, lad. If ye want it, ye'd best come an' get it! Them's the a rule of the sea!" He pulled out his sword and slashed at them. "Have at ye!" Oliver glared at him as he narrowly avoided getting cut.

"Looks like we're fighting Cap'n Crossbones." Abyssa told them, pulling out Purrcy. "Scourge of the Seven Seas."

(Hey guys, just wanted to apologise for the slow updates. School started for me last Tuesday, and my Geometry teacher has already given me homework. Plus, my mom has been needing the computer for work things more often, which should be lessened by next week, but no promises. But I will continue to work on these stories, don't think I've abandoned them, etcetera, etcetera.

Also, if you didn't know, though why wouldn't you seeing as I've announced it a few times, Harry No Kuni is out now! I am working on a new chapter currently, as well as one for Return to Ni No Kuni and getting started on one for Ni No Who! Busy day in the Ni No Kuni series!

So make sure you keep your eyes peeled for those!)


	46. Chapter 46

(Stupid Stupid Doc Manager! I hit the wrong Doc for the book! Sorry for the confusion!)

Thanks to all of the leveling up (And the fact that the Authoress refuses to write battle scenes unless important event are happening within them, which is not often), the heroes had defeated Cap'n Crossbones relatively quickly. Esther gave a final swipe of her harp, which sent the bony captain's head flying off.  
"Ye scurvy dogs..." He muttered as his head flew across the deck and began to smoke, leaving behind a single red stone.  
"It's the Sun Stone!" Oliver exclaimed, picking it up and stuffing it into the Bottomless Bag. Meanwhile, the crew were moaning and making a fuss.  
"Arrrgh, no! Cap'n!"  
"Don't die on us, Cap'n!" Abyssa rolled her eyes.  
"Pathetic." That was when they heard the dying laughter of the captain.  
"What do ye mean, lads...? I be dead already...!"  
"Cap'n!" The crew called. Then they glared at the heroes.  
"Arr, this is all your doing, ye meddlin' scalawags!" Sindbah scoffed.  
"Pah! You call us thieves, you attack us, and then you have the gall to accuse us of meddling? Worms!" Oliver shook his head.  
"Wait... I don't think they're bad people." One of the pirate's hard expressions softened.  
"People...? Arr, it's been a while since we've been called that, lad... An age, in fact..." Another one nodded, looking a little somber.  
"Aye that it has... Remember the golden olden days? The slip of a sloop we started out piratin' on all them years back... Arr..." Swaine groaned."Oh, talk amongst yourselves, why don't you?" He grumbled. Abyssa gave him a nudge.  
"Oh, hush up! They're just remembering better days. You and I have a lot of experience with that now, don't we?" The pirates had continued talking as if the humans weren't there anymore.

"Arr, remember the Cap'n in them days What a terror! Drove us like slaves, he did! Till we was honored by the Wizard King hisself!"  
"Afeard of nothin', we were! 'Twas a golden age for men o' fortune!"  
From horizon to horizon, the sea was our big, blue oyster! Wed have sailed the Black Porpoise to world's end an' beyond!"  
"Are, but we wasn't destined to live forever. Time caught up with us, sure as the tide..."  
"Aye, that it did! And then we was naught but salt-soaked souls, becalmed on the seas o' the afterlife..."  
"Until the Cap'n came back to us, that is! Just as we always knew he would!"  
"An' we took to the waves once more! Arrr, never a happier day did I see!"  
"Never indeed! What more could a cutthroat crew have wished for in death?"  
"Aye! We've been lucky indeed! Truly I've no regrets! Nay, not a one!" They heard the laughter of Cap'n Crossbones come again.  
"Not even that ye were born with the face of a week-dead dungong, ye mangy scoundrel?" The crew laughed again, and Abyssa smiled.  
"Arr, Cap'n, ye've outdone yourself!"  
"I've wet me pirate pants!"  
"Are, so there ye have it, stone-thieves!" Crossbones called to the heroes. "We've had ourselves a fine last jaunt on the ocean wave! 'Tis time to head for harbor!"  
"Uh... Okay." Was all Oliver said.  
"Anchors...aweigh...!" Were the last words old Cap'n Crossbones. Then his cutthroat crew rose into the air and disappeared into mist.  
"Well, they seemed happy." Esther broke the silence.  
"More happy than they had before." Abyssa added. Drippy nodded.  
"Yeah, seems like things worked out all right for them in the end, eh? I can think of worse ways to go..."  
"I suppose you're right." Muttered Swaine. "Do you really think they're gone for good, though?" Abyssa shrugged.  
"True. They didn't seem like the type to hang up their cutlasses and settle down to a nice, peaceful afterlife..." She grinned. "I have a feeling that we'll be seeing them again in the future."  
After they defeated Cap'n Crossbones, our heroes flew back to Kublai with the stones and laid the stones and Mornstar out for him in his cabin. Kublai stared at them in amazement.  
"By the skies! You're swift, boy, I'll give you that! It seems you have yourself a full set of magic stones already!"  
"We couldn't have done it without Tengri!" Esther told him modestly. "There's nowhere he can't fly!" Kublai laughed loudly.  
"He's done me proud! He may be a mere fledgling, but he has all the makings of a legendary dragon!" Abyssa chuckled a little, crossing her arms.  
"Well, he'd better be a legendary dragon after this mission! If he's ignored in the history books, I'll jump forward in time and fix them myself, with or without a Breach Time spell!" Swaine gave her a look.  
"Please, I've had about enough of you and Breach Time." She stuck her tongue out at him. As they bickered, Oliver tried to put the stones back in Mornstar, but there was a small issue.  
"Hm?" Esther asked.  
"Uh-oh!" Drippy said. Swaine and Abyssa turned away from their argument and looked over at the stones.  
"Eh?"  
"They'll never fit!" Esther exclaimed. The stones were too big.  
"Flipping heck!" Drippy shouted. "They're the wrong blooming size, en't they?" He gave Oliver a look. "Are you blind or something?" Oliver's cheeks turned scarlet and he looked embarrassed.  
"I-I guess I didn't think to check..." He told the others. "I mean, we were so busy looking for them..." Abyssa gave Drippy a look back.  
"Don't solely blame Oliver for this now! It could have been anyone of our faults! It's not like you bothered to check, Lantern-face!" Swaine shook his head.  
"You're not seriously telling me we've ended up with a bunch of worthless counterfeits, are you?" Kublai shook his head.  
"No. They're real, of that there can be no doubt. The Keepers of the Stones you crossed swords with were real enough, were they not?" Esther nodded, but then she shook her head as well.  
"Then why don't they fit the wand?" She asked him.  
"Tis Mornstar that has changed size. Like as not, it's shifted shape to fit the hand of it's new owner." Abyssa scoffed.  
"Dang it Oliver!" She teased, nudging him with her hip. "Why were you born to have small hands?" He gave her a look, but smiled. She felt better, knowing she cheered him just the smallest bit. Someone had to keep his spirits up, and the other three weren't doing it!  
"But there's bound to be a way to get those stones to follow suit, and I'll warrant some wise old soul has it scribbled down somewhere." Kublai continued talking. "I've a nose for plunder, and I'd say you'd best have a sniff round the selfsame place you first heard tell of Mornstar, and I first came by the map..."  
"Hamelin! Of course! You're right, Kublai!" Esther exclaimed. Abyssa felt her heart leap. Back to Hamelin! And Marcassin...  
"So it's back to Hamelin again, is it?" Swaine asked, looking at Oliver. "This seems to be becoming a habit. Come on then, Oliver." Oliver pumped his arms.  
"Okay! Let's go see how Marcassin's doing!" As they turned to leave, Kublai called out.  
"Harmony? Would you come back here for a moment?" Abyssa turned around and came back, the door shutting behind her.  
"What is it, Kublai?" She asked, then noticed his grin. "You just called me Harmony, didn't you?" He nodded.  
"I knew you were the Songstress's daughter, Byssy." He told her. "I figured it since the last time we met up." She glowered at him.  
"Well, don't tell the others. They'll find out." Then she turned away from him and left, slamming the door behind her. "Hopefully, never." She muttered as she joined back up with them, the others looking at her in confusion.  
"What was that all about?" Esther asked. Abyssa shook her head angrily.  
"Nothing. Just, stuff that happened a while back. Now can we please get back to Hamelin?" Oliver nodded wearily, then cast a Travel spell to Hamelin, where they headed for the Porcine Palace, Abyssa pulling her hood on and slipping into the shadows. The others noticed, but for once, Drippy and Esther didn't say anything. They usually had something smart to say, but they said nothing this time. When they got into the palace and found Marcassin in his chambers, Drippy beat everyone there.  
"Guess what, Youer Princeliness-we got all them stones!" Marcassin's eyes widened at the group, Abyssa pulling her hood off, but still slinking into the shadows, wanting to be away from him, but at the same time wished to be in his arms once more, the others gone, and know that everything would be alright.  
"You have Mornstar's magic stones?" Marcassin asked, the question directed at Oliver as he also avoided eye contact with Abyssa. "So you recovered the map from Kublai?"  
"That's right, Your Highness!" Oliver told him, then looked sheepish. "Well, actually, he kinda gave it to us..." Marcassin's eyes widened even more.  
"Kublai helped you!? The sky pirate!?" Abyssa crossed her arms.  
"He's really not that bad of a man. I've known since I was fourteen years old. He took me under his wing and treated me like family." Drippy nodded in agreement, but Abyssa could see that what she said went in one ear, out the other.  
"Yeah! He's not a bad sort, one you get to know him. He took us under his wing, like she said. Even gave us a dragon to fly about on! Tidy, eh!?" Marcassin looked towards Abyssa after Drippy said this.  
"He gave you a dragon!? Can this be true?" She nodded to him, then turned her head to the floor. After what happened with him before, looking at him was painful now.  
"It's true, Your Highness." Oliver said for Abyssa. "Tengri helped us find the three magic stones. We couldn't have done it without him."  
"The problem now is how to stick the stones back into Mornstar, and I won't lie to you-we don't have the foggiest." Drippy told him. Oliver nodded, looking a little sheepish.  
"We were kinda hoping you might be able to help us, Your Highness..."  
"Please give me the wand and the stones. I wish to examine them." Marcassin told him. Soon, a table was brought to the chamber and Marcassin laid Mornstar and the stones on it. Then he examined it. "Hmmm. This is rather a tricky one..." Esther tapped her chin, looking discouraged.  
"Ohh, don't tell me you can't help us either!" She exclaimed. "The stones are just too big, aren't they?" Marcassin and Abyssa both shook their heads, not noticing that they did it in sync.  
"Well, if it were a mere matter of unifying the sizes of the wand and the stones, my powers would more than suffice." Marcassin told them.  
"It's true." Abyssa told them. "The mere factor of size is an easy fix, but even I can't get them to the right size." Marcassin nodded.  
"Yes, I am afraid it is not only their dimensions that are out of alignment. There is another problem... One that I lack the ability to resolve." Drippy jumped up, exasperated.  
"Hang on a minute! Are you telling us it en't just the wonky sizes we have to worry about!? It's never flipping easy, is it?" Abyssa nudged him, almost off the table.  
"If it were easy, we would have defeated Shadar by now, now wouldn't we?" She told him grouchily. Then Swaine snapped his fingers.  
"Ah, I think I've got it. Just think for a moment. When exactly did we get hold of Mornstar?"  
"It was when we were sent back to the past." Esther said. "Which means... Ummm..."  
"The problem may stem from attempting to join the Mornstar of fifteen years past with the stones you obtained here in the present." Marcassin answered her question. "As long as there is this... time difference, so to speak, it may not be possible to unite them."  
"So we need to find Mornstar here in the present...?" Oliver asked. Abyssa shook her head.  
"If only it were that simple. I've spent the last three years of my life searching for Mornstar. It appears that it was destroyed. It's as if it never existed." Marcassin nodded.  
"Yes, I had my men search for it, but to no avail. Not a trace of it remains in our time." Esther tapped her chin again.  
"Hold on. We brought it with us from the past, so surely it makes sense that it doesn't exist in the present as well." Oliver smiled.  
"...Oh, yeah!" Then he furrowed his eyebrows and tapped his chin. "Wait... what?"  
"Hold on, hold on!" Drippy shouted. "This is all getting a bit too flipping complicated for me." Abyssa shook her head.  
"Everything is a bit too flipping complicated for you, Drippy." She muttered, but Marcassin looked like he was thinking hard.  
"There may be one who can help you... I speak of Khulan." Abyssa quickly looked up. "Of the four Great Sages, her magical powers were the most formidable." Oliver pumped his arms.  
"So if we can find the Great Sage Khulan, she can help us with Mornstar." But Swaine, somewhat like Abyssa, knew different.  
"We're talking about Khulan, the Queen of the Heavens, right? She ruled a city in the clouds called Xanadu. But that place..."  
"It's gone." Abyssa whispered, wrapping her arms around herself, not allowing herself to cry. Only the weak cried, and she wasn't going to be weak. Not again in front of Marcassin, who looked defeated.  
"It was destroyed, yes." Oliver and Esther both jumped and Drippy shook his head.  
"Jeepers! Her city was destroyed!?" Marcassin nodded, looking towards Swaine and Abyssa.  
"Can it really be five years ago?" Abyssa's heart dropped.  
"Five... years ago?" She asked quietly. Marcassin nodded.  
"Yes, it must be. Five years ago, news reached us that Shadar had attacked the celestial citadel of Xanadu..." Abyssa's fists clenched.  
" _Five_ years ago?"  
"By the time we mustered out forces, it was too late. When Hamelin's airborne divisions arrived, Xanadu had been wiped from the map. I am afraid I do not know what became of it's queen and her subjects. But perhaps... if you are lucky..."  
"Only _five_ years ago!?" Abyssa growled. Everyone looked at her.  
"Abyssa? What's the matter?" Esther asked. Abyssa's clenched hand tightened around her staff, gold glittering angrily in her brown eyes.  
"Xanadu has been gone for over _fifteen_ years!" She shouted, waving her hand over them, sending the wand, the stones, the table, and her friends flying back against the couch and the wall. Drippy ran and hid beneath the blue cloak that Oliver wore. Oliver looked frightened at her as she glared at Swaine and Marcassin against the couch. "My _mother_ and my queen _died_ that day! _I_ almost died that day! And yet that day was _forgotten!_ " She looked at Marcassin. "Who sent the message?" He pointed towards the end table next to the couch, and there was a white bird that looked rather old in a gilded cage. Next to the cage, was a letter. Abyssa went over to the letter and read it. It was from her beloved Queen Khulan, saying that they needed help from Hamelin. Then the letter burst into flames and her brown eyes turned completely gold as she stared at the bird. "Magnamous." She said, her voice harmonising, yet not sounding like her own. "You were too _late_! Xanadu _fell_ , and you were too _late_!" The floor around her burst into a circle of flames. Swaine and Marcassin ran over, trying to figure out how to get her out of the flames. Oliver stood up, ready to run over.  
"Oliver! Esther! Drippy! Stay back!" Swaine shouted. "It's unstable magic! We don't know what's going to happen!" Then he looked to Abyssa. "Harmony! Stop! Before you hurt someone!" Abyssa... no, Harmony, turned her head at Swaine, her jasmine braid falling out and her hair floating around her.  
"We were _abandoned!_ " She shouted. " _Forgotten!_ The world speaks highly of the Songstress, but where does she lie now!? _Dead_ , buried under the sea! Along with everyone else on Xanadu! Because we were _forgotten_!" Marcassin reached through the fiery circle, taking her wrist that held her staff, trying to keep her stable."Abyssa... Harmony! Do not blame Magnamous! He is old, and frail! Do not blame yourself! It is nobody's fault but Shadar's! You mustn't act out like this! You're unstable!" Harmony looked over at Marcassin, and then to Oliver and Esther, who were watching her, frightened. Drippy was still hiding beneath the blue cloak. The Songtress's cloak. Her mother's cloak. Then she ran. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to the one place she could think of. To the one person who knew who she was and understood her, but wasn't Swaine. She ran to the Black Market.


	47. Chapter 47

"Abel! Abel, are you here?" Harmony called as she ran into the Black Market, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it! Not only did she reveal her secret, the one thing she truly had left, she'd nearly killed her friends! She'd lost control of her magic and nearly murdered Oliver, Esther, Drippy, Swaine, and Marcassin! "Abel!" She cried again, falling to her knees and laying her head onto the counter, trying to hide her tears. All she had left was her dignity. She couldn't be seen crying in front of the Black Market's owner.  
"Abyssa!" She heard Abel coming in and his hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter, child?" She looked up at him.  
"I lost control." She told him, standing and turning away. "I lost control of my magic! Prince Marcassin told me that they hadn't reached news of Xanadu's fall until ten years later, and I lost it! I nearly killed them!" That was when there was a knock at the door.  
"Abel? Is Harmony in there?" Swaine!  
"Don't tell them I'm here!" She hissed, jumping over the counter and hiding in the back. She could hear Abel going to the door and opening it.  
"What is it?" He asked gruffly.  
"Look, we just want to talk to her." Swaine said.  
"We're worried about her." Esther?  
"Is she here? Swaine said that she would be." Oliver?  
"She's not here. And even if she is, she wouldn't want to see you!" Then she heard a thump, and an oof.  
"Harmony, I know you're here! You wouldn't go far!" Harmony stood and stared at him, feeling almost resentful.  
"What do you want?" She asked. Drippy jumped onto the counter next to her.  
"For you to come back, Byssy-girl! Oh, wait! Youer the Songstress, en't you, mun? Might start calling you Song-girl, I will!" Harmony turned away from him.  
"I'm not coming back. I've caused enough trouble as it is. I nearly killed you all." Oliver ran over to her.  
"Please, Abys- Harmony, come back! We need you!"  
"I told you! I won't go back! What good am I for, anyways? A sarcastic comment? What good does that do?" Oliver jumped back, startled by her outburst.  
"Harmony, you've been helping us so much this whole journey! What makes you think you're no good?" She looked to them.  
"How can you say something like that? All I've done is lied to you. All of you. I've been lying for years. I've went against the Song of Descending so many times. I failed my legacy. I'm no Songstress." Swaine went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Harmony, come on. We may have only met once years ago, but even now I know that you are the Songstress. You've proven yourself again and again. Please, come with us." She shoved him away, and Oliver noticed something. Her eyes, they weren't the brown with gold specks that he'd always seen. They had turned dark, and she looked more furious than she ever had before.  
"Harmony...?" She pulled away from them, looking as if she were fighting against herself.  
"Get _back_!" She screamed, doubling over, gripping her forehead. "Stay away! Gah! I've caused enough damage!"  
"Harmony!" Oliver shouted, but Esther pulled him back.  
"Oliver! I think its a Nightmare!"  
"A Nightmare!?" Swaine exclaimed. "But- but she isn't brokenhearted!" Harmony screamed again, black smoke emanating from her, her eyes switching from brown to purple.  
"I've been trying to fight it! Shadar did it back-ah! Back when we were heading to Hame-LIN! For the first time! I noticed, but now I can't- yah! I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" then the black smoke erupted from her chest, and Oliver, Esther, Swaine, and Drippy found themselves in the Nightmare realm.  
"What the flippin heck, mun!" Drippy exclaimed as a skinny Nightmare appeared in front of them, cackling, Harmony falling over, fainted.  
"I'll be honest, I didn't see this happening!" Swaine told them.  
"Harmony's in danger! We need to help her!" Esther said. Oliver nodded, sending out Mitey.  
Meanwhile, Harmony was dreaming. One moment, she had been fighting to stay awake, seeing her friends, outside of Abel, being pulled into the Nightmare realm. The next, she found herself on a familiar little street, in front of a familiar little house. She heard crying from inside, and a soft lullaby she'd known forever. She went to the window, and saw a woman with long blonde hair that was limp, and fair skin. She was smiling, her brown eyes shining down at a small baby wrapped in a white blanket. The woman also wore a long blue cloak. Next to her, stood a man with golden eyes, black hair, and tanned skin. He smiled proudly at the small baby, his smile showing dimples on his cheeks and wrinkled from how big it was seeming to be permanent. Harmony felt tears in her eyes as she stared them. The dimples on the man matched her's when she smiled.  
"Dalia, she's beautiful." He said to the blonde woman.

"Mother?" Harmony whispered. Dalia smiled at the man, Harmony unheard.  
"She looks more like you than anything, Radron." She told the man. He laughed.  
"Well let's hope she's not as useless as me, eh?" Dalia laughed and kissed him tenderly.  
"Radron?" Harmony murmured. Was this man, her father? She'd never met him. Dalia had said he'd went on a journey and never came home.  
Then there was another flash, and there was Dalia again, holding the baby again, and kissing the man, Radron, on the cheek. He had the reins of a dragon in his hand.  
"I'm afraid, Radron." Dalia told him. "I'm afraid I'll never see you again." He smiled.  
"Don't be silly. I'll always come back. We'll always be together." Then he bent down and kissed the baby on the forehead.  
"Take care of Harmony." Then he jumped onto the dragon with a few other men, and they left. The image changed to a battered man coming to Dalia's door and handing her a letter.  
"I'm so sorry for your lost." Dalia gasped, then began to sob. Harmony felt herself choke up. She knew that letter. Her mother had read it a few times in her life. That letter told her that her husband's hunting group had been attacked and he was taken away by wild beasts to be killed. When Dalia had calmed down, she went over and picked up Harmony from a cradle, a sheer green blanket trailing from the cradle.  
"It looks like it's only you and me left, darling." She whispered to the baby. "We're going to have to be brave now, like your daddy." Grown up Harmony wiped tears from her eyes as she watched the special moments from her eleven years with her mother. Her first words, first steps, birthdays, first spell...  
"Momma?" A five year old Harmony asked Dalia. "Do I have a daddy?" Dalia looked in alarm at her.  
"A daddy? Wh-why would you ask such a question?" Dalia asked harshly.  
"Well, I saw Evan with a man, and my friend Rina said that he was Evan's daddy. She told me everyone had a daddy. Do I have a daddy?" Dalia shook her head. "Why?" Dalia suddenly reached out and smacked Harmony!  
"Hey!" Grown up Harmony shouted. Five year old Harmony looked her as she put her hand to her red cheek. Dalia gasped and began to cry, seeing what she had done.  
"Oh my goodness!" She ran over and hugged her small daughter. "I'm sorry, sweetie!" She sobbed. Harmony began to cry too. "You did have a daddy. A most wonderful daddy. He loved you more than the heavens themselves. But he went away, and I never saw him again." Little Harmony hugged her mother.  
"I'm sorry I said anything." She said. Dalia shook her head.  
"It's not your fault, sweetie. You were sure to ask sooner or later." Nineteen year old Harmony choked up again, tears running down her cheeks. She fell to her knees, not daring to look up at anything more, hearing the night of her mother's death, and all of the horrid days that followed it.  
"Stay away from my children! No more than a side show!"  
"Thief! She stole my guilders!"  
"Filthy little ingrate! Get off of my porch!"  
"Today, Tomorrow, Yesterday!"  
"Trying to become like the Songstress, are you? Well give it up! She's dead!"  
"Ha! Trying to be tough with your staff and Cutpurrse, are you? Well you're nothing compared to me!"  
"Out of here at once! One does not allow for troublemakers in One's banquet!"  
"We do not approve of such raucous behaviour, from a well known thief!" Every. Single. Word. Hurt. Little by little, her belief slipped, till there was nothing.  
Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Harmony." She heard a soft voice say. She looked up, and there was Dalia and Radron.  
"Harmony, I'm very proud of you." Dalia told her. Harmony looked at her, her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks streaked with tears, her hair limp.  
"How? I've done nothing to deserve your pride." Radron came over.  
"Harmony, you've done so much, only to do justice for your mother." Harmony sobbed.  
"But... Father... I was seeking vengeance. Doesn't that go against what the Song of Descending says? What being the Songstress means?" Radron shook his head.  
"You felt anger towards Shadar, and thought it revenge. Not only for Dalia, but for Alicia, and her unborn child." Harmony tilted her head.  
"Oliver? Why would I seek revenge for him? He wasn't born yet, wasn't killed."  
"He nearly was. But you felt a connection even then. One we never...imagined the two of you would have." Harmony tilted her head.  
"What do you mean?" Dalia and Radron looked at each other.  
"Well, I never found out about this until much later after your father's death."  
"Found out about what?" Radron crouched down to her level.  
"I had a sister. She, much like Marcassin is to Swaine, was the younger sibling with magic like my mother. My father and I were born without magic. And she was to become a powerful wizard."  
"How powerful?"  
"So powerful, she became a Great Sage." Harmony's eyes widened.  
"Alicia was your sister?" Radron nodded. "So, Oliver is my..." Radron nodded again.  
"Yes, Oliver is your cousin. But it seems, you two have grown so close, you might as well be siblings."  
"So, Oliver's my brother now?" She asked. They both nodded.  
"And the two of you need to stay together." Dalia told her. "You are all each other have left." Harmony stood.  
"But... he's from the other world. He was born and raised there with Alicia. Surely he won't want to stay here, and no one can see me there." Dalia nodded.  
"We understand, dear. But now, you must awaken, and help him."  
"How am I supposed to do that? How do I wake up?" She asked. "I've been trying to this entire time." Dalia looked at Radron, and smiled.  
"You have helped your friends more times than you think. It is time to return the favour." Harmony looked at them, confused as they slid back away from her, smiling at her.  
"Mother? Father? Mother! Father!" She cried, running after them.  
"Harmony?" She suddenly heard a small voice.  
"Oi! Song-girl!"  
"Come on, Harmony! Wake up!" Harmony's eyes flew open, and she jumped up, backing away from her friends, her brother, wiping her eyes.  
"No! Stay away!" She pleaded. "I'm only a danger!"  
"She's still brokenhearted!" Esther said.  
"But what piece is she missing?" Oliver asked.  
"Well, en't it obvious?" Drippy asked. "It's just like ole Prince-Face! What she needs is a drop of belief!" Harmony shook her head.  
"No! I'm fine! Just go. Before something else happens."  
"Harmony! Get a grip!" Swaine told her, and Oliver's locket began to glow. "You're one of the best wizards there are! And I'm not just saying that."  
"Well well well! Look at that, mun!" Esther giggled.  
"It looks as though Swaine has a little extra belief." Swaine gave them a look.  
"Well, there's no one around here who believes in Harmony's abilities more than me! After all, she's my best friend and she's shown some great feats!"  
"So we just need to give Harmony some of the belief that Swaine has for her." Oliver told them. Swaine stepped up to him, but Harmony pulled away.  
"Don't even try, Oliver. You've done enough. Go and save your mother. Learn the truth."  
"Go on, Oliver. Take some of my belief and give it to Harmony." Swaine told him. Oliver quickly cast Take Heart, and Swaine gave a little shiver. "Bloody hell. That felt right weird." Oliver chuckled, and he could see Harmony suppressing a smile. Then he went over to her and she sighed.  
"You can give it a shot, I suppose, but don't expect it to make me any better. I'll still be a rubbish Songstress." Oliver cast Give Heart on her, and the belief flew straight into her heart. At first she only fell to her knees, much like what Esther had a while back ago. Then, a bright exploded from her her heart, and she began to float up into the air! Oliver felt the cloak lift from his shoulders, and it flew to it's true mistress, making her look more powerful than ever. The once black stone encased on her wooden staff turned into a bright white, and her eyes gleamed gold.  
"Look at that mun!" Drippy exclaimed.  
"What's happening?" Oliver asked nervously.  
"What's she doing?" Swaine demanded.  
"This is the Songstress restored!" Drippy told them. "She's got her whole heart, now she's up and ready for action!" That was when she slowly descended back down, and lay on the floor, unconscious, as the light faded.  
"Harmony!" They all exclaimed, running to her.  
"Harmony! Are you alright?" Esther asked her.  
"Harmony, please wake up!" Oliver begged, shaking her arm.  
"Come on, Harmony! Come on!" Swaine whispered. That was when they heard the smallest sound.  
"Gascon?"

(Hey, wanted to apoligise for not updating for so long. I've just been kind of busy)


	48. Chapter 48

"Gascon?" Swaine looked at Harmony's face as she stirred, her brown eyes slowly opening. "Wha... What happened?"  
"You were brokenhearted, mun!" Drippy told her. Harmony sat up and rubbed her forehead. "But Thief-Face here gave you a bit of his own heart and brought you back to the land of the living!" She looked to Swaine, who looked sheepish.  
"Is that true, Gascon?" He nodded.  
"Yeah. You're my best friend, Harmony. Plus... I know how you and Marcassin feel about each other. I had to do something for you." Harmony smiled weakly, punching him on the shoulder, him grunting a little. Then she looked to Oliver, Esther, and Drippy, who looked worried about her, and her smile fell from her face. She got onto her knees and hugged Oliver tightly. "Ollie, I'm so sorry. I..." She sighed with a shaky breath. "I can't believe I let stupid Shadar take a piece of my heart. I can't believe I acted like that!" She pulled away from Oliver and buried her face in her hands. "I should have been able to stop myself! I should have been able to handle it! I'm supposed to be the Songstress's daughter!"  
"Why is she acting like this?" Esther asked, rubbing Harmony's back. "She isn't still brokenhearted, is she?" Drippy shook his head.  
"Nah, mun, she shouldn't be. You did cast Give Heart on her, didn't you, Ollie-boy?" Oliver nodded.  
"I'm sure I did." Harmony nodded.  
"Its not that. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit ashamed of how I behaved." Then she stood to her feet. "But now I am fully myself, and am ready to help you take down Shadar, Oliver. If you'll have me." Oliver nodded.  
"Of course we'll have you along with us, Harmony!"  
"It goes without saying, doesn't it?" Drippy told her. "Youer one of the gang now, regardless of youer background, mun!"  
"Of course!" Esther said. "You're our friend, and you've never turned us wrong! Why would we ever leave you behind?"  
"You're a good kid, Harmony." Swaine told her, standing and putting his hand on her shoulder. "I may not have been there the whole time, but the Witch Thief of the Summerlands isn't too hard a person to keep an eye on through the paper. " She gave him a good sock in the shoulder, causing him to grunt a little.  
"Thanks, you lot. Means a lot to me." Drippy jumped up.  
"Well, now that that's sorted out, let's get a move on, mun! We have to figure out this whole sage situation!" Harmony nodded.  
"That'd probably be best." Then she slipped off her cloak and held it out to Oliver. "Here Ollie, take this back." Oliver shook his head.  
"No, you keep it Harmony. It was your mother's." She began to protest, but Oliver shook his head. "I insist." He told her firmly. She sighed, but it back on and they walked out of the Black Market, bidding goodbye to Abel, who looked like he was about to faint. As they walked, people whispered and pointed at Harmony, but she briskly walked past them, ignoring their stares and words, only glancing down at Oliver every now and again, as if she couldn't believe she was still traveling with him.  
As they approached the palace again, Esther gasped. "Gosh! Look at her!" They looked, and saw a transparent woman standing by the door. She wore armour that consisted of a white dress with gold plates on her chest, shoulders, arms, legs, and feet. She wore black pants underneath, and had pins in her hair like wings, and she held a spear.  
"That's not the type of armour you find round these parts. There's no snout for starters." Drippy remarked.  
"Hm..." Oliver murmured. "There sure is something strange about her..." Swaine rubbed his chin.  
"Hold on... Could she be...?" Esther turned to him.  
"What is it, Swaine?" She asked. "Is she a friend of yours?" Harmony looked to Swaine as well.  
"You've spotted it too, haven't you, Swaine?" Swaine nodded, giving a small chuckle.  
Heh. Yeah, we go way back..." He muttered. "But seriously, its that armor she's wearing..."  
"It's what the traditional soldiers wore in Xanadu." Harmony told them for Swaine. Drippy jumped up.  
"You what!?" Oliver looked at the two.  
"But I thought Xanadu was destroyed." Harmony nodded.  
"There could have been more who survived than I, Oliver." She looked at the woman again. "But, I could have sworn..."  
"So she's a survivor, is she?" Drippy interrupted. "There's lucky! Come on, Ollie-boy! Let's find out what ouer girl's got to say for herself!" They went over to the woman and tried to speak to her.  
"Hello? can you hear us?" Oliver asked. The woman shook her head.  
"Pale... silent... glowing... Yep! I reckon youer going to need to use a spell if you want to have a chat with this one, Ollie-boy!" Drippy told him. Oliver cast Spirit Medium on the woman, and she gasped.  
"Can it be?" She asked. "Can you...? Can you see me?"  
"Course we can." Swaine told her. "Why wouldn't we be able to?" She gasped again.  
"oh! This is marvelous!" She told him. "And you can hear me too!?"  
"Sure we can hear you..." Oliver said. "But if we're using Spirit Medium to speak to you, it must mean..."  
"You are correct." The woman told them sadly. "I lost my life some time ago. And you are the first to notice my presence..."  
"Who did this to you?" Harmony asked her, clenching her fist tightly around her staff as the white stone turned red, assessing to her mood, which was anger. The woman looked to her, and her eyes went wide.  
"Why, you are the Songstress!" She gasped. "How did you survive? You were in the middle of your ceremony!" Harmony shook her head.  
"It does not matter how I survived, what matters now is that Shadar is still at large." The woman nodded, and Drippy jumped up.  
"That's right, mun! So you came from Xanadu, did you?"  
"...Indeed." The woman told them. "The celestial kingdom Xanadu was my home. I was charged with protecting our queen..."  
"But Shadar destroyed Xanadu didn't he?" Oliver cut in. " So I guess you... um..." The woman shook her head.  
"No. I did not fall in battle."  
"It was him, wasn't it?" Harmony asked her. "He truly cut you down." The woman nodded.  
"Indeed." She said again. "I was... I was slain by a comrade... A fellow citizen of Xanadu." Esther gasped.  
"Huh! What do you mean!?" The woman looked to her.  
"What you said was correct. Shadar did indeed lay waste to my home. The fiend made his way into the inter sanctum of the palace, unnoticed by anyone. Our magic had no effect on him. Even the mighty sorcery of Queen Khulan was useless."  
"Khulan... But we heard she had the most powerful magic of all the Great Sages..." Oliver said, looking at his feet. Harmony rubbed his back, nodding at the woman to continue.  
"Nonetheless, it was of no use." The woman said. "She was too powerless against him. But Shadar did not take our lives. No, he robbed us of something else. He stole our hearts. He took the hearts of all who dwelled in our city."  
"He... He stole ALL of your hearts!?" Esther exclaimed. "But Harmony was able to get away with only her belief gone!"  
"I was only lucky, Esther." Harmony told her. "It could have been anyone who got to keep the little of heart I had left."  
"Indeed." The woman said a third time. "And without hearts to call our own, we lacked emotion... we lacked reason... And that was how it came to pass that..."  
"Duw! You've said enough!" Drippy told her, looking like he was fighting back tears. "We can imagine what happened then, believe me..." Oliver shook his head angrily.  
"...Shadar will pay for this!" he told the woman.  
"What happened that day, I will never forget... Its horror is forever etched in my memory."  
"You and me together." Harmony told her softly. Esther looked at her feet.  
"That's so horrible... To be killed by one of your people... I... I'm so sorry." The woman shook her head.  
"Do not pity me." She told Esther. "My people still have hope." Oliver tilted his head.  
"Hope? What do you mean?" he asked her.  
"Queen Khulan... The Queen of the Heavens... She lives still..." This made Harmony's eyes widened and her staff changed from the soft red to a bright yellow.  
"...Huh!?" They all gasped.  
"She does!?" Oliver exclaimed. "But we thought that..." The woman nodded.  
"Now that I dwell in the spirit realm, I can feel her presence. I can sense my queen's power."  
"But I watched Xanadu fall into the sea!" Harmony told her. "All of it was lost!" The woman shook her head.  
"Nevertheless, for years, I have searched for her without cease. But she is not to bee found in this kingdom. I sense her presence somewhere to the north of here. But I sense something else too... An evil so terrible, I fear to approach it."  
"North of here?" Esther asked. "Do you mean the Tombstone Trail?" Swaine rubbed his chin.  
"Hmm... maybe. Time was, there were other kingdoms on this continent. Now there's only Hamelin, and the odd town or two. But if she's out there, we have to find her."  
"We've got Tengri!" Esther reminded them. "If the Queen of the Heavens is somewhere around here, we're sure to find her." The woman looked astonished.  
"Do you mean it? Do you really mean to search for her? You have my eternal gratitude." Oliver crossed his arms.  
"Don't worry, ma'am! We won't let Shadar get away with what he's done!"  
"And besides, we have our own scores to settle with the fiendish scoundrel..." Esther rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, stop trying to impress her by sounding all heroic! What he means to say, leave it to us!"  
"I thank you most humbly." The woman told them. "I am deeply grateful." Harmony put her hand on Oliver's shoulder, making him look up.  
"Thank you, Oliver." She whispered. Oliver smiled and nodded, then looked back at the woman.  
"Ah, I almost forgot! Should you find Queen Khulan, or any other survivor from Xanadu, would you give them this? It was damaged by the fire that swept through our realm, but it is the only remaining proof that my city and indeed myself, ever existed..." Oliver pumped his fists.  
"Sure! Leave it to us!" Then the woman handed him a small badge. Harmony's eyes went wide.  
"Your Wings of Xanadu! But they're such an honour to obtain! Are you sure you want to give them up?" The woman nodded.  
"Yes. I am ready to give them up, as I know it will help you find her Majesty." Harmony smiled.  
"Then I must thank you. You are an inspiration to me, Abyssinia." Drippy jumped up, getting their attention.  
"That's enough chitchat for now! It's time to scour Autumnia and see if we can't find Queen Khulan!"

(Oh. My. GODS! I am SO sorry Wonderlandians! This chapter took WAY too long to write and on top of it, I was updating a bunch of my stories at the same time and my computer's being stupid and not letting me watch the videos I need to write the chapters! BUT! They are working today, and I swear, I'm cracking these chapters out as we speak! Until next slime!)


	49. Chapter 49

The gang wasted no time in time in getting out of Hamelin and onto Tengri, heading north towards Tombstone Trail. As they flew, Swaine nudged Harmony.  
"So. Her name was Abyssinia, Abyssa?" Harmony rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, I based my fake name off of her. She was a hero in my eyes! If I wasn't to be the Songstress, I would have completely followed in her footsteps." Swaine smiled.  
"Hey now, I'm just giving you trouble." Harmony rolled her eyes again, but went back to watching the ground.  
She'd done it. She'd revealed her biggest secret to them. And they accepted her. They accepted her for who she was. And now she had a younger brother, not that he knew it yet. She'd tell him, but she wasn't sure after all that, now was the time.  
"Oliver! Down there! I see a little town!" Esther called. Oliver looked down, and sure enough, there was a little town surrounded by wall. They landed in front of it, and Harmony got excited when she saw Alph, one of the Xanaduvian guards that she knew growing up!  
"Who goes there?" He demanded, then he raised his eyebrows. "Ah...I see you are not from these parts." Swaine rolled his eyes.  
"How very observant of you. Listen, we'd love to stay and chat, but we've got things to do..." Alph shook his head.  
"This town has been blessed by a higher power. I cannot allow the likes of you disturb the tranquility of such a sacred place." But Harmony had about enough.  
"Listen, Buster." She growled. "I've been mourning the death of our queen for too long, and now know that she's been here. I've been missing her too long to be stopped from seeing her now by you!" Alph straightened up, a bit miffed.  
"You seem... familiar. Your attitude is one thing, but you look like someone I used to know..." Harmony nodded.  
"Trust me, Alph, we go way back." Swaine pulled her back, eager to get past this.  
"Sorry, Mister." Oliver told him quickly, trying to get past all that. "We didn't know. But we're not here to disturb anything." Drippy crossed his arms.  
"Talk about a warm flipping welcome! This miserable so-and-so could do with some lessons in hospitality from my dear old mam." Alph tapped the ground with his spear.  
"Cease your senseless witterings!" He demanded. "I will not let pass. Begone! I have important matters to attend to. The sacred ceremony is about to begin, and Queen Khulan will not be kept waiting!" Harmony's eyes widened.  
"Sacred ceremony? What kind of ceremony?"  
"...Hang on!" Drippy interrupted. "Did you just say Queen Khulan!? It's her we're after!" Harmony kicked him lightly, pushing him over.  
"Aha! Just as I thought! You intend to harm our queen! Well, you shall not do so while I draw breath!" Oliver shook his head quickly.  
"No! You've got it all wrong, Mister!" he told Alph. "We just want to speak with her." Then he pulled out the Wings of Xanadu and showed it to the Xanaduvian guard. "Somebody told us she was still alive. The person who gave us this medal..."  
"You know who this belongs to, Alph." Harmony told him. Alph gasped.  
"B-But... How!? Tell me!" He demanded. "Where did you find this?"  
"W-We met lady in Hamelin. She was wearing armour just like yours." Oliver explained.  
"Can it be...? Is she here now?" Drippy shook his head.  
"No, she said she wouldn't travel north. I reckon she had enough on her plate already, what with her being dead and all." Harmony kicked him a little harder, making his lantern clink on the ground. Alph looked upset.  
"But this... Can it be true?" He asked, almost to himself. "Can she really be gone...?"  
"It seems our friend here and that mystery woman have some history..." Swaine commented. Harmony crossed her arms.  
"Oh, yes they do."  
"I feared she had not escaped..." Alph muttered, then he shook his head. "But I cannot allow my feelings to come before my duty. Tell me, what business have you with the Queen?"  
"There's something we need to ask her." Oliver told him. Alph nodded.  
"I see. Well, I will let you pass. But I am afraid you may be out of luck."  
"What? You mean we can't see Queen Khulan?" Esther asked him worriedly. Alph shook his head.  
"I fear she will have no time for you now. Did I not say that she is preparing to preside over the sacred ceremony? For the time being, take a look around the town, and see how it has blossomed since receiving the blessing of the Queen of the Heavens." Then he stepped to this side to let them through, and they stepped into the Lost Land of Perdida.  
"Alright, where should we go first?" Swaine asked them. Harmony looked around, unsure what to say. Esther noticed, and thought she looked upset. After all, Esther felt as though if the Cowlipha left, she would take the spirit of Al Mamoon with her. Harmony must have felt that if Queen Khulan was here, this was to be her home. But to Harmony, this didn't feel like a home. This felt like something was off.  
"We should probably see if anybody knows where Khulan is." Oliver told them.  
"Why don't we ask the people who live in there?" Esther suggested, pointing at a little house. "Everyone else seems to be getting ready for this ceremony." Oliver nodded, and the five of them walked into a small clay cottage, where an old woman, and Anciana, was with a little girl.  
"Excuse me, ma'am? Do you think-"  
"Ai-ai-ai!" Anciana interrupted. "That guard! What is he thinking? Why has let in more outsiders? First, there was that giant man, and now... children?"  
"What giant man?" Harmony asked, but Oliver interrupted her, not realizing she had spoken.  
"Uh, excuse me, Ma'am. We're looking for Queen Khulan. The guard said she was somewhere round here." Anciana's lips almost curled into a smile then.  
"Hm. So you have come to receive her blessing?" Harmony became more concerned.  
"Blessing? What kind of blessing? Queen Khulan never gave blessings." Drippy shook his head.  
"Here we go a-flipping-gain! What's all this about sacred ceremonies and blooming blessings?" Anciana looked at them strangely.  
"¿Qué? You come to Perdida, yet you know nothing of blessings? Look deep into the eyes of the people here! See how we are blessed!" Harmony looked at Anciana's wide eyes, and shuddered.  
"Oh, we've seen them all right!" Esther told Anciana. "Those people aren't blessed, they're..."  
"They're brokenhearted." Harmony murmured.  
"Seems like some blessings aren't worth counting..." Swaine muttered, shaking his head.  
"¿Qué? What did the man and the woman say, yaya?" The little girl asked nervously. "Our hearts... they are broken?" Anciana shook her head.  
"Pay no attention, cariño. The blessins we have received have lifted the fear from our hearts." She looked to our heroes. "Do you know how many towns in this land have been wiped from the map by the Dark Djinn?" Oliver shook his head.  
"But you can't just give in! You have to stand up to Shadar!"  
"...Let me take a look at you, niño." Anciana said to Oliver. "Ah, you are a wizard, are you not? How can you know what it is to have no magic, no power, nothing but fear in your heart?" Oliver looked at the ground.  
"B-But, Ma'am... You can't let your heart be broken just because it stops you feeling afraid!" Esther pumped her fists.  
"He's right! What's the point of a blessing like that? You may as well have your heart broken by Shadar!" Anciana shook her head.  
"Hmph. Nina, cariño... it is nearly time for the ceremony to begin. It is finally time for you to join us. It is time for you to be blessed." Harmony gasped.  
"You're going to let what happened to you happen to this innocent little child?" Anciana nodded.  
"I-I am ready, yaya!"  
"Then let us go. We must not keep Queen Khulan waiting." Then she and Nina left.

(So... I accidentally didn't post this chapter. So... I have now!  
Swaine: Moron. Stupid. Dumba...  
Me: Swaine! This is a children's game! This is rated T! Watch your mouth! )


	50. Chapter 50

After Anciana and Nina left, the five of them exchanged looks.  
"I'm not so sure Queen Khulan's going to be much help, you know..." Drippy muttered, crossing his arms. Swaine nodded, his hands on his hips.  
"Not if she's the one handing out these so-called "blessings"..." Oliver pumped his fists.  
"But if we don't do something, that little girl will end up like everybody else. We have to go after them!" Harmony was already out the door. She wouldn't believe that the once fair and kind Queen Khulan was giving out horrible blessings that made her subjects feel nothing at all.  
As she and the others approached, they heard Anciana speaking to Nina.  
"There, there, Nina. It will be over soon." She said, brushing Nina's hair out of her face. "There's a good girl, cariño."  
"Yaya!" The small girl said nervously.  
"May we begin the ceremony?" Said an imperial voice, and Harmony gasped when she saw her queen coming out of the temple like building that stood before them.  
"Everything is order, Queen Khulan." Alph told her, bowing as she passed.  
"Its her!" Esther exclaimed.  
"The Queen of the Heavens!" Swaine added.  
"We found Khulan!" Oliver told them, and Harmony went to her knee, bowing out of habit, before seeing Swaine's strange look that he was giving her, and she stood back up, noticing her majesty's purple eyes.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this..." She whispered, walking forward.  
"Get a load of her eyes, will you?" Drippy muttered. "They're all weird!"  
"Jeepers! She's brokenhearted!" Oliver exclaimed.  
"Shadar must have done this when he attacked Xanadu!" Esther told them.  
"So now we know why she's been up to no good, handing out those so-called "blessings." Swaine remarked.  
"But if we don't do something, Nina will end up brokenhearted too." Esther told him.  
"Your Majesty?" Harmony called to her softly, but Swaine grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
"No! Let me go!" Nina shouted, panicking.  
"What is the matter, my child?" Khulan asked, looking unamused.  
"I don't want to be blessed!" Nina told her. "I don't need it!" That was when she noticed Oliver, Harmony, Esther, Swaine, and Drippy. "I don't want to be brokenhearted!" She said defiantly. "Everyone is wrong!" Harmony yanked her arm away from Swaine and went to Nina, staring hard into Khulan's eyes.  
"Nina! How dare you say such things in the presence of Queen Khulan!?" Anciana scolded.  
"The child refuses my blessing?" Khulan asked, purple smoke appearing around her. "... Then she leaves me no choice. For the benefit of this misguided girl, a special ceremony is required..."  
"Wh-What do you mean to do to her!?" Anciana exclaimed, as Harmony pulled Nina closer to her.  
"You will not harm the child!" She told her queen, the woman she once idolized. "Please Khulan, come to your senses!"  
"Wh-What's happening?" Nina asked fearfully. Queen Khulan said nothing, instead gave a yell, and our heroes and Nina were transported into the Nightmare realm!  
"That's not good." Swaine remarked, as they watched Khulan's Nightmare, the Void of Love, appear out of nowhere.  
"Nina, get away from it!" Harmony told her, taking the little girl's hand and pulling her away.  
"Is this my fault?" Nina asked, looking like she wanted to cry. "What is that thing?"  
"It's a flipping Nightmare!" Drippy exclaimed. "What's it going to do with the pooer dab?"  
"Nina's in danger!" Esther told them, stepping up.  
"We've got to save her!" Oliver said. "Come on everybody!" Harmony lifted the frightened child up and carried her away from the Nightmare, wrapping her cloak around Nina as she shot an Arrow of Light towards the Nightmare.  
"I caused this, didn't I?" Nina cried, tears falling. "Because I didn't take Queen Khulan's blessing, I made this Nightmare come out?" Harmony hugged the small girl.  
"Oh, Nina, of course not. Queen Khulan is brokenhearted, which is Shadar's fault. She thinks what she's doing is the right thing, but its not. She's missing the love in her heart." Nina hugged Harmony again, Harmony aiming another Arrow of Light at the Nightmare as it came close to them and setting Purrcy out to Attack. They ran again and avoided most of the poisonous spots that covered the ground. When they were finally at a point where Oliver had the Nightmare distracted, Harmony set Nina down, who looked amazed as she watched the other three fight while Harmony controlled Purrcy and Drippy did Tidy Tears.  
"Who are you all?" Harmony smiled.  
"My name is Harmony, and they are Swaine, Esther Drippy, and Oliver. And Oliver, is the Pure Hearted One, the one who will drive out the darkness." Nina's eyes went wide, and looked to the boy who didn't look any older than she did.  
"Really? He's really the Pure Hearted One?" Harmony nodded, then they were pulled out of the Nightmare realm, and Nina ran to her grandmother.  
"Yaya!" She exclaimed. Harmony stood and smiled as she watched the small family be reunited.  
"Nina, cariño..." Anciana took her small granddaughter tightly into her arms. "Are you all right?"  
"Your Highness!" Alph exclaimed, and Harmony ran to her queen, but was pushed away.  
"Get away from me!" Khulan shouted, and they heard a dark voice.  
"You disappoint me, Queen of the Heavens!"  
"Lord Shadar...!" Khulan cried out, and they all gasped.  
"Shadar!" Drippy exclaimed. "Where is he?" Harmony stood before her Queen, looking around.  
"Face us, Dark Djinn!" She shouted, brandishing her staff.  
"Hear me, Queen of the Heavens." Shadar's voice rang out. "The power of your Nightmare... is as good as spent. Though you are a sage, it would seem you are as the Songstress, all too human."  
"There's nothing wrong with being unlike you." Harmony snarled.  
"Then perhaps I was wrong to choose your precious queen as my representative, false Songstress..." Khulan stood and pushed Harmony away.  
"Don't say another word! You've done enough!" Khulan shouted at Harmony, who shrank away. To Shadar, she pleaded, "Lord Shadar! I beg you! Give me one more-!"  
"It is too late!" He told her. "Shorn of the power of your Nightmare, what use have I for one such as you?" Khulan gasped, as a mass of darkness appeared behind her.  
"Queen Khulan!" Oliver cried out, Harmony stepping in between the darkness and Khulan.  
"You will not harm my queen, Shadar!" She shouted. "You've gone far enough in destroying my homeland!" That was when a sword flew through the air and went through the darkness. They all looked up, and saw Captain Kublai!  
"Kublai!" They all exclaimed. He grinned at them.  
"Ha! Sorry to keep you waiting!" He told them.  
"Kublai!" Khulan exclaimed. "But how?" Meanwhile, Shadar was laughing.  
"I see! The dregs of Xanadu arrive!" Harmony pulled Khulan away from the darkness, glaring at it as if it were Shadar himself. "How amusing! I look forward to seeing how much of a fight you put up this time..." Then the darkness vanished.


	51. Chapter 51

"Do you think Queen Khulan is back to her old self again?" Esther asked them others, rubbing the back of her head.  
"Kublai!" Khulan exclaimed angrily. "How dare you!? That a baseborn ruffian like you should presume to meddle in the affairs of a queen!" Kublai, instead of getting angry, laughed.  
"Grahaharrr! My apologies, Your Highness!" He told her lightheartedly. "I never did know my place, did I?" Khulan glarfed at him, then she turned to Harmony, who jumped back.  
"And you! Running off and disappearing like that! How dare you only save yourself while the rest of us suffer from the fall!" Harmony bowed her head, and Oliver could see that she had a childlike look of being ashamed.  
 _"Perhaps she used to misbehave a lot as a kid and was shouted at a lot by Queen Khulan."_ He thought. _"Maybe she feels like a kid again, getting punished."_  
"My apologies, your majesty. I would have come back, but I thought you were all dead." Harmony told her, regretfully. Khulan sniffed disdainfully.  
"And the same goes for the rest of you! What business can your unruly kind have with one such as I?"  
"Charming, isn't she?" Swaine said sarcastically. "It looks like the Queen of the Heavens is still very much brokenhearted." Kublai turned to them.  
"This looks like a job for you, lad!" He told Oliver. "Can you do for the Queen what you did for Tengri?" Harmony looked up, hopeful, and Oliver nodded, knowing that he had to help the queen of Xanadu.  
"Sure I c-can! I can mend her broken heart."  
"There's no doubt about it." Drippy told them. "What Her High-and-Mightiness is missing is a spot of love."  
"Love?" Harmony asked softly. Drippy nodded to her.  
"Yeah, mun. And that's what makes the world go round, en't it?"  
"So it's love she needs, is it?" Swaine asked, looking to Harmony. "Who do we know that's brimming with love?" Harmony noticed him looking, and scowled at him.  
"If it's love you're after, I'm your man." It was Kublai who had said this!  
"You what?" Swaine demanded, and Harmony smiled a small smile.  
"I have never seen a man with more love for a woman than Kublai has for Queen Khulan." Oliver stared at Kublai in shock.  
"You l-love Queen Khulan!?" He asked.  
"Never!" Drippy exclaimed. Esther, however, laughed and jumped up and down with hexcitement.  
"Ha ha ha! He loves her! He love her!" She cheered. "Now we know! Now we know!" Harmony went over to Esther and put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, stopping her bouncing. Esther's cheeks turned red and she cleared her throat. "...Ahem."  
"Enough of this nauseating talk of love!" Khulan demanded. "The very word turns my stomach!" Kublai just laughed at her words.  
"Thus speaks the fiery maiden I fell for!" He announced proudly. "'Tis music to my ears!"  
"Crikey! It must be love if he's happy taking that kind of abuse on the chin!" Harmony chuckled.  
"Trust me. It takes a little more than a few ugly words to make Kublai mad at her."  
"What's the story between Kublai and Queen Khulan?" Esther asked her eagerly. "I need to know!" Swaine shook his head at the two girls.  
"Calm down, will you?" Oliver nodded in agreement.  
"Never mind that now! All we need to know is that Kublai has to share some of the love in his heart with Queen Khulan!" Kublai laughed loudly.  
"Quite so! Have at it, lad!" Harmony patted Esther's shoulder as Oliver took some of the love from Kublai's heart.  
"Don't worry, Es. I'll tell you later." Esther smiled brighter.  
"Thanks, Harmony! I can't wait to hear the story!" Harmony smiled back. Maybe having her secret out wasn't such a bad thing. After all, now she could explain why she knew stuff like this.  
"Curse you, Kublai!" Khulan suddenly shouted. "I have no need from a baseborn ruffian such as you."  
"You know the drill, Ollie-boy! Shovel that love her way, and she'll be right as rain!" Oliver nodded at him, then cast Give Heart, and sent Kublai's love towards Khulan's heart.  
"B-But... H-How...!?" Khulan exclaimed as the light faded into her heart. "My... My heart..." She looked to Kublai, the strange look in her eyes gone. "...Kublai?" Kublai smiled at her warmly.  
"Your Highness! So you are back with us!" Khulan gave a small smile back, then frowned.  
"I spoke so harshly to you just now. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Kublai laughed.  
"Think nothing of it! 'Twas a pleasure to such rough and ready words from the mouth of a noble born lady!" Khulan sighed.  
"Pray do not mock me, Kublai..." Then she turned to Harmony, who smiled at her, and fell to her knee for a brief moment.  
"My Queen, I am glad to see you alive and well, once again." Khulan smiled back at her.  
"Harmony, it has been quite some time, child. Wherever have you been?"  
"On the run, your majesty. I fell alone from Xanadu, and have been running ever since the day I thought you died." Khulan put her hand on Harmony's shoulder.  
"Well, run no more, young Songstress. For now, you have a home with me, wherever we are." Harmony's eyes perked at the word Songstress.  
"My mother! Did she...?" Khulan shook her head.  
"I'm afraid, she didn't make it, along with many others. I am so sorry." Harmony's face fell, but she nodded.  
"It is not your fault. I am lucky enough that you survived." Oliver nodded, trying to bring the mood back up.  
"Yeah! I'm just glad Queen Khulan's not brokenhearted anymore!" Drippy nodded as well.  
"Too right! And I must say I'm impressed with old Pirateface by here! That's two servings of his heart we've helped ouerselves to now!"  
"Ha! You're right!" Esther giggled. "It seems as if his love for the Queen is a little bit special."  
"...You call me "Queen"?" Khulan asked sadly. "I am unworthy of such a title. The skyborne kingdom of Xanadu was torn from the heavens and cast into the distant ocean... I could not protect my realm. And then I came to this town and broke the hearts of its people. Truly, I am no queen..."  
"But Your Highness..." Esther said to her. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Kublai went closer to her.  
"Listen to me! The people of Xanadu saw you as a wise and just ruler. You carried out your duties both as a queen and a sage, and trained countless wizards. Have you forgotten all the good you've done?"  
"Your Highness, you had never steered our kingdom down the wrong path, and everything you did was for the people. Do you not remember why they called you Khulan the Kind? It was because you ran a kingdom with a fair hand." Harmony added. Khulan sighed again.  
"Kublai, Harmony... What you say may be true, but it does not excuse the harm I have caused. I have inflicted so much suffering..."  
"Your Highness, we met the ghost of a lady in Hamelin!" Oliver interrupted. "A soldier who once served you... She was one of the people who died in Xanadu... And she told us that so long as Queen Khulan was alive, there was hope for her people." Khulan looked unsure.  
"She spoke of me...?" She asked. "She spoke of hope...?" Oliver nodded.  
"And look around you!" Kublai said, gesturing to the town before them. "The people of this town may be brokenhearted, but at least they're alive!"  
"Your Highness, let us return this town to its former self." Alph said from where he stood behind her. "It may take time, but I know you can do it..." Kublai nodded again.  
"You may not be queen any longer, but we still stand beside you. You are not alone. And who's to say you can't rebuild Xanadu?" Khulan smiled.  
"Oh Kublai... Thank you..." She said. "Thank you, everyone . You are right! I cannot give in to despair. I must become someone who can inspire hope in others. That is my duty!"  
"You aren't the only Great Sage who was led astray!" Esther told her. "My father and Marcassin suffered too!" Swaine nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, and Oliver here helped them just like he helped you. And now you're all fighting fit, the battle against evil can finally begin in earnest!"  
"Wait a minute!" Esther said suddenly. " There's something I've dying to ask!" Harmony rolled her eyes.  
"Oh no, here we go." She chuckled.  
"I need to know how long something's been going on between Queen Khulan and Kublai! I mean, a queen and a sky pirate... It's... so romantic!" Harmony laughed louder.  
"And there it is!" Swaine put his hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.  
"Gah... Do you have to be so nosy?" Harmony punched him in the shoulder.  
"Shut up, its a cute story!" Alph nodded, smiling.  
"Kublai is known and feared as the King of the Sky Pirates. But there is more to him than meets the eye..." Kublai gave a short laugh.  
"Quite right! I'm a man of many talents, and being the fearless leader of a band of swashbuckling is just one of them!"  
"Kublai also served as the commander of the Xanaduvian Airborne Division, in which role he fought for Queen Khulan."  
"Avast!" Kublai shouted at him. "I can speak for myself, you slack-jawed cur!" Oliver, Swaine, Drippy, and Esther looked at him in shock.  
"You were a commander in Xanadu?" Oliver asked.  
"Indeed he was." Khulan told him. "Since the time of the Wizard Wars, Xanadu has avoided conflict. But neutrality cannot be maintained without significant military power. Kublai's forces formed part of that power." Swaine snapped his fingers.  
"Oh, I get it! The lowly servant who ended up falling head over heels in love with the Queen... That's a classic!" Harmony punched in him the shoulder again. "Ow!"  
"SWAINE!" Esther shouted at him. "Do you always have to be so blunt!?" Kublai nodded.  
"Arr, but its true. I've watched over since she was but a girl. And I can't say I don't feel for her... But I am a mere soldier, and there's naught can be done about that..." Oliver felt for him.  
"Gee... That must be tough..." He said sympathetically.  
"But that was then. Things have changed." Khulan said, and Harmony's hands flew to her mouth in a gasp. Was she really...?  
"Changed" Changed how, exactly?" Kublai asked.  
"Did you not hear my words earlier?" Khulan asked. "I am a queen no longer. There are no ranks or barriers to keep us apart." Kublai looked like he didn't quite believe it.  
"C-Can it be? Do you truly mean...?" Khulan nodded.  
"...I have been quite clear." She told him. "Please do not make me spell it out." Harmony went behind Kublai and gave him a shove closer to Khulan.  
"Whoopsie! I bumped into you!" She told him, grinning. Kublai's face was going red.  
"I... uh... I..." Esther threw up her hands.  
"Come on, Kublai! Don't be so slow!"  
"Flipping heck, mun! Put us out of ouer misery, won't you?" Drippy shouted. "How many times are you going to make the pooer woman say it?"  
"Still your chattering tongues or I'll cut them off!" Kublai shouted, his face beet red. "Y-You stand before the King of the Sky Pirates!" Then he sighed. "...Gah! All right, all right!" Harmony cheered.  
"Yes! Finally!"


	52. Chapter 52

Later, back in Anciana and Nina's house, the heroes were talking with Khulan and Kublai again.

"The hearts of the people of Perdida have been restored." Khulan told Oliver proudly, then turned to Nina, her expression turning apologetic. "Young Nina, you must have been terribly afraid. I apologize most humbly for my actions."

"Do not worry, Queen Khulan!" Nina told her happily. "I am happy that you have become so kind and gentle! Everything in Perdida, it is so bright and happy now. We will never give in to Shadar!" Khulan smiled at the small girl.

"Your words are music to my ears. Truly, children like you are the bearers of hope, the hope of a brighter future." Anciana nodded in agreement.

"We who are old enough to know better chose the path of cowardice. All we wanted was to be free of fear, to be protected from the truth..." Harmony listened to this, and she had to agree. She had been so afraid to be caught by Shadar, that she had changed her name. She lied so many times and lived in hiding, out of fear. And this mere child, even after all that she just went through, was still brave and ready to take on Shadar at any given moment. That, was true bravery.

"But to be protected from the truth is what puts us in danger most." She told them. "To be protected means to forget, and to forget what we are being protected from could be our downfall."

"Well, what's done is done, and all that!" Drippy cut in, trying to lighten the mood. "I just hope that rotter Shadar's not still hanging about, waiting to pounce, like. " Khulan nodded in agreement.

"I know what I must do. My duty is to protect the people of Perdida from Shadar." She told them. "I vow never to let his dark despair engulf this town again. I will make amends for all I have done."

"Gracias, Your Highness!" Anciana told her, giving a small bow. Kublai snorted.

"Then it seems I've no choice! I'll throw my lot in with you, Your Highness! We'll protect this puny village together!" But Khulan shook her head.

"No, Kublai. There are other duties to which you must attend. It is not only this town that must be protected form the dark pall of Shadar's despair. With your airship, you may travel freely around our world... Do you understand what it is that I ask of you?" Kublai nodded, though he looked unhappy about it.

"Ah... I do, at that. Only too well."

"No!" Esther exclaimed. "But you only just got together!" Khulan dismissed her and spoke directly to Kublai.

"Kublai, though we may be apart, we will always be together, as long as we share the same goal." Kublai chuckled.

"Grahahahahaharrr! You're not wrong, Your Highness! You always did have a way with words!" Swaine rubbed the top of his head.

"Looks like everything's worked out, then." He commented. "...Oh, but before I forget, there was a reason we came here, to the middle of nowhere." Khulan nodded.

"I am aware of this." She told him. "It concerns Mornstar, does it not?" Esther nodded this time.

"Yes. We're trying to restore its power. We did manage to find the three magic stones, but even Marcassin and Harmony couldn't reunite them with the wand." Khulan looked to Harmony in mild astonishment.

"It was beyond both your own and Marcassin's powers, you say?" She asked, and Harmony nodded. "How could that be? Tell me more..." The four of them exchanged looks, and went into the story.

 **SONGSTRESS**

"Well, he speculated that it might be because we brought Mornstar from the past..." Esther told her. Khulan nodded, thinking hard.

"Hmmm... A masked wizard who can manipulate time itself. I am most curious as to what his intentions could be... But I shall ponder that at my leisure. Our priority is to put a stop to Shadar's plans. I will perform the required ritual without delay..."

"Tidy!" Drippy exclaimed, jumping up. "Sounds like old Khulan knows what needs doing to get Mornstar back in one piece, eh? There's handy!" Khulan nodded, then looked to Oliver and Harmony.

"Now, young Oliver, Harmony, I shall require some assistance in this undertaking. Are you will to help me?" Harmony furrowed her eyebrows, but Oliver nodded eagerly.

"Sure, Queen Khulan! Just tell me what I have to do!" Khulan smiled.

"A fine response! The ritual must be performed outside. When you are ready, come and see me. I shall be waiting. Harmony, if you would come with me, I will explain what your mother should have told you many years ago." Harmony nodded, confused, and followed her outside.

"I'm sorry, but I'm unsure what you mean when you say I can help." Khulan nodded.

"I presumed as much. When you were younger, your mother didn't want to teach you what you were to learn until you had completed the Songstress ceremony. Obviously, this isn't going to happen, so I shall give you the song that you must sing for our ceremony." Then a guard came running up to them and handed her a sheet of paper covered in lyrics and music notes. Harmony took the paper and looked at it.

"The Song of Restoration?" Khulan nodded.

"The song to use restore the things that have been lost or broken. Created by your grandmother herself. She used it often when your mother had broken the toys she had many times." Harmony smiled, and looked at the song again.

"So I'm supposed to sing this to help restore Mornstar?" Khulan nodded, and Harmony smiled again. "Alright then. Let's do it."


	53. Chapter 53

Oliver soon came over to where Khulan was helping Harmony learn the song, but when she saw Oliver, she turned to him.

"May we begin the ceremony, Oliver?" She asked him. Oliver nodded.

"Uh... Sure! Ready when you are, Your Highness!" Queen Khulan nodded, then asked a second question.

"Oliver, do you know of a spell named Rejuvenate?" Oliver nodded again.

"Sure, I do! It turns back the clock for objects, to before they were old or broken." Khulan shook her head slightly.

"Well, it is the memory retained within objects that is being revived. Only the spell Breach Time allows time itself to be manipulated. Now, alongside the Song of Restoration, I believe that Rejuvenate should be ale to restore the magic stones to the state they were in fifteen years ago."

"Ohh, I get it! That way, they'll be the same as Mornstar from fifteen years ago, huh?" Oliver asked, and Khulan nodded.

"Indeed. I will need to combine the spell Rejuvenate and the Song of Restoration with the ritual required to reunite the stones with Mornstar." Drippy's eyes went wide.

"Flipping heck! Wouldn't that be a bit of a stretch, even for you, Youer Heavenliness?"

"It will not be easy, and I understand why Marcassin balked at the challenge and why I'm assuming Harmony's never heard of it." Harmony shook her head.

"I can't say I've ever heard of such a ritual." Khulan nodded again, then turned back to Oliver.

"See? But I believe that I can do this for you..." Oliver gave a quick bow.

"Thank you, Your Highness!" Khulan nodded a third time.

"Now, without further ado, let the ritual commence." Harmony quickly pulled out the sheet of paper with the song on it.

Oliver held up Mornstar, as Khulan had the stones lifted into the air. "May my song, restore the power... May my song, work within the hour." Harmony sang, her finger pointed at the stones as they spun, gold light shining from her pointed finger. "Let it join, back together... Let it join, and stay forever." She sang, before directing the stones and they dove into the wand, Oliver grunting as they fit into their spots.

"The ritual is complete." Khulan told them, and Harmony lowered her finger. "What you now hold is Mornstar in its true form."

"Better be." Harmony panted a little, heading back over towards her friends. "I'm a little tired." Khulan gave her a look, then looked back towards Oliver.

"Please consult your Wizard's Companion. The wand's power has restored new pages, with new spells for you to use that you were unable to use with your lesser powerful wand." Oliver quickly pulled out the Wizard's Companion and looked at some of the new spells that were appearing in the book. Healing Hand, Fortune's Fool, and Unleash appeared page after page after page.

"Jeepers!" Oliver exclaimed, looking at the pages with wide eyes. "These spells look so... neat!"

"No kidding." Harmony whispered, reading each spell.

"The spell known as Unleash will prove very useful to you, I am certain." Khulan told them knowingly. "Doubtless, you have done battle with those creatures known as guardians, whose poor hearts had been broken by Shadar. When you defeated them, you received certain gemstones, did you not?" Drippy nodded, reaching into Oliver's bag and pulling out some of the gemstones.

"That's right! They dropped these big jewels, en't it, Ollie-boy?" Khulan picked up one of the gemstones and examined it as if she were a seer looking into her crystal ball.

"These gems are symbols of the guardians' gratitude, and contain a part of their spirit and life force."

"Jeepers!" Oliver exclaimed again, and Khulan nodded.

"By using Unleash, you can channel the energies which reside in the gems, and call upon the guardians' strength in battle. With their power at your command, you will be able to hold your own even against Shadar." Oliver bowed again, stuttering a little..

"Th-Thank you, Your Highness! That sounds like it'll come on real handy!" Swaine chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Heh heh! That doesn't sound too shabby, does it, Oliver?" He asked him. "Shadar'll be quaking in his boots!" Khulan nodded, though she looked slightly uncertain.

"You are now better equipped to face Shadar in battle, but a serious obstacle between you and any such encounter." Drippy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, here we flipping go." He grumbled. "What is it this time?"

"Shadar dwells within the castle of Nevermore. It lies to the north of here, beyond the Miasma Marshes. Should a careless traveler be engulfed by the dark miasma for which the marshes are known, they will be lost forever."

"And I suppose we count as careless travelers, huh?" Harmony asked, crossing her arms.

"Wait a second!" Esther suddenly exclaimed, tapping her chin. "The Miasma Marshes? I-I..." She couldn't seem to get the words out. Oliver turned to her.

"What is it, Esther? Have you heard of them?" Esther nodded.

"It's something my father once spoke of. He told me of a mist that was so dark that no light could penetrate it. The miasma. He said that the only way to clear it was with the call of the Clarion."

"The Clarion!" Oliver exclaimed. "I remember you saying that we'd be the ones to play it again, Esther!" Harmony and Swaine exchanged looks. She must have spoke of it before they all met.

"Yes!" Esther exclaimed, nodding. "The Clarion is a symbol of peace that was created by the three kings of this world. Now, what was the rhyme...?"

"In Ding Dong Dell they carve full well that old Mamooni wood, and bear it then to Hamelin, to make it sound so good." Harmony recited. "It's a rhyme as old as the Clarion itself." Esther nodded vigorously.

"Right! That was it!" Khulan nodded approvingly.

"I am impressed by your knowledge, Esther." She told the blonde girl. "But then, you are the daughter of a Great Sage." Esther shrugged modestly.

"Oh, its just a rhyme I learned when I was little..."

"So if we give this Clarion a good honk, it'll clear us a path across the Miasma Marshes, will it?" Drippy asked, earning a nod from Harmony and Khulan.

"That about sums it up." Harmony told him.

"That is correct." Khulan added. "And the first thing you require to make the Clarion is the holy wood."

"...that old Mamooni wood..." Esther repeated, tapping her chin. "I think it's time we paid the Cowlipha a visit!" Harmony clapped her hands together.

"Then let's get going shall we?" They grabbed a few provisions from a peddler, then headed off on Tengri to Al Mamoon, Oliver flying.

As soon as they reached Al Mamoon, Harmony reached for the hood of her cloak to pull it over her head to hide her face, but Swaine stopped her.

"Come on, Harmony." He told her. "Leave the hood down. You're the Songstress. Don't hide it." Harmony rolled her eyes, punching him in the shoulder.

"You make me sound so pompous and show offy." But she kept her hood down anyway, and some of the people stared as she passed by. They had seen her come through the city many a times and steal from them, but now she stood proudly amongst them.

"Who does she think she is?" One woman whispered snootily. "Walking around like that. She oughta be thrown in prison, that thief." Harmony pretended not to hear her, though a bead of sweat formed on her forehead, and not just because of the heat.

Finally, they arrived at the palace, and Oliver bowed to the Cowlipha as they entered.

"It's nice to see you again, Your Moojesty." He told her. The Cowlipha looked surprised to see them.

"We say! You have returned! Now, tell us, boy, have you located that handsome young man in the picture we so generously gave you?" Swaine and Harmony snorted, trying not to laugh. They had gotten the picture of Marcassin from her!

"Yes, we found him, Your Moojesty!" Esther called, tossing the two a dirty look. "And now Prince Marcassin's back to his old self." Drippy nodded in agreement.

"That picture of youers came in proper useful in the end, Youer Moojesty. Even if you did only have it cos you had a crush on the pooer lad..."

"I suppose I can't laugh at that." Harmony shrugged. "I can relate. Except for the a little more than slightly creepy owning of the picture." But the Cowlipha was laughing cheerfully.

"Hm hm hm!" She laughed. "We are most pleased to hear that you accomplished your aims. But what brings you back to us, pray tell?" Everyone looked to Esther to explain to her. She seemed to be the best at that kind of thing.

"Um..." She said slowly. "Your Moojesty, have heard of the Clarion?" The Cowlipha nodded.

"Indeed we have! Are we to take it taht you require the aforementioned instrument? Is the time finally at hand?" Oliver nodded excitedly.

"That's right, Your Moojesty!" He told her. "We need it to cross the Miasma Marshes." The Cowlipha looked down at Abull, who stood beside her.

"Abull! You heard the young man!" She told him impatiently. "Fetch you-know-what this instant!" Abull looked nervous, but nodded.

"Y-Yes, Most Bountiful Bovinity..." Then he hurried into the wildlife that sat around the outskirts of the throne room, and reached in to pull out a log of wood that shone with magic that was imbued in it. "I present to you the holy wood!" Esther took the wood, her cheeks pink, and the Cowlipha chuckled again.

"Hm hm hm! Guard that wood with your lives, won't you? Who can say how long it will take for another branch like that to grow." Though she laughed, she seemed a little upset to be giving them the wood. Oliver couldn't quite understand why she seemed so unhappy, but he chose not to pursue it for now. He was a bit preoccupied with defeating Shadar, after all.

"Gee! Thanks, Your Moojesty!" he told her. "This means we can do battle with Shadar!" The Cowlipha's eyebrows rose.

"So you really do intend to face him? Tell us, are you familar with the events of the Wizard Wars?" Oliver nodded.

"Yes, Your Moojesty! I heard something about them. The whole world was at war, wasn't it?" The Cowlipha nodded sadly.

"It was a most protracted and bloody affair. And at the end of it, only three kingdoms remained: Al Mamoon, Ding Dong Dell, and Hamelin. The three ruling families vowed then to keep the peace, and the Clarion served to sympbolize their sacred pledge. But when the shadow of the Dark Djinn fell across the world, our three kingdoms were driven into a simply frightful series of disputes. In retrospect, it is most unfortunate that we did not join forces and make a new Clarion back then..." Oliver tilted his head.

"Join forces, Your Moojesty?" He asked, and she nodded again.

"That's right, boy. Now, if we recall correctly, you have already visited each of the three kingdoms..." Drippy nodded for Oliver.

"That's right, Youer Moojesty! We're close personal friends with the big...erm... cheeses in every kingdom!" The Cowlipha chuckled a third time.

"Hm hm hm! It amuses one to think that a dear little boy should be the one to mend the bridges between our kingdoms." Oliver wasn't sure if he should have felt insulted or flatter.

"Uh... thanks, Your Moojesty." Swaine nodded, eager to leave.

"Yes, thanks Your Moojesty! We'd love to stay and chat, but this Clarion won't make itself! Shall we head over to the next kingdom?" Esther nodded in agreement.

"Yes! It's time to go to Ding Dong Dell and see King Tom!"


	54. Chapter 54

As they were leaving, Oliver thought about the Cowlipha, and how she seemed upset to see the holy wood go, and how she appeared to be reminiscing a little. Even Abull seemed unsure about giving them the holy wood.

"Hey, Esther?" Oliver asked as they called down Tengri. "Does the holy wood have any sort of sentimental value towards the Cowlipha? Do you know?" Esther shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, Oliver. I suppose it has to do with the fact that holy wood doesn't really grow." Oliver's eyes widened as Tengri came down.

"Really? Then how do you get holy wood?"

"It grows on a special tree, by the oasis of Al Mamoon." She explained. "And only with the touch of the God of Magic can bring the log to grow."

"The God of Magic?" She nodded as they climbed on, and Harmony took the reins.

"They're someone who comes every thousand years. They are the only person who can create spells with ease. Usually, its a long process, and its very dangerous. Not even a Great Sage or the Songstress could create a spell without possibly dying. But for the God, it's easy for them. Second nature, even."

"But, the God of Magic hasn't been around for a thousand years." Harmony added. "Since the whole world has been preoccupied with defeating Shadar, nobody's thought to find the Heir."

"The Heir?" Oliver asked.

"The Heir to Magic." Harmony explained this time. "They're the ones who grow to become the God. And they have to be found and trained to become the God. No one can teach them how to create a spell, that comes natural, but someone has to teach them magic."

"And who does that, then?" Swaine asked, and Harmony pursed her lips.

"The Songstress." She told them. "It's the Songstress's job. Most think it's our main purpose to find the Heir. It's not really, but it's a big part of why we exist."

"Can't have one without the other, I reckon." Drippy said, and Harmony nodded.

"Exactly."

 **SONGSTRESS**

They arrived in Ding Dong Dell, and headed for the palace at once. As they walked up the stairs, Drippy let out a sigh.

"So, off to see the Cat King, is it? Ah, this place really takes me back." Oliver nodded.

"It was the first town we visited together, wasn't it?" Swaine rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I'm sure you're enjoying your trip down memory lane, but haven't we got business to be taking care of?" Esther nodded

"I hate to say it, but Swaine's right." Harmony gasped, clutching her heart dramatically.

"Is Esther saying what I think she's saying?" She asked, stunned. "According to her, Swaine's _right!?_ Impossible!" Esther set the wood down beside her and stomped her foot, putting her hands on her hips.

"This is no time to be joking around, Harmony!" She told her. "We need to complete the Clarion, and that means getting this holy wood...Huh!?" She suddenly shrieked, making them all jump. "B-But...how!?" They all turned around to find that the holy wood was _gone!_

"What's the matter?" Drippy asked. "Don't tell me you've gone and dropped the flipping thing!" Esther shook her head vigorously.

"N-No... I didn't drop it. I mean, I had it just a second ago. I'm sure I did..."

"So you're saying someone made off with it while you weren't looking?" Swaine asked snarkily. Esther glared at him.

"Well, you'd know a thing or two about that, wouldn't you?" Swaine stomped his foot.

"There you go, bringing up ancient history again!" He shouted angrily. "Look, you're the one who lost it. Don't go blaming me!" Esther stomped her foot back.

"I had it all this time, I swear!" Harmony stepped in between them.

"Alright, come on you two, settle down."

"Shut up, Harmony!" They both shouted, and Oliver stomped _his_ foot this time.

"Stop fighting, all of you!" He shouted, startling them. He hardly ever raised his voice! "If its missing, we have to find it, and fast!" Drippy nodded in agreement.

"Youer not wrong, Ollie-boy! Let's ask some of the folks round by here if they've seen it."

 **SONGSTRESS**

They wandered around the little town asking all of the shopkeepers if they had seen the holy wood, until they reached the Cawtermaster's, and found it sitting on his counter!

"Ah, hello there!" He called cheerfully, then noticed their red faces that had been earned through all of the running around they did. "Oh dear, you look quite worked up... What's ruffled your feathers?" Drippy jumped up.

"Some dirty rotten thief's pinched ouer- HOLD ON A MINUTE! Look over by there, Ollie-boy!" Oliver gasped when he saw it.

"Its the holy wood!" He exclaimed. "Where did you find it, Sir!?" The Cawtermaster smiled.

"Ah, is that what's cawt your eye? Pretty, isn't it? I thought it would make a rather nice window display!" Drippy nearly fainted.

"A flipping window display!? That's holy wood, that is! Don't tell me you were planning on wedging weapons in it! You were, weren't you!?"

"Mr. Cawtermaster, Sir, that holy wood is ours!" Oliver told him. "It was stolen from us!" The Cawtermaster appeared to be shocked.

"Stolen!? But I've only just bought it- and for a price that would make your eyes water! Don't tell me I've been rooked!" Drippy nodded.

"'Fraid so, mun. Whoever sold it to you must have pinched it from us, en't it?" The Cawtermaster groaned in frustration.

"Gah, I should have been more cawtious! I did wonder how he could have come by such a valuable item..." Oliver tilted his head.

"So you know the person who sold it to you, Sir?" The Cawtermaster nodded.

"It was that young mouse... The one with the glasses. He's always coming round here hawking his wares..."

"Glasses...?"

"But I never thought he was a thief..." Then he shook his head. "No. Just beak 'cause you say he's guilty, that doesn't make it true. If you want me to beliece you, you're going to have to bring me some proof!" Oliver jumped back.

"B-But how can we do that?"

"There's only one thing for it, Ollie-boy!" Drippy told him. "We're going to catch that mouse and get him to confess!" Oliver was a bit nervous, but he nodded anyway.

"O-Okay! Let's do that!" Then he turned back to the Cawtermaster. "We'll get you your proof, Sir!"

"Please so it quickly!" The Cawtermaster said pleadingly. "I'd hate to think I was handling stolen goods!"


	55. Chapter 55

"So, where do we start looking for a mouse with glasses?" Esther asked as they left the Cawtermaster's. Oliver tapped his chin.

"Hm, well, Tommy Stout has been after mice for a while now. Maybe he knows where to find a mouse with glasses." 

"Then where is this Tommy Stout?" Harmony asked, Oliver thought about where Tommy usually took post. 

"Well, he sometimes takes post either up on top of the water well, or by Ding Dong Well." 

"Let's check the well, seeing as it closer." Swaine suggested, and the five of them hurried around the water well and up the stairs to the top level.

"Eek! Leave me alone!" Came a small voice, and they all looked to see the mouse with glasses.

"There's that crooked little rat!" Harmony growled as they walked over.

"Oi, you little pipsqueak! You're the one who tried to make a quick guilder selling the holy wood, aren't you?" Swaine demanded, and the little mouse panicked.

"Squeeeak! How'd you find me? Er... I-I'll never do it again! Honest! Never, ever, or my name's not Pip!" But Oliver, rightfully named the Pure Hearted One, had a more compassionate hand than those of his two older friends.

"Pip? But why? What made you start stealing?" Pip looked at him like it was obvious.

"I needed the money, didn't I? Not that it's any of your blinking business! How am I going to make my dreams come true if I'm broke, eh?" 

"Your dreams? That's no excuse for stealing!" Esther told him, stomping her foot. "What kind of dreams do you have, anyway?"

"Nice try, dumb-dumb!" Pip told her meanly. "You think I'm telling you? I know you'll just laugh at me for being a silly little mouse with big ideas!" Drippy jumped at that.

"Crikey! Bit blooming touchy, en't we? There's no need to be so flipping defensive, Mouseface!"

"Well, we did just corner him, to be fair." Swaine told Drippy matter of factly. "Anyway, let's collar the little runt and head back to the Cawtermaster's store, shall we?" 

"...Wait a second, you guys." Oliver told them, crossing his arms. "Is it just me, or does Pip really remind you of somebody?" Esther tilted her head.

"Hm? You mean he might share a soul with someone back in Motorville?" Oliver nodded.

"I think so... But I'm just not sure who it could be." Then he turned back to Pip. "Um, Pip. Would you mind telling us a little more about your dream? We won't laugh at you, I promise."

"Why should I!?" Pip exclaimed, making Oliver jump. "You can't tell me what to do! Why should I take orders from a big baby who sleeps with a stupid doll?" Esther looked at him with wide eyes, and Harmony had to cover her mouth to keep from smiling.

"What?" Ester asked. "Is that true, Oliver?" Oliver shook his head vigorously.

"N-No! I don't sleep with a doll... Anymore." Pip began laughing.

"Ha ha! How grown-up of you! But I bet you still drag it around with you everywhere in case you get scared at night you big baby!" Oliver balled his hands into fists, getting annoyed now.

"I DO NOT! I told you, I don't sleep with a doll anymore! I stopped taking Mr. Drippy to bed almost a year ag- Oh." He quickly stopped talking after that, Pip beginning to laugh again.

"HA HA HA! Now you've done it, dumb-dumb! You all heard him, didn't you? I bet your girlfriend's really impressed now!" Oliver stomped his foot and Esther blushed. 

"Stop being mean! She's not my- A-And I don't sleep with a doll! Cut it out, will you!?" He shouted furiously. "Just cut it out, Phil!" 

"Eh? Did you just call him "Phil"?" Drippy asked, confused. "That mangy mouse's name is Pip!" Oliver shook his head, a little embarrassed. 

"I-I'm sorry. It's just... what he said... it sounded just like Phil when he's being mean." Drippy jumped up at that.

"Blimey! Well, you know what that means..." 

"I don't know what you're on about!" Pip shouted at them. "All I know is that you'll never catch me!" Then he jumped over the wall. Harmony tried to grab him just before he jumped, but she was too late.

"Filthy little rat!" She grumbled, pulling herself back up before she fell.

"This rotten rodent is starting to get on my nerves..." Swaine muttered.

"He's not making things easy for us, is he?" Esther agreed. "What are we going to do, Oliver?" Oliver turned to them, looking determined.

"Well... It took me a while to work it out, but there's no mistake..." He told them. "He can be kinda mean... and real stubborn... but he's still my best friend. I'm talking about Phil."

"Oh, I thought you were talking about Harmony." Swaine commented, earning a punch on the shoulder. 

"Oh, shut up!" She retorted, sort of proving his point.

"Tidy!" Once again, their quarrelling was ignored by Drippy. "I think we've got ouer man! Just goes to show, if you've got a big bully for a soulmate, you might just turn out to be a nasty piece of work too..." Swaine tapped his chin, thinking.

"Hm. I get it. Something must be going on to have made this mouse turn to a life of crime." Oliver looked at the ground.

"I feel kinda bad. It's been a while since I saw Phil. I hope he's okay..." 

"Let's go and see Phillip in Motorville!" Esther told them, knowing that there was only one way to find out. "Come on Oliver! There's no time to waste!" Oliver nodded, and immediately cast Gateway, then hurried towards Phil's Garage, only to see Phil sitting in front of Oliver's house!

"Phil!" He exclaimed, and Phil looked up at him.

"...Oh, it's you." He murmured. "Come to get even, huh?" Oliver tilted his head, confused.

"Even?" He asked. "Even for what?"

"... All I wanted was to build an auto all of my own." Phil muttered. "A hot rod faster than any other..." 

"Sure you did, Phil!" Oliver told him, remembering the many months they had worked on the car that now sat at the bottom of the lake. "It was what we both wanted!" 

"But my dream, it... It killed somebody." Oliver had nearly forgotten how his mother had died. He had been so focused on saving her.

"Gee, uh..."

"It... It killed your mom...!" 

"Don't say that, Phil! Don't ever say that!" Oliver told him sternly. "It wasn't your fault!" 

"I don't want to worry you, Ollie-boy, but there's a funny look in youer mate's eyes..." Drippy cut in, and they all looked to see that Phil's eyes went from a bruise purple to a fiery red, purple smoke appearing.

"Another Nightmare!?" Harmony exclaimed, and Oliver reached out to Phil, who looked like he was in pain. 

"Phil!" He called, but it was too late. Dark magic exploded from Phil, and they were pulled into the Nightmare dimension, where a huge Nightmare stood before them.

"Phillip's Nightmare. The Void of Ambition." Harmony whispered, already preparing an Arrow of Light. Time to fight!

(Okay, so, I need my Ni No Kunis, my Wrathful White Witches, my nonHogwarts wizards, front and centre! Got a question for y'all!

So, I'm planning on giving Harmony this kid, Gascon (named for his uncle), and he's gotta go on this wild and crazy adventure! I want to know, if you guys want to see a eighth book in my Ni No Kuni series (yes, I said eighth, there's a book coming before Gascon's!) Where Gascon meets King Evan from Ni No Kuni: Revenant Kingdom? What do you guys think? I probably might throw in references to the old game, I can make appearances of old characters appear, I can do all sorts! Hell, I might even make a whole new series around Gascon, Evan, Roland, and... Tani, I believe they said her name was? Okay, maybe I won't do that unless you guys really want me to and I can think up a brilliant storyline for me to! 

But do you guys want me to do that? Make the eighth book, I mean? We'll get to that new series crap, when we get to it. Let me know below! And I will be posting this message throughout the Ni No Kuni books, so if you don't see it here, you'll see it there! Until next slime!)


	56. Chapter 56

(As you all know, I hate battle scenes. I'm not great with them, I only do them if they have actual dialogue in them, and this one did not, so skipping the battle!)

The battle was won, though not easily. Harmony had to help Drippy revive Esther and Swaine, who had both gone down. Oliver was distracted.

"Phil!" He ran over to Phil, and Harmony gave Drippy nudge.

"Go over there with him." She whispered. "I've got these two." Drippy nodded.

"Right, mun!" Then he hurried over by the two younger boys.

"Gah!" Phil cried out, burying his face between his knees. "All of it... It's all my fault..."

"Flipping heck! The pooer lad's still brokenhearted!" Drippy exclaimed.

"Phil." Phil looked up at Oliver when he heard his name.

"You must really hate me, Ollie." He told him, before covering his face again. "I guess we're not friends anymore, huh?" Oliver shook his head quickly.

"No! I-I never said that!" But Phil wasn't listening.

"It should've been me..." He murmured, and Harmony looked up to listen as Esther sat up, rubbing her forehead. "It should've been me in that car... It should've been me in the river... That way, your mom would've never had to save you... That way, she'd still be alive!" Harmony listened, feeling her heart break as she lifted Swaine's head into her lap and gave him a phoenix feather. She knew how Phil felt.

"You can't think like that, Phil! It won't change anything." Oliver told him, his head spinning, wanting to make his friend feel better. But Phil still wasn't listening.

"What was I thinking, trying to build a car...? If I hadn't built that hunka junk, none of this would've ever happened!" Oliver shook his head, trying not to feel discouraged.

"Phil, this isn't what my mom would have wanted! She wouldn't want to see you like this! We were trying to make our dreams come true. We were trying to make the neatest car in the whole world, remember?"

"... Our dreams?" Phil muttered, standing up and walking over to Oliver, before punching him in the face. "Gah! Who cares about our dumb dreams!"

"Oliver!" Harmony jumped to her feet at once, Swaine's already sore head falling to the ground with a hard thunk!

"Harmony!" He grumbled, and she hurried back over, singing the song for Healing Touch softly, while Oliver tried to stand his ground with Phil, holding the spot where Phil hit him.

"B-But..." But Phil wasn't done.

"Didn't you listen to a word I said? Your mom's DEAD because of our dumb dreams! So what do I do now? Build another car? Mess it up again? Get somebody else- Get them-" Phil didn't want to finish those sentences. "I-I can't..." Oliver put his hand down, ready to finally stand up to Phil.

"... Listen to me, Phil." He told him sternly, as tears streamed down Phil's face. "My mom would never want us to give up our dreams. I just know it." Phil still cried, and Oliver went in with a softer approach. "You remember all those times we'd sneak into the car factory? Remember the old guy we made friends with there, the engineer? He told us all about cars, didn't he? And we promised him we'd make a car better than anything Motorville had ever seen! Sure, my mom used to tell us we had cars on the brain. But when she heard us talking about our dream..." Oliver looked at the ground, remembering himself. "She'd smile. She never really got mad at us, did she?" Phil looked up, nodding.

"I remember..." Oliver knew Phil was finally getting it, and kept going.

"She wanted us to follow our dreams. I know she did."

"Follow...our dreams..." Phil said slowly, and Oliver nodded.

"I know its what my mom would have wanted. You can't give up on your dreams." That was when the Locket began to glow at Oliver's words. "Huh?" Drippy jumped up.

"Well, I never! I didn't see this one coming, Ollie-boy! Its youer own heart that's making the Locket glow! Youer heart is brimming with ambition! I should've known!" Oliver looked to him, confused.

"But... But what am I supposed to do?" He asked, not only looking to Drippy, but to Harmony for answers. "... Can I really take a piece of my own heart?" Harmony merely shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Oliver. I've never taken a piece of heart from another person, let alone myself." Drippy shrugged as well.

"Well, it can't hurt to try now, can it? And it'll make a change from borrowing from other folks. Go on, mun! Give it a go!" Oliver nodded, a little nervous, but feeling, well, ambitious.

"O-Okay... Here goes..." Oliver waved Mornstar, and the piece of heart flew from his chest, circled around his head, and flew right into the Locket, making Oliver shiver. "Jeepers creepers! That sure felt strange. I guess that must be how all the people who helped us felt, huh?" Drippy jumped up, smiling.

"Nice one, Ollie-boy!" He chided. "I told you it was worth a try, didn't I!" Oliver nodded, before turning back to Phil.

"Hold on, Phil! There's something I need to share with you..." Phil, crossed his arms, looking at the ground as Oliver came over.

"How can you say we should follow our dreams..." He murmured. "It's thanks to my crummy dreams that your mom..."

"Ollie-boy! Give him that ambition you got off youerself before he drives me potty, will you?" Drippy interrupted Phil without either of them quite realising it.

"Yes! I'll fix him with a piece of my own heart!" Then Oliver cast Give Heart, and the ambitious piece flew from the Locket and into Phil's heart, making him jump.

"Huh...?" He clasped his hand over his heart. "What did you...? What is this...? I feel kinda...warm inside..." Phil let out a sigh. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Ollie. I just can't..." He let out another sigh. "I just can't stop crying... But I feel all warm and fuzzy too..." Swaine, from where they were watching, gagged, earning a smack on the back of his head from Harmony.

"You know what that is, Phil? That's my mom trying to tell you something." Oliver told him, ignoring his friends. "She's telling you to never give up on your dreams." Phil tilted his head.

"... Never give up?" Oliver nodded.

"That's right. And we don't want to let my mom down, do we? So that means we have to keep going. Keep on chasing after our dreams!" As he spoke, Oliver thought of the journey he was embarking on, and knew that like he had to keep on chasing his dreams, he had to push on with the journey. "I-I can't let my mom down. I won't!" Phil nodded, getting pumped.

"You're right, Ollie! I won't give up!" Phil told him, sniffing. "I won't give up on my dreams! On our dreams! And that's a promise, Ollie!" Oliver sniffed.

"Phil!" And the two boys ran to each other, both crying tears mixed with joy and sadness.

"Ollie!" Phil cried.

"Phil!" Oliver sobbed.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Swaine murmured from where he, Esther, and Harmony stood, then looked to the two girls. "Why don't we ever hug like that?"

"Be quiet, Swaine." Esther told him, not wanting to ruin the sweet moment, as Harmony punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow." He grunted. Meanwhile, the two younger boys had pulled apart, wiping their eyes, Phil looking much better than he had before.

"I'm going to study hard, and go to college! Then I'm going to build a car that's safe, a car people can rely on. You see if I don't!" He told Oliver excitedly. "You'll hold me to that, won't you, Ollie?" Oliver nodded.

"Sure I will, Phil!" Phil nodded back, then smirked.

"Now, there's one other thing I gotta tell you, Ollie: if you're gonna keep dressing like a weirdo, I can't be seen with you!" Harmony snorted, Swaine smirked, Esther covered her mouth trying not to laugh, and Drippy let out a chuckle as Oliver turned red.

"Wh- Oh! These clothes...I... Uhh... It's not what you think!" Phil chuckled at Oliver's nervousness.

"Nah, its okay really. If you wanna dress like a crazy, who am I to stop you? Now, I got important things to do! See you around, kiddo!" Then Phil ran off, leaving Oliver with his Ni No Kuni friends.


	57. Chapter 57

After Phil left, Drippy, Esther, Swaine, and Harmony came up to Oliver.

"To tell you the truth, Ollie-boy, I didn't know if nabbing a nugget of youer own heart was going to work." Oliver nodded. He had been a bit unsure himself.

"Well, it looks like it worked just fine, Mr. Drippy." He told him. "Phil's back to his old self."

"I've been waiting for ages... Where is he?" Came a high pitched voice from behind Oliver.

"He's right there, sweetheart. I knew he'd come around soon." Came another, deeper voice.

"Oh!" Oliver turned around, and saw Pea standing there with Grant!

"H-Huh!?" Oliver exclaimed, and Grant smiled. He was still looking pale, but he definitely looked better since the last time Oliver had seen him.

"There you are, Oliver." Grant called. "This little girl and I have been looking for you for quite some time!"

"You have?" Grant nodded.

"Yes. I've been working on the papers to get Sam and my inheritance money from Social Services, as well as trying to get the papers so that we can adopt you. It may still take some time, but we'll pull together, I'm sure of it!" Oliver remembered his own suggestion that they should adopt him and become his legal guardians, and felt bad. After all, his mother was going to come back, so they wouldn't need to adopt him. He was sure his mom would let them stay, but would they?

"Thanks, Grant." Was all he could think of to say.

"No problem, Oliver." Grant told, then he looked down at Pea. "Well little one, Oliver's here now, so it looks you've found who you're looking for! I have to get back to the paper work." Then he headed back inside, and Oliver turned to Pea, looking skeptical.

"Eh? What's wrong with him all of a sudden?" Swaine asked. "He saw Grant, now let's go."

"Oliver! I've been waiting!" Pea told him impatiently. "Where were you?"

"Pea! What are you doing here?" Oliver asked, ignoring her questions. "This is my house!" Esther jumped.

"Pea? You mean Pea's here right now?" Harmony crossed her arms, remembering the last time Pea had come around. Oliver nodded to Esther.

"Yes, she came right out of my house." Then he turned back to Pea, certain that Grant had let her go inside. "Uh, listen, Pea. I'm not sure I understand. Who were you waiting for?" Pea giggled.

"You, silly! I've got something to tell you." Then her smile fell. "Oliver, are you sure you'll be all right? Whatever happens? Even if you find out the truth?" Oliver tilted his head, confused.

"The...the truth?" Pea nodded.

"I'm worried about you, Oliver. Are you sure you'll be all right?" Oliver shrugged.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what it is you're worried about, Pea..." He told her honestly. "But as long as my friends are with me, I'll be fine." Behind him, his friends smiled at one another, unsure why he would need them, but feeling good that he did. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Good!" Pea told him. "Oh! Oliver!"

"What is it?"

"I'll always watch over you! Okay?" Then she ran off, Oliver still pretty confused.

"Th-thanks..." Then he looked to his friends, who looked back at him expectantly.

"So what did Pea have to say, Oliver?" Esther asked him. "We only heard what you said..."

"She said that she was worried about me. So I told her that I had my friends with me, and that I was going to be okay." Oliver explained, and Drippy nodded.

"'Course you are, Ollie-boy! You've got the Lord High Lord of the Fairies on youer side, en't it?"

"Heh. And don't forget me!" Swaine teased. "We've been through a fair few scrapes, but we're still going strong, aren't we?" Esther let out a chuckle.

"Ha! As if he'd forget you, Swaine!" Harmony chuckled as well, coming around and giving Oliver a tight hug.

"And you're like a little brother to me, Ollie." She told him. "I'm not about to lose you any time soon!" Oliver smiled, looking around at the four of them.

"Thanks, you guys. That means a lot." He told them. "Now, Phil's back to his old self, so let's go see Pip." Esther nodded again.

"Right! Back we go to Ding Dong Dell!" Oliver cast Gateway, and the five of them found themselves back in Ding Dong Dell, where they cornered Pip.

"Eek! Its you!" He exclaimed when he saw them. "Look, I'm really sorry! That thing I stole...it was really important, wasn't it?"

"Huh!?" Oliver was completely confused by Pip's behaviour now.

"What a flipping transformation, mun!" Drippy said excitedly. "Looks like this mouse really is youer pal's soulmate!"

"The thing is..." Pip continued, looking sheepish. "I've already sold it... I-I sell things to the local shopkeepers, you see... I just don't know what to do..." Oliver smiled at the little mouse kindly.

"Don't worry, Pip. Let's just explain to the shopkeeper what happened. I'm sure he'll understand." Pip looked like he was about yo cry with relief.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver..." Oliver smiled, then let Pip ride on his shoulder as they headed back to the Cawtermaster, who looked pleased to see them.

"Ah, you're back, I see." He greeted as Oliver set Pip onto the counter, Swaine crossing his arms.

"And we've caught ourselves a thief." Swaine told him, giving Pip a tiny nudge forward. "Come on, pipsqueak! Out with it!"

"Swaine!" Harmony hissed, nudging him, as Pip stepped up to the holy wood.

"This piece of wood! It was me! I stole it!" The Cawtermaster's eyes went wide. He hadn't believed them before.

"You stole it? A little chap like you?" Drippy nodded, putting his hands on his hips.

"He confessed, didn't he? That mouse stole it and sold it to you, the rotter." Pip nodded as well, his tiny cheeks bright red.

"I haven't spent any of the money, I promise. I'll give it all back to you." The Cawtermaster sighed, then looked to Oliver.

"Well, I sense this is an item of some value to you, and that its loss has cawsed you some distress. I hate to see it go, but I know where it belongs." Harmony rolled her eyes.

"Real deep there." She told him, before taking the wood, as Oliver helped Pip onto the floor, and they all turned to him as the Cawtermaster stepped outside for a moment.

"Well, that's sorted then." Swaine remarked, looking at the wood in Harmony's hands. "We're luck the shopkeeper wasn't in the mood to rook us." But Esther was thinking about something else.

"You know, Pip, I can't believe you turned yourself in and returned the money. And you call yourself a thief!?" Pip shook his head vigorously.

"I-I'm no thief, I'm telling you! It was just a moment of madness. I'm so, so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you! I mean it!" Oliver shook his head however.

"Listen, its okay. We got it back in the end." Esther suddenly gasped.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You said that your dreams had driven you to become a thief..." Pip nodded, a certain gleam in his eyes returning. Not like what he had before exactly, but a glimmer that appeared when he had spoken of his dreams.

"That's right. I've got big dreams, but they don't come cheap. I need guilders, and lots of them. Have you ever heard of something called a Cloud Sweeper?" Swaine tapped his chin.

"Isn't that a sort of flying broom powered by magic? Not my kind of thing..." Pip crossed his tiny arms.

"Well, its my kind of thing, that's for sure... Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to build my very own Cloud Sweeper. I want to build the fastest, bestest Cloud Sweeper in the whole world!" Drippy grinned up at them.

"Is it just me, or does he really remind you of someone?" Oliver nodded, also smiling, getting really excited for Pip.

"He sure does!" Oliver told Drippy, before looking to Pip. "Say Pip - building something that goes fast is super neat, huh?" Pip nodded, smiling back at him.

"Ha! Finally someone who understands me!" Then he fixed his glasses and stood up straight. "Thanks for taking the time to hear me talk about my dreams. Now, I need to save up some money... the honest way." Oliver nodded.

"Good luck, Pip!"


	58. Chapter 58

As soon as Pip left, the five heroes hurried to the palace, where they entered with no trouble this time, and hurried up to King Tom.

"Its good to see you again, Your Meowjesty." Oliver greeted, bowing hurriedly. King Tom jumped from his throne as soon as they entered the room.

"Mmm? Ah, you have returned! How the devil have you been? One has been busying oneself with that rogue Hickory Di- Mmyoh!" He hurried over to Esther, who jumped as he leaned over the holy wood in her arms. "Myahhh! Unless One is very much mistaken, you come bearing the holy wood of Al Mamoon."

"Can't fool you, can we, Your Meowjesty?" Harmony said jokingly, earning a glare from King Tom and a nudge from Esther, who turned to speak to the King.

"That's right. And we wanted to ask a favour of you, Your Meowjesty-"

"No need to continue, dear girl." King Tom interrupted, waving away Harmony's comment and Esther's question. "One knows precisely why you are here. So the Cowlipha chose to entrust the holy wood to you..." Even he seemed to think it was unreal that such an item was bestowed onto the group. "It seems that the time has come to reunite the power of the three kingdoms." He took the wood from Esther, and waved his hand to let them know to step back. "Now, dear boy, allow One to do One's royal duty..." he then threw the holy wood into the air, Harmony running to catch it, just before he used his claws to carve it into the proper shape, and held it out to Esther.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Esther exclaimed excitedly, taking the wood from him and holding it as if it were a child.

"Mmmyuh? Well, surely you expected nothing less?" King Tom asked, less than modestly.

"Thank you, Your Meowjesty!" Oliver said, bowing again. "It sure has been great seeing you, but we have to head to Hamelin now!" Swaine crossed his arms, chuckling.

"So Marcassin's up next. Here's hoping he's been practicing his carpentry..." thud! Harmony's fist collided with his shoulder again.

"Why are you mumbling to yourself, Swaine?" Esther asked. She hadn't heard him.

And neither had King Tom, as he continued talking to Oliver.

"So you're off to Hamelin, mmm? Take care, won't you? It's a rather grubby place for one so very pure!" Oliver nodded, and they left. Harmony's hands were balled into fists, and Swaine had turned red. They clearly weren't with what King Tom had said about Hamelin.

They went outside and Oliver flew them to Hamelin, where they fought a Tin Man guarding the door, then hurried into town and off to the palace, where they met with Marcassin in his chambers. Swaine stood at the back once again, trying to avoid eye contact with his brother, while Oliver, Esther, and Drippy ran right up to him, Harmony lingering back a bit as well.

"Hello, Marcassin!" Esther greeted cheerfully, nearly dropping the wood as she ran in. "We need you to finish carving something for us!" Drippy shook his head as Marcassin jumped back in surprise. He hadn't expected them all to come bursting in at once.

"Flipping heck! Someone didn't go to finishing school! Heard of the word "please", have you?" Marcassin, however, was laughing.

"Ha! I do enjoy your visits." He gave Harmony a glance as he said this, meaning he meant her especially. "There is a certain liveliness you bring to every occasion. Now, you mentioned carving something?" Oliver nodded quickly.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Esther was talking about the Clarion." Esther nodded eagerly. She was quite possibly the most excited out of all of them to complete the magical instrument.

"That's right! We need you to help us finish it so we can clear a path across the Miasma Marshes!" Marcassin's smile fell, and Harmony knew at once there'd be an issue.

"Ah, I see. Well, you've come to the right place... The Clarion may only be completed by the ruler of Hamelin..."

"But..." Harmony droned out, crossing her arms, making Marcassin look down in shame.

"But I am afraid there is a minor problem... Namely that he does not possess all of the skills required..." Oliver jumped at that, and Harmony looked to Swaine, who had crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, looking like a punished teenager.

"Huh?" Oliver gasped. "H-How do you mean, Your Majesty?"

"To complete the Clarion, one must possess not only magical power, but the talent to carve the necessary holes." Marcassin explained, embarrassed. "While I may have the magical skills, I am unable to help with the more... practical aspects of the process..." Esther tapped her chin.

"So you're saying you're too clumsy to complete the Clarion?" She asked, making Marcassin shake his head vigorously.

"I-It is not a matter of clumsiness, I assure you." He told her quickly, almost making Harmony smirk at his attitude about being called clumsy. "No, the skills that are required are passed from the Emperor directly to his heir..." Oliver looked at the ground, knowing what that meant.

"Gee... so your father passed away before he could teach you about this stuff, huh?" Esther jumped up at once.

"...Well then, we'll just have to go back in time and get him to teach you!" But Harmony shook her head, Drippy speaking what she was thinking.

"Blinking heck! You make it sound so flipping easy! You only get to use Breach Time once in a lifetime, remember!" Esther looked at the ground, blushing. She had evidently forgotten.

"Ah, you're right..." she murmured. "Well then, what do we do?" Harmony cleared her throat, nudging Swaine, who sighed, throwing up his arms.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" He asked them, and everyone turned to him, Harmony biting her nails in anticipation.

"Swaine. Do you mean...?" Oliver didn't know how to ask, as Swaine was still trying to hide the fact he was once Gascon.

"Truly?" Marcassin didn't know this. "Did he...?" Swaine shrugged modestly.

"Well, I can't promise miracles. But Father did teach me a few things, yeah." That got Esther excited again.

"Ah yes, your father... Did he, um..." she wasn't sure how to approach the subject either. "...come from this kingdom too? ...Only you never mentioned!" Swained groaned and punched the wall, agitated.

"Gah! All right, all right!" He exclaimed. "I just didn't want to make a big deal of it! Yes, Marcassin's my brother and my real name's Gascon. There, I've said it." He crossed his arms, waiting for someone to say something about it.

"...Oh, that?" Esther finally spoke up. "We knew that already. We were there, you know..." Swaine balled his fists, looking ready to hit something.

"Then why are you so hell-bent on getting me to admit it!?" Harmony shrugged, patting his shoulder.

"The only person so hell-bent on it was you, my friend." She told him. "You were the only one." Swaine shrugged her off, turning back to Marcassin.

"...Anyway, we can discuss the whys and wherefores later on. The point is, my father taught me what I need to know." Drippy threw up his hands.

"And youer telling us this now!? If you'd let us know a bit earlier, we wouldn't have had to come all the way to Hamelin, would we?" Swaine shook his head on that one.

"Hm. I'm afraid its not that simple. I can't so the magic part, you see..."

"So you're both useless, are you?" Harmony grumbled, her arms crossed, but the brothers were thinking the same thing.

"That is not quite true..." Marcassin said, meeting his brother's eye for the first time in a long time.

"Ahh, so you know what I'm getting at, do you? I suppose its not all bad having a brainbox of a Great Sage for a brother..." Swaine replied, glad someone got where he was going with it.

"Uhh, I don't think I understand." Even if no one else was.

"What cannot be done alone may be yet done together." Marcassin explained, before looking back to Swaine. "Is that not so, Brother?" That got Esther to figure it out.

"Ohhh, I get it! You're going to make it together!" Swaine nodded, going over to her.

"Exactly. Now give it here." She gave Swaine the unfinished Clarion, and he carried it over to Marcassin. "Are you ready, Marcassin? We've got work to do!" Marcassin nodded.

"Yes, Brother. I am ready."

(So... there's been a slight development regarding the new game.

I have discovered the fact that there are already new kingdoms and that apparently, Ni No Kuni freaking had its own version of backwards Pangea because its all screwed up with zero explanation!

And I did say I would write the characters from the final original story into that game, but the problem is... I have to figure out how.

I've got Evan's heritage down, I just need to figure out how to shoehorn in... everything else. I might have to merge many things, such as the familiars and the higgeldies, but I promise! We will sort it out! With the help of my good friend, Stampylongnose, we will get the final chapter in Harmony, Oliver, Esther, Swaine, Drippy, Marcassin and anyone else who comes along's story! And trust me, new characters are coming. And they are by far, my favorites)


End file.
